The Eternal Dragon
by Xardion
Summary: A Street Fighter/Highlander crossover. Ryu's journey through the world as a warrior and an immortal. Chap. 56! Please R&R.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter or any of the Highlander series. I just happen to play and watch these on a daily basis.

* * *

Introduction

* * *

_Thailand_

Large stone pillars stood in the ancient ruins where in times long ago, men fought each other in fights to the death where only on would come out the victory, where in the end, there could be only one. After years, these ruins now merely marked a place where such acts of brutality no longer took place.

But there are some things even time can not stop…

On top of one of these structures were two men. The first one had orange hair that spiked backward with a wiry headband. A large sword was in his hands and an arrogant grin was plastered on his face. The other was Japanese, wearing a white karate gi and wearing a red headband. A single katana was strapped to his side. With swift, careful precision, he drew the weapon from it sheath and stood with it in stance. This man had clearly seen battle before, but his opponent didn't take heed to that as he taunted.

"Before this sun sets, I will have your head."

The white warrior remained silent as his opponent raised his blade in battle stance as well. For a moment they circled each other as the stone pillars stood around them as witnesses to this battle. It was then that the white warrior finally spoke.

"I am Ryu of the Hoshi clan."

* * *

Short? Of course. Is it good? Do you think I should try to continue? Please let me know.


	2. Chap 1

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

* * *

Chap. 1

* * *

_Osaka, Japan - 1510_

_A civil war had broken out within the nation and as a result, many suffered and towns had been destroyed. Within one of these towns, a sole figure strode through; a large man bearing prayer bead around his neck and a sheathed sword at his side. The destruction around him gave him no fear, but there was a hint of sorrow in him as he saw there were no survivors to be found. 'Mankind has much to learn', he mused as he strode on._

_He had just reached the other end of town when a faint sound caught his attention. It was coming from one of the ravaged house and it sounded like...crying... Moving toward the house, he found a man outside the house, dead, with his body impaled with several arrows and a sword. Despite that, a sword was still grasped in his hand. Returning to sounds within, he entered the structure where he found a small boy in the middle of the room, kneeling down the slain body of an older woman. The child looked roughly ten years old._

_"Boy..."_

_The child stopped crying and slowly turned toward the man. Despite the tears, the child tried not to show any fear. It was remarkable for a youth to have such eyes and that wasn't the only thing. It was faint, but he could sense it clearly now._

_The child was like him..._

_At least, he would be. The boy was lucky not to have been killed in all of this chaos. To become an immortal at his age would have been tramatic, far more so than what happened here. The boy continued to stare at him, trying to hide the fear that was beginning to well up within him._

_"Have no fear, child. I will not harm you." His eyes returned to the outside where the slain man was, who must have been the boy's father. 'He must have defended this place with his life.' Turning back to the child, the man seemed to become uncertain. he didn't know much about taking care of children, but he couldn't just leave this boy here. With a sigh of resignation, the man spoke to the youth._

_"What is your name?"_

_"Ryu..."_

_The man seemed to smile at this. 'Ryu...Dragon...a fitting name indeed...' Lending his hand down, he beckoned the chld._

_"Ryu. I will take care of you now."_

_And so in the years to follow, the traveler known as Gouken raised the boy, Ryu. Gouken soon began to teach the boy the Anasatsuken-ryu; a secret and ancient art where mind and body are forged and trained in order to created ki and channeled through both hand and blade. He was impressed by how Ryu adapted to it so quickly and even managed to reach the level of producing ki when he was only 15, becoming a ture heir to the style._

_Ryu of the Hoshi Clan..._

_But as proud as he was, he knew there was another reason for training him. He knew that the time will come when these skills would save his life and protect him._

_"Ryu. A time will come when these skills will be needed to save you. I tell you this because a time may come where I will be no more. Use my teachings wisely. You may be the one."_

_"The one, sensei?"_

_"In the end, there can be only one."_

_In time, Gouken moved to another location; a shrine, and took up dwelling there with Ryu. Also, he had a small group of students to pass this art to as well. But none of them ever came close to the mastery Ryu had. _

_Except for one person..._

* * *

_Present_

_Chinggg!_

Ryu and his opponent circled each other once again. The Muay Thai fighter, Adon grinned as he continued his barrage of strikes, a few of them scratching his opponent. So far, Ryu had not made a single move to strike back and he only blocked and parried his attacks. Deciding that it was time to end it, Adon leapt high up and planted his feet on one of the pillars.

_"Jaguar Kick!"_

In a blinding rush of speed, Adon swooped down, leg outward in what would be a devestating kick. Ryu steadied himself and when the foot came in close, he sidestepped the attack. Adon toched down and rebounded, grin on his face as he set up for his true attack..

_"Jaguar Saber!"_

Adon swirled back, his blade spinning in a 180 degree angl and coming down on Ryu at an even greater speed. But Ryu, still ready after the rebound, leveled his sword to his midsection and concentrated his ki to full force..

_'Shoryusen!'_

Both the warrior and the blade shot up through the air, while Adon was still in the middle of his technique. Blade met flesh and when Ryu landed, the now-headless body of Adon slumped to the ground. Ryu shot his blade out a bit to wipe of the blood before carefully inserting it in his sheath. However, he did not move as electricity began to crackle around him and an aura-like mist engulfed him.

Ryu's body tightened as the lightning began to strike his body. It grew more intense and the lightning began to flail wildly all over the place, destroying the pillars that surrounded him. Ryu let out an unearthly scream and the lightning gave one finally strike before stopping altogether. Ryu slumped further into the ground, the ritual of the Quickening now complete and leaving his body exhausted. When he managed the strength to rise, he looked over at the slain body of his opponent and gave it a solemn bow.

"You fought well. But in the end, there can be only one."

Now done, Ryu picked up his fallen duffel bag and walked away in silence.


	3. Chap 2

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. 2

* * *

_'The silence of the forest never ceases to amaze me'_ Ryu thought as he sat within a waterfall in meditation. Although, it wasn't complete silence. The water pouring down from above as well as the various birds that chirped in the air made it all but complete. Nevertheless, in comparison to the other places he's travel, this was the quietest.

* * *

_Japan__, 1519_

"It's too quiet."

Ryu opened his eyes and turned to face another boy sitting beside him. He was the same size and age as Ryu, with long, blond hair. Ryu gave an exasperated sigh.

"Ken, it's supposed to be quiet."

The boy frowned. He had been there for nearly a month now. His parents, mostly his mom had enlisted him in the dojo. His mother was acquainted with Gouken and had asked that he be trained there. Gouken accepted and allowed him in. But it wasn't smooth sailing. He was taunted by the other students because of his foreign heritage. While his mother was native to the land, his father was travelling merchant from Europe. This plus his brash attitude made teaching him difficult. But as fortune would have it, he developed a strange relationship with Ryu and he began to see him as his only friend there.

"Silence!"

The boys stiffened. It was Gouken. They knew well enough that they would only receive one warning. Gouken was very strict when it came to discipline. And neither boy wanted to be on the receiving end. Ken immediately shut his eyes and tried to focus. _Mind...Spirit...what was the other one? Oh yeah...discipline._ His eyes tightened a bit as he tried to prevent his mind from wandering. _This...is...tough._ He opened one of his eyes to look over at his friend, who seemed to be having no trouble at all. _How can he do that?_ Ken shut his eye. _I just have to relax. If Ryu can do it, then so can I. I won't quit. I won't give up..._

_'I won't give up.'_

* * *

_New York_

Ken was on the top of one of the skyscrapers looming over the massive city. His sword at his right hand and his ribs on his left, Ken gripped the sword as he looked at his opponent. It was a man of similar build as him with orange hair and bushy sideburns. He was holding a broadsword in his hands and held it at his side.

"You ruined my career, Masters. Now you must die."

Ken released his wound, "That was 100 years ago. It doesn't have to be this way, Allen. You can still walk away from this, alive."

Allen laughed, "You are in no position to make such a demand. And you won't walk away from this."

Allen lunged forward in a powerful thrust. Ken blocked it, but the force alone was enough to push him back against the wall. Ken growled a bit, but held his ground.

"This is your last chance."

Allen laughed some more, "No. It's yours. And you lost it." His blade glowed with orange energy.

_'Rising Dragon!'_

Allen shot forward and his blade curved upward into the air, intending to slice Ken's neck. However, Ken sidestepped the strike and Allen went high up into the air.

"If you're going to do it, at least do it right. _Shoryusen!_"

Ken's own saber flared with fire energy and he soared up as soon as Allen came down. Allen went flying back, almost falling off the balcony. Ken landed from the techniques and found that Allen's head was no longer there.

"I hate this part."

The aura mist flew out of Allen's body on onto Ken. Ken raised his sword into the sky as the lightning of the Quickening surged his body. The lights that were around him began blinking on and off until they exploded altogether. Thunder split the skies, accompanying the cries from the victorious warrior. Soon it ended and Ken fell to his knees, exhausted. Ken then stood up.

"I warned you. But all in all, in the end there can be only one."

Ken gave a short bow and looked at his watch, which thankfully was not shorted out by the Quickening. He then gasped and held his side again, now fully healed, but slight pain nevertheless.

_'Aw, crap. I'm late. Eliza going to kill me.'_

With that, Ken sheathed his sword and exited the balcony...


	4. Chap 3

Disclaimer: I do not own either Highlander or Street Fighter

* * *

_AN: Due to the power outage, this chapter took a bit longer to load up._

Chap. 3

* * *

Ken entered the restaurant short of breath. He gave the cashier his reservation and was shown to his table. He saw a woman sitting there, with her back facing him. Ken cringed inwardly. _'Please don't let her be mad, please don't let her be mad.'_ It was strange that after 400 years of battling deadly warriors and fearsome opponents that it took the woman before him to cringe in fear. He took a breath as he strode to the table.

"Hey, hon. Sorry I'm late." He gave her a slight peck, hoping she would ring his lights out. However, she seemed pretty composed.

"Better late than never, I suppose." Her face then turned to worry, "Was it...?"

Ken nodded, "Yeah. An old grudge. But it's over now."

"Good." Suddenly, she reached over and grabbed his tie, choking him as she pulled his head over to her side of the table. As his face began to change colors, she suddenly smiled and loosened the grip before passionately kissing him. The others seated around them watched the two of them humorously and she finally let him go.

"Because I'd hate for you to leave us without saying goodbye."

* * *

_Back, 3 years ago_

Ken walked into the cemetery. In his hand was a pair of flowers. He always had mixed feelings about cemeteries. For an immortal, they presented a safe haven. But they are the resting places of the dead. And that always brought sadness. Especially now. He continued on until he reached a certain tomb. It looked several years old, but he knew who lied beneath. His girlfriend. Or at least his love at that time.

"Hey." he whispered. "It's been awhile, I know. You'll probably chew me up for being late...again." A faint smile formed, but quickly disappeared. He wants to say more, but the words do not leave his mouth. Realizing this, he silently drops the flowers and picks himself up.

"Sleep well, Michelle."

He then walks away from the tomb, but decides to stay around for a while so he begins to walk aimlessly. So much so that he didn't notice a woman was at a grave nearby and had just lifted herself up. The two bodies collided and the woman fell back down.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss." Ken quickly apologized as he helped her up. But when she had gotten to her feet, Ken was mesmerized. The woman was young, definitely attractive, with blue eyes and blond hair.

"It's okay." She responded, not noticing his gaze. It took a lot out of Ken to snap out of it.

"Are...you hurt?" he asked, somewhat meekly. Inwardly, he grunted, _'Geez, I can just see Ryu's face with me acting like this.'_

The woman shook her head, "No. I was just leaving anyway."

Ken looked down at the stone. It read, _Richard Williams: Beloved husband and father._ _'Father?__ Then this woman has a child.'_

"So was I. I was...just saying goodbye." Ken stepped forward a little, "I hope you don't think this is too forward, but would you like to have a cup of coffee with me."

The woman gave him a suspicious glance and Ken held his hands up, "No, no. I just feel sorry for knocking you down like that and I want to make it up."

The woman seemed to think about it and answered, "Okay. I have a few hours to kill before I pick up my son."

Ken nodded and the two walked out of the cemetery.

"I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Ken Masters."

The woman smiled, "Eliza Williams."

* * *

Ken never suspected that he would fall in love with Eliza, much less her son Mel. And he sure as heck didn't expect to marry her. Even after he told her the truth that he was an immortal. But that is what happened. And Ken had never been happier. But there were always drawbacks. Every now and again, an immortal would come and challenge him for his head. But despite that and his age, Ken was one of the most powerful immortals alive. His speed with the blade and the power that matches it has been able to vanquish every foe he faced. It began to come to the point where those that fought him weren't even challenging. He was always careful, but he was also cocky about it, with good reason unfortunately.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

* * *

_India_

In a Hindu monastery, a monk sat in the center in deep meditation. He was clothed in a loincloth and had a ring of skulls around his neck. His body looked incredibly malnourished, but his muscle where somehow clearly defined. As the monk hummed and chanted, he suddenly felt it. A feeling of chill and warmth all at once. _An immortal._ However the monk continued chanting, knowing full well that he was on holy ground and that no harm would befall him there. He heard the steps of someone coming into the monastery and then stopping. The monk felt the person more clearly. His powers allowed him to determine who it was and he could tell that the person was not an enemy.

"Greetings, Ryu."

The wandering warrior nodded to the monk, "Greetings, Dhalsim."

Dhalsim finally opens his eyes to stare at Ryu.

"It's been almost 200 years. It is good to see that you are still alive."

* * *

_Back,1701_

_Ryu__ had entered the small village in lower __India__. He was simply passing through town in order to get to a boat heading elsewhere. While he did, he sensed the presence of an immoral as he passed a ancient monastery. Seeing that it was holy ground, he didn't bother to draw his sword, however he was curious as to whom it was. Entering the temple he looked around in search. He saw a few monks moving about doing their daily activities, but none of them was the presence he sensed. He then moved to the yard outside. There, a solitary figure sat cross-legged in deep meditation. Ryu simply watched him as he sat motionless until finally the monk opened his eyes to look at Ryu._

_"Peace be with you, stranger."_

_"I am Ryu Hoshi of the clan Hoshi."_

_"Ryu Hoshi of the clan Hoshi.__ I am Dhalsim, student of the Yoga arts. Do you come in peace or the sword?"_

_"Peace."_

_"Well then, I am glad to meet you."_

_Ryu__ and Dhalsim spoke to each other as Dhalsim showed him around the town. Dhalsim told him about his teachings of peace and Ryu in turn talked about his journeys. Dhalsim was impressed by the warrior._

_"We are quite alike. We both seek to perfect ourselves. But for what benefit do you?"_

_"It is all that I have. My fists, my blade. It is what I was raised to learn. To seek to perfect the fight."_

_"I see. But you must learn what it means to fight. I seek to perfect the way of peace in order for others to learn. In this time, it is needed. Things are changing in this country, as things change. It is up to us to share what we know with others, both mortal and immortal. Only then can the benefits be well."_

_"But I do not seek to benefit. I only want to learn what it means to fight and to improve my skills."_

_"Very well.__ But it may take you many lifetimes before you discover the answer."_

* * *

_Present..._

"Still traveling, my friend?"

"Yes. I'm on my way to America to visit an old friend."

"That is good. Friends are a rarity for us."

"..."

Dhalsim sensed his hesitation, "Are you any closer?"

Ryu narrowed his eyes, "I'm not sure. I have learned much since we last met. But I find the more I learn, the more there is to learn."

Dhalsim nodded, "Such is the way of knowledge. I have been practicing Yoga for nearly 400 years. Yet, there is much more to discover about it than ever. I believe it is that which drives me to go on."

"The same with me. I find myself wishing to learn more."

"Just remember that such knowledge has power, and we must be responsible with that power."

As Ryu absorbed those words, his head lifted up. Sounds of yelling were in the air and both immortals turned to the source of the noise. Nearby, a crowd of people where circled around two fighters, placing various bets. One was obviously Thai, wearing the traditional clothes of a kickboxer. The other looked American with blond hair. Despite that, his stance was the same, only more relaxed. His eyes showed experience.

_A street fight._

Dhalsim noticed his gaze, "Go on. It's who you are."

Ryu nodded as he strode over to the fight. The Thai was hitting his opponent repeatedly, while the American was getting smacked all over the place. Ryu frowned. He saw what the man was doing. He was letting himself get beaten until the stakes were high enough. Then he would beat his opponent and collect the money. True to his words, the American suddenly came back and with three kicks, he put down the Thai in no time at all. _'That is a dishonorable practice'_ Ryu thought to as he moved closer. The man was gathering his share of the money, but then turned to the crowd.

"Next, who's next?" His gaze looked straight at Ryu. "How about you?"

The crowd began to cheer again at the prospect of another fight as the fighter continued, "Yeah. Come on. Don't tell me you're afraid? Although I wouldn't blame you if you were."

"Fine then." With that Ryu entered the ring and faced his opponent. The man began to bounce around in his stance with a grin on his face.

"So who are you?"

"Ryu Hoshi."

The man nodded, "Ryu, huh? Name's Joe. Now let's get it on."

* * *

_AN: For those who don't know, Joe is a kickboxer from the first Street Fighter game. Now that that's out of the way..._


	5. Chap 4

Disclaimer: Same as before.

* * *

Chap. 4

* * *

The crowd cheered wildly as the two fighters circled one another. Ryu kept his fists tight and his stance steady while Joe simply circled. _'He's overconfident.'_ Ryu thought to himself. Joe continued to move and then stopped when he saw that Ryu wasn't going to attack.

"What are you waiting for? Are you going to fight or what?"

Ryu remained silent as Joe began to jitter around, trying to provoke Ryu into attacking first.

"Come on. Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now. Are you afraid of me?"

Ryu continued in silence. He knew that Joe would have to attack first in order to know what he was really capable of. He could have taken one of the many openings Joe was giving him, but Ryu wanted a real fight. Finally Joe got frustrated.

"Fine then. I'll end it quickly."

Joe lashed out his left elbow and Ryu blocked it. Reacting fast, Joe moved in his right elbow, going for the face. But Ryu managed to duck it narrowly and moved to the side. Joe turned around and gave a sharp low kick, hitting Ryu's shin. Seeing him back away, Joe went for another elbow. However, he underestimated Ryu's recovery and Ryu blocked it and followed up with a knee to the midsection. Joe was pushed back slightly and Ryu lashed out with his own fist. On instinct, Joe ducked the blow and jumped back.

"Not bad for a low rate. I might actually work up a sweat."

* * *

_"Not bad. Come on, Ryu."_

_Young Ryu was busy sparring with his partner Ken. It had been a few months since Ken had been introduced at the temple. His studies had been rough at first, but he gradually adapted. He already knew Japanese from his mother so that wasn't a problem. His biggest advancement was in learning the art. He picked up at such a rapid pace then Gouken had no other alternative, but to assign Ryu as his sole sparring partner. But the problem was his attitude. He knew of the progress he made and that filled up his ego largely._

_"Hmmm."_

_Ken hopped forward with a fake kick, but followed up with a sharp punch. Ryu blocked and stepped back. Ken sent another punch. Ryu ducked. Another punch. Another block. But Ryu made no move to attack. Ken launched into a barrage of attacks, a few actually hitting Ryu. But Ryu still held himself in defensive stance. Ken finally jumped up and shot out a flying kick. Ryu moved to the side and finally shot a punch of his own. Ken was smacked in the face, but he quickly recovered and hit Ryu in the chest. Both boys backed away from each other, readying for the next attack._

_"That's enough for today."_

_Gouken__ walked out of the woods to greet the two boys. Both of them bowed to their sensei._

_"But Master Gouken, Ryu didn't fight back."_

_"That doesn't matter. This, like all of your exercises, is for learning. What did you learn Ken?"_

_The blond youth though for a while and said nothing. Gouken turned to Ryu._

_"Ryu.__ What about you?"_

_Ryu__ though for a moment, "I...I shouldn't be defensive all the time."_

_Gouken__ nodded, "In time, your fights will become real. But even then, you must keep your mind clear and focused. Learn from your opponent. Only then can you truly be victorious. Understand, Ken?"_

_"Hai, sensei."_

_"Now, go back to the shrine and complete your chores, both of you."_

_"Hai sensei."_

* * *

Joe suddenly jumped up and over, landing right behind Ryu. Ryu turned as the kickboxer twirled a full 360 kick, hitting Ryu with tremendous force. But Ryu wasn't knocked down, although his arm was hit badly.

"I'm impressed. Not too many can survive that attack."

Joe rushed at Ryu again and executed a graceful jump kick. But Ryu hand jumped up with him and kicked back, hitting him in mid-air. Joe fell back on the ground and rolled up, only to see Ryu charging at him. Caught off-guard by the sudden change of tactics, Joe lashed out a straight fist, missing Ryu totally. A gust of wind erupted out of nowhere and Ryu spun into the air and kicked Joe, twice. Joe was smacked by the force and hit the ground. He didn't move even after Ryu landed back on the ground. The crowd was both amazed and silent after seeing that display as well as many losing their money on Joe. Ryu took a breath and walked out through the still-silent crowd and back toward the monastery and Dhalsim.

"Well?"

"It wasn't as fulfilling as I hoped, but it was a good fight."

* * *

_Master's Residence, USA_

It was late in the evening. Ken strode outside of his mansion after waking in the middle of the night. He walked out of the house and into the courtyard. He was still in his nightwear, but he carried his blade with him. He walked until he reached a little port in the center. He knelt on the ground and laid his sword down. _His sword..._

* * *

_Ken had been called in from his daily chores to the inner sanctum of Master Gouken. When he arrived, his master was at his usual position, kneeling on the floor. Ken waited until his master had finally arisen and moved to the back of the room. There, his opened a chest and took out an object. It was a katana sword, with golden designs on the hilt. The sheath was colored in a brilliant design of red and yellow. Wordlessly, Gouken held out the weapon to him._

_"The time is coming close where your life will depend on this. Never go without it and it will protect you no matter how long you live. How long depends on your skill."_

_"Sensei?__ I...I fear I do not understand."_

_Gouken__ merely nodded, "In time, you will. Now take it. This is yours. You have earned it."_

_"Earned."__ Ken whispered. He looked down at the brilliant weapon and took it in his hands while bowing to his master._

_"Domo arigato, sensei."_

* * *

Ken suddenly swiftly arose and began his katas. His movements were fluid and graceful as his blade slivered thought the night air. He continued this in complete silence, with only the sound of the night to accompany him. Well, until another sound came up behind him.

"Dad."

Ken stopped and turned to the entrance. There stood his 7-year old stepson, complete in his pajamas.

"Hey Mel. What are you doing up this late?"

The child sleepily replied, "I had a bad dream and I saw you out the window and I followed you."

Ken gave a slight smile, "Aw. That's okay. Come here."

The boy moved to him and Ken bent down to him. "What was the dream about?"

"A monster came out of the kitchen and tried to get me."

"Ah, that sounds rough. But don't worry. There's nothing in the kitchen that can get you, okay. Not while I'm around."

"Are you sure?" the boy inquired.

"Positive. Now go back inside. I'll tuck you in when I get there to make sure, okay. You don't want your mom to find you awake down here."

"Because she'd tear you a new one, right?"

"Rig...Where'd you learn that from?"

Mel grinned, "From TV."

"Go on. Get going. I'll be right behind you."

Ken watched as the child went back inside the house before picking up the sheath of his sword and reinserting the blade inside. _'Watch over us, my friend'_. With that, Ken followed Mel inside.

* * *

"So you must go now."

Ryu nodded as he exited the monastery, "Yes. I have a friend to catch up with. He probably thinks I'm dead."

"I wouldn't say that." Dhalsim assured. "You are just as strong as he is. He's probably just waiting for you."

"In any case, it was good to see you again." Ryu replied before bowing respectfully to the Yoga master.

Dhalsim returned the gesture, "The same here. Take care, Ryu."

"You too, Dhalsim-sensei."


	6. Chap 5

Disclaimer: Same as before

* * *

Chap. 5

* * *

Ken was once again heading toward his miniature dojo, sword in hand. This time, both Eliza and Mel were sound asleep, so he would be able to finish his katas tonight. He knelt down on the floor and placed the weapon before him. He then closed his eyes in meditation. As his mind cleared, memories began to enter into his mind...

* * *

_"You've received a sword?"_

_Ken had just come out of the inner sanctum and out of the dojo where Ryu was waiting outside. Ryu was surprised to see the object Ken was holding beside him._

_"Yes, Master Gouken gave it to me." Ken held it forward for him to see. "Are you surprised?"_

_Ryu__ shook his head quickly, "Yes...I mean no...I mean..." Ryu stopped briefly to calm his thoughts, "He never gives anyone a sword. At least, no one except me."_

_"Cool. That must mean we're the best, eh?" Ken looked up at Ryu, but notice that his eyes were downcast. "What's wrong?"_

_"Did he...did he tell you...anything?" Ryu asked slowly._

_Ken was a little wary of Ryu's attitude, but answered anyway. "...Yes. He said that it will protect me no matter how long I live and that..."_

_"It all depends on your skill." Ryu finished. "He told me that himself."_

_Ken cocked his head, "Was you expecting something else?"_

_"I...don't know." Ryu eyes seemed to search around, "I felt...something else in his words. Almost as though..."_

_Ken finished his answer, "He was trying to tell you something else, right?"_

_Ryu__ nodded, "Yeah."_

_Ken lowered the blade back to his side and placed a hand on Ryu's shoulder. "We shouldn't worry about it. I'm sure that whatever it is, we can handle it."_

_Ryu's__ head finally lifted, "Perhaps...you're right."_

_"Of course I'm right." Ken grinned. "I'm always right."_

* * *

Ken's eyes suddenly snapped open. He felt a presence. _Someone was here. An immortal._ Ken wasted no time in unsheathing his sword and holding it ready. But there was still no one in sight.

"Come out and face me."

Still nothing. Ken's senses were alert nevertheless though as he scanned the place, looking for his opponent. He slowly began to move into a shadowy part of the house. It was then that he felt it. A shimmer of light and steel flashed briefly, but it was more than enough for Ken to raise his blade to block the opponent's sword strike. The blade rose and fell again and Ken deflected the attacks once again. The blades clashed in the air and held firm against each other.

"You've been slacking off, Ken."

Ken blinked. _'That voice...'_ "Ryu?"

The figure moved forward to show that it was indeed Ryu. A slight smile was on his face as he continued to hold the blade in place.

"Sensei wouldn't have approved of that."

Ken returned the grin, "Oh really. We'll see about that, you old vagabond."

Ken suddenly moved forward, swinging his blade in an arch. Ryu stepped back to block, but Ken doubled up and quickly slashed out a second time. Ryu ducked and the two of them switched sides. Their swords crossed again.

"How was that? Still think I'm slacking off?"

Ryu cocked his head slightly and then swung his blade high toward the side. Ken blocked and Ryu stuck again on the opposite side. Ken blocked again and struck out forward. Ryu parried the strike and shot his blade upward. Ken dodged, rolled on the ground and their blades clashed once more.

"Perhaps I was mistaken."

The silent swordplay continued. Ken dashed forward and swiped downward twice with his blade. Ryu dodged the first one and blocked the second. He then pushed away and swiped toward the midsection. Ken hopped back and placed his blade at his side. Ryu saw this and did the same. Wind whipped around Ryu briefly and Ken's blade glowed in fiery red. Then, using their ki, they attacked simultaneously.

"_Shoryuken!_"

The warriors jumped into the air and their blade clashed loudly. The impact caused them snap away from each other and they fell back to their respective places. After staring at each other for a while, Ryu lowered his weapon.

"I was mistaken. You have improved, my friend."

Ken lowered his as well and slid it in its sheath, "So have you, as always."

Ryu put his away and the two friends clasped arms.

"It's been awhile, Ryu. I was beginning to think someone offed you."

Ryu smiled, "Not yet. But the world is full of warriors. I should be cautious, but I can't help but feel elated by it as well, no matter how long I've lived."

Ken laughed, "Four hundred years and you haven't changed one bit, buddy."

Ryu looked over at him, "Although I see that you have. Your hair is shorter."

Ken gave a slight grin as he brushed his hand through his golden hair. True, his hair was still long, but now it was by normal standards. It didn't even reach his shoulders now but rather it was trimmed much like Ryu's hair.

"Yeah. well it would be embarrassing if people couldn't tell the difference between me an my wife."

"You're...married?"

"Yeah. 2 years now." He indicated to his wedding band briefly. "And I have a kid too."

Ryu's eyes were wide. _'A child?__ But how?'_ I took him a moment to guess how, since immortals can't have children. "It would appear that I have missed much, my friend."

Ken just waved, "Nah, don't worry about it. We each have our lives to lead."

"Yes."

Ken stifled a yawn, "Well, since it's late and we pretty much wore ourselves out with our little match, what's say you say here for the night and we can catch up in the morning. You can use one of our guest rooms."

"Okay." Ryu bowed slightly. "I didn't mean to come so late."

Ken assured him. "No problem. For you Ryu, my door is always open."

* * *

_AN: Yeah, it's a little short. I'll try to make up for it in the next chap._


	7. Chap 6

Disclaimer: Same as always.

* * *

Chap. 6

* * *

Ryu awoken early in the morning. The rays of the sun were just beginning to come over the horizon, a normal start of the day for the warrior. Standing up from his sleeping mat on the floor, he began to get into his warm-up stretches and exercises. An hour later, he was finished and he strode downstairs to train outside. His sheathed blade at his side, he exited the mansion and began his katas. First, he started without the weapon, utilizing a fluid motion of blocks, punches, and kicks. Once done, he knelt down and lifted his sword before him. Like Ken's, it was decorated with several golden designs on the sheath. But instead of scarlet red, it was colored in sapphire blue. The sunlight glittered off the beautiful weapon as Ryu slowly unsheathed it. The silver shone in the light as well, reminding Ryu of that fateful day he and Ken had.

_The day when their mortal lives ended..._

* * *

_"What are you doing?"_

_Ryu was standing at the entrance of the shine/dojo where a group of soldiers had barged in through the doors. One of the men, apparently the leader, sneered at him._

_"This is the Shogun's land now. Your shrine does not belong."_

_Ken came up beside Ryu, "This temple is sacred. You can't just enter in and defile it at your will."_

_One of the man's lackeys grabbed Ken by his shoulder and shoved him. "Stand aside, gaijin!"_

_The man soon realized his mistake as Ken took hold of the man's arm and kicked him in the face. Ryu did likewise, ducking low and ramming his fist in the soldiers gut. The two of them went down and Ken dived to the side and grabbed their swords. Tossing one to Ryu, both of them unsheathed their blades and stood ready to fight. The light shone off the blades like a hungry fire, but the captain simply grinned._

_"Rifles fire!"_

_Two men came out with two weapons that neither man recognized. The first shot rang, catching Ken right in the chest. Ken's body slumped back and lay still on the floor._

_"KEN!"_

_In a fit of rage, Ryu leapt straight into the air in attack, but the next rifle went off and Ryu slammed backward. As he struggled on the floor, he felt very cold. His body was slowing down and blood drained out of the bullet wound in his chest. The last thing he remembered was the ruthless men destroying areas of the shrine and setting fires to it._

_Then, the rest was darkness..._

_But not for long..._

_An hour later…_

_Ryu's eyes suddenly snapped open and he let in a huge breath. He jolted upright and took deep breaths of air. 'W-what happened? The wound...cold...darkness...does that mean...'_

_"Ryu!"_

_Ryu looked turned to see Ken come up beside him. But as Ken approached, Ryu felt a unusual sensation, almost like a headache. Ken stopped suddenly and blinked. But the moment was brief and the feeling passed, but not totally._

_"Ken! But I thought..."_

_"Me too, along with you." Ken answered. "I remember the attack and I was hit by...something. I don't know. But I fell and then I heard you yell. But then everything went dark. The next thing I knew, I woke up here away from the temple."_

_"The temple. What happened to it?"_

_Ken looked down and shook his head sadly, "It was burned down. Those men completely destroyed it."_

_Ryu struggled to his feet and looked over to the side. There, he caught a glimpse at his once beautiful home. The temple was completely destroyed. Blackened marks and burnt cinders were scattered in the area. Ryu dropped to the ground again._

_"Why?" Tears fell from his face to the grass. "Why did they do this?"_

_"They were criminals posing as soldiers."_

_Ken and Ryu turned to the new voice. Again, the strange sensation fell over them as a man emerged from the trees. He was bald, with a brown gi like theirs. His eyes were fierce and he had a sword buckled to his side as well._

_"Sensei Retsu."_

_Retsu was an old student of Master Gouken. After his training, he left for the world and came back to the temple periodically to teach the younger students._

_Retsu nodded to the young men, "Ryu. Ken. The time has come for you two."_

_Both gave confused looks as Retsu strode pass them. "Come. It's not safe for you two here. Follow me."_

_The duo followed Retsu through the forest. They continued on until they reached a secluded area in the trees. A single slab of stone was in the center of the area. Master Gouken's burial site. Retsu knelt to the tombstone and whispered a few words. Ryu and Ken waited until he was done and had risen up again._

_"Retsu, why are we here?" Ken asked. "What did you mean,' we'd be safe here'?"_

_Retsu turned to the two, "This place is holy ground. It is the only place they can not harm you."_

_Ryu narrowed his eyes, "What would prevent those thugs from attacking here?"_

_Retsu shook his head, "Not the thugs. Immortals like you."_

_Ryu and Ken were now shocked. 'Immortals? Like us? What is he talking about?'_

_Retsu turned around, "Before I left, your master wanted to make sure that you knew what would happen if something like this happened to you. He trained you for the time when this day would come. He told me that if he wasn't alive to tell you this, then I was to. I was very fortunate that I returned at this time."_

_Retsu could just feel the confusion of the newest immortals and turned to them. "What was the last thing you two remember?"_

_Ryu and Ken retold their experience up until the cold darkness and then their reawaking outside the temple. Retsu nodded._

_"What I about to tell you will mean the difference between life and death for you. What happened in the temple is very simple. You died."_

_The disbelief turned to pure shock on their faces. Ken was the first to shake out of it._

_"But if we died, why are we still here, alive?"_

_"As I said, you are immortals. You were always this way since birth. You won't grow old and you won't die."_

_Retsu sat down on the grass and beckoned the two to do the same. He then continued on, "Master Gouken was immortal as well along with me. He knew you two were immortal as well and trained you to prepare you for this." His gaze never waved from them._

_"You're part of the game now."_

_In that time, Retsu told them about everything. The safety of holy ground, the Quickening, and finally the event of the Gathering where the few remaining immortals will fight for superiority. He answered whatever questions they asked as best as possible, which included cutting Ken's hand to prove it. When he finished, stood up and bowed to the grave one more time and prepared to leave._

_"Wait. Where are you going?"_

_Retsu didn't stop, "It is time for you go out now. You must find your own paths now. Just remember your training and you will live. One last thing you must remember." His form began to disappear in the trees, leaving only his fading voice._

_"In the end, there can be only one."_

* * *

_Swwwwoooooo!_

Ryu instantly sprang to his feet as his sword swung out with a almost invisible slice. Ryu took a step back, swinging with another transparent slash. Shifting his feet to the left, he slashed twice, almost bending light as he did. This continued on for a good while until Ryu crotched low, blade in his sheath at his side. Releasing it, he cupped his hands together and a sphere of blue energy formed. Ryu held it for a while until it grew solid and then he released it.

_'Hadoken!'_

The sphere shot out into the crisp air and soared through for a while before it eventually dissipated. Ryu then rested his hand on the hilt of the blade again and this time, the blade glowed underneath. Then in one swift movement, he unsheathed the glowing blade in a partial slash.

_'Hadojinken!'_

Another blast of energy flew out, only this one was in the shape of a blade. It too flew off into the air and eventually faded away. The blade was returned to its place and Ryu stood up straight, his exercise now complete.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to take it easy one of these days, can I?"

Ryu looked up and turned to see Ken leaning on one of the nearby trees. He was unarmed so Ryu knew that he wasn't looking for a sparring match. At least not an armed one.

"One must train constantly in order to keep ones strength."

Ken shrugged, "Yeah, well it wouldn't kill one to take a break one day or another."

Ken moved over to him as Ryu released the blade to his waist.

"So what have you been doing, besides the usual of course?"

Ryu shrugged, "I've been visiting a few friends. Well actually, one. Do you remember Dhalsim?"

Ken thought for a moment, "The monk from India? Vaguely, but yeah. Is he still studying Yoga?"

Ryu nodded, "Yeah. He's a true master."

Ken sensed a bit of sadness from his friend. Despite his skill, Ryu still believed that he was just a learner and was far from being a master. Ken had tried to convince him otherwise, but Ryu never whole-heartedly believed it.

"Ken. Breakfast is ready. You better come before Mel..." Eliza exited the house and saw Ken with Ryu.

"I didn't know you had company."

Ken waved his hand, "Its okay. He came in last night. He's an old friend."

Eliza raised an eyebrow, "How old?"

Ken nodded at her implied statement, "About as old as I am. Eliza, this is Ryu. Ryu, my wife Eliza."

Ryu bowed slightly to her, "A pleasure to meet you. You are as beautiful as Ken proclaims."

Eliza blushes slightly and giggles a bit, "Oh really?" She looked over at Ken, "Well you've certainly earned some points for that, dear." Back to Ryu, "Well, would you like to join us for breakfast?"

Ryu smiled, "Sure."

Ken laughed, "I don't think there's enough food in the world for him. You don't know how he eats."

Eliza waved, "Oh, I'm sure we'll manage." She turned to leave, "I'll get things ready."

Eliza re-entered the house and Ken gave Ryu a strange look.

"Where did you learn that?"

Ryu loked back, "Learn what?"

Ken grinned, "Even after 400 years, women have never been your strong suit as far as I remember."

Ryu shrugged, "I've learned that a woman like to be praised in such a manner. It's something they enjoy hearing."

Ken's grinned grew slightly, "And where exactly did you learn that, old buddy?"

"Come on. Breakfast is ready."

Ryu used the call not to answer Ken's question as he entered the house. Ken watched his friend with interest.

_'Hmm. I wonder...'_


	8. Chap 7

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the long delay._

Chap. 7

* * *

Ken and Ryu were walking down the boulevard, heading to Ken's office building in the city. Normally, Ken would have driven there in one of his cars, but he decided to walk with Ryu there this time. As they were approached the building...

"She joined the monastery?"

Ken nodded, "Last I saw, yes. She couldn't handle the killings, so she sought refuge there."

"Well, I can understand that." Ryu nodded. "She seemed to be a very troubled soul."

"Speaking of which, anyone special in your life?" Ken grinned.

Ryu remained silent. This was the third time Ken had asked that question in the last hour. He didn't want to talk about it yet. He was still trying to figure out what to make of it.

"Oh, quiet are we?" Ken commented. "Shall I take your silence for a yes?"

Ryu looked away nervously and Ken was about to prod some more when they stopped walking. Their heads were ringing with a shrill silence. Someone was near...an immortal.

**KABOOOMMMMMMM!**

Just as suddenly as they sensed the presence, the side of the office building suddenly exploded in a ball of flames. The two men were in shock.

"What the...?"

* * *

"A C-5 explosive?"

"Yes. From what was left, that was what was used to do this."

A couple of hours had passed since the explosion. Police and fire officials finished putting out the fire and medical personnel where helping out the wounded who were hit by the debris outside as well as inside. Ken and Ryu were speaking with the officer in charge of the recovery.

"Did everyone make it out?" Ryu asked.

The officer answered, "Many are wounded. A few severely." He then paused, knowing he was about to deliver some really bad news. "Two fatalities."

Now it was Ken's turn to ask. "Who?"

"A Jim Scott and Peter Wellings. You knew them?"

Ken looked down and nodded solemnly. "Peter was new there, but Jim was a good friend." He regained his composure and shook the officer's hand. "Thank you, officer."

The officer nodded and went back to his work, leaving Ryu and Ken to talk alone.

"Do you think that immortal was responsible?"

"Maybe." Many immortals have attacked him before and it wouldn't be surprising if this was someone he met up with. But none have ever made such an abrasive move against him. At least not like this.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Ryu silently added.

Ken nodded, "Thanks." A couple of more officers came up to him discussing the financial damages. Turning to Ryu briefly, "Could you head back to the mansion? I have a lot of financial work to cover now."

"Alright. I'll see you later, Ken."

Ryu left Ken to his work and walked away. Ken began talking to the men when he felt it again. Turning his head slightly, he saw the cause of the disturbance. In one of the abandoned alleyways was a man, wearing yellow and green military clothing. He wore a beret hat with the same colors and had a long scar over his eye that coursed down his cheek. His predatory eyes were focused on Ken for a moment before he disappeared into the alley. Ken frowned to himself.

_'Rolento."_

* * *

_1860, __USA_

A young, dark-skinned boy was racing through the fields in terror. He ran toward a sole mansion in the hopes to hide himself in the fields. Behind him, a group of men on horseback was chasing him, rifles shooting through the air in order to scare him. The boy continued into the field, but the wheat wasn't tall enough to hide him and the men were already on him. In his panic, the boy tripped and fell down on the grass. The three on horseback caught up to him quickly and one just off and grabbed him roughly. His face was scarred over one of his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going, boy? You know what happens when you run, right?" At those words, another came off his horse and grabbed a hatchet.

"We have to make sure you don't again."

The slave boy struggled in fear, "Please don't sir. I won't run away again, I promise!"

The scarred man sneered, "And we're going to make sure of that."

The man with the hatchet came closer, but before he could even reach the boy, the scarred man looked up. He felt the presence of another. _'Immortal.'_

"What is the meaning of this?"

Ken had exited his mansion after hearing all the commotion outside. The man with the hatchet ordered, "Stay out of this, rich boy. This does not concern you."

The blond-haired man wasn't perturbed, "I don't know what you are doing, but this is my land and I won't tolerate violence or brutality of any kind here, understand?"

He moved closer, partially covering over the boy. One of the horse-riders attacked, but Ken sidestepped and gave him a swift kick in the rear end, knocking his face into the floor. The one with the hatchet swung, but Ken evaded the strike and kicked upward, disarming him. Not giving up, the man let out a punch, but Ken grabbed his arm and swung it around, causing the man to fall back. With both men down, Ken turned to look up at Rolento, who was merely watching the event.

"Well then, what we have here is a problem." he threatened.

Ken held his ground, "No problem if you just turn around and leave these people alone."

Rolento looked down at the boy and then at Ken. He gave a toothy grin. "Well then. Another time, perhaps."

Ken merely stared as the other two crawled up from the ground and saddled back on his horse. As they rode away, Ken returned his attention to the boy.

"You'll be safe now, okay?"

The boy was still trembling, but he gave a slight nod. Ken lent his hand out to help him up. The boy looked at Ken warily at first, but then he slowly reached up and took his hand. Ken helped him to his feet.

"You'll be alright. Come."

The boy queitly followed Ken to the house. As he did...

"My name is Ken. Ken Masters. What's yours?"

The boy continued to stare at the ground, but he quietly whispered the answer.

"Sean."

* * *

"His name is Rolento." Ken told Ryu when he had returned. "Before the civil war, he spent his time hunting down runaway slaves. They would sometimes pass my way so I would let them in for a short while and help send them north."

"The Underground Railroad." Ryu commented. He wasn't there when it happened, but he was aware of it then.

"Yeah, although I was a sub-conductor. I wasn't involved in it long." Ken moved toward the window. "The war came up and they stopped passing my way."

"And Rolento?"

"Last I heard he became a soldier in the Civil War, on the Confederate side of course." He shrugged. "I guess he had other concerns at the time."

Ryu frowned slightly, "So all of this is a petty grudge?"

"No. He just decided now to catch up with me on his word."

Ryu's frown didn't disappear. "So why the bombing?"

"Psychological warfare. He became very talented in the art of warfare."

"Ken, are you going to fight him?"

Both immortals turned to see Eliza enter the room. Her face showed that she was worried. Ken nodded to her question. "Yeah. Out there, he's dangerous. Best to deal with it now."

The worry didn't vanish, but Eliza nodded sadly and left the room. This wasn't the first time this had happened, and most likely won't be the last either. He hated worrying her like this, but there wasn't a choice.

"Ryu, could you stay with them until I get back?"

"Sure. Watch yourself, Ken."

The trademark grin showed up on his face. "Always."

* * *

An hour later...

"So you've known him since he was young?"

Ryu and Eliza were sitting down over a meal that was made for them. Eliza seemed a little antsy that Ken had been gone for such awhile, so Ryu decided to trying to keep her occupied by telling her about his own life experiences with Ken while Mel napped upstairs.

"Yes. He was one of my master's students. He took Ken under his wing to teach him discipline and honor. We became sparring partners and good friends ever since. In a way, he's my family." Ryu stopped briefly and spoke softly. "My only family now."

Eliza blinked, "But I thought...oh." She remembered Ken telling her that their sensei was an immortal as well and began to put two and two together. "Was your master...?

Ryu nodded, "Yeah. Long ago, a man..." He stopped again. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"I'm sorry." Eliza apologized.

Ryu took a bite of his sandwich and swallowed. "No need to be. It's a part of our lives."

"I hate it."

"Hmm?"

Eliza gripped the tablecloth tightly, "This game of death you immortals play. Why must this keep happening to us? To him?" she added softly.

Ryu looked down, unsure of what to say. Or better yet, unsure on how she will react. _'I should be honest.'_

"I don't know. It just is, that's all. I wish I could provide a better answer..."

Eliza gave a slight wave, "No, I know. That's just how your lives are. I just wish I didn't worry so much. Ken is a good man. Good men shouldn't have to do this."

Ryu gave her a small smile, "Ken cares about you too much to die now. Don't worry, he'll be..."

Ryu suddenly stopped abruptly and turned his head. He felt it. Someone was near.

_'Ken?'_

Eliza noticed the look on his face and recognized it. "Is it Ken?"

Ryu focused a bit more, "I'm not sure." By now, Ryu was sensing for ki. He couldn't feel it strongly enough. It seemed a little distant. Looking out the window, he saw a large jeep roll by the gates of the mansion. The windows were opened as they passed and Ryu caught a glimpse of a scarred man. The man grinned briefly and another jeep came up. Two men suddenly stood up, holding bazookas on their shoulders and aiming straight at the mansion.

Ryu suddenly leaped at Eliza, "Get down!"

Ryu tackled Eliza to the ground just as the bazookas fired. The projectiles hit the mansion with destructive force, blowing up the front doors and windows in a large explosion. The jeep quickly took off and rolled away. Inside, Ryu lifted from the debris on him and looked down at Eliza.

"Are you alright?"

Eliza coughed a little as she rose, "I'm fine. I'm okay." Her face suddenly went into shock, "Mel!"

Ryu looked out at the retreating jeep, "Stay here. And call the police."

Eliza nodded and ran upstairs while Ryu ran outside. Looking around, he found a garage and hopped into one of Ken's cars. Turning the keys, he hit the gas and drove off after the jeep. Despite decades of traveling by foot, Ryu managed to acquire decent driving skills in case it was needed. He was also glad that Ken picked flashy cars. That meant speed and speed was certainly what was needed here. He zoomed down the opened street-road and turned the corner. He saw one of the jeeps right up ahead of him. Pressing the gas further, Ryu zoomed even faster behind it and caught up to it in no time. The men inside were surprised to see him, but not as half as surprised when Ryu zoomed ahead and right in front.

_'Forgive me, my friend.'_

Ryu slammed on the brakes and stopped right in front of the moving vehicle. The driver tried to brake as well, but it was too late and the jeep was launched into the air. It flew a good distance and then slammed down sideways on the street. One of the men was still conscious and shaken from the crash. But he looked out the shattered window to see the Japanese warrior striding right toward him. He struggled to grab his gun, but Ryu had lept into the air and smashed his foot down on the jeep, trashing it even more and shaking up the passenger. Reeling his fist back, he punched through the glass and into the man's face, knocking him out as well. Hopping off, Ryu dragged out the two attackers as the jeep caught on fire. Ryu examined the men and noticed one had a piece of paper in his jacket pocket.

_'Port 45.'_

* * *

Ken exited the elevator of the hospital in a hurried pace, looking for Eliza. He found her in one of the waiting rooms. Her hand was slightly bandaged, but she was fine nevertheless. Ken quickly swept her up in a hug.

"Eliza, are you alright?"

Eliza tightened the embrace, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Eliza smiled at his worry, "Don't worry. We're all okay. Thanks to Ryu."

Ryu was sitting in the nearby couch, with Mel sleeping on his leg. Ken moved over to him.

"Ryu. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Don't worry."

Eliza was then called to sign a few clearing papers and left the room. Ken glared at the ground hard enough to set it on fire.

"When I find that son-of-a-"

Ryu cut him off by handing him the paper he found. "Here. It's a docking ticket at port 45 at the bay."

Ken took the ticket and examined it briefly. "He wanted me to find this. He wants me angry so that I'll slip up." He put the ticket in his jacket pocket. "But that's not going to happen." he added dangerously.

Ken stood up, but Ryu grabbed his arm, "You are sure?"

Ken stopped. He knew that his friend was worried about his mental state, but he wouldn't let it dictate the fight that was to come.

"I'm sure."

Ryu looked at his eyes and concededly let him go. Ken grabbed the door handle and looked back at Ryu.

"I know I'm asking much of you again for this, but could you..."

Ryu answered before he finished, "I'll stay with your family until you return."

"You're a lifesaver, Ryu. Thanks."

* * *

Ken walked into the abandoned dock. He was once again wearing his red karate gi and his blade was strapped firmly to his side. As he walked in, he felt the presence of Rolento. Turning around, he saw Rolento walk out of the shadows, an old American cavalry sword tipped on his shoulder.

"If you wanted me, you could have just asked."

Rolento sneered, "Now where's the sport in that?" He then laughed, "Besides, it got your attention, didn't it?" He then cruelly added, "By the way, how's your wife and kid?"

Ken glared and unsheathed his blade, "They had nothing to do with our fight."

Rolento lowered his own blade, "Civilian casualties are acceptable in this war. And I will take whatever advantages I need to survive."

"Well, then you shouldn't have messed with my family. You might have lived longer!"

Ken suddenly lunged and struck out. Rolento blocked the blow and Ken attacked again. Again, it was blocked and Rolento was grinning openly.

"I don't think so. If anything, it is I that will bury you."

Rolento then struck out with his own blade and Ken blocked it. Rolento let out another strike and it was blocked as well. Ken pushed away the blade and swung out. Rolento rolled backward and Ken's blade hit a metal grating, causing sparks to fly. Rolento continued to roll and he suddenly changed direction and flew through the air. Ken raised his blade just in time to block, but the strike was hard and it allowed Rolento to slash out on the ground and hit Ken in the thigh.

Ken stumbled back in pain and Rolento attacked fiercely. Ken blocked two of the attacks and rolled away from the third. Ken stood to his feet again, albeit still wounded. It would heal, but for now, it was slowing him down. Rolento came at him again with a stab. Ken deflected it, but on passing by, Rolento decked him in the face and Ken was knocked down. Rolento grinned more and raised his arm to strike down, but Ken suddenly jumped from the floor and hit him with the sword's hilt. Dazed, Rolento backed off a bit, giving Ken enough time to stab him through. Rolento gasped and bent down to the ground as Ken arose to his feet again

"Guess you have to cancel you funeral plans, while I make some of my own!"

_Swoooooooooooo!_

Rolento's head rolled on the floor and the body fell with a thump. Ken stood up straight just as the Quickening from his opponent reached and entered into him. Ken cried aloud as electricity swarmed around him and exploded everywhere. The dock exploded in some areas and crashed in others as Ken received his opponent's power. Then it ended and Ken was on his knees, breathing heavily.

_2 days later..._

"Are you sure you won't still around longer, buddy?"

Ryu was standing out on the sidewalk, duffle bag on his back. Ken and Eliza were sitting inside the car when they drove him out on an open road.

"I'm sure. I have to get back on the road again. And…it has been awhile since I was home."

"Well, are you sure I can't get you a plane?" Ken then added jokingly, "Or a car?"

Ryu scratched his head nervously, "I'm sure. And I said I was sorry."

"Yeah sure. I bet that you only came by to wreck one of my cars, Ryu." he continued.

Eliza scolded, "Ken, that's enough of that." Looking up at Ryu, "Well, will you at least visit more? Mel can't seem to get enough of his 'uncle'."

Ryu nodded, "I will try to. Goodbye, Mrs. Eliza."

Eliza smiled back, "Polite as always. Goodbye, Ryu. See you soon."

"Yeah. See ya later, muscle man." Ken remarked.

"Sure thing, hotshot."

The two tapped fists and Ryu began to walk down the lonely road in silence. As he did, Eliza commented.

"He didn't say goodbye to you."

Ken nodded, "We never do."


	9. Chap 8

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

Chap. 8

* * *

_Japan__, countryside_

The quiet of the forest soothed the spirit of the lone warrior as he strode through the brush. He could always count on the forest's calm winds and foliage as he walked toward the dojo on the top of the hill. Despite this place being his home, he was rarely there often. It just wasn't the same as his first home in the shrine with his master. True, it was the same area, but it seemed somewhat empty now. Still, as Ken would say it, 'there's no place like home.' Ryu shook his head lightly and smiled. _'I listen to Ken too much for my own good sometimes.'_

* * *

_Europe, 1579_

_The two immortals were panting as they finally stopped running and hid around the back of the local inn. A troop of soldiers rode past and down the road. When they had disappeared, Ken and Ryu stuck their head out of the side. Seeing the men gone, Ryu growled at his compatriot._

_"You just couldn't say no, can you?"_

_Ken shrugged innocently, "Hey, how was I supposed to know her father was the duke and she was proposed to another? Give me a break. I lost our horses back there."_

_The two men walked out of the side of the building as Ryu continued, "Give you a break? I don't very much like running out of the country because my best friend couldn't keep his hands off the duke's daughter."_

_Ken grinned, "Why don't you try it sometime? Lord knows you haven't had a girlfriend since...ever."_

_"I never considered it, nor do I need to. The fight is all."_

_Ken sighed, "Yeah, yeah. But even you have to relax and get some social skills. In fact, that's just what I'm going to help you with."_

_Ryu blinked nervously, "I don't..."_

_Ken cut him off, "Nonsense. You can't go on for eternity without at least dating once." He grabbed Ryu's arm and began to pull him toward the inn._

_"That looks like a good place. Come on."_

_Ryu tried to convince Ken out of whatever he was up to as they entered the inn, "Ken..."_

_Ken ignored his pleads as they entered in and fond a seat. As they sat, Ken looked through the small group of people._

_"Hmmm, let's see. Ah, she's a looker." His gaze had stopped on one of the innkeepers, a pretty, young woman who was currently clearing one of the stools._

_"But Ken, I don't even know her." Ryu protested._

_"Of course not. That's why you're going to go up and talk to her."_

_Ryu blinked, "Now? But..."_

_"Don't worry. Just as for her name and tell her how pretty she is. You shouldn't need more than that."_

_Ryu grimaced inwardly seeing that he wasn't going to get out of this one. Ken wasn't going to stop until he did what he wanted. Extremely nervous, Ryu complied and quietly walked through the other customers and sat on the nearby stool._

_"Hello."_

_The girl stopped briefly and gave him a friendly smile, "Hello."_

_Ryu stopped abruptly, causing the girl to eye him strangely. Ryu tried to calm himself. I must...remain focused..._

_"What's your name?"_

_The strange look disappeared and the friendly smile returned, "You first."_

_His face began to shift color slightly, "Ryu."_

_The woman nodded, "Ryu, huh? My name is..."_

_"Melene."_

_Ryu and the woman turned to look at the source of the new voice. Standing at the doorway way a man, average height, with strange hair sticking out and down in front. Both Ken and Ryu sensed something from this man. He was immortal._

_"Oh, hi Rosso. You're finally back." The girl called out_

_The man however, was focused on the Japanese warrior, "Who are you?"_

_"My name is Ryu."_

_The man stepped forward menacingly, "Are you trying to take my woman?"_

_Ryu blinked in surprise, "Wha...no, no. I didn't...?"_

_The man didn't wait for a straight answer as he suddenly unsheathed an English broadsword and slashed out at Ryu. Ryu jumped back and away and the other customers all moved out of the way. Ryu held his hands out._

_"No, wait!"_

_The man slashed out again and Ryu ducked and rolled on the ground. Seeing no other option, Ryu pulled out his own blade and the steel clashed loudly. The man pulled back and stabbed forward, but Ryu parried the strike and sidestepped away. But the parry didn't slow the man down as much as he thought as he used the parry to spin around in a vertical arch. Ryu barely backed away from the slash and positioned his blade at another angle. However, he couldn't help but admire the man's recovery skill. The man held his blade up and heat began to steam around it. He was ready to strike when..._

_"Stop it, Rosso, he was just being polite."_

_Rosso looked as Melene came in between the two of them. He looked from her to Ryu and then back again. Seeing the look in her eyes, he lowered his blade, the searing energy now gone. Melene shook her head lightly and then turned to Ryu, who lowered his blade as well._

_"Please forgive him. He's a sweet man, but can be hot-tempered sometimes. That's why many nickname him the volcano."_

_Ryu nodded and sheathed his sword. "I understand. I'm sorry if I appeared...differently."_

_V. Rosso put away his blade as well after seeing the honest expression on his face. "The apologies are mine, sir. I let things get out of hand."_

_"Well, no apologies are necessary." He bowed to the two and turned to leave, "It was...interesting meeting you two."_

_Melene waved, "Bye."_

_Ryu walked outside to see Ken waiting for him outside._

_"Well, that went well, eh Ryu? Ahhh, hey, let go!"_

_Ken found himself the victim of his own atomic noogie, courtesy of Ryu..._

* * *

Ryu half-grimaced at that memory. It wasn't exactly one of the best moments of his life. Still, it was a...interesting time. And although brief, it did serve as a learning experience. But for once, it wasn't for the fight. He didn't think it would be useful at first, but that changed some time later. Changed because of...

Suddenly, Ryu's head jerked up toward the dojo. A presence was coming from within the small dwelling. Ryu dropped his bag and unsheathed his blade. Holding it to the side, Ryu slowly entered the dojo, his eyes roving over the area. As he did, he began to sense the person's ki, in case this was someone he knew. He continued to move cautiously through the dojo, eventually heading outside through the back. As soon as he stepped outside, the aura of ki became stronger, strong enough for him to recognize. He gave a brief smile and slightly lowered his weapon.

"It's been a while, Sakura."

A feminine figure came up from beside him in the bushes. She wore a schoolgirl outfit and fighting gloves. A white headband was tied around her hair and a smaller-looking katana was strapped to her side. A wide smile was etched on her face as she moved in front of Ryu and gave him a deep bow. Ryu returned the gesture and Sakura suddenly jumped at him and clasped him in a tight embrace.

"Almost too long, Ryu."


	10. Chap 9

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

Chap. 9

* * *

_Japan__, 1802_

_In a small town sheltered by a large hill, a lone man strode down toward it. His red headband drifted in the light winds as he walked on the road into town. It amazed him that this place seemed unaffected by the chaotic events happening in the outside world. As he walked through town, he caught a few glances from the people, but he didn't mind it. He had gone through years like this and he could tell through people's glances what they were thinking. And since these people were used to such clothing, they were more looking at him because he was a stranger. A wanderer._

_In any case, they didn't pay to much attention to him and went about their work. Ryu continued down the path. He had no real destination and was just passing through. He found a small inn and entered in. The innkeeper came up to him and gave Ryu his room after he paid for a room. Afterward Ryu settled in his room and lay down on the provided bed. It was early nightfall, but Ryu felt he had to rest early. He would have travel another couple of miles toward a cliff by Mt. Fuji in order to train. It was one of his favorite places to train._

_"Help!"_

_Ryu's eyes suddenly snapped open. He quickly sat up and listened._

_"Stop!"_

_The voice...no...voices were faint, but he could just make out the sounds of girls. Screams. Reacting instantly, Ryu shot up from the bed and out the window. He moved quickly over the ground as he continued to try to follow the sounds. A few others exited their houses, also hearing the faint noises. But as they were trying to figure out if they heard it or not, Ryu was quickly running toward the sounds. He wound up leaving the town and out into the forest area. But as he did, he felt...a strange presence. It wasn't an immortal, but it...felt like... The now-apparent screams broke his thoughts and he continued to run. Ryu quickly tried to hurry to the source and he finally came to a clearing in the forest. He face was horrified by the display he found._

_Two men were holding captive two young girls in the clearing. One of the men was standing over one of the girls, who was lying on the floor unconscious. Her clothing was torn off completely and she had several slashes, cuts and bruises on her body. Ryu began to clench his fists in rage, now fully understanding what had occurred. The man grinned sickly as he moved to the next girl, who was screaming and struggling, but unable to get away from the second man's grip. The man pulled out a knife and slid it across the girl's skin, slowly tearing her kimono. The girl was crying desperately, but they would have none of it._

_"...leave...her...alone..."_

_The man stopped to look at the naked, beaten girl on the floor. Apparently, she was still conscious and weakling reaching her hand up._

_"...stop..."_

_The first man grinned again and walked over to her. Grabbing her hair, he lifted her head upward and brought the knife to her throat._

_"You are a feisty one, aren't you?"_

_He shifted the knife from one side of her neck to the other. The beaten girl winced in immense pain, but managed to stare her captor down and spit in his face. The man wiped it away and flung her to the ground. The girl cried and the man stood over her and straddled himself on top of her body, still holding the knife. He licked his lips and lowered his hands on her when a sudden cry echoed out of the woods._

_"HAAAAA!"_

_Looking up at the dim moonlight, both rapists saw the silhouette of a man diving from the air. With a cry, Ryu swiftly kicked the first one in the chest, sending him falling back. The second one quickly let go of his prisoner and tried to attack. But Ryu saw the punch coming and ducked underneath. The man was too slow to avoid the incoming uppercut to the jaw as the forceful punch caused him to fly back and smash into a nearby tree. As he looked, the first one was back on his feet and rushing in to stab Ryu. But Ryu saw him coming a while ago and the winds of ki picked up around him._

_'Tatsumaki Senpuu-Kyaku!'_

_The whirlwind kick pummeled the man severely and caused him to fly further away than the second one, crashing through a tree. Ryu didn't check to see if he was alive or not as he went to check on the girls. The second girl was crouched by the side crying steadily, but unharmed. He then moved over to the first one and bent down. Lifting her up, he examined her. 'These wounds...she's not going to make it.'_

_"...that...was...incredible..."_

_Ryu looked at the girl's face. Despite the wounds and pain, she had a look of amazement in her eyes._

_"Don't worry. It's okay. They're gone." he reassured her._

_The girl whispered, "How...did you...do that...?"_

_Ryu blinked. Here the girl was dying and all she could think of was the technique he used. But he also remembered how the girl bravely stood up the captors, despite the fact that she couldn't do anything. Lowering her back to the ground, he answered._

_"I learned it from martial arts."_

_The girl gave a pained smile, "That's...great...I wish...I...could do...that."_

_Ryu looked up to see the other villagers heading toward them. Looking back down at the first girl, "Don't worry. You'll be fine."_

_Another smile came up, but this one wasn't from interest._

_"No...I won't."_

_Ryu frowned as he saw the girl knew the truth. He shut his eyes tightly but the girl continued to speak, her voice growing lower and lower._

_"...my...name...is Sakura."_

_Ryu nodded solemnly, "I'm Ryu."_

_The girl nodded and closed her eyes. Ryu watched as her breathing slowed down and suddenly stopped. The townspeople arrived at the site too late to do anything. The second girl was still crying nearby, but she managed to explain what had happened and how Ryu helped them. As some of the villagers moved to apprehend the two rapists, other moved to Ryu and Sakura's now dead body. Two villagers rushed forward at them and held the dead girl in tears. Ryu stood back as he watched them, guessing that they were her parents. Looking away, he moved away from the people who had now lost one of their children._

_The next day..._

_Sakura suddenly shot up, panting heavily. 'Relax Sakura. Calm down. It's just a nightmare.' However, it wasn't until she lifted her head back up that she found out how wrong she was._

_"Where...am I?"_

_Sakura was sitting down by a tree within a grassy hill. She stood up and looked around to where she was. She vaguely recognized that she was on hill that overlooked her town. 'But how did I get here?' she pondered. Looking at herself, she was wearing white garbs. But that's what scared her._

_They were funeral garbs._

_'Why...oh...no. This can't be...'_

_A sudden headache suddenly overcame her and she winced slightly. 'Someone's...here?'_

_"You are awake."_

_Sakura quickly turned around to the voice. It was Ryu, holding a group of clothes under his arm. Sakaura began to remember the night and her fascination resurfaced._

_"It's you. Ryu, right?"_

_Ryu nodded and gave her the clothes. Sakara took them gratefully._

_"Thank you for saving my life."_

_Ryu's face turned solemn, "I'm sorry. But I'm afraid I was too late."_

_At this, Sakura blinked. 'Too late? What does he mean by that?'_

_As if to know her thoughts, Ryu answered, "You did die."_

_Sakura blinked in surprise again, "W-what do you mean?"_

_Ryu however turned around, "Come. I will explain everything."_

_Ryu lead her to a secluded area where she changed her clothes. As she did, Ryu waited on the other side of a tree. As he did, he told her what had become of her. Her death, her funeral, her burial, and how he managed to dig her out of the grave. Needless to say, she was awe-struck._

_"I don't understand." she spoke as she slid on her shirt. "I...was dead? Then how am I here now? How am I alive?"_

_Ryu sighed. This would be the hard part._

_"You are an immortal, Sakura. You will not age and you will not die."_

_Sakura came from the back of the tree and looked at him, "Are you serious? There is no such thing."_

_Ryu simply stared back, "You were wounded severely that time. Look at yourself now."_

_Sakura blinked (again) and slowly looked back at herself. She hadn't realized that her body was now free from the wounds those two men had inflicted on her before. 'How...?'_

_Again, as if to answer her thoughts, "Our injuries heal quickly. We can't get sick or ill either."_

_Sakura slowly looked back up at him, "I don't..."_

_Ryu stood off the tree, "You must understand. Now that you're immortal, others will come. They will try to kill you."_

_Sakura gasped, "Kill me? But I thought you said I couldn't die."_

_Ryu nodded, "Yes. The only way we could die is if someone takes off your head."_

_Sakura began to shink away in worry until she realized something._

_"We? You're immortal too?"_

_"Yes. I've been alive for quite awhile now. Alive because I was taught how to survive. As you will be as well."_

_Sakura stepped away from him, "I...I...What about my mom and dad?"_

_Ryu looked down and shook his head, "You are dead to them now."_

_Sakura shook her head, "No, no, no. I could go back and explain everything. I can..."_

_Ryu suddenly stepped up to her and grabbed her shoulders, "Sakura, listen to me. Your parents saw you get buried, dead. Your friends and family as well. Now imagine what it would feel like to see you suddenly return. They will be afraid of you. They may even hate you."_

_Sakura however, shook out of the hold. "No! That won't happen! I don't believe you!"_

_With that outburst, she suddenly turned around and ran away. She dashed through the trees and grass, uncertain and scared. Ryu wasn't chasing her, but that didn't matter to her. All she could think of was to get back to her parents, her friends. She finally came out of the forest and into a clearing where she finally stopped to catch her breath. When she gathered enough, she looked up to where she was and was struck cold._

_She had come out into a graveyard. Lines of stone markers lined the grassy area. One in particular caught her attention. From where she stood, she saw two people kneeling before one of the graves. Moving closer, she recognized the two people._

_'Mama! Dad!'_

_She was ready to rush to them and tell them that she was still there; still alive when she saw the stone they stood before. A grave marker with her name on clicked within her as she began to think. 'What if...he was right?' She didn't think she could bear the thought of her parents and friends being afraid of her or even scared of her._

_"In their eyes, you have already died." Ryu spoke quietly as he appeared beside her. "But if you reveal yourself now, they will suffer even more. Even if they accepted you, others will not. You and they will become outcasts and even they can not protect you should other immortals come for your head. They have to move on now. As must you."_

_Sakura slumped and tears were beginning to form in her eyes, "But...they...Mama..."_

_"They will always be your parents. But your path is different from theirs now. You must accept it."_

_A single tear finally fell down her cheek and was followed by several others. As she wept, she turned to Ryu and cried on his chest. Ryu blinked in surprise, but held the immortal girl as she wept._

_"It's okay. It's okay." he whispered softly._

_From then on, Ryu took Sakura and trained her in the ways of the immortal. How to fight, how to survive, and how to protect herself. He trained her some distance from her home so that she wouldn't be uncomfortable. After a few months training, Sakura had become a worthy fighter, both armed and unarmed. The time finally came for them to move on away from the village and out into the world._

_"Are you ready to go?"_

_Sakura stood by the edge of the hill and took one last glimpse of her hometown. Taking a deep sigh, she turned to Ryu with a cheery smile._

_"Are you kidding? I was born ready. Let's go!"_

* * *

"So what brings you back here?"

Ryu and Sakura were sitting at the table, drinking tea. Sakura sat across from him and took a sip of the tea.

"Aw, come on? Can't I just come here to visit you?" she said jovially.

Ryu shook his head lightly. Even though she was far older than most, she still acted like an energetic teenager sometimes. But she wasn't fooling anyone, especially him.

"That is possible, but very unlikely since you couldn't have known that I would be here. In fact, I just returned today."

"Lucky, I guess" she shrugged innocently.

Ryu merely gave her a penetrating stared and Sakura groaned out loud, "Okay, okay. I have this slight problem and I thought I'd come here to train a bit. That's all."

"One of us?"

Sakura nodded, "Her name is Karin. She's...an old rival of sorts. Except that she wants my head."

"Why is that?"

"Well, it's a long story. And the truth is I am a little tired."

Ryu sighed lightly, "Okay. But I would like to know this immortal that's supposedly after you, okay?"

Sakura stood up and stretched her arms. "Yeah sure." she half-yawned. She made her way to the beds in the next room, but stopped briefly.

"But only if you ask really nicely." she winked as she entered the room.

Ryu saw the winked and cringed inside. _'Oh no.__ I hope she's not making that up just to be here with me.'_


	11. Chap 10

Disclaimer: See initial chapter

* * *

Chap. 10

* * *

Morning: Ryu awoke in his cot bed which was on the wooden floor. The sun was just beginning to peek on the horizon, but that was just fine by him. He wanted an early start today anyway. As he roused himself, he found the usual sounds of the birds and wind refreshing his soul. To Ryu, nothing was as beautiful as nature. _'Well, almost nothing...' _

He clothed himself and quietly walked out of his room. Looking into the next, he saw Sakura, still sound asleep in her bed. Her body was practically spread all over the bed with her blanket partially covering her. Ryu shook his head at the shameless display before quickly looking away. Sakura roughly had the body of a twenty-year old woman, which means that she had quite an attractive figure. Ryu brushed the thoughts aside as he stepped outside the dwelling and grabbed a nearby bucket. Again, Ryu absorbed the elements around himself as he walked down to the lake to get some water.

When Ryu returned, he found Sakura in the dojo, training herself. She was just finishing her normal katas and was now ready to practice with her sword. Sakura unsheathed her blade. It was a katana, smaller than Ryu's own blade, but far more agile and compact. Also, the techniques she was employing were somewhat different from his. Ryu smiled lightly. _'She's developed her own style. It suits her. She has certainly improved from before.'_

* * *

_"Sakura. You have to stay focused. Now try again."_

_Sakura shook her fatigue away and leveled her sword. She began to inch closer and suddenly lunged. Her blade swooped at her sensei, but Ryu simply deflected the strike. Not giving up, Sakura spun around with a sweeping kick, but Ryu lifted his leg to avoid it. While she spun, Sakura arose again, blade rising high. Ryu stopped the blade from rising further and he gave her a soft elbow jab in the ribs, throwing her off balance and sending her to the ground._

_"Again."_

_Sakura breathed heavily. Ryu had been training her since the mourning and it was now almost afternoon. "I'm tired. Can't we take a break?"_

_The next thing she knew, the deadly silver of Ryu's blade was at her neck._

_"This is life or death, Sakura." Ryu growled. "If you were up against another immortal, they would have your head right now."_

_Sakura slumped closer to the floor, "Gomen."_

_Ryu looked down at his student. The had been training for two months now and so far Sakura still had a lot of work to do. She was able grasp the basic skill readily. But her advanced training was coming up rather short. She couldn't focus her ki enough to use in her blade attacks. She had to be ready before... He looked at her exhausted face and sighed inwardly. 'This isn't something a person can learn overnight. I guess I should tone it down a bit.'_

_Ryu moved the blade away and lent down his hand. "But...we have been going at this for quite some time. Grab something to eat and get some rest. We'll resume later, okay?"_

_Sakura slowly took his hand and he lifted her up. Ryu saw that she was a little sore from the rigorous training and added, "There's a hot spring just over the side from here. That should help."_

_Sakura smiled and nodded as she limped away. Ryu looked down on the ground._

_"Sakura. Aren't you forgetting something?"_

_Sakura looked back on the floor and slapped her head as she realized that she had forgotten her blade. She expected another lecture about never leaving her weapon behind, but Ryu stayed quiet. She reached to pick it up, but stumbled from the soreness in her leg. Ryu bent down and lifted her light body up. Sakura looked up at him gratefully as he walked out of the dojo._

_"Thank you."_

_Ryu simply nodded._

* * *

Sakura continued her katas for several minutes before finally stopping and sheathing her weapon. Ryu handed her a cup of water as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

"So you were going to tell me what you did that you had to return here?" Ryu asked.

Sakura gulped down the water, "Oh, yeah. As I said yesterday, her name is Karin..."

* * *

_England__, 1899 (_Thanks Phil)

_Within it, a simple fencing match commenced. Both competitors wore the usual white fencing gear and face guards, however one of them was female. She held the foil crossed with her opponents as he lunged. The female easily evaded the blow and stepped back. Her opponent charged with a slash-stab combo, but she saw it a mile away and twirled around her opponents back and lightly slapped him. The fighter stumbled as the ongoers chuckled a bit. Growling underneath, the man did a quick lunge, but the female was too fast as she parried the blow, slapping it out of his grip while she brought her foil right up to the man's neck._

_"Checkmate."_

_The crowd clapped and her beaten opponent took off his helmet to bow to her. She did the same, but gave no bow what-so-ever. The woman was surprisingly young, with blond curly hair and deep blue eyes. She gave an arrogant smirk and declared._

_"Come on. Is there anyone that can at least give me a decent warmup?"_

_The other fencers in the area didn't respond. With good reason too as this young woman had successfully defeated them all without even trying hard. And many of the fencers were seasoned swordsmen. But they stood no chance against her speed and surprising power. The girl looked around and started to slump her shoulders in disappointment when a familiar sensation rang in her head, signaling that another one of her kind was around. Looking to the left, she saw another girl around her age approach. She too was in fencing gear and holding a foil of her own. The blond smiled._

_"Well, this is a surprise. Think you can handle this?"_

_"Not my style, but I can handle it.", the other responded._

_The blond began to put on her headpiece, but stopped. "Oh, where are my manners. I am Karin Kanzuki."_

_"Sakura Kasugano."_

_The two girls placed their headpieces on and crossed blades. Sakura wasn't too familiar with this type of sword, but it was almost as light as her usual blade so it was manageable. Sakura lashed out first, bring her foil heading toward Karin's shoulder. Karin simply slapped it aside and slashed out with a move of her own. Sakura half-jumped back and Karin came in for another strike. Reacting, Sakura lashed out to strike the blade, but Karin used the momentum to wheel the blade around and slash again. Again, Sakura was forced back as Karin waved her foil mockingly._

_"Such an amateur."_

_Sakura regained her bearings and held her foil up again. But unlike last time, she didn't attack this time. Karin began to inch forward._

_"Come on. Don't tell me you're out of ideas already?"_

_Sakura didn't respond as Karin began to move even closer. After some time, Karin finally attacked. Instantly, Sakura raised her foil to deflect the attack. Sakura then lashed forward, but Karin stepped away from the attack and let out one of her own. The foil swiped close to Sakura's breast, but Sakura had jumped back in time. Wanting to end this early, Karin pulled her foil back and stabbed forward. _

_But she underestimated Sakura's agility as she raised her arm to avoid the stab and followed up with a downward strike. Karin's foil almost dropped out of her hand and Karin had to sidestep Sakura's incoming stab. Karin stood off to the side. Normally, that technique would have finished an opponent off. Even if Sakura was an immortal, there's no way she should have been able to dodge it._

_"Not bad. But you won't beat me."_

_"Well see." Sakura countered._

_Their duel continued as each one slashed and stabbed at each other, only to have the other deflect, block and parry their attacks. Karin was beginning to become frustrated as she had never been up against anyone for this long, mortal or immortal. And she still didn't understand how Sakura avoided her finishing attack. The crowd around them grew larger as they watched the two clashed with each other, the duel becoming more serious with each clash. Finally, Sakura stopped and lowered her foil._

_"No. We finish this." Karin growled, panting at the same time._

_Sakura was panting as well and she reached up to her faceguard. "What for? It's clear that neither of us has the advantage here." Sakura removed the guard and held up her hand, a gesture she had learned through her travels. "Why don't we just call it a draw?"_

_Karin quickly tore the face-guard off her head, her face in anger. "A draw? I refuse!" She roared. "We finish this now!"_

_Without hesitation, Karin lashed out with the foil, aiming for Sakura's head. Sakura reactively blocked it._

_"What are you doing?_

_"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

* * *

"Anyway, that's what happened." Sakura finished. "We fought in front of everyone to the brink of exhaustion. Finally, we had to stop, but if it was up to her, she would have kept going."

Ryu lowered his head in thought, "She refused to accept defeat or a draw."

"Yeah. Worse is that now she wants a duel to the death."

Ryu nodded, "I see." Truthfully, if there was any reason to fight, being a sore loser didn't seem like one. But he did understand the matter of honor involved. Karin must have never lost a fight and the fact that she couldn't beat Sakura pushed her. Still...

"Are you planning on confronting her?"

Sakura scratched the back of her head, "Actually, she's been tracking me for a few months now. She almost caught me in a back alley once, but I escaped."

"So she will come here."

"Yep. And I've got to be ready."

With that, Sakura stood back in the center of the dojo and began again. Ryu watched as she continued her katas with renewed energy and determination. Ryu smiled inwardly.

_'Definitely improved.'_


	12. Chap 11

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

Chap. 11

* * *

"You call this shopping?"

Sakura and Ryu were browsing through a small town not to far from the dojo. Ryu was looking for some minor equipment and provisions to buy while Sakura seemed a little antsy.

"I never said anything about shopping Sakura." Ryu answered back. "I just needed to pick up a few things."

"But still, couldn't we have picked it up in Shinjuku? Or maybe even Tokyo?"

Ryu shook his head, "Sakura, you know that nothing I need is there. Besides, this is closer."

The young immortal pouted, "But there's nothing here. No clothes, no wardrobe, not even a decent pair of shoes."

Ryu shook his head again. Even though he had trained Sakura to survive without such things, she still felt the need to have them. _'What is it with women and shopping?'_ he pondered.

"Wait, I think I see something." she said suddenly. Rushing away to what looked like a nearby clothing stand; she briefly stopped and turned back.

"Be right back." she winked before running off again.

Ryu watched as she ran away. _'Sometimes, I think she has too much energy.'_ He shrugged to himself and prepared to move off when he felt a sudden change in the wind. _And something...an immortal._

As soon as that thought enter his mind, everything suddenly went black. Ryu blinked in surprise, but remained still as the void suddenly changed into some sort of weird scene. Splashes of violet, pink and other colors seemed to be all over the place. From out of the weird scenery, a form began to take shape. It converged and began to shape itself into a female form. Then the colors shifted and Ryu was faced with a woman. She had purple hair and deep eyes of the same color. She was dressed strangely, with a yellow scarf around her back and neck.

"Who...are you?"

The woman smiled briefly, "How about a duel first, Ryu?"

Ryu looked down to see that she was holding a short sword, split in the center giving it the appearance of being two looked at his hand to see that his own blade seemed to appear out of nowhere. Leaving his questions for later, Ryu steadied his blade in order to face this strange woman. The woman however, made no stance and simply held the blade downward. Ryu frowned inwardly and then made the move to attack, slashing forward. In that instant, the woman raised her blade and parried the attack.

Ryu twirled in order to keep from being unguarded and struck again. But the woman again moved, blocking the attack. Finally, she flashed her blade downward, clashing with his loudly and forcing it down. But Ryu was far from finished as he slipped his blade away, stepped back and lunged forward. The woman jumped back and out of the reach of the blade and slashed out sideways. Ryu ducked the attack and slashed upward vertically. The blades clashed again and remained locked. The woman smiled lightly again and pulled away. Ryu readied to fight again, but the woman lowered her blade and it vanished away.

"For a youth, you are quite strong. My name is Rose."

Ryu stood up straight and lowered his blade, "What do you want with me?"

The woman strode over to Ryu and waved her hand. A set of card materialized before her and she picked one.

"Heart of Knight." she said as she showed him the card. "This shows great potential, but great pain as well. Many may see this as a mixed blessing and curse. But for you, I see this as hope. For all of us."

Ryu blinked, "All of us?"

Rose continued, "Ryu. I have searched for one like you for a long time now. Almost two thousand years to be exact."

_'2000 years?'_ As far as he knew, he never met any immortal of that age. Many were older than him, but not by that much. _'She must be powerful.'_

Rose broke his thoughts, "But even so, you must do more. Your strength alone will not be enough." The remaining cards disappeared, leaving just the one card. "You must learn to fight...with your soul."

"My...soul?"

The scene began to turn dark and Rose's image began to fade away. "Watch out for 'that man.' In time, he will come for you and you must be ready."

Her form completely disappeared, leaving only the darkness and her voice.

"Goodbye Ryu. Perhaps, we will meet again." it echoed.

"Ryu?"

"Huh?" Ryu blinked and found himself right back where he started in the selling area. The sword he held was now gone as well. Sakura was standing before him with a strange look on her face. Ryu frowned somewhat.

"Sakura?"

"Did you just zone out?" Sakura questioned. "That's certainly new."

"I was...never mind." He thought it best not to tell her of his encounter with Rose. Mostly because he wasn't sure if it really happened. He shrugged casually, "I guess my mind did wander a bit."

Sakura continued to look at him strangely, but let it go, "Well, let's head back before you do something else weird."

The two immortals then left to head back to the dojo. But some few feet away, a figure stood by, watching them. The figure lifted a camera took a shot of the two before disappearing into the crowd, but not before his arm swayed, showing a strange blue tattoo on it.

* * *

_Russia_

Within a sealed dome in the cold weather, crowds of people were gathered inside. Loud cheers emanated from the crowd as two wrestlers grappled in the center of a ring. One of them was a man of massive frame and build, with several scars across his body. He shoved his opponent across to the ropes and crotched low as his opponent rebounded off the ropes and came back at him. Then with a cry, he shot forward and clotheslines his opponent, causing him to literally spin in the air. The huge wrestler then raised him hand up and the crowd cheered louder. Picking up his opponent, the wrestler turned him upside down and spun into the air. He then plummeted back to the ground, smashing his opponent's head hard onto the mat. Moving away, the wrestler watched as the referee counted. The floored opponent lay motionless as the ref counted to ten, thus ending the match.

"Winner, Zangief!"

Zangief pointed his fingers in the air as the crowds roared in applause. After basking in the crowd's cheers, he exited the arena and headed into the back toward his dressing room. 'Even after all these years, there's nothing like the electricity of the fans.' He quickly packed his things and moved to the exit. But as he moved to leave the area, a tremor hit him, halting his movement. Shutting his eyes briefly, he reached into his bag and pulled out a wrapped object. He then began to move out into the darkness outside. As he walked, he slowly unwrapped the object, which turned out to be a massive scimitar. Its double-jagged edge poked out sharply as Zangief continued his walk. He then stopped abruptly.

"Have you come for me?"

Turning around, he faced a dark visage. His eyes seemed to flare in the shadows and his muscled hand wielded a black katana, which seemed to still be stained with dry remnants of blood. Even when faced with this demonic creature, the Russian immortal was unafraid as he readied his own blade.

"Fine. I'll end this quickly."

The dark warrior suddenly vanished into the shadows. Zangief stepped back and stood ready for any attack. Then, with the reflexes that belittled a tiger, he swung around, catching the enemy blade as it came to him. Zangief then pushed back and swung his sword out. The dark one blocked, but the force of the strike was too much and he was shoved back. He then took to the air and shot down from it. Zangief raised his blade and blocked the strike. But the dark warrior flipped off and touched the ground. Zangief was a little confused until he realized what happened. His blade had been cracked slightly.

_'What?'_

The dark warrior attacked again and Zangief defended himself from the strike. They went on in a deadly dance as the blades clashed with one another repeatedly. Zangief was forced not to defend too much and stuck to evasion. But given his size, it was challenging. By cracking the blade, the dark one hit Zangief's strongest area and left him unable to attack as much. Zangief finally managed to parry one of his attacker's blows and sent him stumbling sideways.

_'Time to end this.__ Lariat!'_

Zangief stuck his blade out and spun around rapidly like a top, almost catching the dark one's head. _Almost..._

"Shosui!"

Zangief had found out too late that the dark warrior didn't stumble, but had merely ducked down in order to attack. The dark one shot upward and shattered Zangief's blade while he was still spinning. And if that wasn't enough, the dark blade continued to rise, silently severing Zangief's head from its neck. The massive frame of the once powerful Zangief slumped to the ground as the dark warrior landed as well. The shards of his opponent's weapon fell like rain as the energies of the Quickening took effect. The dark one roared as the power of his opponent filled him. Beneath him, a trail of fire burned into a strange symbol and a sudden wave of fire erupted around him. Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. The dark warrior didn't fall however and simply turned around and walked away, leaving behind only two things.

_The dead body of his victim and the charred remains of the kanji symbol 'TEN'..._

"There can be only one."

* * *

_England_

Ken entered the large hall of the monastery church. Light glistened in from the colorful glass fragments around him. As he continued on, he took notice of the people around him. Some were in prayer while others where carrying out some task. Ken took a seat a few rows from the front. As he sat, he looked around at the platforms and the building itself. The place was far older than he was. He suddenly felt the tremor of an immortal, but didn't move. This place was holy ground and now immortal would dare fight here. Besides, he knew who it was.

"This place hasn't changed at all."

A figure sat beside him. According to the form, it was female. She was dressed in black and white clothes and her head was covered in a small hood.

"No it hasn't. We may be immortals, but I think this place is eternal."

Ken smiled as he faced the nun beside him. She turned to face him as well, her child-like face and light-colored eyes marked by a light scar etched on the side.

"Hi Cam."


	13. Chap 12

Disclaimer: See the first chapter

* * *

Chap. 12

* * *

_England__, 1734_

_Ken exited the fine mansion house of duchess. It was a pleasant enough party, but Ken began to feel the time was needed to move on from this country. He had some thoughts about where to go, but they seemed a bit mundane. 'Perhaps I should wander around like Ryu. I wonder how he is.' As Ken continued down the darkened street, he suddenly stopped in his steps. The warning sign of a nearby immortal caused him to be alert and he looked around. There was no one in sight, but Ken didn't drop his guard once and he moved his hand to the side, reaching for the sword. Suddenly, a light brush of wind caused him to turn and he was faced with a feminine figure, covered in a deep red cloak. Her face was concealed in a hood, showing only the lower part of her face. Ken seemed surprised as the woman made no move to attack him._

_"Have you...come for me?" he asked uncertainly._

_The hood rose slightly, barely revealing the woman's eyes._

_"Target acquired."_

_In a flash, her cloak shot open and she aimed a pistol straight at Ken's head. Ken ducked his head to the side just as she fired. But he wasn't fast enough as the bullet ripped into his shoulder. Ken groaned and stumbled off to the side, his sword dropping off his side. The woman then revealed a thin sword and began to advance on him. Ken struggled with the pain of the bullet as he crawled to reach his blade. But the woman saw was he was doing and leaped into the air, silently landing in front of him and the sword. Her foot calmly stepped down on the blade and she raised her own. Ken growled as he struggled more, but saw the rising blade. But he was more concerned with the woman's face. Her eyes were cold as ice, showing no emotion at all. But that didn't stop a drop of water from coursing down her face._

_'A tear? Her eyes...what's wrong with her eyes?'_

_The sword suddenly fell, but Ken forced himself forward and tackled the woman to the ground. A cry was heard from her and Ken looked up to see that she had hit her head on one of the cobblestones on the ground. Ken winced as he lifted himself up. His arm now slowly healing, Ken looked down at his would be attacker. He began to hear the footsteps of the guard approaching due to the gunshot. He thought about leaving her behind, but the look in her eyes caused him to think about it._

_'I just can't say no to a pretty face.'_

_Softly, he lifted the woman up and disappeared into the darkness..._

_Morning..._

_The rays of the sun caused the room to shine as Ken watched the young woman awaken in the bed. Her eyes blinked slightly at the light and Ken noticed that her eyes were the same as last night. Whereas those were cold and empty, these had life and beauty in them. She began to blink more rapidly and then shot up from the bed._

_"Huh?" Looking around at the strange surrounding and then finally at Ken, "Who are you? Where am I?"_

_The woman jumped from the bed instantly, but Ken managed to rise and grab her wrists, "Whoa, calm down. You're in my house."_

_But his calm plea didn't reach her and she continued to struggle against him. "What have you done to me?" she shrieked._

_"You? Last I checked, you were trying to kill me."_

_The woman's struggles began to lessen as she took in his words, her eyes searching around in half-panic._

_"What? That can't...I don't..."_

_Ken looked at her and saw the blank expression in her eyes. "You don't remember, do you?"_

_The woman returned to her senses and glared at him, "If what you say is true, why am I still alive?"_

_Ken released his grip and stood up from the bed. "I don't know. You don't seem the same person you were last night." he replied simply._

_The woman looked at him strangely. That didn't make much sense. If it had been any other immortal, she would have lost her head now. So then why...?_

_"Well, seeing as how we aren't going to kill each other now, how about your name?" he continued, sitting down on the nearby chair._

_"..."_

_Ken sighed, "Okay, I'll go first. My name is Kenneth Masters. But you can call me Ken."_

_The woman looked away into the sunlight, but softly answered, "I'm...White. Camilla White."_

_Ken smiled, "Camilla. A lovely name."_

_She didn't react to his comment and he sighed again before rising, "Perhaps you should get some rest now."_

_Ken turned and left the room, but before he did, a voice called out again, "But...you can call me Cammy."_

_Ken smiled, "Cammy, it is."_

* * *

"So how are you?"

Ken strode beside the lovely immortal woman as they walked together out in the church courtyard. She was still dressed in her religious attire with her hair drifting out from the back.

"Must you ask that every time you come here?" Cammy replied. "I'm in no danger here. You know that."

Ken shook his head slightly, "I know, I know. I just wonder how you are."

Cammy smiled lightly at his concern, "Well, I'm quite well. Father Jonathan is allowing me to teach the students here."

"That's great to hear." Ken replied simply.

A short period of uncomfortable silence passed between the two before Cammy decided to break it.

"...And you? Last I heard, you had married." she said quietly.

"Uh, yeah." Ken replied meekly.

Cammy smiled inwardly at Ken's expression. "It's okay. That's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Ashamed? No, no, it's not that. It's just...well I..." he stuttered.

Cammy smiled again, openly this time. "Ken. It was a long time ago."

* * *

_It had been two months since Ken had brought Cammy into his house. At first, she wanted to leave, but she didn't know where to start. Her memories of the past were shadows in her mind, with no light to show her clearly. However, when they did come, they were always in the form of nightmares. In fact, that was the reason she was awake this night. Wearing only a white silk robe, she walked down the stairs of the luxurious house. Reaching the bottom, she saw a single light on in the living quarters. Moving toward it, she saw Ken sitting by the window looking out at the moon._

_"Couldn't sleep, huh?"_

_Cammy was surprised. She didn't realize that he had heard her. Ken turned his head to face her and Cammy nearly gasped at the sight of the handsome man in the moonlight. Ken had let her dwell there until she felt ready to move on and she was grateful for it. But she couldn't help but wonder if her reasons for staying were just because of her memory loss._

_"No." she replied simply._

_"Nightmares?"_

_"No."_

_It wasn't the answer he expected and she watched his face contort to confusion. She then went on to explain, "I mean, that what I thought at first. But they were too vivid to be mere dreams. I believe..."_

_Confusion turned to worry as Ken stood up and moved to her, "What?"_

_Cammy's turned her head downward, "They may be my memories. Images of people in pain, people that...I may have killed." Tears began to fall from her eyes and she cried, "Oh god, what kind of monster am I?"_

_Ken placed his hands on her shoulders, "Cammy, don't say that. Even if these dreams were memories, what you did in the past is past. You can't let yourself be controlled by it."_

_She shook her head, "But...eventually, it will come for me. I feel that it will."_

_"If it comes, I will be there for you." Ken stopped briefly, "I mean it, Camila."_

_Cammy suddenly stopped crying and slowly looked up to meet with Ken's compassionate face. Ken lifted a hand and brushed away a few of the tears before finally letting it rest on her delicate cheek._

_"Ken..." she whispered_

_Not realizing it, both began to slowly move toward each other and their lips touched lightly. Ken backed away a bit, but Cammy reached her hands up to his head and pulled him back into the embrace. The two lovers remained embraced as the moon shone above them. And for the first time in a long while, Cammy slept without nightmares._

* * *

"I just didn't think that discussing my marriage would be the best subject between us." Ken answered while scratching the back of his head.

Cammy shrugged and then moved in front of him as the re-entered the church, "Hm, well I'm going to change that. Name, hair color, and eyes."

Ken smirked at her attempted and answered, "Heh. Eliza, blond, and green."

Cammy joked, "Always the blonds...huh?"

Cammy suddenly stopped and both she and Ken turned as they sensed another immortal approach them.

"Expecting company?" Ken asked lightly.

At the entrance of the monastery came a large bulk of a man. He was dark skinned, badly dressed and had rings on various parts of his body. His head was bald, aside from the long mohawk of hair that ran up the center.

"Unwelcome company." Cammy muttered.

The man stumbled down through the row of seats and turned and began to approach the two, a disgusting grin on his face.

"How are you enjoying your little hole, mouse?"

Cammy simply stared at him silently. As much as she would have like to shut him up, she

couldn't due to her position. That and a certain rule that prevented her from challenging

him there anyway. However, Ken was another story.

"Hey, show some respect." Ken frowned. "We are in a house of God after all."

The man took his gaze off of her for a moment and looked at Ken, "What do we have here? The mouse has a bodyguard." Looking back, "What's wrong? Couldn't fight your own battles?"

At this point, Ken was getting ticked. Disrespecting a nun was bad enough, but when that nun happens to be a friend of his, then it's worse.

"Hey..."

But Cammy waved a hand out before him, "Ken, don't."

The large man smiled, "That's right. You can't touch me here. Not that you could anyway." He turned around and headed for the door. "Do yourself a favor and run along back to wherever you came from. And I'll see you tomorrow, mouse. Hahahaha!"

The man finally left, must to the relief of many of the spectators and people around. Cammy lowered her arm as Ken continued to stare at the door.

"Who the h..." Cammy gave him a quick glare, stopping him from saying hat he was going to say. Ken sighed and started over. "Who was that?"

Cammy turned around, "He calls himself Birdie. He's an immortal that been around here for some time. Every day, he come in and taunts me for living on holy ground."

'Every day? That punk...' Ken just went from pissed off to really mad. Nevertheless, he kept his voice steady as he asked, "Do you need...?"

"No." Cammy cut him off. She knew he was a bit angry and hoped to calm him down. "His taunts have no meaning. He can't do much else. Hopefully, he'll move on."

Ken growled lowly and then took a deep breath. There was no point in getting riled up for this. She was right. Chances are, he'll eventually move on and leave her alone. Either that or he'd get killed. Ken hoped for the latter.

"Alright." He then waved his hand in the air. "Geez, when's the last time he's had a bath?"

That earned him a small giggle from Cammy.

* * *

"You should bring them next time. I would love to see this boy of yours."

Ken nodded as he exited the monastery, "Tell you what. Next time I come by, I'll bring him along."

"Great. Well, stay safe Kenneth." she nodded.

"You too, Camilla."

Ken left the monastery and began to walk down the street. It was late in the afternoon and the sunlight was just beginning to fade away. As Ken walked on, the ringing in his head alerted his attention amd Ken stopped. He looked around to see where the immortal was.

"Show yourself."

"Hello, pretty boy."

Ken turned to the alley to see Birdie step out from it. His hand was behind him in the shadows, but Ken knew what he held.

"Well if it isn't the trash."

Birdie chuckled slightly, "You're gonna regret those words, pansy."

Ken leaned off to the side, "I doubt it." He then reached into the side of his jacket and brought out his sword. "Well, let's get this overwith."

He began to move forward when the sound of crazy chuckling came out from behind Birdie. Three more figure emerged, each dressed the way he was and wielding all sorts of weapons.

Ken growled, "This is supposed to be between us."

Birdie chuckled louder, "Aw, boo hoo. Get him, boys."

The three thugs advanced on Ken and surrounded him. Ken withdrew his sword and dropped into fighting stance. The first thug attacked with a knife. Ken quickly rolled off to the side and kicked him in the back. At the same time, the second thug advanced with a club and swung out at him. Ken narrowly ducked the blow and moved in to attack, but the third tackled him before he could punch. As they fell, Ken used the momentum to roll around and ended up on top of his attacker and swiftly punched him out afterward. Looking up, the thug with the knife dashed in to stab, but Ken rolled away on the floor. Both thugs attacked at once, but Ken suddenly hopped up with a double kick, flooring both of them.

**_Crreeeeakkkkkkkk_****_!_**

Suddenly, a chain wrapped around Ken's neck and hooked tight. Ken grasped it as he followed it to its source.

"Loser."

Birdie pulled the chain back and flung his arms over his shoulder, causing Ken to be yanked into the air and through a window of an abandoned house. Ken groggily rose, but the chain was still around his neck. Birdie came through the shattered window, a chain in his left hand and a large broadsword in his right.

"Speak doggy, speak!"

Birdie pulled the chain and Ken was yanked again, this time toward Birdie. Birdie raised the sword to cut, but Ken used the momentum of the pull to launch himself into the air and kick Birdie in the face. Birdie fell back and Ken began to pull out his blade, but Birdie recovered faster than he thought and flicked the chain, causing Ken to drop the sword and fall. As Ken rose up and continued to try and pry the chain off of his neck, Birdie began to advance on him.

"Easy pickings."

Suddenly, both felt the presence of another immortal approach. At that moment, a whoosh of wind flew through and the chain was severed in two. Birdie blinked at what had happened while Ken pulled the remainder of the chain off. Looking up, his gaze traced the motion and followed it to the door where...

"Cammy?"

Birdie turned from the downed warrior to see Cammy, now wearing a deep red cloak and hood.

"The mouse has come out of the house." he taunted as he began to advance on her.

Ken tried to struggle to his feet, "Cammy, get out of here."

However, it didn't seem as if she had heard the two men. Her eyes were closed and her hand was grasping a small silver cross in her hand.

"Heavenly Father. Please forgive me." she whispered.

Then in one swift motion, she threw off the cloak revealing a blue jumpsuit. In her hand, a thin saber was drawn and she raised it to the brute. Birdie laughed at the display.

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

Cammy's eyes remained solid as she fell into stance. Birdie shrugged and struck forward, but the blow was deflected by the swift parry of Cammy's blade. Cammy suddenly went on the offensive and came with a quick series of slashes. Ken watched with amazement as Cammy moved in a literal sword dance. Cammy twirled and her blade followed. Birdie was powerless against the attacks, but his anger began to flare and he struck back. Cammy dodged the blow and slashed his leg. Birdie cried as his hulking frame fell on its knees, with her blade wound up an inch away from his throat.

"I spare your life. Please take it and go away." she muttered to him.

The blade shimmered away from him and she moved away to head to Ken. But while she did, Birdie fumed and raised his blade in a cry. Cammy turned and her blade followed, taking off the brute's head. Cammy gasped as Birdie's headless body slumped back toward the ground. Ken stood up just as Cammy dashed out of the building. Ken watched in confusion and was about to go after her, but the energy of the Quickening filled his body and stopped him. Ken cried at the power exploded around him and shattered the glass in the entire room. The building shook violently for awhile and then it ceased, leaving Ken to fall on the ground.

Ken panted heavily as he regained his footing and stumbled out of the building. There, the blond girl awaited him outside. It was then that Ken realized that she didn't run at the sight of Birdie's dead body, but because she wanted no part in the Quickening. Cammy was holding the cross in her hands tightly and Ken moved close to her and enclosed his arms around her.

"It's okay, Camila. It's okay."

* * *

_Two days later..._

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Cammy nodded, now dressed back in her nun attire, "Yes, I'm sure. Father Jonathan had taught me that God forgives the repentant one. I...should let it go."

Ken smiled at her resolved, "Well, I better get going."

He turned to leave, but Cammy shot out, "Remember our deal. I want to see that boy of yours. And I want to meet Eliza as well."

"Are you trying to make me uncomfortable?" Ken retorted.

* * *

_Japan, outskirts of small town..._

A strange sight entered the scene of the quiet town. A black limousine rolled on the road and stopped. The door opened and a young woman stepped out. Her blond hair was set in fine curls and her green eyes surveyed the scene.

_'Here I come. And this time, we finish this, Sakura.'_


	14. Chap 13

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

Chap. 13

_Dojo__, __Japan__..._

"Ha!"

Sakura and Ryu were sparring with one another within the dojo. Their weapon on the side, they were only fighting with their fists. Sakura had lunged at Ryu with a straight punch, but Ryu parried it and gave a swift kick to the back of her knee, causing her to fall. Sakura however, wasn't out yet and she rolled backward on the ground. Ryu followed to stay close, but Sakura stopped in her roll and stamped up on her feet. Her fist clenched, she gave a loud cry as she launched herself at Ryu again.

"Sho-o-ken!!!!"

Ryu was caught flatfooted at the sweeping uppercut knocked him back and on the ground. Sakura landed on her feet and slowly moved in to continue the fight, but Ryu held up his hand, signaling that he had had enough.

"That technique...a variant."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah. I figured that if I modified it this way, it would do more damage."

Ryu lifted himself off the wooded ground. "Well, it's certainly forceful" he noted after rubbing his chin a bit. Sakura gave a wide grin and the two bowed to each other briefly. That's when it happened. _The usual sensation of an immortal._ Both turned to the dojo entrance and looked out. In front of it, a limousine had rolled up and parked right in front of the entrance. A young woman stepped out, blond curls of hair waving as she looked up at the dojo. Next to her, a man who appeared to be her servant stood next to her. Still looking up at the entrance, her gaze locked onto Sakura.

"It's been awhile, Sakura Kasuango."

"Karin."

The young woman stepped closer to the entrance until she was a few steps away. Her gaze never wavered from Sakura. "We have a score to settle, Kasuango." she sneered.

Seeing the tension between the two, Ryu stepped out to greet her. "So you are Karin. A pleasure to meet..."

However, his polite gesture was instantly cut off, "Yeah, yeah. Look, this is between Kasuango and me. Stay out of this."

Ryu held the neutral expression on his face despite her rudeness, "Just to let you know, this is holy ground. You can not battle here."

Karin gave a stifled laugh, "I have no intention of fighting here." Looking at Sakura again, "We'll duel tomorrow afternoon." She indicated to the space behind her "Right there."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Why there?"

Karin grinned, "I just though it would be fitting for you to be defeated on your own turf. That is what you did to me."

Sakura stepped up before her, "We don't have to fight. There's no point."

"No point?!" She screeched. "She defeated me and taken my honor. I demand to be paid back. It's a matter of honor."

Ryu was quiet for a bit and then...

"I see."

Sakura looked at him and they both shared a knowing glance. Sighing inwardly, Sakura 

looked back at her blond-haired rival.

"Fine then. If that's what you want."

"That's exactly what I want." She turned away, with her servant in tow. "And don't try to run away. I will find you as many times as I have to." She entered her limo, "Ciao, Kasuango."

The limo pulled away and moved down the dusty hillside road. Sakura turned inside and sighed openly.

"I guess I have a lot of work to do."

Sakura entered the dojo and Ryu followed behind her. However, he was able to catch a very faint, but very distinct sound. Some sort of click...

_'Hm?'___

***********

_Nightfall..._

Ryu had come back from the lake after deciding to make fish for dinner tonight. As he returned, he saw Sakura in the dojo, still training. Ryu couldn't help but grin. She was turning out to be quite the warrior. Her skills were already beyond the point where he could teach her anything. It still took a little effort for him to recognize that she wasn't his student and was well enough to be his rival. She was good enough. But sometime, he dreaded that. Because of what they were, there was always the fear that they would one day face each other. If that were to ever happen, then only one of them would walk away. Only one would survive.

Dismissing those thoughts, he laid the fish just beside the charcoal fire outside and walked in on Sakura. Her face was covered in sweat, but her movements remained fluid as always. _Perhaps even more so now._ She had been going on through this ever since 

Karin left. He waited for her to finish her current kata before speaking.

"Hey."

"Hey Ryu." She began to wobble a bit, "I guess I'm putting in a little overtime."

Ryu moved to her and helped her steady herself, "I understand. A warrior must be prepared for everything."

"Truthfully..." she muttered. "I wish this wasn't happening."

"Matters of honor must be dealt with."

"I know, I know." she nodded. "It's just...I don't know."

Ryu gave her a sympathetic look, "I do. Kindred spirits are rare for people to find." He didn't know how old Karin was, but he guessed that she was the same age as Sakura, give or take a decade. And her appearance was of the same age as well. But they had to remember the Game she's in.

"But even so, be careful tomorrow."

"Thank you, Ryu."

Ryu half-blinked when he realized that she hesitated before answering. He also noticed that he was still holding her up and there was a light flush across her cheeks. Slowly, he released the young immortal.

"Come on. Let's eat."

********

_Next day..._

"Now we settle this."

Karin had returned just as she said she would. She was outfitted with red and black garments and was holding a glistening rapier blade. Sakura stood on the opposite side with her own sword. Sakura's face was of serious calm, but Ryu could see the anxiety behind it. Karin raised the blade to her face and then fell into stance. Similarly, Sakura bowed and folded into stance.

"Feh."

Suddenly, Karin stabbed with her rapier, throwing Sakura off-guard. Normally, most fencers don't start off with stabs. Karin saw the surprise on her face and pulled her blade up, almost slashing Sakura's cheek. Sakura however, stepped back on impulse and the blade missed. Karin lunged again, with another stab. Sakura frowned slightly as she sidestepped the attack this time. Karin's stabbing attacks made fighting her unpredictable. Karin twisted her wrist and brought the blade upward. Sakura brought her blade in and they clashed loudly. Karin continued slashing along with Sakura and they were both locked in an endless display of sword-clashing. Sakura prepared to slash again when she saw Karin step back slightly. She gave a half blink before Karin went in for yet another stab. Sakura instantly jumped back, but Karin suddenly stabbed three more times in rapid succession. Two of the stabs nicked her in the leg and Sakura stumbled to the ground. Forcing the pain away, she regained her bearings and stood back up. Just then, Karin made a spinning leap in the air and the rapier coursed through the air. Sakura dumped the last feeling of pain and summoned forth her ki.

"Hadojinken!"

Slashing upward, Sakura released a blade of energy which collided with Karin's blade and halted her attack. Karin fell to the floor and staggered. Sakura decided to press on and came with her own offensive slash. Karin was forced to defend and once again, the two of them were caught up in swordplay. But as Sakura attacked, she realized that Karin was much better defensive than offensive. Which means that she would have to wait for her to attack before countering. _But how?_ Offensively, Karin was very aggressive and she gave no time for a counter. _Except..._

Thinking quickly, Sakura broke away from Karin, making it look like she had lost her balance slightly. Karin's eyes lit up at the apparent mistake and she shifted back. Sakura saw it. _'That's it.'_ Karin went in for her quick stab attack, but Sakura rolled around it and wound up right next to her Karin was unable to stop herself from moving past her and Sakura used the opportunity to spin her sword in a fine crescent, knocking away the rapier and hurting Karin's hand. Karin knelt down in pain and Sakura turned again and held her blade to the back of Karin's neck.

"Go on. Do it."

Sakura didn't move and neither did the blade. Karin closed her eyes in defeat as she waited to die. Suddenly, the blade moved away and Sakura lowered the weapon.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura merely lowered her head slightly, "You fought well."

Sakura looked at Ryu briefly, who was a little wary of what she had done, but understood it nevertheless.

"Ha!"

Sakura's eyes suddenly widened as the rapier foil stabbed into her back and out her abdomen. The blade retracted and Sakura staggered to the ground. Looking up, she saw Karin standing over her, bloody foil in her hand. Sakura looked with sadness as Karin raised her blade. Ryu wanted to jump forward and stop it, but he knew he couldn't interfere. Karin held the blade up higher as Sakura seemed to crumble to the ground. But then, Karin slowly lowered her blade.

"This...just isn't right. I don't want to win like this."

Karin dropped her sword and bent down to Sakura, who was dying from the stab. As Sakura's eyes began to close, Karin gave her a light smile.

"Another time, Sakura." was the last thing Sakura heard before darkness overcame her.

************

"Wha...?"

"Good evening."

Sakura groggily lifted her head. She was in the dojo once again and laying on one of the spare futons.

"Evening?"

"Yeah."

Sakura slowly came back to her senses as she looked outside to see that it was indeed evening. _'How...Oh yeah.__ Karin.'_ Looking at her side, she saw that her wound was fully healed, with no evidence that there even was one.

"I'm still alive?"

"Yes." Ryu answered exasperatedly. "It appears that you may have made a friend today."

Sakura gave a small smile, "I guess."

"However..." Ryu began; his voice stern this time. "I suggest you don't do that again. You were lucky that time. Next time, that will not be the case."

Sakura sighed sadly and lowed he head back on the futon, "Right."

Despite what had happened, she realized what she did was foolish. Karin could have finished her and that would have been it. Ryu sat next to her and handed her a bowl of food, "I thought you were gone there."

Sakura looked up at him. His voice had now been one of worry. Sakura smiled and looked down at her plate before she started to blush in front of him again.

"Okay. I'll be careful." she replied cheerfully

*********

_Next morning..._

Just outside of the dojo, a man sat behind one of the bushes, concealing his appearance. 

He lowered a bag to the floor and placed it beside him. Opening it, he produced a small camera. He just had one more thing to do before he could back off. He realized that he was getting too close to his target. Hell, he almost slipped up yesterday, but it was a risk he had to take. Standing up slightly, he aimed the camera toward the dojo entrance. _'No. He wouldn't be there. Not at this time.'_ He moved the sights over to the courtyard area, but he found nothing. _'That's strange.'_ He thought to himself. _'He should be...'_

"Who are you?"

The man jumped in surprise and wheeled around as he faced Ryu, who was standing behind him, sword in hand. The man had no chance to react as Ryu lifted to blade to his chin.

"Why are you spying on us?"

The man stammered, "I...I wasn't spying. I was just taking a picture of the wildlife."

Ryu narrowed his eyes, "You're not a good liar. I noticed your presence around here for awhile now. Now, who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man was stuck between a blade and a tree, with no chance for escape. Strangely enough, he began to relax after awhile.

"Put the sword down, Ryu."

Ryu blinked, "Why should I?"

The man merely smirked, "Because you won't kill me. You're too honorable for that. And I'm not your enemy."

Ryu growled inwardly and lifted the blade higher, "Tell me."

The man raised his arms, "Alright, alright. My name is Dan Hibiki." His eyes focused onto Ryu's

"_I'm your watcher._"


	15. Chap 14

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

Chap. 14

* * *

"A watcher? What is that?"

Dan was still cornered by Ryu's blade, but he wasn't too worried about it. At least, not that he showed.

"Well...I can't really tell you..." Ryu raised the blade and Dan backed up against the tree further. "Okay, okay." He sighed, trying to calm himself down a bit, "I'm part of a secret society that watches your kind, immortals."

Ryu narrowed his eyes slightly, "For how long?"

"A long, long time. It's ancient." Dan stopped talking and jovially noted, "Could you please put that down?"

The Japanese immortal considered it briefly before he lowered the blade.

"I've never heard of you."

Dan grinned, "That's the point. We observe and record, but we never interfere. You'd never be able to tell one person from another." He then turned his head to the side and frowned a bit.

"I'm not even supposed to be talking to you about this."

Ryu frowned slightly as well, "Why do you watch us?"

Dan hesitated. He wasn't supposed be doing this. He was breaking the most important

rule of a Watcher just by discussing this with him. But hey, not many options at this point.

"In a way, we're historians." He looked back at Ryu. "What would it be like if your life went unheard? The life of the last warrior of the Hoshi clan."

"I'm not the last."

Dan nodded, "I know. But you were raised into the life whereas Ken was only trained. In that way, you are the true last child of the Hoshi clan."

Ryu blinked, "You know about Ken?"

Dan half-laughed at Ryu's constant surprise, "Of course. We watch all of you. Especially now, in the time of the Gathering."

"You know of the Gathering too?"

Dan suddenly became solemn and looked of to the side again, "The time when the few remaining immortals will battle for the Prize." He nodded and faced Ryu, "Yeah, we know."

The two of them stayed quiet for a brief moment. Talk about the Gathering wasn't exactly a comfortable topic for Ryu, but he was surprised that Dan seemed to share it. Shaking it away, Ryu decided to continue the discussion or at least end it on a better note.

"So what happens...?"

However, his words were cut short when his head was filled with a familiar sensation.

Dan looked at him and seemed to recognize the glance.

_Immortal..._

Ryu quickly moved back to the dojo where Sakura was already up and looking out the front. Ryu did the same and saw who it was. There, a young man stood at the dojo gate, looking up at Ryu. His hair was long and a shimmering pale white in color. His eyes were partly covered by it, but a scar could be seen coursing down his left eye.

"Ryu, who...?" Sakura began. But Ryu cut her off by whispering...

"Kairi..."

* * *

_1603, __Tibet_

_Ryu strode through a now destroyed campsite located on a large snowy mountain. Walking through, he saw many fires burning the tents and many bodies littering the ground. All warriors. All dead. From the looks of it, they were all killed by swordsmen. As he continued to examine them, he felt the presence of another. An immortal. Turning swiftly, Ryu unsheathed his sword and raised it in fighting stance. Before him was a dark haired man, hair covering his eyes. His shirt was torn, showing various scars lining over his body. But seeing how they weren't healing, he guessed that he got those before he became immortal. In any case, it didn't matter now. The man was holding a sword and Ryu had to be ready._

_"I am Ryu of the Hoshi clan."_

_The warrior shifted slightly, showing his eyes; one of them scarred like the rest of his body._

_"Kairi of the Ashura clan."_

_Ryu blinked in surprise, "Ashura clan? Then..."_

_Kairi nodded, "Yes. But our duel will have to wait. I have another matter to settle."_

_Ryu looked back at the scene. It was clear that this one guy was responsible for the destruction of the encampment. Why he did it was unknown, but Ryu could see that this fighter was obviously pained by something. Plus, this man had some honor in that he only killed the warriors. As long as innocents weren't hurt, it didn't concern him._

_"Another time then." Ryu replied, sheathing his blade._

_Kairi simply turned around, disappearing into the growing flames around him._

_"Another time."_

* * *

The white-haired man continued to stare coldly at Ryu, "Ryu. You know why I have come."

Ryu began to walk down to the gate, "This doesn't have to happen. Our clans have died long ago, and the feud along with them."

Kairi didn't even so much as blink, "But you and I remain. Therefore, it is not over. Not as long as we both live."

Ryu saw the icy look on his face and saw that he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Not here."

"Of course not. It would be inappropriate." Looking over to the side briefly, "By the waterfront at moonrise. We'll end it there."

With that said, Kairi swiftly turned away and disappeared into the trees...

* * *

"A rival clan?"

Sakura stood behind Ryu as he explained the identity of the strange immortal that appeared to challenge him. It was a surprise to her because Ryu never told her about this.

But then again, Ryu seldom talks much at all.

"Yes. Kairi is that last member of the Ashura clan. Years ago, his clan and mine were locked in a mortal blood feud until his was unexpected wiped out by a group of barbarians. He was the only survivor. After that, he took his revenge on them but now seeks to continue his vendetta against mine."

Sakura gave a strange frown and then asked, "So what are you going to do?"

"I have to face him." he replied quietly. "He won't stop until I'm gone."

Sakura seemed to move closer to his back, but she never came in contact. Rather, she lowered her head briefly and then raised it again.

"Ryu...Be careful"

* * *

_Waterfront_

In a silent area of the waterfront, Ryu quietly strode in one of the abandoned warehouses where a small dock was at the far end. His blade strapped to the side, Ryu looked around for his opponent as bright moonlight shimmering in from the above windows. As he walked, he happened upon a clearing on the floor. There in the center was a dark kanji symbol on the ground. Ryu waited, know that this would be where the battle would take place. And to prove it, the presence of Kairi filled his senses. Suddenly, Kairi rushed in from behind and made a spectacular flip right over Ryu's head, soundlessly landing on the other end of the symbol.

"So now it will come to an end." Kairi said as he slowly pulled out his sword, a katana much like Ryu's, with a silver and black handle.

Ryu placed his hand on his sword, but didn't unsheathe it yet. "Please. You seem too noble and honorable to continue this. This feud can end here, without swords."

Kairi's eyes closed briefly, "What you ask...can not be done. We are immortals and opposing clans. If we are not to fight for one reason, then it will be for another." He looked at Ryu again, "I'd rather it be an honorable battle to the death than one of mere survival."

Ryu took in his words in quiet understanding. This warrior, more than anyone he met, understood what it was to truly be an immortal. Kairi wanted an honorable fight...no, he wanted to choose his own death. With this understanding, Ryu finally unsheathed his blade.

"Then make ready. For this will be our first and final battle."

Kairi gave a small smile, "Well then. Let's begin, Ryu of the Hoshi clan."

Ryu responded, "As you wish, Kairi of the Ashura clan."

The two warriors bowed to one another in silent respect. Suddenly Kairi lunged with an overhead swipe. Ryu quickly raised his blade to deflect and the blade clashed loudly. Kairi wasn't slowed by the defense and quickly lifted his sword in another attack. Ryu was impressed by Kairi speed and quickly lowered his blade to block. Ryu then pushed forward and came up with a horizontal slash. Kairi jumped back a good foot and Ryu moved in to attack again.

But Kairi suddenly bounced and jumped forward, meeting Ryu in mid air. Their blades clashed again and the two rolled on opposite sides of each other. They came at each other again and again, blades clashing through the air as they try to get one over the other. Ryu quickly backed away briefly and examined his opponent. Kairi may have a different stance, but his fighting techniques were very similar to his. One day, he'll have to find out how their clans became rivals. But that'll have to wait until later.

_If there was a later..._

Ryu watched as Kairi reversed the blade in his hand and attacked. Ryu quickly twisted his blade to block, but Kairi swiftly twirled and lashed out with a high roundhouse kick. Ryu was smacked hard and reeled back. Seeing Ryu stunned, Kairi quickly switched his handle on the blade and stabbed forward. But Ryu somehow managed to turn himself around in time and deflect the blow. Still turning, Ryu smashed Kairi with a backhand fist. Kairi spun, but not before taking his blade with him and curving it into a deadly arch. Ryu ducked just in time, but the blade managed to cut a few stray hairs. Kairi turned face forward and reversed his blade again. But this time, a shimmer of energy flowed around it.

_"Shinki Hatsudo!"_

Ryu didn't even see the energy come at him. It just appeared, blasting his hand and causing his sword to fly away. Kairi then moved in for the kill. But Ryu was far from done.

_'Tatsumaki Senpuu-Kyaku!'_

Kairi was blindsided by Ryu's multiple kicks and staggered back. But he never dropped his sword and attacked again. Ryu rolled away and began to dash for his blade, but Kairi leaped over head and landed right in between Ryu and his sword. Without a hint of emotion on his face, Kairi raised his blade and slashed down. But Ryu rolled to the side and moved toward his sword again. But the move was a feint and as Kairi turned to strike again, Ryu suddenly shot up and jumped over Kairi's slash and head, using his own trick against him.

Landing behind him, Ryu quickly snatched up his blade and stabbed it forward, just as Kairi was turning to slice. Ryu's blade connected first and stabbed deep into Kairi's gut while his blade stopped short of cutting off Ryu's head. Kairi gasped and his blade fell from his hand. Ryu slowly rose up and pulled the blade out of Kairi as the scarred warrior fell to his knees. Ryu stood over him, sword ready while Kairi merely bent his head down, knowing that he was defeated.

"It was an honor...to fight with you...Ryu" he choked out.

Ryu raised the blade, "You fought well. I am the one honored."

With that done, Ryu's blade came down and Kairi's head fell away from his body. Ryu moved away as the energy of the Quickening shimmered around Kairi's dead body and floated to Ryu, who had moved out into the moonlight. But he made it no further as the energy took effect and Ryu gave a loud cry. The water exploded before him violently as electricity crackled rapidly. Ryu continued to scream loudly and the water erupted even more. The Quickening finally dies down and the water began to settle. Ryu fell on his knees and his body fell forward as well. But suddenly, another pair of hands caught him from falling on his face. Looking up, he saw that it was Dan.

"I've got you."

Dan slowly pulled Ryu back upright and placed his arm around his shoulder, helping the Shotokan warrior to his feet. Ryu unsteadily made his way back to his feet and Dan finally released him when he was stable enough to stand on his own.

"That must have been hard."

Ryu didn't reply and he staggered over to the headless body of Kairi. Slowly, he bent down and picked out Kairi's silver blade. Sheathing it and holding it out in his hands, he looked at the weapon briefly before solemnly bowing to Kairi's body.

"You're keeping the sword?" Dan asked while coming near to him.

"No. You are."

Dan blinked in surprise as Ryu turned to him and held the weapon to him.

"You're a Watcher right? A historian. Then it would be fit if he was to be remembered as he is. A warrior."

Dan looked at the blade and slowly put his hands out. Ryu handed the sword to him and Dan took a firm hold of it.

"Hm. I see."

Ryu looked away, "So what happens now?"

Dan turned around as well, "Now you live on. And I will as well."

Dan walked away, but stopped before reaching the entrance. Turning around...

"See you around, Ryu."


	16. Chap 15

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

Chap. 15

* * *

Sakura had finished bathing in the nearby pond. The water was a little cooler than normal, but it was still relaxing. As she clothed herself, a part of her kept a lookout in case for any peepers. But she didn't really have to worry. There wasn't anyone around for miles, except for Ryu and he wouldn't do such a thing. Experience taught her that...

Sakura sighed inwardly. She knew what she had to now. It was the true reason why she returned here at all. It was true that she did have to train for her battle with Karin, but that wasn't the main reason. And after her near death at the blond-haired immortal, she realized that she shouldn't waste any more time. After dressing and drying her hair with a towel, Sakura strode back up the side of the hill toward the dojo. The sensation of Ryu's presence added to the tension she felt, but she moved on and peeked inside.

There, Ryu moved into his own katas. Sakura simply watched in amazement as Ryu moved with a solid, fluid grace. The blade shimmered and dashed through the air and Sakura could have sworn that the blade left shadowy afterimages behind. Ryu continued on, seemingly oblivious to Sakura's presence. Finally, Ryu stopped and ended with him sheathing his blade. He remained still and quiet for a good minute and then he opened his eyes and turned to Sakura.

"What is it?" he asked, after seeing the strange look in her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

Sakura looked down a bit, but forced her eyes to refocus on Ryu.

"I... We have to talk. About why I really came back."

* * *

_Back, 1890_

_It was a warm spring day outside and Ryu was returning from a nearby field after spending nearly the entire day training. It was late afternoon and he was tired. But even so, he still managed to pick up some fish and berries for dinner. Even if he wouldn't be able to eat, he had to make sure at least Sakura would have that option._

_"Sakura?" He had sensed her earlier from outside, but she was nowhere in sight. Ryu placed the food down and prepare to go outside and make a fire when..._

_"Hey Ryu. Long day?"_

_Ryu looked to the side to see Sakura wearing a long, beautifully decorated robe. Ryu cocked his head slightly. 'Where did she get that?' he wondered._

_"You look tense, Ryu." she said in a low tone. "Would you like a massage?"_

_Ryu blinked at the question, but managed to answer, "No thanks. I'm alright."_

_She moved closer, "Please. I insist. It'll only take a little while."_

_Ryu was a little baffled by this new behavior, but his current fatigue was beginning to wear on him a bit and there was nothing really wrong with a massage._

_"Very well."_

_Sakura gave a small smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ryu lowered himself to the floor and Sakura removed the top half of his gi. Sakura knelt down behind him, the pleased smile still on her face._

_'So naive. He's so cute like that.'_

_Rubbing her hands lightly, Sakura slowly placed them on his broad shoulders. Giving her training, she knew where the sore spot where. There where a few times when Ryu had to massage her in order for her to rest at night sometimes after a hard day of training. She found it very relaxing and refreshing, but now it was her turn. Stroking the area gently at first, she softly began to press on the sore area. Ryu gave a short moan, but stayed quiet as Sakura stroked his tense shoulders. _

_Ryu's eyes slowly closed and Sakura began to move her hand along the ridge of his back. Her own eyes were closed as she began to become draw in her own advances. Dropping one hand away, she used it to slowly undo her gown. The front now open, Sakura slowly slipped around, bring both her hands back to his shoulders, still massaging. Her robe was still on, but the front was wide open. She was now facing Ryu, whose eyes were still closed and he was starting to waver side-to-side like he was in a trance. Sakura continued to stare at his peaceful face. So handsome..._

_She began to inch her face closer to his and her eyes began to lid close._

_So beautiful..._

_"Sakura..."_

_"Just let it be." she whispered unconsciously._

_"Sakura!"_

_Sakura suddenly blinked and looked at Ryu's now wide open eyes. He had opened his eyes moments ago after she had stopped massaging and was shocked to see the half-naked girl descending upon him._

_"What are you doing?"_

_The girl began to stammer, "But...I...we...I'm..."_

_Sakura slowly backed away in partial shock. This was not what she had expected. Not at all. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Shame began to fill her slowly as she closed the robe instantly. As Ryu stared at her, tears welled up in her eyes and she suddenly ran away into the room. Ryu was still in shock, but he didn't move. He couldn't. He still didn't know what to think of it._

_No one ate that night..._

_Next Morning..._

_Ryu moved out from his room and into the center of the dojo. He hadn't slept much that night. Most of it was spent listening to Sakura's weeping in the next room until she fell asleep. He wanted to help her, to comfort her. But the truth is he didn't know how. This was a situation that he had never encountered before. He was still unsure, but he knew that they did have to talk now. Clenching his fist a bit, he moved to Sakura's room, only to find her missing. Looking to the side, he saw that her blade and her clothes were gone as well. The only thing there was a letter on her futon. Picking it up, it read..._

_Ryu,_

_I sorry, but I have to leave. After last night, I just couldn't stay any longer. I don't know what to feel anymore and I need to go to understand just what it is that I feel for you. Please do not search for me or worry about me. It's time for me to care for myself now. I will find you when I am ready._

_Sakura._

_Ryu folded the letter and looked toward the window. There was nothing he could do now._

_He would have to wait. If she survived..._

_'Take care of yourself, Sakura.'_

* * *

"So you see. That's why I really came back."

Ryu remained quiet as Sakura continued in her words.

"After I left, I wasn't sure about myself for awhile. I...didn't know what to think of myself or what to do. After some time, I began thinking about how I acted and I saw that that was childish of me." Her head lowered slightly, "Like a little girl with a crush."

"Sakura, stop." Ryu said finally. "You have nothing to apologize for."

Sakura gave a slight chuckle, "I'm not apologizing. At least, I'm not sure. I shouldn't have done what I did." Her now glassy eyes looked up at Ryu's once again. "But at the same time, I'm not ashamed. I do have feeling for you Ryu. Feelings that go beyond teacher and student. Even beyond friendship." Her focus became hardened, "But I won't push myself onto you."

Ryu stood there, absorbing the words of his former student. The time she spent away from him has really helped her to mature. And there was no need for distance between them. She was a friend, a close friend. Only time would tell if that would go any further or not, but for right now, that was enough for both of them.

"Thank you."

Ryu bent down to pick up his sheathed blade and began to move to his room, but Sakura spoke again.

"Ryu. Is there...someone else?"

Ryu stopped dead in his tracks. If Sakura could see his face, she would have seen the look of both longing and sadness in his eyes.

"I'm not sure."

* * *

_Hong Kong_

The street of the city bristled with activity as the apartment building towered over it all. Focusing on one of these apartments, the door opened and a beautiful Chinese woman entered in. Her brown hair is tied in two buns and her lovely face showed incredible weariness, evidence of a long day of work. Closing the door behind her, she dropped her back on the floor and sat down on the , she leaned back and rested briefly before getting up again. She strode into her room, expecting to fall and just sleep the day away.

But she didn't. Rather, she turned to the wall behind her and stared. Strapped on it was a short, double pointed sword. The silver blade glistened in the sunlight and the hilt was decorated with a few strands on material on the end. Her eyes softened in a deep sadness as she raised her hand. Lightly, she traced her fingers against the sharp blade, careful not to cut herself, although that wasn't necessarily a worry for her.

_Not for an immortal..._

"Father..." she whispered.


	17. Chap 16

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

Chap. 16

* * *

_China, 1459_

_In a plain grassland field, two horses appeared and rode across the land. One carried a man, middle aged with long braided hair and a mustache. The other carried a young, beautiful woman, with equally long hair, but unbraided and swaying in the winds. As they rode, the horses suddenly halted and stopped. The two looked over and saw even dark clad figures. Two of them leapt in the air and at them, causing the horses to jump in surprise and throw their riders off. However, both riders rolled on the grass and to their feet. But somehow, the seven strangers had surrounded them._

_"Too late." the man muttered._

_The woman looked over at the man, "Father? What is this?"_

_The man gazed at her briefly, "I was hoping to get you away before they caught up."_

_One of the black-cloaked men responded with a cold voice. "You have interfered with Shadowloo's plans for the last time, Dorai Xiang. Both you and your daughter must now pay for your intrusion."_

_Dorai glared as his hand move to the side, toward his sword, "Leave the girl out of this."_

_"I'm afraid that's out of the question. No witnesses."_

_With that, all seven men charged. Dorai quickly pushed his daughter aside and drew his sword. The first of the men swiped out while still in the air, but Dorai swiftly ducked and brought his blade up, cutting into the attackers shoulder. While the blade was still high in the air, Dorai twisted his body and caused the blade to spin and clash with the blade of another attacker who had struck out. _

_While they clashed, Dorai hopped to the side and kicked one in the face, sending him charring to the floor. Chun-Li arose and watched in amazement at her father's swift movements. But one of the men grabbed her from behind. Chun-Li half-gasped, but the attacker had her by the throat._

_"Chun-Li!"_

_The young woman struggled a bit and managed to hit her attacker with a sharp elbow to the ribs, followed by a high kick that smacked in his face. She began to run away, but the man had recovered quickly and grabbed her hair. And before she could escape and fight out, a sharp pain entered her back and inside. Chun-Li felt her strength ebb away, her knees buckling from weakness and her eyes beginning to close. As darkness began to overtake her, the last thing she saw was her father rushing toward her, screaming her name._

_When Chun-Li awoke, she was face-first in the middle of the grass. She slowly rose to her feet and grabbed her head in slight pain. 'What...happened? Oh no. Father.' She quickly jumped to her feet and looked around. The dark-clothed assassins were gone. There was nothing left of them or their presence, except for a dark object on the ground. Upon closer inspection, Chun-Li gasped._

_"Father!" She instantly moved to the fallen body, hoping to awaken her falling father._

_"Father?"_

_She began to shake him, but stopped upon feeling a wet sensation on her hands. Lifting them, she found them stained in blood. His blood. She slowly rolled him over and found that his body was riddled with stab wounds and slashes. His eyes were still open, but there was no life in them._

_"N-no…"_

_She bowed her head and trembled as fresh tears fell from her face on onto his dead body. After sobbing for quite some time, her eyes slowly rose and caught sight of her father's double-edged blade, still grasped in his hand. 'He died fighting.' Still trembling a bit, she moved her hand over and took hold of the sword, unlatching his fingers from it. Now in her hands, she held it before her face._

_Father. I promise. I will seek justice for this. Your death will be avenged. _

_From that time forward, Chun-Li traveled alone, searching for the ones responsible, yet never fully understanding the reason why she lived still. Her search, driven by the memory of her murdered father, led her all over China. She managed to find a few members of the shadowy organization, but despite that, she was nowhere close to finding the bulk of it or more to the point, its leader. _

_Those she confronted would rather die than reveal his identity and wasted no time in killing themselves. After searching for five years, Chun-Li's attempts had been all but successful. And even though she was a warrior, as a woman, it made it even harder to even get information and that frustrated her even more_

_Then he showed up..._

_It was during a trip heading for Shanghai. She had heard rumors of a secret group in the city. It wasn't much to go on, but she had to find out. Passing through the town of Changshu, she suddenly felt it for the first time._

_The presence of another immortal..._

_Chun-Li didn't realize it at first and nearly panicked, spinning her head around in confusion._

_"Aren't you the confused one?"_

_Turning to the voice, she found that it belong an elderly man with a long white beard and hair, wearing a purple uniform. His eyes seemed to pierce into her and it was enough to cause her to draw her sword._

_"Who are you? Identify yourself."_

_The man simply strode forward, not caring about the blade that was trained on him._

_"I believe the question is, who are you?"_

_Chun-Li frowned, "I am Chun-Li Xiang. Now who are you?" She lifted the sword, barely touching his neck. "Are you with Shadowloo?"_

_The blade at his throat seemed enough to warrant a response as he suddenly slapped his hand against the blade, causing it to fall down and away. And before she could raise it again or do anything else, his blade had found her throat instead. Chun-Li gasped at the speed of this man._

_'How...?'_

_As if reading her mind, he answered, "Age is not always a disability, child."_

_He lowered his blade, but his eyes remained on her, "You truly have no idea what you are, do you?"_

_Chun-Li continued to frown, but her eyes did rise in slight curiosity. "What do you mean? Of course I know who I am."_

_The old man sheathed his blade, "Let me guess. You got into an accident of some kind and somehow woke up, correct?"_

_"It was no accident. Assassins murdered my father and tried to kill me."_

_The old man gave out a chuckle, "It would appear to me that they succeeded."_

_"What?"_

_"You were killed."_

_"What do you mean?" Chun-Li said in bewilderment. "I'm standing right here, alive."_

_"That you are. I will explain it to you, but not here." His eyes quickly swept the streets,_

_"Even these walls have ears. Come."_

_Chun-Li watched him go off. What was this man talking about? She began to figure that this old man had too much to sake, but the way he disarmed her and held her with his blade said otherwise. And what was that...sensation she felt when he approached. Her curiosity soon overrode her caution and she followed, keeping her sword in hand though. He led her to an open pasture just outside the city. Chun-Li began to fear for an ambush and tightened her grip on the blade._

_"Wise precaution." he answered while his back was still on her. "You will need such instincts to survive the others."_

_Chun-Li stopped walking, "Others? Who?_

_"Immortals." he answered. "As long as you live, they will come after you."_

_Chun-Li blinked and then gave an exasperated laugh. Okay, now this guy had to have too much sake._

_"Immortals? I'm supposed to believe that?"_

_The old man didn't answer. Rather, his hand drifted for a moment and then he suddenly spun around, slashing the air with an unsheathed blade. Chun-Li gasped, but suddenly winced as she saw what had happened. He had slashed her arm. Blood began to form and leak out of the wound. Angry, Chun-Li raise her blade and prepared herself to fight. But the old man simply sheathed his blade once again._

_"Look."_

_Chun-Li growled, but looked over briefly, only to be shocked and looked again. Her wound was slowly fading away and it quickly disappeared altogether. There were no marks or bruises anywhere. Just some trace blood that was left over from the wound._

_"Yes." he said, answering her previous question. "You are. Because like me, you are immortal."_

_Chun-Li said no word in reply._

_From then on, Chun-Li remained with the man, Gen, in order to be taught by him. Gen taught her how to fight better than before and in time, her moves became as lightning; fast, suddenly, and destructive. But in addition to this, he revealed to her the role of the immortals. About how one could only die when they lose their head, how they must battle until only one remains, their sanctuary on holy ground (to which Gen never uses), and finally their goal to the Gathering and the prize. With this, Chun-Li studied and learned more than what she ever thought possible. But her thirst for vengeance still wasn't quenched and after 3 years, she wanted to leave._

_"Sifu. I must leave now on my own."_

_"Still seeking you vengeance?"_

_"...Yes."_

_Gen sighed, "Then I have nothing further to teach you. Go on your way."_

_Chun-Li bowed deeply, "I will not forget what you have taught me, sifu."_

_"Just keep your head, Chun-Li. And I mean that more than literally."_

_"I will."_

_Her eyes never strayed from her blade as she recapped these long memories. They had been her only driving force. After she left Gen, she had continued her hunt for the dark Shadowloo organization. And first, she thought that her immortality and her new skills would give her the advantage, but the organization was as elusive as ever. She always seemed one step behind it and never getting closer. _

_Even worse, every now and again, she would be confronted by immortals who wanted her head. At least her skills for that part kept her alive. But then she would have to back track and start over. It seemed strange to her that this organization continued to exist after all these years. It was like a vendetta that never let her go. But she would continue, no matter how long it took._

* * *

_-Riiinnngggg__!-_

Chun-Li blinked and moved over to the phone.

"Yes?"

"Detective Xiang. There's an emergency meeting and you've been called to attend."

Chun-Li frowned, "What about?"

"Shadowloo."

That was enough to break through her irritation. She took a glance at the sword on the wall and answered.

"I'm on my way."


	18. Chap 17

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

* * *

_Thank you D for helping me with the grammar_

Chap. 17

* * *

_Interpol Headquarters..._

"You called Chief?"

Chun Li briskly strode into the boss's office and closed the door behind. Once done, she sat down in the seat in front of his desk and crossed her legs, waiting.

The man gave a slight grin, "That's one of the things I like about you, Xiang. Always punctual." His smile vanished. "Now let's get to the point. As you know, we can never get our hands on Shadowloo due to their stealthy movements. If not for the noticed increase in crimes worldwide, we may not even believe they exist."

Chun Li's eyes remained passive as he continued, "However, I think this time we caught a break. According to our sources, they are targeting a specific individual. Your job is to find out why and bring him here for protection."

"An individual?" she questioned. She was well aware of Shadowloo patterns and activities; far more so than anyone even knew. Beyond drugs and terrorism, Shadowloo specialized in kidnapping as well. If she could get to their intended target before them, she would have a good lead on Shadowloo. But she didn't want to jump into this assignment/mission, without being certain.

"Are the sources reliable?"

The chief nodded, "Very reliable. One of our agents found an assassin after the police caught him. The assassin killed himself, but we were able to determine his target."

"Who?"

The chief checked the folders before him, "A movie star from Hong Kong. Name's Fei Long."

"Fei Long..."

* * *

_Shipping port, China, 1597_

_Chun Li rode into the town on horseback and up to the dock. She slowly climbed down from her steed and strode through the town. As she did, a few eyes (mostly men) were watching her. She knew it had nothing to do with her looks, but the rather the sword she carried behind her. Most women didn't carry swords and even fewer could rightfully had said that it was theirs. Ignoring them, she continued on to the docks, looking around for a particular ship._

_Her eyes wavered across the sea briefly before it snapped back behind her. She felt it. An immortal was nearby. She moved back toward one of the building into an empty area along the wall. If an immortal was after her, then this is where they would fight out of side. She slid across the corner and unsheathed the blade just as she detected sound from the other side. Raising it, she suddenly spun around the corner and stuck the sword out._

_"Wait, wait! I can explain."_

_It was a man who looked somewhere around her age. Her physical age anyway. His body, clothed in white, was lean, but muscular. It showed that he had some experience in fighting unarmed. But that didn't matter to her. Her sword was already at his throat._

_"Who are you?" she demanded._

_"Relax, peace." he exclaimed, trying not to move. "I'm not an enemy. Really. My name is Fei Long."_

_Chun Li relaxed at his worried expression and slowly lowered her blade. But not too much in case the man tried to trick her. She has had enough surprises in her life._

_Fei Long breathed after the sword was lowered. "A woman warrior. I don't think I've met one before."_

_Chun Li frowned at his comment, "I don't have time..."_

_"No, no, no." he waved in defense. "I mean no insult. In fact I'm intrigued."_

_She noticed the way he responded in those last words and groaned mentally. "Well, I'm glad you seen something that...intrigues you, but I have to go."_

_"Bangkok, right?" he noted. He pointed at where she was standing a minute ago. Chun-Li nodded and he continued speaking. "Well I'm afraid you just missed the ship heading there. There won't be one for a few days."_

_"Damn." she swore openly. She looked back out at the water briefly and then sighed._

_"Well it looks like I'm stuck here."_

_Fei Long smiled, "Well since you're stuck, might I offer you a place to stay for the time being?" She shot him a slight glare, but he continued, "I promise I'm not after your head." His smile deepened, "It looks good right where it is."_

_It was open flattery; anyone could see that. But even so, her face did flush lightly. Luckily, her head was turned so he didn't see it._

_"Flattery will get you nowhere." Turning around, she gave him a softened look._

_"But...I accept your offer."_

_From that time on, Chun Li and Fei Long got to know each other quite well. He was once a fisherman's son who had gotten in an accident underwater. He was pushed against a coral reef by a current and impaled. However, his immortality kicked in and he emerged from the waters unscathed. For a long time he was unaware of who he was and what he had become._

_But then he met his first immortal who fortunately, wasn't interested in a fight. Rather, the immortal told him the rules of the Game and how to survive. He didn't believe it at first until he saw the battle between him and another immortal. His friend was killed and Fei Long witnessed his first Quickening. Angered, he moved in to fight and the immortal was powerless to stop him and soon Fei Long experienced his own Quickening. When he received the power, he also received the knowledge of the two for a brief moment. Realizing that what was told to him was true, he trained himself in the art of sword-fighting, ultimately becoming a skilled swordsman._

_But he remained in the town, continuing on his fishing even though he knew one day he may have to leave. In that short time, Chun Li and Fei Long became close and even had the thought of marriage once. But as more time passed, Chun Li wanted to continue her search of Shadowloo. Fei Long didn't agree and they quarreled many times before she finally left on her own once again, leaving behind a note._

_Fei,_

_I'm sorry about this, but I couldn't tell you this because you would try to stop me. I must go. This is what I must do. You just can't understand what I am going through and why I need to do this. Again, I am sorry to leave you. I hope that we may be able to meet again._

_Chun-Li_

* * *

"You know him?"

She nodded, "An old friend."

The chief nodded back with a semi-surprised look in his eyes, "Well, that's a first for you. That may be eve more helpful. In any case, you have to bring him in order to determine why Shadowloo is targeting him. You'll leave for Hong Kong tomorrow."

Chun Li stood from her seat, "Yes sir."

* * *

_Hong Kong_

"Hyyyyaaaahhhhh!"

A lean, well muscled man soared through the air and kicked another man who was holding a chain. The man flew back into a wall and slumped down unconscious. The fighter bent over and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Where is my sister? Tell me?!"

The man's eyes opened slightly, "You'll...never...find her...hah...ha...ha."

The fighter growled and punched him out with a powerful fist. Standing over his defeated opponent, he whispered to himself. "Megumi. I will find you. I promise."

"Cut! And that's a wrap!"

The fighter grinned as the director and the cameramen all clapped at his performance. On the floor, the man that was supposedly unconscious stood up. The fighter/actor turned to him.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too badly." he commented.

The actor shrugged lightly, "Don't worry about it. I'll sleep it off. Good job, Fei Long."

Fei Long nodded and began to move away to his seat when one of the workers came up to him.

"Mr. Fei Long, sir. A person is waiting to see you. A woman. She's waiting in the dressing room"

Fei Long grinned, "A woman, huh? Must be one of my favorite fans."

Fei Long moved toward the room, but before he even touched the door, a chilling sensation swept over him and his frown. _An immortal?__ I wonder who._ Cautiously, he opened the door and saw the woman in question stand near the wall.

"Chun Li? It is you!"

Chun Li smile as the man gave her a light embrace. Pulling away, "Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in decades."

Chun Li shrugged, "I've been busy with work."

Fei Long grinned, "That so like you, Chun. All work and no play."

Chun Li slowly moved away from him and sat down. "That's what I here for."

Fei Long frowned and sat down as well, "I guessing this has something to do with my disappearance two weeks ago."

Chun-Li nodded, "I believe it may something to do with Shadowloo."

The man's frown quickly became a scowl, "Them again? Chun-Li, I thought you'd given up on that."

Chun-Li matched his scowl, "Given up? This is not something to just give up. There is someone behind this and I want to find out whom."

"Why? For your father's revenge?"

"I'm looking for justice, not vengeance." she shot back.

Fei Long groaned aloud and turned away, "I can't believe that even after all this time, you still believe that."

Chun Li now stood up, her face now hard as stone, "Whatever my personal feelings are, the point is that you are in danger. I came to warn you because..." She stopped briefly, trying to find the right words.

"I know that it didn't work out for us and that we may never have such a relationship. But I still care about you. Enough to take whatever venom you have to spout at me to protect you."

The back of his shoulders seemed to slump down a bit, indicating that he was calming down. "I guess...I could call it off." he said finally. "We did just finish the final scene after all."

"Thank you."

Fei Long simply shrugged and sat back down, "So what's the plan?"

Chun Li retook her seat as well, "I'm to escort you to HQ and find out why Shadowloo is after you."

His mischievous grin returned, "Escort, huh? Is that what they're calling it nowadays?"

He quickly changed the subject after seeing her face turn into a frown. "Fine, I'll stay for one month." He lifted a finger, "But there's a price tag involved here."

"Are you serious?" she gasped.

"You know I am."

"Fine." she sighed. "What is it?"

Fei Long sat back in the chair and put his arm on the back of his neck, "Tonight, 7:30, dinner, you and me. Well?"

Chun Li groaned, "You just have to make things difficult, don't you?"

His grin never wavered, "It's part of my charm."

* * *

Chun Li and Fei Long were seated down in an expensive restaurant with their dinner half eaten in front of them while they were chatting with one another. Chun Li couldn't help but admit that she was having a good time. It had been awhile since she had actually relaxed with a good friend, much less an immortal one. Her friends among them were few, with Fei Long being one of the closest. It made her feel a little sad for not staying in contact with him, but she had her duties to fulfill.

"You're a real workaholic, you know."

Chun Li blinked out of her reverie, "Huh?"

Fei Long smiled sadly, "You were thinking about work again. About your mission."

Chun Li lowered her head, "I'm sorry. I've been doing it for so long, it pops into my head automatically sometimes."

Fei Long took a bite of his meal, "Don't you think that you've been doing this long enough?" He held up a hand before she could protest. "I'm just saying that for people like us, spending a lifetime of revenge can waste away everything else in your life."

Chun Li didn't answer and Fei Long continued, "I'm not asking you to stop, although I think you should. But you need a vacation or something like that. If you keep this up, you start growing wrinkles and grey hair."

Chun Li chuckled at his joke, "I think it's a little late for that. About 500 years late."

Fei Long smiled at finally getting her to relax. But that was short lived after he grasped his head. Chun Li gave him a slight glance.

"Are you alright?"

Fei Long grumbled a bit, "Yeah. Just a bit of a headache. I'll be right back."

Fei Long excused himself and walked away from the table, leaving Chun Li to herself for awhile. She began to ponder over her former boyfriend's words. Maybe she should relax for some time. She could certainly use it. But if she did, then Shadowloo would slip from her grasp once more. No, she had to continue on. But she knew that rest would be more beneficial in the long run. But she didn't want to rest. She wanted to forge ahead, continue in her hunt for the dark organization and the monster leading it. She just wished...

**Crrrrrrsssssshhhh****!**

Chun Li suddenly whirled her head to see Fei Long staggering into the door and colliding with one of the waiter. He was still grasping his head and Chun Li could see him wording groan in his lip. She shot up from her seat, but Fei Long suddenly dashed into the back kitchen. Chun Li followed him into the kitchen, but he had disappeared.

"Which way did he go?" she asked the nearby worker.

"That way."

Chun Li nodded to him and walked off in that direction. She could see the immortal moving down the street as she exited the store. She gave chase and followed him across the street and into an old construction site. He disappeared around the corner and she followed soon after. She found him bending on the floor. It puzzled her, but at least he wasn't holding his head in pain.

"Fei! Are you okay? Why did you run off like that?"

"Simple. So that we could be alone."

Chun Li blinked again, but caution suddenly alert her senses like wildfire and she backed away. And not a moment too late as a sudden slash split through the air. Fei Long was now facing her, holding a jagged sword with a dragon head on the end. His eyes seemed blank; void of any life.

"What is this?" She questioned. "Fei Long, what are you doing?"

"I am not Fei Long." he answered in a completely emotionless voice. "I am Dragon's Shadow, servant of Shadowloo. And as such, I am to destroy all those who oppose its master, Bison. And since you are such, you are to be terminated."

Fei Long suddenly and swiftly slashed out with his blade. Chun Li flipped back and away from the swing and unsheathed her own sword. However, she made no move to him and went into defensive posture.

"Fei! Stop this, please." she pleaded.

Fei Long didn't reply and shifted forward, lashing out again with a horizontal slash. Chun Li was prepared for it and easily deflected it, but the slash was actually a feint and Fei Long pulled back to slash again, this time coming from the left. The attack came so fast that Chun Li barely had time to pull back herself and deflect the second. But that too was a feint and Fei Long pulled back a third time and attacked with a rising vertical slash. The speed of the final slash was enough to force her sword away hard.

The warrioress reeled back and re-steadied herself. She was a little shaken, but otherwise fine. Or so she thought. She blinked as she felt a twinge of pain across her chest. Looking down, she saw that his final slash had in fact connected and left a thin slash on her chest. Blood had already started to seep out of the wound and on her clothing. _'I __didn't__ even see it.'_ She would have to be really careful. If he could move that fast in rapid succession, then he could end her quickly. She would have to move just as fast in order to deal with him. She just hoped that she can be faster.

Chun Li leveled her sword, pointing forward and near the side of her head. She went into another stance, but again waited for him. Fei Long narrowed his eyes and stabbed forward. But rather than block or deflect, Chun Li spun to the side and dropped her hand down hard, with the blade following and slamming into the stabbing blade. Fei Long stumbled forward but regained his bearings. But Chun Li moved instantly with a slash of her own, causing him to raise his blade in a awkward block.

Fei Long forced his arm to turn in order to attack, but Chun Li was already on him, forcing him to only block. This exchange when on, with Chun-Li forcing herself on him and keeping him defensive. Chun Li then quickly went for a disarming move, but Fei Long had finally managed to recover and he dodged to the side. Gripping the sword with both hands, he raised it and struck with a giant swing. Chun Li raised her blade to block, but she saw the slash would break though.

Moving fast, she applied her other hand on the blade and reinforced the block, causing it to stop. She grit her teeth as she was forced on one knee, but managed to push one end forward, causing his blade to follow and leaving him open. Without wasting a second, Chun Li lashed out with a wicked high kick and floored Fei Long to the ground. Chun Li then twirled around and waited again.

"Target resistance increased. Increasing fighting level."

Fei Long suddenly arose from the ground and gave another slash. Chun Li easily parried it, but then Fei Long's other arm flashed out and a pair of nunchuku smashed into Chun-Li's shoulder.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Chun Li winced in pain and Fei took the advantage with another stab. Chun Li weakly block and the nunchuku came again, wrapping around her sword and pulling it out of her grasp. Fei Long finally gave another slash, crossing across her body again and causing her to fall. As she weakly struggled to her feet, Fei Long stood over her, nunchuku under his left arm and the sword in the air on his right.

"Proceeding to..."

He suddenly stopped short and his eyes began to waver. "Proceeding...stop...terminate…Chun...ahhhhhhhh!"

Fei Long suddenly dropped to his knees and clutched his head again. He weapons fell down and he growled in pain. Meanwhile, Chun Li had reached her sword and quickly jumped to her feet, but by then she had heard his screaming. Turning, she found him on the ground, nearly pulling his hair out. Her caution kept her sword leveled to his neck, but concern was on her face. As the screams died down...

"Fei Long. What's going on?"

The immortal struggled with his head. "Shadowloo...is real... Used me...as an experiment..." he strangled out. "Mind...control...trying...guahh...to fight..."

"Hold on." she encouraged. "Keep fighting."

"No...too strong...losing it..." He slowly raised his eyes and looked into Chun Li's.

"Finish me..."

Chun Li gasped, "What? I...I...can't..."

"Please!" He begged. "They...will come...for...I can't...guahhhhhhhh!"

He screamed again and slumped to the floor. His head arose slowly and glimpsed his fallen weapon.

"Reinitializing targeting sequence."

She saw his gaze and heard his words. He was going for his weapon again. And if he did, she'd risk him possibly beating her and ending her life. Her face pain-stricken, she raised her sword.

"Fei Long, I'm sorry."

The blade came down from behind, severing Fei Long's head and sending it dropping to the floor. Chun Li gave a short cry before the white mist of Fei Long power swirled into her body. Then her head arched back and her hands outstretched as she screamed aloud. Lightning flashed around her and struck various part of the site. Materials and equipment that were left behind exploded and fell from all around her. The lightning struck even more with greater ferocity and then it stopped, leaving thin smoke, a headless actor/immortal and the saddened woman who came out the victor.

* * *

_Interpol_

Chun Li was back in her boss's office, eyes solid and straight forward. After Fei Long's death, it was reported that he had been killed in an accident involving Shadowloo. The film actors and producers, all saddened by his death, dedicated the movie to him. But none of them was more devastated as Chun Li. She known Fei Long for years and even though she hadn't seen him in quite awhile, she still considered him a friend. To have him die by her hand that way was...horrible.

"I read your report." the chief said, interrupting her thoughts. "I'm sorry about your friend."

"Me too." she nodded.

"Dismissed."

Chun Li nodded and left the room in silence. Despite what had occurred, his death had given her a renewed sense of purpose. _Bison._So that was the head of the serpent. The one who had eluded her for centuries. She would find him and bring him to justice. She would make him pay for Fei Long and her father's death. She would...

_'Calm down...'_

She stopped in mid-walk. She was going crazy now. As strange as it sounded, the shock from Fei Long death had still affected her a bit. She continued walking and entered her office where she slumped against the door.

_-"I'm not asking you to stop, although I think you should. But you need a vacation or __something__ like that."-_

That what Fei Long had said to her that night. _Perhaps...for him..._

"I guess a vacation wouldn't hurt."

* * *

_Japan_

"Well, until we meet again Ryu."

"The same to you Sakura. May our paths cross again."

The two faced each other and bowed in front of the dojo. When they arose, Sakura began to turn to leave when she stopped short.

"Oh, what the hell."

Sakura suddenly turned back and rushed up to Ryu. Before Ryu could react, Sakura moved her face to his and kissed him. Ryu's eyes were wide open in shock, but he had to admit, it felt good. However, before he could even think to enjoy is, Sakura moved away abruptly and smiled.

"I just wanted to do that once at least. See ya, Ryu."

Sakura turned and skipped away, leaving a totally flushed and bewildered Ryu behind. It took a full minute for him to come to his senses before he lifted his duffel bag and walked off in the opposite direction.

_And so... the journey continues again._


	19. Chap 18

Disclaimer: Same as always

* * *

Chap. 18

* * *

_Log Entry: Subject Ryu has decided to leave his dojo dwelling to travel again. __According to his route, he most likely to visit the Kasinagi shine and the Kasinagi __family__. (For detailed history, see entry 59 and see figure Hayate)_

* * *

_Kyoto__, __Japan_

Ryu entered into the shine and knelt down. His eyes closed in silent prayer for a while before a shadow came up beside him. Ryu opened his eyes as the figure approached him.

"Ryu. Welcome. I'm glad to see that you're back."

Ryu stood up and faced the person before him. It was a young woman with dark brown hair. A thick white headband covered her forehead and kept most of her hair off her face, leaving light bangs. Her face, normally serious, held a light smile.

"As am I. It has been a while, Hokuto."

* * *

_Japan, 1523_

_A man was traveling through the forest... He was dress in a white garb with blue stripes and markings all over. His long hair was tied and flowed on his back as he walked. His ears then picked up traces of sound. Voices in the trees. 'People.' He initially thought of ignoring it, but two things stop him. One was the question of what were people doing in the forest this time of night. The other was when he managed to hear one of the voices clearly._

_"This was supposed to be between you and me, Sodom."_

_The man stopped and peered through the trees in search. What he found were three men in a clearing in the woods. One, a man wearing a white gi, was kneeling on the ground. Two arrows were stabbed into his body, yet he remained alive. Before him stood another man, holding a sword. This man was decked in full samurai armor**,** a blue helmet and mask obscuring his face. Behind him, another man held a bow trained on the fallen one._

_"Oh, quoting the rules huh, Ryu?" Sodom gloated. "Sorry, but I haven't lived this long by following the rules." He then looked at the sword and twirled it. "Hm. Excellent craftsmanship. This is quite a sword."_

_The watcher fumed. 'He plans to kill him with his own weapon?!'_

_Sodom raised the sword, "Don't worry. It'll be quick."_

_"Haaa!"_

_Sodom stopped at the sound of the cry and jumped back away as the stranger jumped out of the trees and landed between Sodom and Ryu. "Have you no honor? You would slay an unarmed man with an archer to wound him?"_

_"Sorry." Sodom answered, apparently grinning underneath his mask. "Honor has never been my strong suit."_

_He then nodded to the archer who wasted no time in shooting his arrow. But before the arrow could touch him, a flash of silver streaked the air before him and the arrow was cut in two. The archer gave a shocked look and hurried to set another arrow, but the swordsman swooped over the ground and slashed the bow in half. Terrified, the archer tossed away the broken bow and fled. With that out of the way, the swordsman turned back to Sodom and fled, leaving Sodom facing the swordsman alone._

_"So what now?" Sodom asked before reaching back and pulling out his own sword. The swordsman began to fall into stance when..._

_"Leave him."_

_The swordsman looked over at Ryu, who had somehow pulled the arrows out of his body and was standing weakly. Glaring at Sodom._

_"This is between us."_

_Sodom gave a half laugh and twirled both swords, "You're right. Time to take my prize."_

_Sodom jumped up in the air and reversed the handle on the blades, causing them to point downward as he descended._

_"Stranger, catch."_

_The swordsman suddenly tossed Ryu his own sword and Ryu caught it. Moving quickly, Ryu rolled just as Sodom's sword flashed downwards, stabbing into the earth. Immediately after the roll, Ryu saw him viciously pull the sword out of the ground and reveal an opening underneath the armor. Moving fast, Ryu slashed out and hit the unarmored flesh under Sodom's arm. Sodom growled in pain and gave an angered swipe in response, but Ryu easily ducked the slash, twirled around and brought his blade through Sodom's other unprotected spot._

_His neck_

_The helmet, along with the head inside it, rolled right off and onto the forest floor. Ryu gasped in relief and pain as he knelt down. The stranger began to approach him he saw a mist of white light emerge from Sodom's decapitated body. The mist flew into Ryu and suddenly, the entire forest was engulfed with lightning. The stranger jumped back and Ryu cried as the power surged into him and the lightning crackled around. The swordsman watched the scene with both fascination and fear. After a minute or so, the lightning stopped. The swordsman approached slowly and grabbed his sword, which Ryu had dropped during the Quickening. As he bent down for his sword, his eyes caught a glimpse of the arrow wounds on Ryu. They hadcompletely healed, as if they didn't exist at all. The swordsman quickly snatched up his blade._

_"What are you? A demon?"_

_Ryu finally managed to recover fully and answered._

_"No. I am immortal."_

_From that time forward, Ryu and the swordsman Hayate became good friends. Hayate was a wandering warrior, much like Ryu, who roamed across Japan with his blade as his only companion. They traveled together for a couple of months before they split off on their separate ways. During that time, Hayate showed Ryu a few techniques of his sword art which mainly included various forms of counter-attacks and parries. Several years later, Ryu re-visited him to find that he had settled down and had a family of his own. Ryu was glad for his friend, but felt a slight pang in his heart at what he had. Hayate noticed this and approached him with it several times, but Ryu was resolved in his path. Years soon became decades and time ran out for Hayate. Ryu was able to visit him one last time._

_"Hello, old friend."_

_"Heh...I should be calling you that..." Hayate chuckled lightly before a quick spam ripped through his chest and he clenched his fist around it in pain. "I know that I'm going to die. But it doesn't bother me. We are what we are."_

_Ryu knelt down beside the bed, "I wish I could help. I am still indebted to you."_

_The man's wrinkled face contorted into a slight frown, "No. I told you that you do not have to."_

_"And I told you that it was a matter of honor." Ryu retorted._

_Hayate smiled again. During their travels, that had been one of their constant conversations._

_"Always...the honorable one...eh Ryu?"_

_Hayate then gave a struggled breath, but relaxed just as quickly. Ryu however recognized it. 'He won't last long.' Hayate seemed to realize that too and he looked up at Ryu._

_"Just do me a favor."_

_"What is it?"_

_Hayate looked toward the door, where his adult son and family were waiting outside._

_"My family. Watch over them for me."_

_Ryu solemnly nodded and promised, "For as long as I live, I will."_

* * *

The two walked out of the shrine and into the courtyard. Hokuto talked a bit about herself, her sister and her father while Ryu listened. Unfortunately, he was sickly right now and the seriousness of it reflected in her voice.

"Are you staying long?"

"I'm afraid not." He looked around the dwelling. "I was just passing through and I thought I would stop by."

"I see." she nodded. Keeping her voice even, "But can you at least stay for dinner? Nanase would be pleased and it will do Father good to see you as well."

Ryu smiled. In addition to the fact that he was going to see the others anyway, he couldn't really refuse a good meal. "Very well. Thank you."

Hokuto nodded and walked away to inform the others while Ryu waited in the courtyard. His gaze soon turned to the gateway. But he blinked in surprise as he saw who was standing there as well.

"Dan?"

"Fancy meeting you here, Ryu." Dan replied.

"What are you doing here?"

He gave a knowing grin, "Just passing by and I thought I would check this place out."

Ryu gave a darkened glance, "You've been following me."

"Uhhhh..." Dan started as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I am your watcher."

"Still, it makes me a little uneasy."

"Sorry about that." he shrugged as he moved closer. "I'll tell you what. How about I stay with you today? That way you know that the big scary shadow man is right beside you."

"I don't think..."

"Ryu." Hokuto called, coming back near Ryu from the house. "My father wishes to see you."

Ryu nodded as Hokuto's gaze turned to Dan. Noticing this, Ryu started, although he had no idea what to say.

"This is..."

Luckily, Dan was way ahead of him. "Dan Hibiki. An old friend of Ryu's."

Hokuto narrowed her eyes a bit, "You are like him?"

"No, no, no. I'm nowhere as stiff."

Hokuto blinked in surprise at the statement and then suddenly giggled a bit. Ryu didn't know whether to be embarrassed or pleased. It was rare that Hokuto let anything show through her serious exterior. The fact that Dan made her giggle, even briefly, was nice.

"Would you like to accompany us as well then?"

Dan gave a short bow, "Delighted."

* * *

_Log Entry: Subject Ryu has left the Kasinagi residence and is heading west. Destination __is__ unknown, so it is believed that he is going into training._

* * *

Dead silence. That's what Dan thought as he moved in toward Ryu. Not even the wind moved as Ryu stood firmly, also unmoving. Ryu finally took a deep breath and began to settle into stance. Dan noticed that he wasn't using his sword, although it was still sheathed at his side. But Ryu suddenly stopped and straightened back up.

"Dan? How...?" He stopped himself short and then his eyes dulled. "Oh yes, of course."

Dan grinned, impressed that Ryu could figure out who it was even though he wasn't an immortal. Such a skill would have taken many masters years to learn. _'Guess he has that __kind__ of time.'_

"Hey don't give me that look. You have no idea how hard it is. Especially with you Ryu. All these years and your travel route is still unpredictable."

Ryu shrugged, "It makes no difference to me where I train."

"Well since we're here, how about being my sparring partner?"

Ryu now turned and looked at Dan. Dan was wearing a karate gi with a black shirt underneath. The strange thing is that the gi was pink in color. Ryu however, didn't seem to notice or care.

"You know martial arts?" he asked.

"Come now." Dan grinned broadly, spreading his arms wide. "You think I can get a body like this if I didn't?" He stopped briefly in thought, "Well, now that I think about it, I am pretty flawless."

Ryu grimaced. _'He's cockier than Ken'_, he thought. Dan gave a short bow and dropped into fighting stance, one that was similar to Ryu's.

"Come on." he beckoned. "Don't worry. I'll try not to hurt you too much."

Ryu shook his head in slight amusement and settled into his own stance. Dan cried and lashed out with a punch. Ryu ducked the punch and circled around Dan. Dan spun around in a roundhouse kick, but it was too far off and Ryu had ducked low and caught his remaining leg in a sweep. Dan hit the ground hard.

"Lucky shot." he grimaced as he arose slowly. "I was just warming up."

Ryu didn't reply, although he was a little confused by Dan's actions. If what he said about Watchers were true, then Dan should know that he doesn't stand a chance. _'But __this is a spar'_, he reminded himself. Spars are just to improve techniques. And judging by the way Dan attacked, he would need a lot of improvement. Dan continued to use all sorts of attack; some of them awkward and not very practical. This showed as Dan began to grow tired from them.

"Alright. Warm up's over."

Arching his arm back, a surge of energy began to formulate. Ryu was both surprised and impressed. _'He knows ki attacks.'_ As his hand glowed, Ryu prepared himself for the force of whatever he was summoning. Dan grinned.

"Now..._Gadoken!_"

He shot his arm forward and a surge of energy flashed out. But as soon as it emerged, it disappeared. Ryu waited, believing that their may have been more to the attack. But Dan suddenly slumped to the floor, sweat dripping down his face. Ryu blinked in surprise and stood up straight.

"Perhaps...you should stick to watching."

Dan growled, but was so tired and out of breath that he could form a response.

* * *

_Log entry: Subject Ryu has finished his training and has left the region. Upon entry into __the__ city of __Fukuoka__, encounters confrontation with the immortal, Jack Talban-alias __Cracker Jack (For detailed profile, look under Jack Talban, Cracker Jack).__ Believed __that__ C. Jack was hired to kill Ryu; employer unknown._

* * *

_Fukuoka__, __Japan_

"I'm Ryu of the Hoshi clan."

"Name's Cracker Jack. The main man." The large, burly man pulled out a short Roman sword.

"And you are the dead man."

Ryu narrowed his eyes and raised his blade to block as C. Jack came in with an attack. The blades clashed loudly and held in place. Ryu pushed back and slashed off to the side. C. Jack blocked and Ryu came at him again repeatedly. Dan watched the fight from a distance, not interfering as he is supposed to and making mental notes on the fight. _'Hmm.__ That's unusual. Ryu's being aggressive.'_ Ryu continued to strike and slash at C. Jack and drive him back.

Ryu went for another strike, but C. Jack rolled on the ground and it missed. Seeing the opening, C. Jack readied his blade and stabbed forward, but Ryu managed to dodge to the side a second before it could stab him. But as he did, a sudden whack hit his shoulder and caused him to yelp in pain. Ryu grabbed it and found it was broken. Looking up, he saw what had hit him. In C. Jack's right arm held a thick wooden bat. Ryu frowned. _'So that's why he used the sword with his left.'_

Dan made another note of this, even though he knew that another watcher was probably recording this now anyway. C. Jack's style was more with his bat than his sword. He would usually beat his opponents to death and then take their heads when they were down. Ryu would have to be careful. Ryu steadied himself, wincing a bit from the earlier blow. C. Jack held both weapons leveled and suddenly stabbed forward with the sword. On instinct, Ryu deflected it, but C. Jack used that time to smash Ryu in the back with the bat. Ryu cried as he fell to the ground, but tucked himself in order to roll. When he got to his feet, his instincts told him to jump back. A second after he did, the sword of C. Jack's slashed the air, missing Ryu narrowly.

Ryu stood away and leveled his sword again. Dan saw the glimpse Ryu had in his eyes. _'He figured it out.'_ C. Jack put his sword arm forward and spun it upward, aiming for the head. Ryu raised the sword in an attempted block and C. Jack pulled back in order to swing the bat again. Ryu however ducked the bat swing, causing C. Jack to loose his balance slightly. Ryu's sword spun around in a ground-ward crescent and came back up from behind C. Jack, severing his head. Ryu moved back, sighing in relief and wincing in pain all at once. But that soon became a solid cry as the Quickening took form and struck him. As it tore up the surrounding area, Dan continued to watch.

_'A level-2 Quickening.'_

The Watchers had monitored and recorded four types of Quickenings, although they have five classified. Level-1 is usually classified for new immortals who experience their first Quickening. The experience it leaves on them alters them forever as they take in the realization of their new lives as immortals. But beyond that, there's nothing really special.

Level-2 is your standard Quickening. The usual lightning explosion effects that trash everything around them. Level-3 is left for more experienced immortals. In the past, such occurrences were rare, but now in the time of the Gathering, they have been witnessed more often. More bolts of energy are seen and in some occasions, there are other affects like rings of fire or slight windstorms.

Level-4 is for rare powerful immortals. Mostly those who have lived for more than a thousand years or for skilled immortals with over five hundred kills. The Quickening is displayed in an aura-like form and has been know to lift the victor into the air. Level-5 is the Final Quickening. The one in which the final immortal will experience. It is believed that the power of this one will also unlock the Prize, whatever that was. In any case, the power alone would exceed all of the others combined. It has yet to be seen. As Dan approached Ryu to help him, a stray thought entered his mind as he looked at the fallen warrior.

_'I may see the Final Quickening.'_

* * *

_Log entry: Ryu defeats C. Jack, but is unsure as to who wants him dead. Continues __traveling__ west. Believed that he is heading toward __China__.__ Reasoning being that he __intends__ to visit Chun Li (For detailed history and information, see entry 9 and subject __Chun Li)_

* * *

With that entry, Dan closed his journal log and sat back in his seat. Tomorrow, Ryu will reach the city of Shanghai. Luckily, Dan was way ahead of him as the bus he was on was almost there. Reflecting on his last words, he smiled.

_'Ryu and Chun Li...forever.'_

Even though that was unlikely, Dan couldn't help thinking it. He was a big romantic at heart and now was as good a time as any to play Cupid. Ryu doesn't even realize that he is heading right to her. According to his sources, Chun Li heading for Shanghai right now and will arrive as soon as Ryu does. Realizing the implications of this, his grin broadened.

_'Sometimes it's good to be a Watcher.'_


	20. Chap 19

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

Chap. 19

* * *

_Shanghai_

It was strange. Even after all the time he had lived, this place felt new to him. True, he had been here twice before, but on both occasions it had been brief. _'Perhaps it will be __again__'_ Ryu mused. He was simply passing through**,** after all. He didn't seem to have any trouble passing through the crowded streets and simply passed on by. But something did catch his interest. A huge tent was placed over a clearing some distance from him. Judging by the design and the various items and animals around it, Ryu saw that it was a circus. He had never been to one before and decided to give it a try now. _'I guess it __wouldn't__ hurt.'_

Ryu strode toward the tent, but was stopped by the ticket-seller, asking him to pay for tickets. Ryu checked his duffel bag and managed to bring up some currency, after which he received a ticket and entered. He could hear the cheers from the audience and he looked up at the source. On the high-wire act, a sole figure soared through the sky above. He wore a skeleton-like costume ofwhite and black. He spun around and silently landed on the single wire. The crowd cheered and the figure bowed, only to suddenly slip off. The crowd gasped, but the figure simply put his hand out, grabbing the wire and spinning around it. He then released it in the height of his spin and cart-wheeled through the air. Ryu was fascinated by the balance and grace the man demonstrated. He also noticed that there was nothing below to catch the performer should he make a mistake.

Soon he landed on the wire once again and shrugged. The crowd, seeing that he was acting, both laughed and cheered. The head master came out and a net was finally released. The performer waved and fell back, hands outstretched. His body descended on the net and bounced off, causing him to flip once more and land on his feet on the stage floor. He bowed once more and the crowd cheered again.

**"The Great Skullomania!"**

The crowd chanted the name as the performer waved. Ryu clapped, pleased with the acrobatic display as well. He had never seen anything like that before. Skullomania continued to wave as he left for the dressing room and then suddenly stopped for a moment. And Ryu knew why. He was sensing him. _'Another immortal.__ I see.' _Skullomania's gaze went over the crowd before ultimately landing on Ryu. Now seeing the source, Skullomania simply waved more at the crowd before disappearing into the back.

Ryu stayed for the rest of the acts and was pleased by all the sights he saw. But the high-wire act of Skullomania stuck more in his mind. It was truly something to see. He flew through the air as though gravity had no hold on him. True, given his immortality, his fear of death was probably nonexistent, but still it was a wonder to see. As Ryu strode around the animal cages, he felt the presence once more. Turning, he saw the high-wire performer, still wearing his costume and mask. Ryu was about to comment on his act, but suddenly saw the sword in Skullomania's right hand. Ryu frowned, knowing exactly where this was about to go.

"I've finally found you. After all these years..."

Ryu blinked in puzzlement, "Do I know you?"

The skeleton actor lifted the sword a bit, "So you've forgotten me already. Well, here's a reminder!"

Skullomania suddenly lunged forward in attack. Ryu quickly pulled out his sword, but Skullomania's speed was far greater and Ryu only managed a weak block.

"You will pay for the murder of my brother!"

* * *

_Europe, 1794_

_They were a rare pair indeed. Two brothers who were both immortals. Durant lived in the troubled times of the French Revolution. His elder brother, Darien had been thought to have been killed a while ago in a battle, appeared to him later on when he met his own fated end by a stray gunshot._

_"What...what happened?"_

_"Welcome to immortality, bro."_

_"Darien? But...I thought...aren't you...weren't you...?"_

_"Dead? Yes and no. Come on. I have much to tell you."_

_Darien taught him what he needed to survive. Holy ground, the Quickening, everything. He even taught him the sword art he had recently acquired from his own teacher. Because of the shortness between times, Durant became as skilled a swordsman as his older brother. His style utilized a much faster pace unlike Darien's more forceful style. But despite this, they were the closest of family. They always watched out for each other, all the while performing acts in circuses around the world under the aliases Skullomania and Shadowgeist. They posed as a super-hero/super-villain act in which they would 'battle each other all across the stage, in the tightropes above and even amid the crowds. The people loved them all around and were eager to see them again and again._

_But it wasn't to last..._

_"Hey Darien. Come on. I know you're around here some..."_

_He suddenly stopped as he saw a flash emerging from behind some crates nearby. He could have mistaken it for just a flash, but he had lived long enough to recognize a Quickening. Even more so because he sensed an immortal presence. 'Oh, !'_

_Durant quickly ran toward the crates as the lighting flashed around continuously and finally died. Turning around, he saw the one thing he feared. His brother's body was slumped on the ground...with the head a few meters away._

_**"****DARIEN****!"**_

_He took a step closer but stopped. His eyes looked up at a retreating figure. The figure seemed to be shrouded in darkness, but the design of the clothes told him that the person was wearing a Japanese fighting gi. But he didn't care as his rage began to get the best of him._

_"You killed my brother, you monster!"_

_The dark figure stopped as Darien rushed at him, grabbing his brother's sword in his rush. The shadowy figure adjusted his sword slightly and suddenly slashed backward._

_"Hadojinken!"_

_An energy blade flashed forth and slammed right into Durant. Durant was completely flattened by the shock and looked up at the shadow, which was retreating once again._

_"You're not worth it. Next time, there will be only one."_

_Durant growled in pure hatred a moment before he passed out._

* * *

"You will pay for the murder of my brother!"

"I'm sorry." Ryu exclaimed, keeping his distance. "But I assure you that we have never met before now."

"Save your lies. I will have my revenge."

Skullomania attacked once more, using a quick stabbing blow. Ryu twisted his sword arm, deflecting the stab, but he didn't expect for Skullomania to pull back in a spin and slash horizontally. This maneuver sliced into Ryu's arm, forcing him to retreat. Ryu grabbed hold of the wound, hoping that it healed before Skullomania attacked again. But that wasn't so and Skullomania rushed at Ryu.

_"Skullo Slider!"_

Skullomania ducked low and slid on the ground, kicking out his legs and causing Ryu to fall flat on the ground. Skullomaina jumped back up to his feet, twirled his blade, and leaped into the air. Ryu looked up just to see Skullomania dive in on him. Reacting, Ryu rolled backward and Skullomania's sword stabbed into the ground. Now on his feet, Ryu went on the offensive. He reared his sword back and a faint glow of ki circled around it.

_'Hadojinken!'_

Ryu whipped his arm forward and an energy blade flashed out. Skullomania saw the attack and quickly rolled out of the way. The energy clashed into a nearby crate and cracked it. Splinters fell from the damage and Skullomania arose to his feet.

"I knew it. That technique...It's the same."

Sounds of people and voices were closing in on them**,** and Skullomania began to back away into the tent. He pointed his blade at Ryu.

"We'll finish this another time."

Skullomania disappeared behind the cloth and Ryu sheathed his sword and moved away. By the time the people had gotten there, the two combatants were long gone.

* * *

_Restaurant_

Ryu sat near the wall of the restaurant eating the meal he had just purchased. His thoughts were on the mysterious immortal who had tried to kill him. Why did he want him dead? Who was he? Ryu saw that Skullomaina seemed to recognize him when he used his technique. But that made the list very short. Only he and Ken knew that technique.

_Unless... it was..._

"You look like crap, Ryu."

Ryu blinked as he recognized the voice. Loking up, he saw his Watcher walking toward him, a bowl of food in his hands.

"Dan. I should have known you'd show up."

"What can I say? It's a gift." Dan took a seat on the opposite side, a grin plastered on his face.

"Let me guess. Immortal problems?"

"Well, you are a Watcher." Ryu answered, unsure as to why Dan was grinning like an idiot. "You probably already know."

Dan's grin broadened, unaware of the warrior's true plight, "Enlighten me."

"I ran across an immortal who blamed me for his brother's murder. But I don't believe I met him before."

This bit of info certainly caught Dan off-guard, "What do you mean, don't believe? You didn't recognize him?"

"He was wearing a costume and a mask. I couldn't see his face." Ryu explained. He then added, "All I know is that he works in a circus as a performer named Skullomania."

Dan frowned, mostly because this wasn't the type of discussion he expected to have with Ryu. He was hoping for...

"Skullomania? Weird, but I may have heard it before." He took a bit of food to his mouth and started chewing, "I'll do some checking."

Ryu was about to take a bite out of his meal as well when he stopped short, "Wait. I thought you Watchers weren't supposed to interfere."

Dan swallowed and shrugged, just catching Ryu's narrowed eyes, "Yeah, well...Don't worry about it. It's okay. I'm just bending them a bit, that's all."

Ryu's eyes narrowed, but he returned to his meal. Swallowing, he replied.

"Thank you."

* * *

Late night; Ryu walked up to the roof of the hotel he was staying in. He had sensed the presence of an immortal a minute ago, most likely Skullomania. Grabbing his blade, he strode up the stairs, only to find it already open for him. He walked out onto the graveled floor to see Skullomania's back. He was just pulling his mask over his face, completing his costume once again. Ryu closed the door behind him, but made no move toward him.

"Durant."

"So it was you." Skullomania replied as he began to turn around. "How else could you know that name? Do you even know the name of my brother? The one you slew?!"

Ryu kept his voice calm and leveled, "Durant, stop this. I am not the one who killed your brother. And you have to remember, your brother was immortal, like you. He knew the rules of the Game. This is all that happened here. He wasn't murdered. It is just the way our lives are."

Ryu didn't like having to remind him of the type of lives they lead. A life where all they had to look forward to was a battle to the death. But it was necessary. He felt sympathy for the man's loss, but it was how their lives went.

"Really?" Skullomania asked quietly. "Then you won't mind dying yourself!"

Ryu unsheathed his blade as Skullomania lunged at him. In their last encounter, Ryu was caught unawares by Skullomania's speed and agility, but now he was prepared. Skullomania slashed high and Ryu defended, blocking the strike. Ryu then pushed back and swung his blade forward. Skullomania arched back to avoid it and spun around, his blade following his spin. Ryu ducked, but as the blade ran across, Ryu saw strands of his hair fall to the ground. Skullomania cackled with laughter.

"You are mine!"

Skullomania suddenly back-flipped and upon landing, he held his sword forward.

_"Skullo Crasher!"_

Skullomania propelled himself forward, spinning rapidly with his sword rotating like a deadly top. Ryu gasped in surprise but suddenly remembered something. _'His __movements__...it's the same as his display in his act.'_

The twirling blade still came at him, but Ryu held his sword downward and waited for the approaching turbine of a man. Skullomania soon came within range, the spinning blade expecting to slice Ryu apart. But as soon the blades touched, Ryu spun his blade to follow and pushed inward. The two blades clashed together, causing Skullomania to fly off to the left. His grip on the blade was lost and the sword flew into the air. The skeleton warrior crashed hard on his back and the sword landed off to his far side. Skullomania attempted to rise, but upon looking up, he saw Ryu standing over him, with the blade pointed at his neck.

"What are you waiting for?" he snarled. "Finish it."

Ryu pushed the blade closer, just touching Skullomania's neck. But Ryu slowly pulled the blade up, cutting the mask in half until it fell away from Skullomania's face and revealed a young man with dark blue eyes and short blond hair. The man's anger was still in his eyes, but it was also mixed with a certain measure of fear and defeat. Ryu lowered the sword.

"I know what you're going through. I know what it is like to lose someone. But taking your revenge out on me will neither justify, nor honor your brother's death. If you want to continue searching for his killer, then go ahead. But know that I am not he."

Skullomania/Durant blinked in surprise, "You're...sparing me...?"

"I'm not the killer. And I have no fight with you. I never did." Ryu turned to leave, but looked over his shoulder. "But if you come after me again, then you'll leave me with no choice...for there to be only one."

* * *

The next day, Ryu was once again on the move, this time out of Shanghai. He was heading northwest now. Beyond that, he had no particular destination as he had done so many times in the past. He was a wanderer. Besides, given the past day's events, he really didn't want to stay much longer. Strangely enough, Dan had tried to convince him to stay around and see more of the town. But Ryu saw no reason to and felt that he should leave in order for the tension between himself and Durant to lessen.

Understanding that, Dan dropped the subject, seemingly disappointed. Ryu couldn't understand why, but he was far from understanding Dan at all. With his next journey in mind, Ryu walked out of the city limits and into the open road. But as he did, a bus whizzed past him down the road. During its passing, Ryu stopped. He felt it. Aboard the retreating bus...was _another immortal_. But it continued down the road without stopping**,** so Ryu dismissed it and walked on.

_'Hm.__ I wonder who that could have been.'_

* * *

_Metro City__, __US_

A couple strode down the sidewalk and turned toward a doorway. The male pulled out a pair of keys to open the door while the woman wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Tonight was great, Guy. But it's far from over for you."

Guy smiled and bent his head down to kiss her. Backing away, he opened the door with the woman still hanging onto his shoulders. She pulled on him, causing him to stop and almost stumble on the floor. Looking into her eyes again...

"A little assertive tonight, aren't you, Rina?"

Rina winked and smiled even more, "I figured that my husband should get a little more tonight." She pulled herself closer, "Do you disagree?"

Another, more passionate kiss from the dark-haired man was all the answer she. But suddenly, Guy pulled away and looked around. Rina looked at him strangely as Guy continued as though he was looking for something.

"Guy?"

Guy's expression became dark. "I'll be right bac..."

Rina frowned, "Don't give me that." Her eyes saddened, "It's another one, isn't it?"

"...Yes."

Slowly, she moved to him again and gave him a light kiss, "Be careful."

Guy nodded solemnly, moved to the side of the door and pulled up a sheathed sword. He strapped in onto his back and walk back out of the door. His eyes continued to search the area and he strode into a nearby dark alley. _'Darkness...The realm of a ninja.'_ The presence he felt was stronger here. So much so that he was beginning to distinguish the energy itself. _Dark...and destructive._ He finally reached the source. Standing before him was a single dark warrior. Guy felt the massive waves of energy emanating from him.

"Your aura...Satsui No Hado."

"You know of the power that I wield." the shadow warrior replied. He began to turn around slowly, revealing flaming red hair and crimson-glowing eyes.

"Submit now."

Guy shut his eyes and bent forward. His hand reached back onto the hilt of his blade and grasped it tightly.

"That is something I can not do."

The dark warrior was now faced forward to Guy, revealing his powerful physique. In his hand was a black-bladed sword, covered with dried blood stains. The demonic warrior gave a slight grin, showing off a pair of razor-sharp fangs.

"You will have a warrior's death."


	21. Chap 20

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

Chap. 20

* * *

_West Bay Hall, __San Francisco_

The large hall was filled with many important guests and people, including businessmen and CEOs of several companies. In the midst of the party, Ken and Eliza strolled through the crowds of people. Both were dressed formally, with Ken in a dark Armani suit and Eliza in a beautiful white silk gown. The two occasionally smiled and waved hello to some of the people they passed and even stopped to greet a few of them. After reaching their seats and sitting down, Eliza gave an exasperated sigh.

"Did we really have to come? Sometimes these gathering are a bit…what's the word?"

Ken gave a small grin, "Stressing?"

"Yeah, that's it."

Ken took her hand softly, "Well, as much as I would love to spend a quiet night with you, Mr. Daniels is one of my beneficiaries. Plus, he's done a good job bringing down the crime rate. It would only be fair to be here."

Eliza simply waved the other hand, "Yeah, yeah. Ken Masters, man of honor."

Ken moved in and gave her a swift kiss on the neck. Eliza shrieked lightly and slapped him just as lightly as he moved awaychortling. A few others from theadjourning tables turned to them, but the pair simply ignored them and giggled to each other. A minute later, the noise of the crowd died down and everyone took their seats. Up in front, a podium stood with a microphone in the center. Behind it, a man in a blue suit addressed the audience before him.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. We are here tonight to honor a good man who has done many deeds not only for this community, but the entire world as well. And now to commemorate for his work, I present Mr. Eugene Daniels."

The audience clapped as an elderly man walked on stage and shook the announcer's hand. Ken clapped as well, remembering the time when Daniels first started in his company as a younger man.

_'Feels like only yesterday.'_

Suddenly, Ken was hit by an all-too-familiar sensation. His hands slowed down as his eyes roved around the crowd. He couldn't pinpoint the source, but something else caught his eye. A thin red dot had faintly appeared on Mr. Daniels and was moving right up to the middle of his forehead. Reacting instantly, Ken shot up from his seat and dashed to Daniels. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Ken ran to the podium as the light centered in. Ken dove at him as he barely caught a slight piffing sound.

_'Silencer.'_ Ken's body collided with Daniels and the two fell as the bullet reached them, hitting Ken instead. As their bodies hit the ground, Ken winced in pain. Luckily, the bullet had only grazed him. He didn't need to be killed in front of everyone, especially Eliza. Security guards rushed into the room as the crowd panicked. Ken looked down at Daniels.

"You alright?"

The elderly man grumbled a bit before answering, "Yeah. I'm going to be sore for a week, but yeah. Thank you."

Ken smiled briefly at the man's sense of humor before returning his attention upward. The guards were too occupied with the crowd at the moment to notice the direction of the shooter. Ken gazed up toward the back and managed a glimpse of the targeting laser going off. A dark form had come into view for a moment and then disappeared, but a moment was all then Ken needed. The blond immortal stood up and shoved through the groups of people that were coming to check on him. Breaking through, Ken dashed out of the dining hall and into the hallway. He already knew that the assassin was an immortal so finding him wouldn't be too difficult. Looking in both directions, he suddenly saw the same figure retreating to the right. The figure was masked, but judging by the obvious figure, Ken saw that it was a woman.

_'It figures.'_

The female assassin took one glimpse of him and then bolted out the exit. Ken gave chase and followed her outside. The woman was well ahead of him, but as she made a turn around the corner, she lost her footing and slipped. She regained it quickly, but it was enough for Ken to catch up to her and grab her arm.

"Alright, let's…"

The woman quickly snapped her arm back, breaking Ken's hold and following with a palm attack. Ken deflected it, but the assassin snapped her foot up and kicked him in the side of the face. Ken staggered back a bit, then used his momentum to spin around and sweep out under her legs. Ken quickly arose and grabbed the back of the fallen assassin's mask.

"Now as I was saying, who are…?

The mask came off and Ken stopped in his words. The woman had bright red hair and dark brown eyes. She looked up at him and Ken blinked in surprise.

"Sharon?"

The distraction was more than enough for the woman to snap her leg up and kick him square in the face. Ken fell down and growled at the impact. Sharon quickly jumped up and ran off again, leaving behind a disgruntled and puzzled immortal.

* * *

The party was obviously over. An hour later and after everyone had been questioned by the police, they were all allowed to leave. Daniels thanked Ken once again before he left, but Ken simply took the compliment and went off. During the drive home, Eliza noticed the change of mood in her husband. It was more than just an assassination attempt. It ran deeper.

"Ken, are you alright?" she asked after they exited the limo.

Ken simply nodded and gave a light grin as they approached their home, "Yeah. I'm okay. You know me. There's nothing I can't handle."

Eliza didn't buy it for a minute and took a firm hold of his arm, "Ken."

The fake grin vanished and Ken stared straight ahead. Eliza lowered her eyes and whispered.

"It's another one, isn't it? One of you."

Ken nodded solemnly, "Her name is Sharon."

* * *

_Paris, 1920_

_The nightclub, Starlight Garden, was well filled with customers that night. One of those customers, Ken Master, entered the establishment and removed his hat. Taking in the atmosphere for a bit, he took a seat in one of the front tables. A waitress took his drink order, but not without him flirting with her a bit and she moving away with a light blush. As he waited, a sensation flooding into his mind; a sensation he knew instantly. There was an immortal nearby. Ken's eyes began to sway left and right, but he couldn't pinpoint the source._

_"And now, The Starlight Garden would like to present its very own Velvet Rose, Sharon Locke."_

_Ken's head turned as a beautiful woman came up on stage. The long locks of red hair swayed like a brushfire and her creamy skin gave her an exotic appearance. Ken felt the sensation grow stronger and it was when she looked toward him that he realized that she was the immortal he sensed. 'And a real looker at that.' Her gaze was brief though and she continued on until she reached the microphone in the middle of the stage. The silence was absolute as she took the microphone in her hands and began singing._

_O Bonny Portmore..._

_I am sorry to see_

_Such a woeful destruction_

_Of your ornament tree_

_For it stood on your shore for many's the long day_

_Till the long boats from Antrim came to float it away._

_O Bonny Portmore_

_You shine where you stand!_

_And the more I think on you _

_The more I think long_

_If I had you now as I had once before_

_All the Lords in Old England would not purchase Portmore._

_If Ken was entranced by her appearance, he was completely spellbound by her singing. Her voice was angelic and true as it carried over the air, making her as mystifying as the song._

_All the Birds in the forest they bitterly weep_

_Saying "where shall we shelter or where shall we sleep?"_

_For the Oak and the Ash they all cutten down_

_And the walls of Bonny Portmore are all down to the ground. _

_O Bonny Portmore, you shine where you stand_

_And the more I think on you the more I think long_

_If I had you now as I had once before_

_All the Lords in Old England would not purchase Portmore._

_The moment the song ended, there was a wave of applause from the crowd, some of those in the audience teary-eyed. Sharon gave a grateful bow before exiting, but not without a particular pair of eyes watching her depart._

_Later that night, the few remaining customers were now leaving the nightclub as it was time to close up. Sharon exited as well and began to walk away, but was stopped shortly upon seeing Ken waiting just up front. Reactively, her hand drifted to her side, where her blade awaited._

_"Your singing is divine, Miss Sharon."_

_Sharon blinked and slowly moved her hand away, "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it."_

_Ken took a step toward her, "I understand that it is late, but do you think you can accompany me for dinner?"_

_"Perhaps another time." She replied and began to walk on. But Ken wasn't ready to give up just yet._

_"How about tomorrow night, then? That's another time, isn't it?"_

_Sharon's lips creased into a small smile, "You're quite persistent, aren't you, Mr…"_

_"Masters." he answered, bowing his head slightly. "Kenneth Masters. And yes, I am."_

_The woman's smile grew, "Very well then. Here tomorrow at 6:00."_

_Ken grinned, "A date it is then."_

* * *

"We were together for some time and then we separated and lost contact. I haven't heard from her until now." Ken finished.

Eliza gave an unusual expression, "You just…lost contact?"

"It happens." Ken said simply. Eliza blinked once and looked away for a moment. Ken was confused by this and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing's wrong." she answered quickly. _'Maybe a little too quickly.'_ She then moved toward the stair. "I'm going to check on Mel and then get to bed."

Eliza disappeared upstairs, leaving Ken somewhat confused. _'Even after 500 years, __women__ remain a mystery to me at times.'_ But he wasn't stupid enough not to realize that there was something more to her behavior. It became obvious that his tale on Sharon had affected her, maybe even upset her. Hopefully, it would pass by morning. But for now, he had to worry about an old flame that was still out there, hoping that it didn't burn.

* * *

_Cathedral_

Ken sat within the rows of seat that lined the inside of the church. He had gone there shortly after Eliza went to bed. He didn't like leaving her like that, but he knew there was something he had to do. And judging by the sudden sensation he felt, he wouldn't be there for long.

"It's been awhile, Sharon."

The crimson-haired beauty came down from the aisle and sat next to him. She was wearing a tight black outfit, and a jacket, also black. Her hands folded across her chest,

"A decade or two. Or three. How have you been?"

"Well enough." He looked over at her, "You cut your hair."

Her hand waved across it, "Yeah, well**,** I was thinking about a new style. Beside, longer hair gets in the way of the job."

"Sharon, why? Why are you doing this?"

The woman sighed, knowing that the conversation would go this way, "It's what I am now. It's what I do."

Ken frowned, "This isn't like you."

"_Wasn't_, Ken." she replied coldly. "Past tense. Time changes all of us, even immortals."

Ken paused for a moment and then said, "I can't let you kill Daniels."

A look of compassion crossed her face for a moment, reminding Ken of the woman he knew long ago. "I wasn't aware that he was a friend of yours. I'm truly sorry, but…"

The compassion disappeared, "…I have a contract. And I never miss a mark."

"Sharon…" he pleaded quietly.

The assassin stood up from her seat and turned her back to him. "The past is past, Kenneth. But because of that, I'll give you this. A warning." Her last words came out icily.

"Don't get in my way."

* * *

Three days later; Ken sheathed his sword and walked out of his den in the mansion. He had just heard that Daniels would be at a gathering to discuss a new plan for criminal reduction overseas. If he was successful, then his influence would spread to other countries that would support him in his efforts. But this would also give Sharon a window of opportunity. Ken knew that security would be tight, but he suspected that wouldn't stop her. If she was truly a skilled assassin, then she would have already anticipated the security measures and bypassed them**;** he would be the only one to sense her before she made her move. Ken was about to walk out the main door when Eliza stopped him.

"So you're going to face her." she stated, slightly indicating the hidden sword in his jacket.

"I was more hoping to just stop her from going through this**,**" he answered. "I don't want to kill her."

"Ken. I have to ask you…" Her aquamarine eyes lowered. "Do…do you still…?"

Eliza froze for a moment and then sucked her teeth in frustration. Ken simply waited her out. This whole affair had been bothering her since that night three days ago. She had become quieter around him and always seemed near to saying something. Eliza soon collected herself and just came out with it.

"I know it was a long time ago and I don't doubt you. But I need to know if you are still in love with her."

Ken blinked, "How can you…?"

Her eyes arose sharply in an intense gaze, "Ken. I just need to hear it."

Ken stopped speaking and turned silent. Eliza was beginning to worry, but stopped when he moved forward and took her hands into his own. Locking gazes, he spoke softly.

"No. She's an old friend. That's all."

Eliza nodded, seeing the truth in his eyes and squeezed his hands firmly, "Then do what you have to do."

Ken nodded in kind and gave her a quick kiss. Eliza smiled lightly and moved aside, letting him leave out the door.

* * *

Nightfall; Sharon emerged on one of the side roofs that were on the building. Her target was inside in the meeting hall getting ready for discussion. 'His last one' she mused as she set her rifle together. It would be simple. But she decided that this time, she wouldn't use a laser scope. The door nearby would lead up to a bunch of rafters in the roof over the hall. It would be the perfect shot. Now all she had to do was wait. But Ken's face continued to appear in her mind. She didn't remember when it was that she changed her lifestyle.

_'Perhaps it was after we split up.'_

They had changed over the years, but Sharon truly hoped that Ken wouldn't interfere. Coming to blows with her former love was something she didn't exactly look forward to.

_But if it came down to it…_

Sharon shook her head slightly and cocked the rifle assuredly. Emotions had no place here. She had a job to do. Ken had already been warned. If he got in her way, then the fault would be his.

_Speak of the devil…_

Sharon stopped in her steps after feeling the familiar sensation of an immortal. _'Ken…' _she sighed inwardly. Ken emerged onto the roof from the same door she had entered and stood across from her.

"Sharon. You don't have to do this."

Sharon slowly lowered her rifle and began to turn toward him slowly. Ken's initial thoughts were hopeful, although experience told him otherwise. And that would prove true once again as Sharon turned fully, revealing a straight sword in her right hand.

"You're in my way. I warned you."

Suddenly, Sharon lunged at him with a sharp thrust of her sword. Ken jumped back and pulled out his own sword. Sharon wasted no time, striking repeatedly at Ken and forcing him into defense, a position Ken was having trouble with.

_'Just great.'_

Seeing that he had to get out of it, Ken rolled on the ground during her next strike, hoping to get some space and manage a better counter. But Sharon had traced his roll and made a short dash after him. When he got to his feet, Sharon slid on the ground and latched her legs with his. With a sudden twist of her body, she caused Ken to fall flat on his face. Sharon then rolled back up to her feet and slashed down, but the blond immortal rolled once again, just barely missing the chop to his neck. Sharon went after him, but Ken stopped in mid-roll and kicked upward, causing her to falter back and giving him time to get to his feet.

_'Alright.__ Have it your way.'_

Ken twirled his blade as Sharon waited, seemingly unsure as to what to do. Ken lunged this time and struck. Sharon blocked the blow, but Ken pulled back quickly and struck again. Again she blocked and again he pulled back and struck. This went on for quite awhile until Sharon lashed out in frustration. Ken anticipated the maneuver and ducked the swing.

"Ha!"

He snapped his blade up, causing Sharon's blade to forcefully fly out of her hand. Sharon stumbled back as Ken rolled around and brought his blade to her neck. Sharon froze, but Ken didn't follow thought and merely kept the blade just touching her slim throat.

"Finish it."

Ken made no move at first and the shot the blade down, cutting off her utility belt, which held a knife in the back. Sharon half expected something else, but Ken merely backed away and sheathed his blade.

"I won't stop." the defeated assassin whispered.

"Yes, you will."

As he said that, loud sirens echoed down from below. Sharon turned her head to the side in question, to which Ken answered, "Police, possibly even FBI. You're a wanted assassin Sharon."

Sharon's head stayed fixed in the same position for awhile. As it stood, she would be arrested and likely executed. But something else occurred to her. That was exactly what Ken wanted. An executionwouldn't be permanent. She would simply revive and not exist to the world for a generation or two. She wouldn't have to kill anymore. She could…start over. Her head turned back to him, seeing the man that she had fell in love with all those years ago. It was no longer possible now; she saw that. There was someone else in is life. Looking down at his hand, she saw the gold ring that confirmed it. But even so, he still came here to help her.

"Perhaps you should take up singing again."

Sharon flashed a brief smile, "Perhaps." _'What's done is done. The past can't be __changed__. But still…'_ "I don't know who the contact was." she said suddenly. "But I know that whoever it was, it was connected to an organization called Shadowloo."

Ken frowned openly. _'Shadowloo.'_ The name had come up more than once in his life, and that in itself was troubling. But he also realized that she was giving him another warning. Something for him to be ready for in the future. Just then, officers barreled up on the roof and leveled their guns at Sharon. Sharon simply turned to them and raised her arms in quiet surrender. As she was restrained and taken away, she turned back to Ken.

"Watch your back. And…thank you."

Eliza sat on a chair by the door, awaiting Ken's return. She had heard of what happened to Sharon on the news, but that was some time ago and she was getting worried. She wasn't sure what to think right now, or what to say when he returned. Or if he returned. There was nothing to say that she didn't kill and hide his body. She knew she wasn't thinking rationally, but she couldn't help it. She soon head footsteps approaching and stood up from the chair as the door opened. Ken walked in a gazed at her in silence. Eliza remained motionless for a bit and then she rushed forward and clasped him in a hug. Ken's arms opened and lightly returned the embrace.

"It's all right." he assured her. "It's over now."

"Oh Ken." she pulled away and looked up at Ken. Silence ensued, but only shortly.

"Hey, it's been a long night." Ken said. "I could use some sleep."

Eliza slowly moved out of his embrace and dejectedly replied, "Sure."

She began to move away further, but Ken held onto her arm. She turned around to see his smile-lit face as he spoke to her softly.

"Would you accompany me, Mrs. Masters? You know I toss and turn all night unless you're there."

Eliza eyes widened and then a sweet smile graced her lips. Moving closer, she clasped her arms around him and together they moved up the stairs.

* * *

AN: The song Sharon used was _O Bonny Portmore_, by Lorenna McKennitt. It was used in a few of the Highlander episodes and movies.


	22. Chap 21

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

Chap. 21

* * *

_Ningbo, __China_

If there was one way to find Ryu, it was to look in the quietest places of the world. As the years passed, these solitary oases gradually disappeared, replaced by cities and construction.

_'But some would always remain.'_

Ryu walked out into the small clearing. A slight breeze blew in and he closed his eyes, taking in the clear scents of the sea wind. He was near a fishing port, which made it all the more relaxing for him. For him, it the simplest things in life gave him the greatest pleasure. It made him feel free. For a moment, he didn't have to worry about immortals hunting him, the friends that he lost in the years or even the Gathering. He was just a normal man, taking in the niceties of the world around. Giving a light smile, Ryu knelt down on the grass; his eyes still closed. His mind soon drifted, allowing it to open to the world around. He felt the winds, the grass, everything. It wasn't long before it drifted into the past.

* * *

_Japan, 1520_

_"The blade is merely a tool. The true weapon lies within the one who wields it."_

_These words repeated themselves on and on as young Ryu moved through his katas. Somewhere in the darkened room, Gouken was speaking in sequence with the lesson as his student moved in motion. Ryu's eyes were blindfolded and he was holding a bokken (Wooden sword). Despite this, the young student moved with care and precision as though it was a steel blade. Gouken watched this with approval. Ryu had been training all his life and had performed his exercises diligently. But there was more than just training and the fight. Ryu had given him something he never thought he could have had in his years of life. Ryu was the son he always wanted, but could never have._

_Life as an immortal had been solitary and at times, it bothered him greatly. But after taking Ryu in and adopting him, his life had more of a purpose than mere survival. Now he had a son, an heir to the art of Ansatsuken. But for Ryu to truly master the style, he had to know the truth behind it. That meant that Ryu had to know about himself as well. The time had come._

_"Enough."_

_The youth stopped in his movements and folded his sword to the side as if he was sheathing it. He then pulled off his blindfold and turned toward the voice of Gouken, who materialized out of the shadows of the side of the dojo._

_"Sit."_

_Ryu obeyed and bent down on the floor, with Gouken doing the same thing. The wooden sword was placed on the side and Ryu looked up at his sensei in wait._

_"Ryu. The time has come for you."_

_Gouken moved his hand to the side and produced a wrapped object. He held it up between the two of them._

_"When my master gave me my sword, it meant that I had reached the stage of adulthood. Now, that time has fallen on you."_

_Gouken lowered the package to Ryu, who took it with both hands. His eyes glanced over it once before he pulled off the wrappingrevealing a sheathed sword. Blue designs lined across it from one end to the other. Hand falling on the hilt, Ryu pulled it, bringing the blade to light. The slender blade curved and glistened before him like fire. But what really grabbed his attention were the symbols that had been carved onto it._

_"Blade of the Bternal Dragon?"_

_Gouken nodded, "Yes. When the time comes, you will know what it means. But for now, you must know about me."_

_Ryu looked up from his blade, "Sensei?"_

_Gouken was about to continue when he was cut off by the sensation of an immortal. His eyes wavered toward the entrance and then back at Ryu._

_"Stay inside."_

_Ryu blinked in confusion, but Gouken ignored it as he arose and moved to retrieve his own blade from the back of the dojo. He grabbed the weapon, placed it on his side and walked to the entrance. Ryu watched him leave and then stood up afterward. Moving to the entrance, he peered out and watched his master stride down to the dojo entrance. The sun was setting, making it fairly dark now. Gouken was looking around for something, but there was nothing there. Gouken stood in the pathway and looked up._

_"I am Gouken of the Hoshi Clan. Show yourself."_

_A whip of wind shook the branches in the trees, quickly alerting Gouken. In a single movement, Gouken unsheathed his sword and raised the blade. Ryu blinked when he saw the sword clash with another blade that seemed to have come out of nowhere. Gouken took a step back and a form materialized out of the shadows. It was a tall, lean figure, cloaked in deep purple from head to toe. His face was masked, covering everything except his eyes; the telltale sign of a shinobi. His left arm was equipped with a claw, three blades outstretched._

_"Geki of the Sekoi."_

_With that said Geki pulled back his blade and struck forward. Gouken leveled his blade and blocked it. Then Geki pulled back once again and came with another strike. Gouken ducked it and swiveled to the side, sword flying. Geki rotated and blocked the blade as it came at hischest. Gouken approached again with an overhead strike. Geki blocked again and Gouken began to assault him with several more strikes. Geki retaliated with strikes of his own, but Gouken retained the advantage. Seeing that he would have to end this quickly, the shinobi slashed down and then stabbed forward this time. Gouken hopped back and deflected the blow, but that allowed Geki to lash out with his claw arm and catch Gouken across the chest._

_'Master!'_

_Gouken whirled around and leveled his sword high. The front of his gi was torn and there were marks of blood on it, but the wound did not appear serious. Gouken and Geki circled again, Gouken keeping his sword high. Geki attacked again with a mid-horizontal slash and Gouken hopped back; Geki pressed on with a repeat attack from the opposite direction to which Gouken slashed down, heavily striking Geki's sword. The shinobi was rattled by the heavy strike, but was even more surprised by the crack it made in his blade. Geki reacted instantly with a backhand slash from his claw, but Gouken ducked it and pulled his sword back. Ryu felt the surge of ki and knew what his master was about to do._

_"Shoryuken!"_

_Gouken shot right into the air, bringing his sword zipping through the neck of the masked warrior in a flash of ki and light. Geki was still as Gouken soared overhead and then landed behind. Rising to his feet, Gouken slowly sheathed the sword. The moment the hilt clicked, Geki fell to the ground as his head rolled in the opposite direction. Ryu was horrified, but that soon changed when the body of the slain shinobi glowed in a white aura and began to hover. Lightning began to flash all around and strike Gouken. The warrior's face cringed with pain, but he made no outcry as the energy continued to strike him. The energy was so great that the nearby tree was literally ripped in two. Finally, the lightnings stopped and Gouken knelt down. He then arose slowly and walked back to the dojo. Looking at Ryu, he found his young pupil wideeyed with amazement._

_"…!"_

_Gouken gave a slight chuckle, "We have much to discuss."_

* * *

Indeed, there was. That night, Gouken spoke of his immortality, how long he had lived and of the journeys he undertook along the way. The only thing his master left out was that Ryu himself was a potential immortal. That was something he found out on his own. His master had been slain before that truth could be revealed to him. But he had been trained well enough to survive in the world of immortals. Ryu's eyes soon opened, but they were lowered in solemn thought.

_'Master…father. Thank you.'_

* * *

Ryu walked into the town of Shanghai once again. He had decided to return to Japan briefly before journeying to America. Moving to a port, he went to find a ferry that would take him to the nearest island when something alerted his senses. _The presence of an immortal._ Unconsciously, Ryu's hand drifted back toward his sword, until he remembered that there wouldn't be a fight out in the middle of the public. Still, his hand remained a centimeter away while his eyes searched the crowd, looking for whomever had alerted him. Surprise quickly flashed on his face when he saw who it was.

"Chun Li."


	23. Chap 22

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. 22

* * *

_Himalayan Area, 1603_

_Chun Li sat down on the stone boulder in frustration. She had been in the mountainous wilderness for almost a week. She had heard of a possible site from a nearby village. The information was sketchy, but she wanted to be sure. During her years of search, she had determined that the Shadowloo stronghold had to have been somewhere in the lower Asian area. But pinpointing it was another matter entirely. It was as though it didn'texist at all. But she knew for a certainty it did; the higher concentration of Shadowloo activities in the areawere enough to tell her that. But so far her search had proved fruitless._

_'I must have been crazy to come to a place like this alone.'_

_Chun Li sighed deeply and took a glance at her sword, which she had placed nearby. Whomever it was that was running Shadowloo, it had to be an immortal. No mortal or even a generation of mortals could have moved around and kept such an organization hidden for all these years without error. Once she found this mystery person, she would speak nothing save for the words of her blade._

_'There can be only one.'_

_She sighed once again. First,She had to find the place. She rose from her seat and began to walk when a motion caught her eye. Looking from her place, she could faintly see a lone figure near a low cliff on one of the mountains. Despite the distance, she could see that it was a male figure, clothed in white. 'What's a person doing out here alone in a place like this?' Reaching into her pack, she pulled out a small single lens telescope and peered through. Clearing the sight, she got a good look at the person. The white clothing he wore was apparently a gi. A headband waved through the air as he moved and she was able to discern his Japanese origin._

_But what caught her attention the most was the sword he was training with in his hands. Was he an immortal? Although quite possibly the truth, it could have very easily have been a mortal swordsman training in solitude. 'Wait.' What if this person was a part of Shadowloo or even the master himself? This was a golden opportunity and she couldn't afford to waste it. Backing up near the rock, she moved in closer. She knew that he would sense her soon so she had to get in the right vantage-point for an early attack. 'You will not escape me.' But as she neared, other objects caught her eyes. Before she realized it, a group of dark-clad men had jumped out from above the swordsman and surrounded him. Chun Li blinked as she realized who they were. The insignia on their garments was clear enough._

_Shadowloo agents…_

_The swordsman looked about him at the intruders surrounding him. "What do you want?"_

_They said nothing as one drew a knife and prepare to stab him from behind. The warrior, sensing the movement, sidestepped to the left and swung back with a knee. The attacker was hit in the chest and fell to the rocky ground hard. As soon as he hit the ground, the others moved in on him at once. The closest one lunged with a thick knife, but the warrior quickly raised his sword to parry and then wheeled around his attacker, placing himself outside the circle of agents._

_"What do you want with me?"_

_They didn't answer. Rather they aligned themselves in a single file and attacked in sequence. The warrior met with the first one in mid charge and slashed up, clashing with the attacker's knife and then slamming his knee into the man's gut. The warrior then twirled and swept low with his sword, causing forcing two of them to hop up to avoid getting their feet cut off, unwittingly putting themselves in position for his next technique._

_"Tatsumaki Senpuu-Kyaku!"_

_The warrior spun into the air, using his ki to cause him to spin rapidly like a top, knocking the two attackers off their feet. The warrior landed and caught sight of another one of the men stabbing forward. The warrior slashed out reflexively and managed to slap the knife awayhowever, one of the earlier attackerskicked him on his open side. The blow was hard enough to cause the warrior to stumble over the side and fall off. His hand shot up and managed to grab hold of the ledge. Looking up, he saw one of the dark assailants standing over him. The warrior seemed to look down in thought. He could simply let go and hit the ground. He would die, but it wouldn't be permanent. Chum pondered the events. Surely he couldn't be part of Shadowloo. Not if they were trying to kill him. And why him anyway? In any case, she wouldn't let them take another life; not on her watch._

_"Yahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

_Chun Li had finally came out of her place of hiding and kicked the fighter that was standing over the warrior, knocking him clear off the edge and down the chasm. The woman warrior spun around and caught the second one with a kick flat in the face. Seeing only one left, Chun Li finally unsheathed her sword and held it overhead. The attacker seemed to consider attacking for a moment before stabbing forward. Chun Li backed away and slapped the knife away, causing him the falter to the side and giving her an opening to whirl around and knock him down with a backhand blow. As soon as he fell, Chun Li moved to the fallen man and helped him up._

_"Thank you."_

_However, Chun Li's attention was soon diverted as she looked around to see the assassins retreating. 'No!' her thoughts screamed. They could be her only lead to Shadowloo's secret lair. She was about to pursue them when she caught sight of a faint light. Turning back, she saw the warrior had picked up his weapon and held it leveled. But that's not what caught her interest. What had was that the blade itself was aglow with blue energy. 'What is he doing?' she thought as her hand began to tighten on her own sword. She didn't think that this stranger would attack her right after she had saved his life, but she didn't want to chance it._

_"Hadojinken!"_

_The stranger cut downward, releasing a wave of energy that flashed across the hillside and straight at one of the retreating assailants. The wave brushed past and ripped into the rocks in front, causing him to slip and fall down. Chun Li looked back at the warrior with amazement. She was well aware about the use of chi in martial arts, more so because that was what Gen had taught her. But she had never seen it projected in such a manner before. It took her a minute to brush her amazement away and move up to the fallen attacker, accompanied by the white warrior. She reached down and turned him upright._

_"Alright. I want some…"_

_But upon turning him over, she found that the man's eyes were rolled over and his breathing was nonexistent. 'He's dead? But how?' The warrior's energy blade hadn't even hit him and none of the rock that fell hit him hard. Checking him, she quickly saw a ring on his hand with a small needle on it. 'Poison. He poisoned himself? He must have known he wasn't going to escape. He'd rather die that tell me anything.' Just what the heck was she dealing with? Her attention returned to the stranger, who had moved near her._

_"He's dead." she muttered. "He poisoned himself."_

_The warrior took a quick scan of the area, but the shadowy agents were long gone. "Who were they?" he asked._

_"You don't know?" It was apparent that they were after him, so she assumed that he knew something about them. "They were Shadowloo agents."_

_"Shadowloo?"_

_"A criminal organization that exists in various corners of the world. I've been searching for them for awhile and tracked them here."_

_"Why would they attack me?"_

_'A good question. I wish I knew.' "I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me."_

_The man shook his head, "I'm afraid not. I've never seen these men before now."_

_"And this was the last chance I had." she muttered again, looking down at the lifeless body before them. "Now they'll move again and it'll take me years to find them…again."_

_"In any case, I am in debt to you." The man gave her a deep bow. "You saved my life, miss."_

_A twinge of embarrassment went through her for no reason. "My name is Chun Li Xiang."_

_"I am Ryu of the Hoshi clan."_

_"It was nice to meet you." Truthfully, Chun Li was saying that to be polite. She was so close and now the chance had slipped away from her. It had taken her almost a year to track them this far. Now she would have to do it over and that could take longer still. Frustration began to well in her again until she looked behind and took a glimpse at the wall before her. Though it was solid rock, his technique had sliced right into it. He could have used it on the retreating attacker, but chose to use it to stop him instead. Perhaps he wanted some answers as well? In any case, such a technique would be a large help. When she found the Shadowloo leader, she would need every trick she could get. Turning back…_

_"What was that technique you used? That energy wave that you fired out?"_

_"The Hadojinken?"_

_"Yes that. Is it possible for you to teach that to me?"_

_Ryu gave a puzzled look, "You wish to learn it?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I don't know. The technique is quite difficult to learn. It may take some time for you."_

_But she could tell it was more than that. Like every immortal, he was most likely cautious about the others. She couldn't blame him. A few minutes ago, she posed herself ready to kill him. But not because he was immortal. For all he knew, she would turn on him once she had finished. Or just as likely, him on her. But there was something about him that seemed honest._

_"We're immortal. I have the time."_

_He turned his head and his eyes showed that he was considering it. After a brief while…_

_"You saved my life. If this is what you wish, then very well."_

* * *

"It's been awhile, Ryu."

Ryu nodded, "Yes it has. How are you?"

The Chinese woman took a step off to the side, "I'm well."

An uncomfortable silence soon overcame the two as Chun Li looked outward into the water and Ryu doing the same. For Chun Li, she expected this. Ryu wasn't exactly a talkative person and she respected that about him. For Ryu, it was another story. His silence was the result of his thoughts running about what he should or should not say. Which was strange since he never really had trouble speaking. It was usually that he never had anything to say. But now that wasn't the case. He decided to opt for something simple.

"Where are you heading?"

"The States." she answered, "Los Angeles actually."

"So am I. I'm going to visit Ken."

"That's good. I'm on a case so maybe I'll run into you guys there."

His mood dropped somewhat. _'So she's still after them…'_ He began to resolve to stay quiet but his mouth suddenly moved automatically, "Why not come with me? Since we're going the same way anyway…"

Chun Li shifted her head. _'He's inviting me? That's a first.'_ Considering how they parted ways, it was a bit surprising. But it wasn't a bad idea. Truthfully, at this point, she could use company from a friendly face. And it wasn't in the way of her assignment, at least not too much. There was no real reason not to. She… owed it to him.

"Sure. Why not?"


	24. Chap 23

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. 23

* * *

The small passenger boat ship cruised through the still waters of the night. It would be another hour and a half before it reached its destination at the docking port in Japan. Ryu was currently in his room alone lying down on the cot he made for himself. When the ship came some time ago, he had planned on getting a little sleep before transferring off. But it never came and his eyes stayed open. His mind was preoccupied with the Chinese woman that now accompanied him.

_'Why?'_ he thought in mild confusion. _'Why did I invite her to come with me like that?'_ Even though they were traveling in practically the same direction, it wasn't like him to just up and invite someone to join him in travel. Normally, he would have simply stayed quiet and traveled on. If the person were going the same way, that wouldn't have changed anything. It would normally start that way and end up where their destinations break off. Then he would go his way while the other person would go their way. No words and no goodbyes. It was his way.

Amazing how that changed when she showed up…

Raising his eyes toward the window, he looked as the stars twinkled in the cloudy sky. _'Chun-Li…'_ It continued to surprise him how much he had changed because of her. He was also surprised when she asked him to teach her the ways of ki, or chi in her native tongue in order to use it as a projectile. Not necessarily by the fact that she asked, but by the fact that she hadn't already known it. At their meeting, he felt an incredible aura of energy coming from her. Then later, when he discovered that she was an older immortal than he was, he was astounded further. But then again, using energy in such a manner was known to only a few martial artists in the entire world. He was just fortunate that Gouken was one of them.

And now, so was she…

* * *

_Kathmando__, 1603_

_"Haaahhh!"_

_"Again."_

_"Haaaaaahhhhhh!"_

_"Again."_

_Ryu stood to the side while his newest 'student' continued her training in ki manipulation. She had spent the past hour and a half working on it, but without any results as her efforts proved fruitless each and every time. Also, she was being too forceful in her attempts. He knew she was spent any more and she would probably pass out. Normally, he would have stopped some time ago, but the fire in her eyes told him otherwise. She was driven to complete this; that much was clear. So much so that he figured that she probably wasn't even feeling the fatigue that obviously weighed down on her body. But her drive was serving as a two-edged sword. She was rushing, anxious to complete her task. And that simply would not do. Whatever her rush was, it had to wait. As long as her thoughts pushed her this way, she would never get the calm and focus she needed. Eventually, frustration would defeat her._

_"Raaahhhh!"_

_Right on cue, Chun-Li bent down to the ground tired, exhausted, and irritated. She smashed a weak fist into the ground to show it._

_"Why can't I do this? Why!"_

_Ryu simply stood where he was, not answering her question. It would be very simple to do so, but she was not ready for the answer. Not now, now like this. But Ryu soon found himself frowning. 'I should tell her right away. There's no need to wait this out.' But in retrospect, he stopped himself. Women have never been his strong suit; that was more Ken's 'domain' as it were. Furthermore, this woman here…he didn't know too much about her. She didn't speak much and simply practiced whatever lesson he gave her. Perhaps it is time to find out. Looking to the side, he grabbed a towel and handed it to her. Chun-Li looked up from the ground and onto the cloth. Then Ryu said a couple of words he never really thought he would be saying._

_"Come. We need to talk."_

* * *

While Ryu reminisced in his room, his compatriot stood on the deck of the ship looking out into the sea. The winds whipped through the Chinese immortal's hair as she stood in place. And like her friend, she was thinking of the past. _'Friend…'_ It had been years since they seen each other, but that didn't matter. However, she had not thought to seek him out and visit him from time to time. That would have been useless anyway, since Ryu traveled constantly, making him impossible to find. But the fact that she never thought about it made her feel a little guilty, mostly when it came to Ryu because they were somewhat alike. Among the people she met and known, he was probably one of the few that could truly understand her.

Perhaps the only one, period…

* * *

_After she wiped the sweat from her face, Chun-Li discarded the towel and stood up. Ryu's back was turned, but he began walking. Chun-Li took a breath and moved behind him. Ryu said nothing as they walked down the dirt road toward the river. The woman soon moved up beside him where she saw his eyes looking toward the waters. She could tell that he was in thought. In their time together, she had been able to discern about him. They shifted back and Chun-Li looked on ahead._

_"Chun-Li." he spoke finally. "I've never thought about asking this because of my debt to you. But this is necessary to know."_

_Her eye moved toward him again, "What is it?"_

_"Why?"_

_She blinked in confusion, but her stride never changed. "I don't understand."_

_"Why do you want to learn from me?"_

_She kept silent. She knew where this was going and it was something she really didn't want to talk about. She had already told him about Shadowloo and her quest to stop them. But each time, she had managed to leave out her reasons why. Now he wanted those answers._

_Ryu continued, "It's vital that I know, but even more for you to say it. It affects your training."_

_'Affects my training?' A slight frown creased on her face, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came. "I need an edge. To bring Shadowloo down."_

_Now it was Ryu's turn to frown. She had given this answer before and it was not what he wanted to hear. 'So he does want to know.' This was confirmed by his next words._

_"There's something more, isn't there?"_

_He finally stopped walking, stationing himself before the water. Chun-Li did likewise, but no answer came from her. But her silence was answer enough. Her fist clenched tightly and Ryu turned to face her fully. His brown eyes bore deep into hers, searching for something._

_"This affects your training. I promised that I would help you learn it. So I need to know."_

_She shut her eyes and turned away, but the emotions were already boiling to the top. "They killed my father!" she snapped as she whirled to him with angry eyes. "There! Are you satisfied?"_

_Ryu's expression remained unchanged. "You want revenge."_

_Chun-Li could feel her rage simmering above the rest of her emotions. 'How dare he judge me!' "Who wouldn't?!" she replied immediately. "You can be noble if you want, but the truth is that in my place, you would do just the same."_

_"You're right."_

_Not the response she expected and as such, surprise and confusion replaced her anger._

_"Huh?"_

_Ryu turned to the water and spoke softly, "My sensei, the closest thing I had to a father, was killed by a demon that took his head. I know what it's like. To feel the anger surge through your mind, the adrenaline of meeting the person and the hatred in hurting the one that hurt you." He gave a single sigh, "It still hurts, even now. For as long as I live, it will hurt." His eyes locked with hers again._

_"And we live forever."_

_Shame soon became the dominant feeling in Chun-Li. She was a fool to think she was alone in this. As an immortal, it was only natural that Ryu would have his own share of pain and sorrow._

_"Ryu…I'm…sorry."_

_Ryu's eyes suddenly widened and he looked away, "You're hurt still. And angry. Push that all aside." He began to move away from the lake, "When you do, you can continue your training."_

_Chun-Li stood silently. It had taken her some time to realize just what he had truly done. In order for her to learn chi projection, she had to clear her mind of all her negative thoughts. It had driven her far, but she would have to let it go if she was to learn this. It would be hard. She would have to let go of her search for who knows how long._

_"And we live forever."_

_She had the time. She had to wait. She had to exercise patience now more than ever and not be too eager in her endeavor. If this were to work out, she would have to wait._

_"Ryu?"_

_The lone warrior stopped in his tracks, "Hm?"_

_"Thank you."_

* * *

But she had changed since then. Then she had wanted revenge. But as the years…the decades went by, vengeance had left her with nothing but hurt and emptiness. Her efforts were frustrated and each time, she would lose more of herself. It wasn't until after Ryu that she realized that she wasn't the only one that Shadowloo hurt. There were others. _So many others._ She remembered when she pursued Shadowloo, they only left two things in their wake. Dead bodies and a scattered few to weep over them. It could not be ignored. Which is why there was a new motivation for her now. She still wanted to avenge her father's death. But she had to put the others who where hurt first and he personal feelings last. It had to be justice. True justice.

This brought her mind back to the present journey. Though she was still on her vacation, her captain had informed her of a possible lead in LA. She could tell that he didn't want to contact her like that, but given her record, she was the only one suited for the task. It may be nothing, but that's what she had to discover. _'You never know.'_ Still, a part of her wished that her captain hadn't asked her. Seeing Ryu made her wish that she were visiting a friend of hers or two.

At least she found Ryu…


	25. Chap 24

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. 24

* * *

_Los Angeles_

"I dreadfully sorry, Master Ryu. But I'm afraid Master Kenneth has left with his family to Europe."

Ryu sighed. After the boat ride, he and Chun Li took a plane to the Americas where they split up to their separate affairs. Chun Li promised that if things went smoothly, she would come and visit for a while. But upon arrival, he found out that Ken and his family had left the country.

"Hm. Well I better go then." He nodded to the servant and began to leave. "Thank you, Samuel. Tell Ken I came by."

"Wait." The servant called. "I have instructions from Master Kenneth that if you were to ever come by, this place would be treated as your home."

Ryu blinked, "Really? Well…I couldn't impose…"

Samuel waved his hand, "Master Ryu. You are the closest person I've seen with the master. He trusts you enough with his home, as do we."

Ryu looked at the mansion. It wasn't his style, but this was an offer Ken had given him. No, it was a gift. A gift and an assurance of trust. Just like the red headband that he wore over his brow.

"Very well then."

The servant gave a slight nod and motioned the door, "Very good sir. Your room is just as it was when you left."

Ryu smiled and entered inside. _'Perhaps it won't be so bad…'_

* * *

Elsewhere, Chun Li had gone straight into the city, her mind now focused on her mission. She knew she told Ryu that she might stop by, but in all honesty, she didn't think she would. It pained her a little to met her friend after all these years only to have a short visit delayed. But she had work to do, regardless. Who knew? Perhaps this would turn out to be another false lead. She had many of them over the years. But she doubted very much that it was. Her captain had told her of a possible contact within Shadowloo itself. She had to find him and determine whether that was true and if the contact was genuine. She knew better Shadowloo had no contacts. If anyone defected, they would be eliminated immediately. Still, it was too promising for her to pass up.

_'Doesn't hurt to hope.'_

The bus came to its stop and the Chinese immortal stepped out. According to her intel, the contact was hiding out in an apartment room within one of these alleyways. She had to look out for a sign for him, but she didn't know what kind. _'I'll probably know it when I see it.'_ She moved in toward the apartment building and up the stairs. Upon reaching the door, she gave it a light rap, only to have it slide open on the first tap. It didn't take her long to get caution and she entered the apartment, carefully scanning over it. The place was quiet. _'Way too quiet…'_ She didn't like this at all. _First an unlocked door and now this?_ She moved slowly into the next room and found quite a different scene. Papers and objects were scattered all over the floor. Looking in the corner behind her, her eyes were set on a figure lying still on the floor. She moved over to see a thin man on the ground, with his eyes opened, but blank. Checking his pulse, she wasn't surprised to find him dead. In fact, his neck had been snapped. She moved her hand away and her head was suddenly filled with a familiar sensation.

_'What? Here?'_

A rustle from outside caught her attention and she quickly looked out the window just in time to see a dark leg swing over the rooftop above. Chun Li quickly slid through the window and into the fire escape where she climbed up in pursuit. Reaching the top, she was only faced with an empty roof. Yet the sensation of the immortal was still strong. Chun Li slowly slid her sword out of her jacket.

"I know you're here. Come out."

Nothing. Chun Li slowly strode over the roof, repeating her demand as she passed the roof door. But there was still no answer. Chun Li tightened her grip on the sword and suddenly whirled around, bringing the blade up in a high arc as it clashed…with another blade.

"Secondary target confirmed."

Chun Li was faced off with a woman wearing a dark jumpsuit and a red tie. She wore a short cap over her dark brown hair and her blue eyes were clear as crystal. The woman had came out from the back of the rooftop door and attacked with a thin saber. Chun Li pushed away and twirled while the unknown woman backed up and lunged. She attacked with a low vertical strike to the left and followed up with a second to the right. Chun Li managed to deflect both attacks, but the woman suddenly pulled back and spun around, delivering a fierce horizontal slash.

Chun Li was caught off guard and when the blades hit, they clashed heavily, causing her to almost lose her grip on her sword. Chun Li wheeled back and the assailant came in aggressively, strike higher this time. Chun Li barely had time to raise her sword to block and when she did, her hand flared with pain. It took a lot for her not the drop the sword and she stepped far back hoping to recover. But her attacker did not give her the chance asshe came at Chun Li again, blade glistening in the sun.

_'No!'_

Chun Li swiftly switched hands and she held her sword reversed in her left hand. Lashing at the incoming attack, the swords clashed loudly, but not heavily as before. Chun Li soon went on the offensive, swinging the blade in sequenced directions. The dark attacker was now being pushed back and she soon found herself on the edge of the roof.

"Who are you?" Chun Li demanded. The woman simply stared back coldly, giving no reply. Chun Li's eyes then lowered to the woman's shoulder and saw what she had figured. The skull insignia. _Shadowloo__…_

"You're coming with me."

The woman continued to stare and her eyes briefly looked over the side. Chun Li saw this, but it was too late to stop the woman from jumping off the side and into the alley. Chun Li thought she was trying to escape by killing herself, but rather the woman grabbed hold of a metal pole that was stretched out and swing around it, hitting the ground safely and dashing away. Chun Li could only watch as the woman ran away.

_'One dead witness and an escaped assassin. I must be getting close.'_

* * *

An hour later, Ryu decided to take a walk outside. He was grateful that Ken decided to leave him his home. This would save him the trouble of finance and time. Not that money or shelter had ever been an issue for Ryu, but it was nice all the same. He didn't know how long he would stay there though. He had come to visit Ken, but now that he wasn't here, there was nothing really to bind him to this place. Perhaps he could leave tomorrow, after he informed Chun Li of the situat… _'Oh no. Chun Li!'_

It had just reoccurred to him that Chun Li had said she would stop by to visit. But since Ken wasn't there, would she simply take off? That was possible. Ryu shook the thought away, only to be accompanied by a grimmer thought. _What if she didn't come at all?_ Although that didn't sound like something she would do, her mission of justice has always occupied her life. It wouldn't be too much of a surprise if the trip there was the last he ever saw of her in a while. Possibly ever. He shook his head. He didn't want to think about the Gathering now. For once, it would not cast a shadow over him. Not today.

But that didn't mean immortals would care…

Ryu soon stopped in his tracks, sensing the familiar presence of an immortal nearby. His eyes darted around and across the street. It was then that he saw it. A figure was looking right at him hiddenwithin a black cloak and hood. The figure quickly turned and ran away.

"Hey, wait!"

Ryu soon found himself chasing the figure down the street where it turned down into an alley. Ryu stopped for a moment, hesitant about entering. It was far too suspicious. He had to be on alert. Lowering off his wrapped sword from his back, he slowly loosened it as he entered the alley, looking around for the dark figure. He moved deeper in and turned into a corner where the figure stood against the side of a wall seemingly slouched against it. Ryu took a careful step forward.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

The figure it seemed didn't share that remark because in a flash, the dark cloak was flungoff into Ryu's face. Ryu quickly tossed it aside and he caught a glimpse of light coming right at him. He raised his sword, partially sheathed, to block the incoming saber from his assailant. It was a young woman, with short blond hair wearing a black jumpsuit. A short tie was on her neck and a black cap was on her head. Her eyes were brown, and clear as water.

"Secondary target confirmed."

The woman pulled back a bit, only to stab forward. Ryu rotated his hand to deflect the blow and took a step back. The woman spun the sword around and attacked again with another stab. Ryu parried this time, spun around and slashed horizontally, but the woman was quick and she ducked right under the slash. Retaliating, she gave a sweeping slash to the legs, causing Ryu to jump up to avoid it. The woman followed quickly and Ryu was being forced back by her rapid slashes and stabs. He could she that it was a fencing style she was using, but much faster than normal techniques. He had to slow her down quickly or he would lose.

She came in with a high-angle cut, nearly hitting his shoulder. Ryu managed to sidestep the blow and clashed his sword against the lower part of hers. Then before she could do anything else, he switched around the strike, hitting the saber on the opposite end of the same side, resulting in a major strain that caused her to drop the weapon. Now open, Ryu lifted his blade to her and backed her against the wall.

"Who are you? Why have you attacked me?"

The woman didn't respond. Rather she reached into her back and produced a dagger. With a flick of her wrist, she flung it out at him. Ryu seemed to have dodged it the first second, but then his hand flickered out and he caught the dagger in his fist. But when he looked back, his captive opponent had disappeared, along with her saber. Ryu frowned in confusion and he looked at the dagger; the only thing she had left. It was a simple weapon, aside from one identifying mark.

_There was a skull on the end of it…_

* * *

She figured it was the least she could do. She just hoped that it wouldn't be too long. She had to find out what that man knew that would make him important enough to kill over. With any luck, she would have something by tomorrow. She approached the door and knocked on it. It didn't take long for it to be answered, but she was surprised at by whom.

"Ryu?"

Ryu was equally surprised, not really expecting her to arrive at all, but glad nonetheless. He opened the door widergesturing for her to enter, but she remained where she was.

"Where's Ken?"

"He's out of town. I'm told that he's allowing me to stay here for a while." Ryu noticed her stiffness and cocked his head slightly, "Is something wrong?"

She nodded, "I was attacked earlier today by a Shadowloo agent. And an immortal at that."

Ryu blinked in surprise, "As was I."

"What?" she asked, equally as surprised, perhaps more so.

"A woman in a black jumpsuit attacked me some hours ago." he replied as he reached into his back and took out a dagger; the very same dagger the woman tried to attack him with. Continuing, "I think she was watching me."

Chun Li took the dagger into her hands and examined it, particularly the skull insignia on its end. "So…you could be a target?" she whispered.

"It's possible. But I don't understand why."

Chun Li continued to study the dagger, thinking about what could be happening. 'If they are targeting him, then they will be back.' Clenching the weapon, she looked back up at the Japanese immortal. "Ryu. Is it alright if I stay here with you for awhile? Just in case they come back."

Ryu, who had been watching her gaze on the dagger, knew what she was thinking, "You want to watch over me?"

"Well, yes. If they really are after you, then I don't want to take any chances." She replied firmly. She had already lost Fei Long to these killersand she had been forced to kill one of her oldest friends and former lover. All because they did something to him. The woman she had fought had the same expression in her eyes. The blank, lifeless eyes… It was as though she didn't have a will of her own. Chun Li didn't know what had happened to them or how it was done, but she wanted to make sure that didn't happen to Ryu. Not again. _Not on my watch._

"Well, this really isn't my place, but I believe Ken would want you here as well as me."

"Thank you."

And at last, she entered the house, unaware that they were both being watched from a block away. The two darkly clad women were stationed on the rooftop of a building. The blond one was watching the mansion house with binoculars while the second one was on a radio in contact with someone.

"The target has been eliminated. Contact has been broken."

A deep voice came back over the radio, _"Well done, Agent Juli." _

Juli continued, "Secondary targets have been confirmed within the vicinity."

_"Which targets?"_

"Chun-Li Xiang and Ryu of the Hoshi Clan."

_"Ryu…" _the speaker said softly. _"So he has finally shown his face." _

"Your orders, sir?"

_"Observation.__ Watch over him and await further instructions." _

"And the other target?"

_"Miss Xiang has been interfering with me for more than long enough. Terminate her." _

"Yes sir."


	26. Chap 25

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

_AN: Again, my deepest apologies..._

Chap. 25 (The real Chapter 25)

* * *

_'I wonder if this was such a good idea...'_

It was nightfall and he lay in bed in one of Ken's guestrooms. Contrary to what Samuel told him, Ryu was still a guest in this house and he would act as such. Of course, that didn't stop him from inviting Chun Li to stay the night, offering her the guest room nearby. Still, in all honesty, he didn't know what Ken would say at him having a visitor there without his permission. His friend had given him a privilege and he didn't want to abuse it. But he was certain that Ken wouldn't mind. In fact, if Ken was to ever find out, he would probably tease Ryu about it for decades. Literally…

He's done it before…

* * *

_Chun Li sat quietly in a small restaurant with a bowl of rice before her. It has been several months since she joined up with Ryu and began her training with him. It was difficult to say the least and she hadn't gotten a full grasp of it, but Ryu assures her that she is progressing well. 'I just wish I believed it' she thought as she took a scoop of rice with her chopsticks and ate it. As she chewed though, the sensation of an immortal called her attention. Her eyes snapped up, but made no other move as a man entered into the restaurant. He was of medium size and build, with long blond hair. The man turned to her, obviously searching for the source of his own sensation and his eyes widened and the sight of her. A small smile crept up his face and he moved right over to her._

_"What brings a lovely lady like you out here?"_

_'Well, he is a looker…' Chun Li thought with a mental blush as she answered, "A little this, a little that. What about you?"_

_The man continued to grin and he took a seat across from her. "I'm meeting a friend, but for a night of dinner with you, I could hold it off."_

_She smiled but not without a thought of caution, "I'm afraid not. I'm kind of busy."_

_"Are you sure it couldn't wait one night?"_

_'Well, he's certainly persistent.' The offer was tempting, but she had spoken the truth and she didn't even know this guy. For all she knew, he could have been hunting for her. 'No. I have to stop thinking that way.'_

_"The truth is I'm with someone."_

_"Oh…" The man's eyes widened slightly and he scratched the back of his head. "My apologizes. I guess I shouldn't be supposed though."_

_"Oh no, it's not like that." Chun Li answered quickly, chuckling all the while. "He's helping me out with some things."_

_"Really? Like wh…?"_

_Ken stopped when he felt another immortal presence. Both turned their heads to the door and another person walked in, one they were both familiar with._

_"Ken."_

_Chun Li blinked, noticing that he was indicating to the stranger sitting with her. Ryu's gaze then shifted to her and now it was his turn to blink._

_"Chun Li, what are you doing here?"_

_The woman shrugged uncertainly, "I thought I'd have lunch here instead."_

_"Wait, wait." Ken held up his hands. "You two know each other?"_

_Ryu nodded shortly, realizing the situation and he motioned his hnd to Ken, "Chun Li, my best friend, Ken Masters." Turning his hand to Chun Li, he spoke to Ken. "Ken, this is Chun Li."_

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Ken said abruptly. His gaze shifted for Ryu to Chun Li and back again repeatedly. His grin returned and it grew immensely, "Has it finally happened? Have you finally…found a woman?"_

_Ryu blinked in shock and held his hands up, his face beginning to brighten. "Ken! It's not like that!"_

_Ken stood up from his seat, still grinning, "No my friend. You are busted. After all these years…I was beginning to think that you were becoming a monk."_

_Chun Li watched the scene with interest and a bit of amusement. Ryu was deeply embarrassed by his friend's insinuations, displayed by the unusual blush that was forming on his face. Until now, she had never seen him any other way except as a teacher. Now, with his friend, she was seeing him in a different light. Putting that on hold, she decided to help him before things went too far. Already some of the other customers were gazing in their direction._

_"Excuse me, but it isn't that way."_

_Ken finally ceased in his 'assault' on Ryu and looked over at her, "Oh really?"_

_The woman nodded, "Ryu has been training me in the art of ki, which is why I can't go out on that date with you."_

_"You asked her out?" Ryu turned to Ken in askance. He placed a hand on his forehead and sighed, "Why does that not surprise me?"_

_Ken glared at him, "What surprises me is why you haven't? I think you really are a monk." Turning to Chun Li, his charming grin returned, Well, Ms. Li, my invitation still stands if you wish."_

_Chun Li smiled back, but turn to Ryu, "Is that alright with you Ryu?"_

_"Well…" Ryu started slowly. "It's up to you really."_

_"Hm." Truthfully, she was kind of hoping Ryu could have said otherwise so she could continue her training without declining Ken's offer. But then again, she had been going at it for several months straight and Ryu had said she was getting better and should relax at times. 'I guess I could take that break.' Smiling at Ken…_

_"Well, it's a date then."_

_"Later tonight?"_

_"Sure."_

_Ken nodded to her and glanced at Ryu, "Ryu. I guess our match will have to wait."_

_"Obviously."_

* * *

As it turned out, it took them another fifty years for them to meet again. Ken had to leave two days later for some business in the Americas and Ryu hadn't heard from him during that time. Strangely enough, he asked about the date, to which Chun Li replied that it was the most fun she had in a long while but she was ready to get back to her training. What made it strange was because it wasn't something Ryu would normally ask about. He didn't understand then why he had, but now…

Ryu groaned to himself. Sleep would not come to him easily tonight. Rousing himself, he strode over to the door and toward the stairs. But before he could reach it, the door nearby opened as well and Chun Li stepped out, wearing one of Eliza's nightgowns. The two of them froze on sight of each other for a moment until Chun Li spoke.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I."

A seemingly long silence overcame them and then Ryu spoke this time.

"Ken has a training area in the backyard. Would you care to join me?"

He had no idea why he asked her that question came from. He wasn't even sure he said it until he saw the surprised look in her eyes, which turned to thoughtfulness. She thought about it for a minute and then shrugged.

"Okay."

Five minutes later, Chun Li walked out into the backyard. There was a brick-laden path in the middle, which led further out and ended in front of a small dojo-like ring. She saw Ryu there waiting for her, standing straight and still with his eyes closed. When she entered the ring, she stood beside him and turned, facing the same direction and closing her eyes as well. A gentle breeze blew between them and Ryu finally took a small step forward, waving his arm out just as slowly and gracefully.

At the same time, Chun Li did the same motion, with just as much grace and precision. She then took another step forward and lifted her hand upward, opening her palm as she did so. Ryu mimicked her exactly, both in timing and execution. The kata continued and both immortals went through the motions of the art without slowing down or crashing into each other, despite the fact that their eyes were still closed. The pace began to pick up, going beyond the simple steps and blocks and now moving into swift punches and kicks. Yet never once did they come into contact with one another. Finally, they circled around and stood still in the center where they had started and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes…

"Whew. I was beginning to think that I had forgotten this." she breathed. Ryu opened his eyes shortly afterward and let out a little sigh.

"It has been awhile."

Silence ensued between them as they took short breaths in order to relax their muscles a bit, but Chun Li was starting to feel a little anxious by it. So much so that she decided to call it a night.

"Well…Good night Ryu."

"Oh…Good night, Chun Li."

* * *

The next morning, Ryu exited his room after washing up. Ken had bathrooms all over the place (it being a mansion and all) and Ryu was glad for that. He had this strange worry that he would accidentally run into Chun Li again like he did that night. And if it was out of the bathroom, he could bet that it would most likely be an embarrassing situation. Sitting on the bed, he began fitting his clothes on. While putting on his shirt, a knock came to the door and Samuel entered inside.

"Morning sir. Breakfast is ready downstairs."

"Oh…" Again, Ryu wasn't quite used to this. Having someone else make breakfast for him was a rare occurrence in his life. _'Might as well enjoy it while I can.'_

"Thank you. I'll be down in a moment."

The servant nodded and left the room. Ryu stood up, slipped on his white gi top and then exited the room. The smell of breakfast came to his nostrils quickly and his stomach groaned as a result. With a small smile, he made his way downstairs and into the dining room. His eyes began waver over the food, but stopped when he saw that he was not alone.

"Good morning, Ryu."

Chun Li was seated at the table, already with her own meal in front of her. She was dressed in her normal attire and her hair was tied in its usual buns. Ryu returned the greeting and sat on the other side of her. It didn't take him long to start chowing down on breakfast. Chun Li let a small giggle, causing him to flush a little from embarrassment and slow down in his eating. But beyond that, neither one of them made a sound.

Chun Li regarded this thoughtfully. It seemed that ever since they met each other at the boat dock, they have been ensued with silence. True, Ryu was never a talkative person, but this was becoming a little disconcerting. Even more so when she realized that he had spoken more than her, striking up conversations and invitations. It must have been a hard thing for him to do. _'He must feel as if he can't get through to me. Well, it's time to change that.'_ However, just when she affirmed to do this, he spoke up again.

"It's amazing."

"What is?"

Ryu looked up from his plate and around the room, "Ken lives in this place like this and has a family. It's amazing that he's able to keep up his training."

Chun Li shrugged and took a drink of juice, "Well, not everything in life revolves around training and fighting, Ryu."

"I know. It's just…" He looked back down at his plate, "Sometimes I find myself trying to picture myself in his place." His voice softened, "But whenever I try, I am unable to."

The pair was silent for a moment (again), with Chun Li giving him an inquisitive glance.

"You've changed Ryu."

The man blinked as he looked up from his plate. "How so?"

"Well…I don't know really." she said honestly. "It's just that you seem to be a slightly different person than when I first knew you."

Ryu shrugged. "Time can do that to anyone."

"Not always." Chun Li countered. "Often, but not always."

Chun Li took another drink of her juice while Ryu simply became still in thought. She had yet to notice this as he looked up at her and quietly spoke.

"May I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

His expression softened, more so than before. "Why did you leave?"

Becoming still for a moment, she closed her eyes. "My training was complete. You said so yourself."

Ryu raised an eyebrow at this. "I believe my exact words were, 'You have progressed well enough to master it on your own.'"

"Exactly."

"But…that wasn't necessarily a dismissal."

"There was no need to stay there any longer than I needed to." she answered flatly. "You knew what I was doing back then."

"Yes." he half-sighed. "It is the same thing now."

Chun Li frowned and lightly shook her head, seeing exactly where this conversation was going. "Please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't bring it up. I know you still think I'm searching for revenge, but that's not true, not anymore. In fact, it was your words and teachings that made me see it differently."

Ryu blinked. "Oh?"

"I must thank you for that." She then gave a thin smile. "I would have led on a meaningless existence if not for you."

"That wasn't what I was going to say. I…"

His pause came from his attention shifting elsewhere. An immortal was nearby; they could both feel it. _'Has Ken returned so soon?'_ Chun Li on the other hand, reached down for her gun. Remembering that the assassins that came after her and Ryu were immortal, she didn't want to take any chances. The doorbell rang and Samuel went to answer it. _'Why would Ken ring the bell?'_

A warning light flickered in Ryu's mind now and both of them stood up from the table to check it out. A crash sounded a moment later, causing the two of them to dash toward the door. The crash had come from a vase, which was knocked over by Samuel, who was currently being held in a chokehold from behind by a large, blond-haired man with blue eyes and an unshaven face. He wore an orange jumpsuit, which Chun Li easily identified as a prisoner's uniform.

"Try anything and this old man dies!"


	27. Chap 26

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. 26

* * *

"Try anything and the old man dies!"

Chun Li and Ryu stood still as the unshaven prisoner kept a firm grip on Samuel's throat. One of them could have attempted to bring him down, but both saw the grip he held. Any attempt they were to make would result in the butler's windpipe being snapped.

"Let him go." Ryu asked softly.

The man frowned and reinforced his hold, "Back off now. I know who you are and I won't let you kill me."

The two immortals blinked in confusion. _'Kill him?'_

"J-just back off!"

Chun Li frowned. She didn't like this situation and saw that it would only get worse unless he was subdued as fast as possible. Taking a single step toward him, "I can't let you do…"

But the man stepped back and increased his hold, causing the old man to gag miserably, "I said stay back!"

Ryu raised a hand to him, "Please. Calm down. We don't want to hurt you." But the man didn't releaseor even loosen his hold. He noticed then that Cody's eyes were trained on Chun Li's side, which held her sidearm in place.

"Chun Li. Could you…throw your gun back?"

The woman turned to him in surprise, "What?"

The man nodded vigorously, "That's right. Do it now!"

Chun Li glared at Ryu. He had made them lose an advantage they could have used. She knew he was no fool, but this wasn't going to settle things or make it better for them. Nevertheless, she slowly lifted her gun and slid it across the floor.

"And your swords." he urged. "I know you have swords."

The both of them lifted their arms up to show that they didn't have any on them. The man seemed satisfied, "Okay. Sit down."

Ryu and Chun Li obeyed and sat down in the chairs in front of the table. The man moved over slowly to the side and then shoved Samuel away. The old man fell toward Chun Li's lap and she caught him before he could hit the floor. At the same time, the man snatched up the fallen gun and pointed it at them.

"It won't kill you, but it will slow you down, so don't try anything."

As Chun Li tended to Samuel, Ryu kept his gaze on the man. Despite his aggressive actions and posture, Ryu saw something within his eyes. Something that hadmanifested itself a few times already.

_Fear…_

"Why are you afraid?"

"Quiet!" he roared.

Seeing this, Chun Li sighed aloud, "Police are going to be here soon, you know. They'll surround the house and prevent you from escaping."

"I said quiet!" he cried, pointing the gun shakily at her.

But Chun Li arose from her seat, staring down the gun barrel, "Are you really going shoot me? Because you know that it won't really work."

The man frowned and whirled his head around. Before the others knew it, he grabbed a rapier blade that was hanging on a mantle on the wall.

"How about now?" he sneered. "I'll shoot you and then take your head."

Ryu arose and lifted a hand in front of her, "Don't, please. We won't harm you."

He cocked the hammer of the gun, "And we'll keep it that way."

A half an hour later, a troop of police had the mansion surrounded, just as Chun Li said they would. Various officers lined up on the yard, waiting for orders to move in. Behind them, police cars crowded around the gates and a SWAT team had just rolled in a van. Inside, the group sat quietly while their captor paced around the room. He had locked the door and covered the windows so that the police wouldn't have any advantages. Chun Li was quite annoyed at this point and glared at the man.

"What now?"

"Quiet." he demanded. "I'm thinking about it."

_'Thinking about it?!' _At this point, she didn't care if she was shot or not. This entire situation was ridiculous as well as dangerous. She knew well enough that a hostage situation would only get worse with each passing moment. If not for Ryu, she would have already acted and this would all be over. Which caused her to look over at him. _'Why Ryu?__ What are you trying to do?'_

_Bringggg_

The phone rung beside the couch and the man looked over at it. He then aimed the gun at Ryu.

"Answer it."

Ryu stood up slowly and moved over to the phone. The man kept the gun on him while looking over at Chun Li and Samuel to make sure they didn't make a move. Ryu picked up the phone and spoke into it. He then looked over at their captor.

"It's the police. They wish to speak with you."

The man nodded, "Put it on speaker."

Ryu obeyed and hung the phone up while pressing the speaker button. He then waved his gun at Ryu, indicating that he want him to sit back down. Once down, the man spoke toward the phone.

"Go on."

"Hello?" the officer spoke back. "Is this the man holding the hostages in there?"

"I have a name." The man called back immediately. "It's Cody."

"Okay Cody. Now we don't want anyone hurt in there. We are prepared to meet your demands. What do you want?"

Cody seemed to be staring blankly at the phone, something Ryu seemed to take notice in. "I want…I just want…" he stammered. He then moved over to the phone, "I'll let you know."

He clicked the phone off and looked toward the window. His expression was stiff, but Ryu saw the loss in his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly.

Cody whirled to him and raved, "I want some fricking peace, that's what! I want these maniacs to stop coming after me trying to take my head."

"I hate to say it, but that just won't happen." Ryu answered; a slight hint of sadness in his voice. "Especially at this time."

Cody blinked, "What's so special about this time?"

This aroused Chun Li's curiosity and she asked, "You mean you don't know about the Gathering?"

"I've never heard of it."

"He wasn't taught." Ryu said to Chun Li. "That explains why you are so afraid."

Cody growled, "Shut up. What does it matter anyway?"

Ryu was unperturbed by his angry outburst. "It matters because your life depends on it. You weren't told the basics of how we live." After a short pause, his voice went soft again, "When did it happen to you?"

Ryu knew he was asking a personal question. No one likes reliving those particular moments when they died for the first time. It's usually a confusing terrible moment for them all and Cody was no exception. Ryu was about to believe that Cody wasn't going to answer at all when he quietly replied.

"A year ago. Maybe two. I was in a car accident with a friend of mine. One minute we were singing in the car, the next minute…" The pain was still fresh in his memory, but he continued speaking, "Anyway, I panicked and ran away. I didn't know what happened or what to think. The next thing I knew, this guy with a sword, who tried to take my head, was chasing me. I ran away, only to be caught up by the police. I was so messed up so I ran from them too. From then on, I've been running from these guys and the police. I was going to leave the country when I was cornered by a one of them. But the cops found me at the same time and I was taken in. I didn't really know what to do or say or even how to explain it, so I went to prison. But the same man broke into the prison to get me and I got out before he did."

"And you wound up here." Ryu finished.

"Exactly."

Ryu now fully understood the man's fear. Not only was he unaware of how the game was played or the rules, but someone was hunting him down for an easy mark. _'Like a lion. They always go after the weaker prey'_ "Can you describe who it is that is after…?"

_Bringgg__, bringgg!_

The phone rang again, interrupting Ryu's question. Annoyed, Cody stomped back over to the phone and pressed the speaker again. The officer on the other end spoke, "Alright Mr. Cody. We don't anyone to get hurt here. Why don't you tell us what you want so we can get this situation settled?"

"Settled? Settled!" Rage instantly flared up in the unshaven man. "F&#!YOU! You want settled? I'll give you settled!"

He moved over to Samuel and grabbed him by the collar. Moving to the window, he parted the shade and held the gun on Samuel's head. "Tell your men to back off."

"I can't do that." The officer spoke back. "You're holding hostages."

"Wrong! Because I'm holding hostages, you are going to leave." He cocked the hammer of the gun, "If I still see a police car or a SWAT car outside this window in the next three minutes, there's going to be a big mess in here."

"You do that and you won't get anything." the negotiator called back, hoping to reason with him, but with no such luck as Cody pressed the gun in on the elder man's head.

"You have two minutes now."

Ryu saw that he was going to snap. Any further resistance at this point would certainly result in Samuel's death. He had hoped that he could help the man without any troubles, but it appeared that that wouldn't be the case anymore. But just as Ryu resolved to make a move, Chun Li called over to the phone.

"Officer, do as he says. Back your men off."

"Miss? You will still be in danger if we do that." the officer replied. "I know that you're scared…"

"This is Special Agent Chun Li of Interpol and I'm ordering you to back off right now!"

This caused the officer to gasp on the other end and Cody to wheel back to her. After a minute of silence, she was able to hear the officer order.

"Do as she says."

Cody looked back out to see that the SWAT team was backing off the front yard. Chun Li was just glad that her reputation was well known here, but Cody didn't share that enthusiasm as he snarled at her now.

"You're a cop?! What were you planning to do? Sell me out, put me in jail and then take my head?"

Despite his rage, she answered calmly, but evenly. "Yes, with the exception of taking your head. You've endangered innocent lives here." she accused. "You and no one else."

The man moved away from the window and turned his head from side to side, releasing Samuel in the process.

"I didn't want to. I…I just want to get away from all of this. I can't take this crap!"

"You don't have a choice." Chun Li replied. "You are immortal now. What matters now is surviving. It's a sad, harsh truth, but it is the truth nevertheless."

Cody's eyes focused on her for awhile and slowly became downcast. Both the gun and the sword were lowered now, giving her an opportunity to take it away. But she refrained from doing so. She had understood what Ryu had been trying to do and she saw how close he had come to casting that aside to save Samuel if need be. Ryu had felt pity for the man whose life had been flipped upside-down and felt that he should at least do something to help him. He knew any solution right now would only be temporary, with the Gathering and all, but perhaps that's all this man needed.

"Perhaps…there is a way we can help you."

At this, Cody blinked at him. Looking over at Chun Li, he saw the confirmation in her face, which surprised him even more.

"Help…me? You want to help me?"

"We are not all the same." Ryu explained. "Some of us fight only when necessary. We are not hunters. We just know how the game is played. We know the rules."

"But how? I'll just be hunted down again, if not by the cops, then by the others."

"We'll worry about that later. But first, we have to get you out of this." She peeked out the window and then placed her ear on the door. "Most likely, those guys are still in the area and are moving in right now."

Cody frowned and said, "But I told them to back off."

Ryu moved over to the window to look as well as Chun Li answered him, "You have to understand. They won't back off as long as they think you are a threat.

Ryu came back, "Three of them just moved over to the west wing through the bushes."

The Chinese woman nodded, "Then that means they'll come in right through the door. I'll give then five to seven minutes before they bust in here." She looked over at Cody, "That means they will take you away. Either that or they'll shoot you down."

Panic began to settle in the blue eyes of the man once again, "But…I'm immortal, right? That won't kill me…permanently, right?"

Ryu nodded, "Right. That only leaves one question." He stared at Cody, "Do you trust us?"

* * *

Just outside the door, the troop of officers swarmed over the front and around the door that the captives were sealed in. In a moment, officers on the outside would toss in some tear gas, hopefully causing the assailant to become confused enough for them to subdue when they bust in. A shatter of glass soon sounded and the lead officer gave the ready signal when bullet fire sounded through the room.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Cody stepped out, enraged and raising the gun up. The officers all raised their rifles as well and as soon as Cody squeezed the trigger, they fired on him. Bullets ripped through his body as Cody fired blinding into the air until ultimately his body fell to the floor. Half of the officers surrounded him, but it was obvious that he was dead. Meanwhile, the other half entered into the gas-filled room and found Chun Li standing next to an injured Ryu, who was nursing a bullet wound in his shoulder. As they were pulled out of the room…

"Are you alright?"

Ryu coughed, "Yeah. I'll live."

"What happened?"

"When the gas came in, I tried to subdue him. But he panicked and started shooting everywhere." Looking up at Chun Li, "She pulled me out of the way."

Chun Li blinked. She didn't expect him to say that last part. "Don't worry about it. But that'll have to be checked on." She continued, indicating his wound. Back to the officer, "How about Cody? Were you able to apprehend him?"

The officer shook his head, "I'm afraid not. He went berserk so we had no choice."

"He's dead?"

"Yes. Come on. Let's get that looked at, sir.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to help him." she offered. Looking over, at Samuel, who was also coughing from the gas, she pointed, "But you should check up on him. I'm afraid he's been through a lot."

"Yes ma'am."

As they walked out of the mansion house, they caught a glimpse of the Cody's body being zipped up in a body bag.

* * *

_Police Morgue_

*gasp!*

Cody suddenly jerked up from the metal table, sucking in loads of air as he revived. His hands instantly went up to his white robed body, remembering the bullets that tore through it. He found no trace of anything on his body. But before he could marvel at this, a voice called to him from nearby.

"Come on, hurry."

He saw Chun Li standing nearby with a pile of clothes in her hands. She tossed it over to Cody and opened the door. Coy jumped up from the table, still a little dazed from his 'death', but following Chun Li to an exit where Ryu was waiting with one of Ken's jeeps. As Cody moved toward the vehicle...

"I get the feeling you've guys done this before."

"Once or twice." Chun Li smiled as she opened the door. Cody entered the vehicle and began to get dressed as Ryu started the jeep.

"I'm sorry about your arm." Cody said as he slipped on his shirt.

"No problem. Just glad it didn't hit higher." He did not want to make things complicated by getting shot in the head.

* * *

_Airport, Two days later_

Ryu and Chun Li where standing with Cody as he got ready for his flight. The report of the disappearance of his 'body' would just add to the long list of unsolved mysteries. Cody, with a duffel bag in his hand was now speaking with them as he made ready to leave.

"Just remember, they can't come after you as long as you're on holy ground." Ryu reminded him. "You'll be safe there until you're ready."

During the past two days, Ryu had been drilling him on the rules of the Game, even buying him a cutlass sword at a local antique store and teaching him a few techniques. But he knew that Cody couldn't stay there. Legally dead now, Cody had to leave the area. Thus Ryu made arrangements with an old friend who lived in Mexico.

"Are you sure about this guy?" Cody questioned.

"Don't worry." Ryu reassured him. "T. Hawk is an old friend of mine. He'll keep you safe."

Cody nodded and sighed, "This is still a lot to take in. But I have to ask you, why?" He looked up at the two of them. "Why did you help me at all? After all that I did…Why?"

Cody expected them to take their time to think about the answer, but Ryu answered simply. "It was the right thing to do. That's all I can say."

"The right thing, huh?" Cody grinned. He let his hand out, "I'll remember that when we meet again."

Ryu took it and shook, letting a light smile on his face. "I look forward to that."

Cody repeated the gesture to Chun Li and she did likewise.

"Take care, Cody."

"I will." He began to move toward the terminal to his flight, but turned back. "Thank you guys. Thanks…for everything."

With a final wave, Cody turned and headed to the plane, leaving the other two alone. Chun Li and Ryu moved to the exit and Chun Li looked over at him.

"Why did you help him? Why did it matter so much?"

"Because I don't like the idea of a person being hunted down like that. There's no honor in it. And it really was the right thing to do."

Chun Li nodded. Despite her earlier feelings on the matter, it really was the right thing to do. Or was it? All they've really done was prolog the man's eventual death, provided he wasn't the final one standing at the Gathering. She mentally shook her head. _'No. He's right. It was the right thing to do. I'll just leave it at that.'_ Still, there was one issue that was unresolved.

"Who do you think was chasing him?"

"I wish I knew."

* * *

_Unknown_

Juli stood straight in the middle of an abandoned apartment, speaking before a holographic image of a dark, shadowed figure on a throne. The figure couldn't be made out, but the eyes seemed to glow through the shadow, giving off an aura of evil and malice.

_"Report."_

"Mission completed. The cameras have been installed in the house during the police break in. We have inside watch on them."

_"Excellent."_ The figure grinned. _"It's nice to have the law to do some work for us, heh. Vega certainly does a good job in driving people in the direction we want. Continue your surveillance of the two."_

Her face didn't change, but she asked, "Sir?"

_"I've decided to let Ms. Li live for now. She may be of some use."_

She gave a crisp salute as the hologram faded away, "Roger, sir. Juli out."


	28. Chap 27

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. 27

* * *

_Masters Residence_

It has been two days since the incident with Cody and the things had simmered down since then. Ken had the house insured and being a valuable (and wealthy) customer, the repairs had gone rather quickly. Not that it was needed since much of the damage was done by the police and therefore, their responsibility. The repairmen had just finished and leftthe estate and Ryu looked around the immediate area, making sure that nothing was out of place.

"Stop worrying. What's done is done."

Chun Li walked in from the backyard and into the front hall. She knew Ryu was blaming himself for the damages, but there was nothing he could have done to stop it.

"I know. But still, Ken let me stay in his home and I..."

"That's just it, Ryu." Chun Li replied, cutting him off. "You didn't do anything. You handled things the best way you could. It could have been a lot worse."

Ryu simply sighed. He knew she was right, but he couldn't help feeling that way sometimes. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Samuel walked out of one of the rooms to answer it, but Ryu had already moved to the door. He wasn't ready to risk another 'incident'. Opening the door, he was mildly surprised by the visitor.

"Dan?"

"Hey Ryu. I was in the area and I thought I'd stop by."

Ryu was close to asking how Dan knew he was there when he remembered just who Dan was. Chances are he had been watchedever since he arrived in the city.

"Can I come in?"

Ryu shook his head, realized that he just spaced out a bit. Stepping aside, he invited, "Oh, sure."

Dan stepped inside and took in the scenery of the beautiful house. "Whoa, Ken sure knows how to live it up." Grinning, he added, "He must trust you a heck of a like to let you wreck the place."

Ryu frowned, "I didn't..."

Dan soon laughed aloud. "I'm just kidding."

Chun Li snickered a bit nearby and Dan focused his attention at her. Looking for a way out of his situation, Ryu looked over at her and introduced the Watcher.

"Chun Li, this is Dan Hibiki, a...friend of mine."

Chun Li let out her hand and Dan grasped it. "Pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you, Chun Li."

The Chinese woman narrowed her eyes. "Oh, have you? And how is that?"

Dan blinked, realizing that he had slipped up. "Oh...Well..." Looking at Ryu, a humorous glint hit his eye. "Ryu mentioned you in a conversation or two."

Ryu blanched slightly. "I...?"

A bit surprised, Chun Li turned to Ryu. "You have?"

"Uh, well...You see...uhh..."

Dan couldn't have any more fun with his charge than he was now. Ryu was exasperated while Chun Li watched him curiously. _'But this is just the beginning'_ he thought. Having had enough of Ryu's squirming, he decided to save him...for now.

"Ryu, do you mind if I get something to eat? I kind of rushed over here."

Ryu didn't hesitate to grant Dan's request and quickly ushered him into the dining room, with Samuel already ahead of them to get the food and Chun Li watching the Japanese immortal with interest.

* * *

_England, Europe_

Ken, Eliza and Mel strode through the streets of the bright city. It was a beautiful day and it wasn't very often that Ken was able to enjoy it with his family without worry or interruption. 'It's been awhile since I had a real vacation' he smiled in afterthought. The family soon crossed the street and entered a fairly large park. Various activities were flowing through the area, from couples in picnics to children at play. Mel pulled on his mother's hand as he asked to join them and Eliza allowed it. As Mel ran off to play, Ken held her close and she welcomed it.

"Alone at last." she smiled.

Ken smiled along with her, "That's supposed to be my line."

He pulled her closer as they strode down the path. Ken was quite content with having this moment and day last forever. So it was to his great discomfort that he sensed the presence of a nearby immortal. _'Oh, please. Not now.'_ He didn't notice that he had stopped and that Eliza had gazed up to see what happened. By the time he came back to reality, it was too late. She had seen the look on his face and knew exactly what it meant.

"Another one." she whispered in statement.

Seeing that she already knew, his gaze looked on ahead and soon fell upon the source. A dark-skinned man was rapidly approaching him, elegantly dressed and holding a rapier blade in his hand. The man soon came within a foot of Ken and stopped, not taking his eyes off of him.

"It has been awhile, Mr. Masters."

"Yes, it has." Ken responded.

"Then let's get down to it. Now."

The man waved his hand and an elderly man, his servant, walked up beside him holding a rapier in his palms. The man reversed the sword he was holding and stretched the hilt before Ken. Eliza watched in surprise as Ken released her and took the sword.

"Ken?" She was surprised that Ken was actually taking up this challenge right here in the middle of the park. She knew that immortals always kept their battles hidden from public eyes and this here puzzled her. However, Ken quietly assured her.

"It's okay. Just step back."

Eliza obeyed and moved away and the two swordsmen walked toward and then past each other, their blades clicking against the other as they did so. Turning around, they raised the swords to their faces and then settled into a fencing stance. Their blades crossed and Ken made the first move, twisting his wrist for a downward strike. The stranger followed, deflecting it with a simple block. Ken pressed, coming at him with slash, this time upward while taking a step forward.

The stranger blocked again, but in order to do so, he had to step back. Ken continued his assault, stepping in each time he attacked and the stranger was forced to retreat. However, there was no worry on the stranger's face and at the fourth attack, he parried Ken's blade and struck back. Ken lifted his arm in a horizontal defense and his blade just defended his face from the stranger's. However, the stranger's blade continued downward and the gentleman suddenly stabbed in, aiming for the chest. On instinct, Ken rolled around and the rapier hit air. The people in the park saw the swordfight taking place and all gathered around to watch. Eliza felt a little dismayed by this.

_'They don't know...'_

Ken dashed back a step and the stranger followed, coming in with a vertical thrust. Ken flicked it aside with his weapon, but the stranger's speed made Ken unable to retaliate and Ken was forced into the defensive, now retreating from the stranger. Ken was soon backed up against a tree, being hammered in by the stranger's repeated attacks. But like the stranger, Ken was not worried and as the stranger made an upward thrust, Ken stabbed upward, aiming for his head. The stranger was forced to halt his attack and switch to defense, blocking the attack.

Ken pushed himself off the wall and the two continued to slash with each other, without either one pushing back the other. At this point, Eliza couldn't help but be amazed. Both fighters were moving through the duel with a type of elegance and grace. Although the stranger seemed to show a near flawless show of it, she saw it in Ken's movements as well. Neither of them seemed tired from the constant attacks. Ken finally pressed his attacks, moving a notch faster and allowing him to push the stranger back again.

But that was only temporary as when Ken made a low sweep, the stranger sidestepped and slashed for Ken's head. Eliza gasped in terror, but Ken swiftly ducked and wheeled around, continuing his earlier attack. The stranger met the attack with one of his own and the blades locked, bending somewhat between them. The stranger looked up at Ken and let out a smile.

"Your technique has improved, Masters. But you're a little rusty on your form!"

With that cry, the stranger released the lock and lunged, striking in rapidly. Ken met the assault and returned it in the same fashion. The two of them continued to slash at each other rapidly and it seemed as if it would go on for a long time. But then the stranger came in with a horizontal slash and before Ken could recover, he swept back to the other side of the blade. Grunting, Ken lowered his blade and the stranger came in with vertical strike, causing the sword to fly right out of Ken's hand and into the air. Ken was stunned by this and was about to dodge aside to try and retrieve the blade when he found the stranger's own blade right on his throat. Ken stood frozen and the flying sword soon descended and stabbed the ground behind them.

"Ken!"

Eliza dashed out of the surrounding crowd toward him, but Ken raised his hand up to stop her from coming any closer. The stranger looked over at Eliza and then back at Ken.

"Your girlfriend?"

"My wife."

The stranger smiled, "Ah, even better. You may not have mastered a gentleman's weapon yet, but you exceed me in a gentleman's taste for beauty."

Eliza blinked in surprise and the elderly servant from before moved to pick up the downed rapier. The stranger lowered his sword away from Ken as the servant hand Ken back the sword. The two of them lifted the blade to each other's faces once again and the crowd around them clapped. Eliza quickly grew confused, but kept it to herself.

"Thank you for the exhibition match, Kenneth. It has been awhile since my students have seen a real match."

Looking over to the left, he indicated to his students who were wearing protecting white fencing gear and clapping along with the rest of the crowd. Eliza finally pieced everything together. They had been friends from the beginning. Ken just didn't tell her that this was just a friendly match between immortals. _'I don't care if he is immortal' _she fumed. _'He is so dead.'_

"You're welcome." Turning to Eliza, he introduced her. "Sir Dudley, my lovely wife Eliza."

Eliza let her hand to shake his hand, but instead of doing so, he lifted it up to his face and tenderly kissed it. Eliza blushed slightly, momentarily forgetting that she was mad at Ken.

"Charmed to meet you, my lady."

"H-hello."

Dudley released her hand, "Your husband was one of my finest students." He grinned. "And also the most stubborn."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault." Ken face-faulted. "I was just getting my bearings."

"Excuses?" Dudley raised an eyebrow disapprovingly. "A gentleman makes no excuses, Kenneth. I trust that I've taught you that much at least."

Ken sighed and replied to his former teacher. "You're right. No excuses."

The gentleman smiled, "That's more like it." He then looked over to his other students who where waiting for him. The crowds had already dispersed and Dudley gave his rapier to his servant, who took it and Ken's before moving away.

"I believe it's time for me to go now. Perhaps next time we meet, your form will have improved Kenneth."

"It will." the blond man nodded. "Count on it."

Dudley gaze then returned to Eliza and he reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a single rose. Handing it to Eliza, "A gift for the lady."

Eliza smiled and took the flower. "Thank you."

"Kenneth. Until next time."

"Until next time."

Dudley turned away and walked back to his students. Ken looked on for awhile and then turned back to Eliza.

"Whew. And for a moment, I thought it would be trouble."

A quick slap to the face was his response. Stunned, Ken simply rubbed his face as she stormed away, walking toward Mel.

"What? What did I do?"

* * *

_Oaxaca Plateau, Mexico_

Just outside the city of Zacatecas stood the Sierra Madre Range, some of the highest mountains in the country. Below these mountains was a more leveled region of land on which a single jeep drove through on a road that stretched in from the city. Cody sat in the passenger seat while his driver maneuvered the vehicle. He was still unsure of himself or the events that had occurred in the past couple of days, but he felt certain that he could now start things anew. He had friends…if he could call them that, and information as to what he was and how to defend himself somewhat.

Now he was going to receive training and learn more about what he was now. Soon, he would have a handle on his life again. As the jeep moved on, Cody caught sight of a small town on the plains. Certain areas in Mexico were still rural, so Cody expected that he might have to adapt. But what he didn't expect was the jeep to suddenly veer off away from the town and stop near a rocky area. Cody looked around in confusion and then back at the driver.

"Hey. What's going on?"

The man simply opened his door and stepped out. Cody looked at him in confusion and exited the vehicle as well.

"What's the big idea?"

No answer. Cody stood before him and removed the sunglasses he was wearing, only to find the stranger's eyes were glazed over and he was standing still like a statue. Cody backed away from him and was suddenly hit with one of his strange headaches. The one's that told him…

"Hello, sewer rat."

Cody turned and looked upward. There, crouched on one of the boulders was a lean man wearing a mask over his face and long blond hair was tired in a long ponytail. A tattoo of a serpent was etched on his chest and body and his arm bore a three-pronged claw. Through the mask, Cody could see the eyes of a sadistic creature within.

"You."

* * *

_Back, two and a half days ago_

_Within a Los Angeles police station, Cody sat in the dark side of his prison cell. His face was unshaven and miserable and he was positive that he stank like hell. He had been held there for two days now after being moved from a smaller precinct following his arrest. He was to be held until his case was brought up before the courts. But he wasn't afraid or even worried. A part of him felt safe in the fact that in this place, those headhunters couldn't get him. He still didn't understand why they hunted him or why he kept getting those headaches whenever one of them was around. All that he knew was to run. But he couldn't run now. And he didn't have to._

_Or so he had thought..._

_**Brriinnngggg!**_

_The alarm blared loudly, causing Cody to snap his head up and look out of his cell. Loud sounds erupted from the main offices above, which could only be discerned as a struggle. A few rounds of bullets were heard firing for awhile and then silence. Soon smoke sank in and began to fill the holding area. _

_The few prisoners that were there went into a panic and bashed against the bars. Cody triedto look up from his own cell to find out what was going on, but the bars restricted his view. He tried to shift around more when he felt it. Another one of those weird headaches. That meant...'Oh no, not here! Not again.' The smoke continued to filter through and he heard the upper door open. A lean man came down the stairs, making a direct B-line for Cody. His face was obscured in a mask and his blond hair was tiedin a long ponytail._

_'Not him again!'_

_The man approached Cody's cell and jammed what appeared to be a claw on his arm into the lock. After jittering around a bit, the door unlocked and the man swung it open. Cody had backed up into the far end of the cell and this caused the man to chuckle a bit._

_"Ah, the sewer rat has cornered himself." He unsheathed a sword that was strapped to his back. "Thought you could hide here? You've only made it easier for me."_

_The man began to approach him stealthily when the stairs rumbled with movement. A couple of police officers stormed down the stairs and entered the area. Seeing this, Cody suddenly rushed forward and rammed the stranger into the wall. Then without hesitation, he dashed through the smoke past the officers and up the stairs. The police saw him rush by, but were unable to stop him as he exited out through them and the fires that had been burning in the station. Cody ran through the police station and out the back, fear governing his movement. He didn't want to stop; he couldn't stop. No matter where he was, someone was trying to kill him._

_He had to run again..._

* * *

"Who are you?" Cody yelled. "Why are you after me?"

The masked man chuckled and dove off the boulder and onto the dirt ground. Standing up slowly, he answered.

"Live bait just tends to get a bigger catch than dead ones."

"Bait?"

The masked man inched closer to him and unsheathed a sword that had been tied to his back. "You've outlived your usefulness and Shadowloo can't have loose ends hanging around."

'_Shadowloo?'_ Cody wondered. But he didn't have time to dwell on it. Moving back to the jeep, he pulled out his own sword from his belonging and confronted the masked man. Before he left, both Chun Li and Ryu had taught him a few basic moves. It wasn't much, but it was something. _'No more running.'_ he resigned as he went into stance.

"Ah, the rat shows teeth" the masked man sneered as he readied his sword. Cody tightened his grip on the hilt of the sword and then charged in attack. The masked swordsman met attack and the two blades clashed, sending sparks out around them. Cody pulled his arm back and struck again from the opposite side, but it was blocked by the masked man and pushed back. Not giving up, Cody allowed himself to be pushed back and then spun his back and sword arm around suddenly, slashing with a horizontal slice.

The masked man ducked and Cody wheeled his sword in a vertical position and cut down. But the masked man slashed upward hard, clashing heavily against Cody's sword and sending shocking vibrations that course up to his arm. Cody winced at the clash and backed away. Switching to the offensive now, the masked stranger lunged forward with another slash of his blade.

Cody managed to twist his sword around to block, but his grip on the blade was weak and the sword flew out of his hands. The man pressed on, lashing out with his claw as a follow-up move. Cody dove to the ground to dodge and the claw racked through the air and across the driver's chest. Blood literally gushed out as the man flew through the air and crashed onto the ground. Cody looked at the masked man in shock. _'Wasn't that his man?'_

"Hmph. Oh well. One less doll to deal with." Looking down at Cody, he raised his sword and readied to strike down on the helpless immortal.

"There can be only one."


	29. Chap 28

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

Chap. 28

* * *

"There can be only one."

With his sword high overhead, the masked immortal made ready to bring his sword down on the defenseless Cody. Cody held his arm up in a meager defense, but knew that would do no good. Nothing short of a miracle could save him now. And when he felt the sensation, he knew one had come.

_Hopefully..._

Vega paused in his attack and lifted his head to locate the intruder. From the rocks behind, a new figure stepped out into the clearing. Cody's eyes widened as he saw the arrival of the newcomer. More or less Cody's stature the man was large, practically towering over Vega in both width and height. Cody guessed he was at least close to seven feet tall and judging by the way he was dressed, the cap of feathers on his head and the paint on his face, the stranger must be Native American. In his hand, he held a large tomahawk which too helda line of feathers. Vega turned fully to the new immortal.

"This does not concern you." Vega spoke out. "Take your leave."

The man was unfazed. "On the contrary, this concerns me greatly." His eyes shifted over to Cody, who was trying to inch his way away from Vega's blade. "You are Cody, correct?"

Cody stopped and looked at him. "Yes. Who are...?" Cody soon stopped in his words, remembering the whole reason he came to this place to begin with. "T. Hawk?"

The man nodded and Cody felt like slapping himself for not realizing it sooner. Of course the name would have indicated the man's heritage and the fact that he was an immortal and in the area should have made that fact clear to him. Returning to the present situation, Cody looked on as T. Hawk continued to advance toward Vega.

"He is my responsibility. If you are to have him, you must go through me."

For a moment, Cody thought that his stature would have been enough to scare or at least intimidate Vega. But the masked immortal merely chuckled and whirled his blade.

"Is that a promise?"

Seeing that he wouldn't get through this without a fight, T. Hawk lifted his weapon and spoke to Cody. "Those stones behind me mark a burial area. Holy ground, understand?"

Cody looked behind him and saw the stones a good jogging distance away. He knew what T. Hawk was telling him to do. He had to reach that area immediately. It was the only way he could be safe. But as Cody rose to his feet, his eyes fell upon his sword, which was just a bit away from him. It would be even simpler if he grabbed his sword and assisted the big man.

"Don't." The native spoke again. Cody paused and realized that he T. Hawkhad seen where he was heading. Before he could question it, T. Hawk continued. "You can not interfere in this. Just go now."

Cody blinked, but obeyed and began to move. Vega's eyes watched him leave off before refocusing back on T. Hawk. His eyes narrowed in a hidden smile. "I must say, I wasn't expecting to find one like you here. This will be more enjoyable than I thought."

T. Hawk grunted. "Or more costly."

At that, T. Hawk suddenly swung overhead and brought his tomahawk down. Quickly, Vega lifted his own sword to defend and both blades clashed with a spray of sparks. T. Hawk came again, hacking vertically across and forcing Vega to block again. Vega pushed back and jumped aside as T. Hawk brought his tomahawk down once more. Vega then sprung to his feet and stabbed in. T. Hawk swung his weapon around and caught the incoming blade before it could touch him. Gripping it with both hands, he then swung it around mightily, disarming Vega and sending the man's sword flying to the side. Then with a quick motion, T. Hawk brought the tomahawk to Vega's throat.

Cody had reached the stones and looked back to see what appeared to be T. Hawk's coming victory. He couldn't believe that such a large individual could move so fast. Meanwhile, Vega remained still, letting his eyes curve down to the weapon at his throat.

"I have no quarrel with you. Leave now."

Vega continued to stare at the tomahawk. "Hmh. You dumb animal."

Vega suddenly snapped backward and flipped away from T. Hawk. T. Hawk was surprised by the act and followed the spinning man. Vega continued to backflip until he reached his sword, which he grabbed and held forward, with his side held out to the front as well. T. Hawk continued to pursue, but his instincts told him to stop immediately.

No sooner than he did Vega slash out; not with his sword but rather it was with his claw, which he had also recovered during his backflips. The razor weapon ripped across the native's chest, tearing the front of his shirt. T. Hawk reared his arm and weapon back, readying himself as Vega bent to the ground and then suddenly leaped into the air. Cody continued to watch on as Vega began to slow in his ascent, looking down at T. Hawk with both his claw and sword outstretched. T. Hawk bent his knees and reversed his grip on the tomahawk, twisting it upside-down.

_'Guide my hand, ancestors.'_

Vega suddenly bent his body downward and shot down with a shriek. At the same time, T. Hawk propelled himself into the air, flying at a speed that belittled his size. The two bodies flew at each other in the air with Vega crossing his arms downward while T. Hawk hurling his arm and tomahawk upward. They finally crossed each other and a blinding spark prevented Cody from seeing what had happened for a split second. When he was able to see, Vega had landed on the ground, his arms outstretched. T. Hawk landed a moment later, with his back facing Vega's. The two immortals were still and Cody was left in wonder as to what had just happened. The Vega turned around and crossed his claw and sword.

With blood etched in them...

Cody's eyes widened as the eyes of T. Hawk seemed to fade off into lifelessness. But not before the Native American whispered his final words.

"...sorry..."

The massive frame of man toppled, his head rolling off as soon as he hit the ground. Cody was shocked at this and the body soon began to glow. Lightning flashed forth and struck Vega. The masked warrior tensed at the repeated strikes to his body, but made no outcry. Whether he was holding it in or simply in to much pain to stream, Cody didn't know. This was the first time he had seen a Quickening and just seeing it was enough to fill him with awe. Vega lifted his weapons high into the air as the Quickening increase in intensity and then with a swift outstretch of his arms, he cried.

"Yaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

The cry was followed by the exploding of stone around him, shattering the rocky outcroppings into rubble and dust. Cody backed away and covered his eyes from the flashes of light that continued to rage over the landscape. Finally it stopped and Cody was faced with a cloud of dust. Waving the particles that were floating at him, he saw a lean figure appear and draw close. Cody backed away further, already knowing who it was. The dust settled and Vega's form became clear before Cody as he continued to close in. However the masked immortal stopped a good foot or two away from the defensive Cody.

"Normally, it's not my nature to let my prey go, but in this case, I think I will."

Cody narrowed his eyes, until he remembered. He was on holy ground. Therefore, Vega couldn't kill or even fight with him there. But what could he do, just sit in a burial site for the rest of his life? Vega continued speaking.

"But don't think that you're off the hook. Grow stronger, get better. That way, when I do come for you, your Quickening will be just as sweet as his was."

Vega let out a dark chuckle before turning around and walking away, taking the jeep that had been left over, and leaving the newborn immortal and a headless corpse.

* * *

_'Lead up not into temptation, but deliver us...'_

Cammy sat in the midst of the church, her head bowed in prayer. But her prayer was interrupted by the presence of an immortal entering the church. Normally, she would have ignored it and continued on, but for some reason, she felt she had to see who it was. 'I can always pray' she mused as she looked up. And she wasn't disappointed. In fact, she was a bit surprised by whom it was.

"Kenneth. You're back sooner than I expected."

The blond-haired immortal strode in through the pathway of the church, accompanied by Eliza and Mel. Cammy approached him and gave him a light embrace.

"Just thought I'd get this over with." he muttered jovially. Taking the hint, Eliza backed out of the embrace and looked at the two occupants standing nearby.

"So this is Eliza." she smiled, bowing her head slightly.

"And you're Cammy." Eliza smiled back. She held out her hand to which Cammy grasped lightly. "Hello." After the handshake, Eliza indicated to the little boy hanging near her leg. "And this is Melvin. But he likes to be called Mel."

Cammy bent down to look at the boy more closely. "Hello, Mel. Nice to meet you."

The boy seemed to shrink closer to her mother, but nevertheless replied "H-Hi…"

"Don't mind him." Eliza said, reaching behind his head. "He's just a little shy."

"Really? Must be genetic." Cammy answered, giving Ken a glance.

Eliza noticed this. "What do you mean?"

Cammy smiled again, but this was a dangerous smile. "As I recall, Kenneth was quite the shy one. I pretended not to notice, but he often kept a fair distance from me. A little too fair." Ken's face flushed as Cammy went on. "It was often cute at times. Especially that time when I came out of a shower as you were entering and..."

"That's enough!" Ken exclaimed, his face now a light shade of pink.

The priest nearby held up his finger to quiet him and Ken apologized for the outburst. Eliza giggled to herself, pleased that Ken wasn't the playboy he always bragged he was.

"You'll have to tell the rest of that later."

"I have tons of them."

Ken sulked quietly to himself. _'I was afraid of this.'_

* * *

Ryu walked down the street alone, striding purposefully though in fact he was simply walking around. He felt as though he had spent a lot of time in the mansion and needed to get out a walk a bit. Truthfully, he hadn't spent so much time in another place since he was young, with the exception of his dojo in Japan and that was usually to renew his basic training. He had never remained in a place that didn't revolve around his training and there was no real reason to stay in the mansion at all. _So why did he stay?_ Before he could think about answering his own question, he stopped walking, sensing a presence behind him. No, it wasn't an immortal. Which meant only one person...

"Following me still?"

Dan shrugged jovially as he caught up to Ryu. "That's my job. But the truth is I was just heading to a bookstore in the area."

"Oh."

"Are you surprised?" Dan questioned as the two continued to walk on.

Now it was Ryu's turn to shrug. "You just don't seem like the type to be in a bookstore."

"Well, we all have secret passions." An inquisitive glint lit in his eye. "Don't you think?"

Ryu, who was no stranger to that look, frowned. "Don't even start."

"Oh come on." Dan started. "She's beautiful, smart, strong, and brave. Even a monk like you can't deny a woman like that." His grin broadened. "Hell, I may ask her out myself."

"Then why don't you?" the immortal sighed.

Dan didn't let Ryu escape that easily. "Why don't you ask yourself that question?"

"Are you finished?"

Dan narrowed his eyes. "Not by a long shot. But seeing as how this is my stop, I'll leave you alone for now."

Ryu's gaze softened at the prospect of Dan leave, taking with him this uncomfortable subject. "Well, I'll see you around then."

"Oh you can bet on that, Ryu."

That was what Ryu was afraid of.

* * *

In the courtyard in the back of the church, Ken and Cammy walked side-by-side in the low grass. Eliza and Mel went to grab lunch and Ken decided to talk with Cammy a bit. As the two walked aimlessly, Ken regarded his former lover. Despite her cheerful attitude, something was wrong. He saw it in her eyes. She was... _what was the word...?_ Down at best. Depressed at worse. With a light sigh, he decided to ask on the issue.

"Are you alright?"

Cammy looked up from her reverie and at him. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"You seem...I don't know. Offbeat." _'Understatement'_ he thought. Judging from that quick look, it bordered close to depression."

"Maybe I'm just a bit weary." she replied softly. "It happens."

That was true. Ken had seen a few immortals that grew tired of their prolonged existences and constant battles. Some sought refuge on holy ground, like Cammy. Others simply went on with their lives until they recovered. And there were a few who were so stressed that they would willing let themselves be killed or die just to end it. He was glad Cammy took option one, but that didn't change the fact that there was a problem.

"Want to talk about it?"

Cammy looked up at him again, this time, cautiously. "Shouldn't you get back to your wife and son?"

Ken knew whatshe was getting at. "Don't worry. I'm just helping a friend." He looked forward and chuckled. "Besides, Eliza would kill me."

This elicited a chuckle from Cammy and Ken pressed. "No, seriously. She has her own sword collection and she wouldn't hesitate to take my head."

Cammy let out an open laugh and after she had calmed down from that, she smiled. "Thanks Kenneth. You always knew how to make me laugh."

Ken nodded and gave her a light embrace. Cammy returned it gratefully and then they parted. Just then Eliza called out to Ken from across the grass.

"Well, I better go."

"Yes, you should. Thanks again."

Cammy continued to hold her smile as Ken went back over to his family. But once he was out of sight, the smile faded away. Despite her cheery appearance, it was just a facade as Ken suspected. She didn't want to worry him with her problems. _Or single problem..._ Her dreams were becoming more vivid and each night, she felt herself coming closer to remembering what she was before she met Ken. But the closer she came, the more she began to dread it. There was something in her past that she didn't want to relive; something that made her feel fear; something that she felt was waiting for her. Looking up longingly into the sky, she finished her earlier prayer.

_'Deliver us from evil.'_

* * *

_'Why did he have to say that?'_

Ryu was on his way back to the mansion with a serious frown on his face. Dan's joking hit a serious chord in Ryu's mind, one that he had been trying to suppress or at least avoid. Up until now, he had some limited success due to her always being busy or him always training. But as he headed back to the mansion, it rattled in his brain. Everything Dan said about her was true. He'd have to be a fool not to have seen it already.

But Dan left out one thing; she was a recluse. Although cheerful and easy to get along with, she spent much of her time away from people. That wasn't to say that she went out of her way to avoid people. It just simply meant that see preferred to be alone. _Much like him..._ This was why he found her all the more appealing…

_Appealing...?_ Ryu shook his head, not believing that he had such a thought about her. Attraction was one thing, but appealing? Ryu began to reject the thought, feeling that it was some sort of violation on his part and confirming what Dan joked about when he called Ryu a monk. Now slightly irritated, Ryu dispelled his thoughts altogether and clearing his mind. He would go inside, head to the backyard, and continue his training.

With this focused thought, he opened the door and entered in. But the thought was shattered as he walked toward the back. He had long sensed Chun Li's presence, but it was a light sniffle that caught his attention. Turning to the left, he saw her by the wall with a cell phone in her hand. But what caught his attention was the stray tear that was on her face. That was something had never seen her do...ever.

"What's wrong?"

She wiped the tear away and answered quietly.

"Master Gen is dead."


	30. Chap 29

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

_AN: Unfortuately, I couldn't get in contact with Virogtheconq in order to proofread this, so just pay no mind to any grammar mistakes that you may encounter in this chapter. Sorry for the delay. Now let's continue..._

Chap. 29

* * *

_Hong Kong, Interpol HQ_

"I'm here to see the body."

Chun Li stood before the coroner's office for admittance into the morgue. She had just arrived the day before after her flight from the States. Behind her, Ryu stood silently awaiting the coroner to check over his list.

"Let's see. Oh yeah. Chief said to expect you." Lifting her head, she waved lightly at Chun Li. "Go on."

Chun Li nodded and entered the room. Ryu followed from behind, but the coroner put out her hand to stop him. "Hold on, sir. You don't have…"

Chun Li didn't turn as she spoke. "He's with me. Let him pass."

The woman looked over at her and then moved her hand away, allowing him to continue onward. Ryu nodded lightly and continued behind the Chinese woman, who was currently in thought as to his presence.

'_Why did you come, Ryu?'_

She wasn't too surprised when after she had told him of what had happened to her former and first teacher that he decided to come with her. But it was still confusing. Ryu didn't know Gen (at least to her knowledge) and he had been waiting the return of Ken for all that time. She had given him the opportunity to back out of it by, but Ryu had insisted on joining her.

_'Maybe he believes I need his support.'_

No, that couldn't be right either. In any case, she dismissed those thoughts and came upon the section that held the cadaver. She grabbed the handle, but paused in opening it. She had seen death before, a thousand times over and she knew what to expect. But the sight of seeing a dead loved one had always unsettled her. Pushing it aside, she yanked it open, revealing the body covered in a white cloth. Grabbing the top of the cloth, she pulled it slowly, her eyes hardening as it revealed what she had expected. The cadaver was sliced at the neck, indicating to both of them that it was in battle with another immortal. But that wasn't what caught her attention. What did was the reason why her chief called her in.

'_Bullet wounds.'_

The body was covered with bullet wounds; five in his upper torso, two in the lower and one on the head. As an immortal, such wounds would have healed upon recovery. Which could only mean that he was shot down and then beheaded.

"He didn't deserve this."

Chun Li turned to Ryu, who made the comment. "What do you mean?"

Ryu moved beside her. "I've heard of Gen and the kind of fighter he was. He didn't deserve to be killed like this."

Chun Li nodded in understanding. Ryu was speaking about the fact that whomever did this had to shoot him dead before easily taking his head and power. It was a dishonorable act.

"He would probably disagree with you. He wasn't the type to make excuses. Either you lived or died." She turned an eye to him. "But…he would appreciate it too."

"Who do you think was responsible?"

"That's why the Chief called me here." she replied, pulling the sheet back over the body. "It was believed to be an agent of Shadowloo. Possibly even one of their high-ranking members."

"What makes you say that?"

Chun Li explained. "A field agent who had been tracking a possibly connection to Shadowloo had last reported of gunfire and then flashes of light."

'_A Quickening'_ he mused.

She continued. "The agent barely got away from it and was struck down by some debris that had fallen from the result."

"Is the agent alright?"

"Yeah. Just a minor blow to the head. He's already recovering in the infirmary."

"Then he would know who did it."

"I know." Chun Li said, underlining Ryu's unspoken question. There was no reason to come see the body if all the evidence was elsewhere. Speaking softly, she turned back to the covered body of her former teacher. "I just wanted to see him…one last time."

"Would you like a minute?"

"No." She pushed the draw close, sealing the body inside. Closing her eyes briefly, she turned around refocused. "No, we have to hurry and find out who his killer is. If we're lucky, we may even find Shadowloo's loc..."

She was suddenly cut off when an attendant rushed into the morgue, panting.

"Ms. Li. There's an emergency."

* * *

"You're late, Dan."

"Sorry about that." Dan apologized as he entered the room. "So what's the emergency?"

A rugged man who had been sitting on a stool replied to the question. "No emergency. Just a notice. The numbers of declining fast."

"Well, that's to be expected, right?" Dan retorted. "I mean it is the Gathering and all. And I don't think you would have called me here for something unless it was serious."

The stranger nodded. "True, but the head guys seem to find it going a little to fast." The man looked out toward a window nearby. "It's getting aggressive out there."

"Let me guess." Dan sighed, sitting down beside him. "Shadowloo?"

"You already know."

"Damn." The pony-tailed man swore. "If he keeps getting stronger, no one will be strong enough to stop him."

"Well, there's nothing we can do." The rugged stranger took a drink out of a glass that was in front of him. "I just wanted to give you the heads up, that's all."

"Thanks."

Dan stood up from his seat and made his way to the door. The man swiveled the chair around. "Be careful out there, Hibiki."

"You too, Joe."

* * *

"What happened?"

"We found him on the floor next to the bed. He had been strangled to death."

Ryu and Chun Li had joined the agent that came to them earlier to the medical bay. On the floor was the covered body of the agent that had been recovering. Had, being the key word. Around the room, other agents checked over space to determine what exactly happened.

"Who?" Ryu questioned.

"We don't know." the agent replied. "We're checking the surveillance cameras now, but whoever it was, I doubt they came in through the front."

_'They could if it was Shadowloo'_ Chun Li frowned. She knew their connections spread out far, so getting into places most would deem inaccessible would be nothing to them.

"The window then?"

"I don't see how. We're several stories above ground."

At that moment, the Chief entered the room; a grim look plastered on his face. Chun Li noticed it immediately and hesitantly asked. "What is it?"

"The cameras had been tampered with for that precise time so it's possible that this was an inside job."

Now she knew why. She was right. The other agent's eyes widened at the implications. "A spy?"

"Either that or someone in Shadowloo that knew the functions of this HQ." The Chief replied. He then glanced at the body on the floor that was currently being taken away and spoke softly. "Either way, they didn't want Tao telling us what he had seen."

Chun Li matched his gaze, but turned away a little after. "Who was he trailing in the first place?"

"We don't know. His reports were sketching. He didn't want Shadowloo to know that he was tailing them, so he kept his reports to a minimal." The Chief approached the window. "He did indicate however that all of his records were stored at home. In his last report, he indicated that he was close and may have moved them elsewhere." He began to turn. "You job is to find those records and the killer if possible. And Chun Li..." He stared dead at her, implicating the seriousness of this situation. "We need him alive."

Chun Li needed no reminder. "Understood, sir."

* * *

"_He is your prey. Kill him for me."_

"_Yes, my lord."_

"_No, please! My children! Don't do this! AHHHHHHHHH!"_

gasp!

Cammy shot up from her bed in a cold sweat, breathing heavily as she began to regain her focus on reality. Leaning forward, she crossed her arms across her chest, with one hand holding on to the silver cross on her neck. 'The same dream, again…' Swallowing hard, she removed the covers and lifted herself out of bed. Seeing as how sleep would not return to her any time soon, she moved to the side of the room, grabbed her robes and made her way quietly out of the room. Heading toward the kitchen area, she was surprised to find someone else there as well.

"Father Jonathan."

The elder man (by looks only) raised his head at her from his drink and smiled. Cammy blinked again, wondering why he was awake at this hour. But before she could ask, he beat her to the punch.

"Nightmares again?"

She sighed and he nodded to himself. "Come. Share some tea with me."

Cammy didn't reply but she did make her way over to the table and took a seat on the opposite side. Jonathan passed her a cup and poured the tea in. Cammy stared at it a bit and then took it in her hands.

"What are you doing up at this hour?"

Jonathan took a sip. "I'm not sure. Guess I'm getting restless at my age." He paused. "Or maybe the Lord thought you could use some company."

Cammy smiled lightly and finally took the cup to her mouth. The tea began to help her relax a bit and on lowering the cup, she saw the man staring at her.

"Better?"

"A bit." she replied.

He continued to stare. "Want to talk about it?"

Cammy lowered her head again. She wanted to say something, but the words never came out. Seeing her frozen apathy, the priest simply nodded.

"I understand."

"I know you do." She answered. "It's just that…"

"Don't worry about my feelings." The man smiled. "I know that there are things that you have seen or done that I will never grasp. Just know that you have support if you need it."

Cammy looked up at him and recited. "Take my yoke upon you… I don't know if I could do that to you, Father."

"I won't have to." His eyes lifted up to the cross that was on the wall nearby. "He has done it already. Just allow him to help."

Cammy sighed despite herself. She had had these same conversations with him and it usually ended up in the same way. Usually, she paid it little mind, seeing it as a friendly gesture of help from the man. But this time, she decided to give it further thought and meditation. _'Maybe…all I need is faith.'_

"Thank you for the tea." Cammy said finally, rousing herself up to go back to bed.

"You're welcome." Jonathan replied. "Good night, Camilla."

* * *

"Looks like Shadowloo got here first."

Ryu and Chun Li arrived at the apartment building of the fallen agent, only to find that it was trashed. Papers, desk items and some furniture were literally scattered all over the place. Judging by the fact that nothing seemed stolen, they could only conclude that someone had been searching for something.

"Let's just hope they didn't find what they were looking for." Ryu replied.

The two began their search through the wrecked apartment, looking for any places where Tao may have kept the information. As Ryu exited the bathroom in a failed search, he looked over the damage again. _'This seems so…random. Were they really looking for something like this?'_ His eyes continued to sweep until he caught sight of Chun Li at the far end of the room. Her back was turned to him, but he could see her holding a small framed picture in her hands. Moving closer, he saw the picture clearly. It was Tao, laughing along with a few other officers, one of whom was Chun Li.

"A friend?"

Chun Li didn't move as she continued to hold the picture. "Not closely, but we met on several occasions and missions. He…always talked about making the big case. Upholding the law and helping people. To be the hero." She then added softly. "I know everyone in the department." She began to put down the picture. "Ryu, why are you here?"

"I thought you could use a hand." he replied simply.

She shot him a sharp glance. "That's not what I meant."

"I know. But I still thought I could help you." Even though she felt was being sincere and being truthful, a she also felt that he was leaving something out. He continued speaking. "A friend in need…"

"…Is a friend indeed." she finished. She sighed lightly and was about to say thank you when she felt something strange. Looking down, see noticed that she was still holding the photograph light. She had just let it go, but felt a slight bump on the back of the frame. Flipping it around, she found a small slit in the base of the frame. Pulling it up, she saw a shine within the flap and pulled at it. Her nail hooked onto the object and she pulled it out.

"What is it?" Ryu asked.

"A compact disc." she replied, producing mini-disc in her finger. "This might be the data we've been looking for."

"We should get this back immediately."

Nodding, Chun-Li slipped the disk into a pocket and began to walk toward the door. However, she felt a nagging feeling in her mind.

'_Something's wrong. If Shadowloo was here first, they should have been able to find it.'_ Narrowing her eyes, _'This was too easy.'_

Unfortunately, her feelings were justified, for just outside the window in one of the buildings above, a black-clad woman had been watching them with a set of high-powered binoculars. On seeing them leave, the woman lifted her arm and switched on a communication device.

"Sir. They have found the data as you predicted."

-"_Of course. Ms. Li is persistent in that regard. I'm so glad she did the work for us."-_

"Your orders?"

-"_Leave the area. This is Balrog's mess. He'll have to clean it up."-_

"Yes sir."


	31. Chap 30

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. 30

* * *

_Hong Kong_

The Hong Kong sky rise gave way to several tall building, each one twinkling with their own variety of lights in the night. Within one of these high-rise buildings, a large, dark-skinned man lifted himself out from under the covers of his bed in a richly expensive bedroom. Two women soon came out from each side of him, smiling and holding onto him. He wrapped his arms around them, grinning as well. That was until he sensed the presence of an immortal. The wind wisp lightly, but he noticed a shadowy visage just within the dark corner of the room. His face sunk slightly before he turned to his companions.

"Hey girls. How 'bout getting some room service up here."

The woman giggled and rose up from the bed to leave the room. Neither one of them saw the shadowy figure as they left, nor heard when the figure moved out of the corner to confront him.

"You dolls look better every season, I'd say."

The figure, a woman in a black jumpsuit, was unfazed by the comment. "A trail has been established linking you to Shadowloo. Lord Bison wants you to deal with it."

"Is that all?" he replied, moving his hands behind his head. "No problem. Who's the pest?"

The woman briskly tossed him a folder. "ICPO agent Chun Li."

Barlog looked over the file and eyes the photo. "A woman? Sure. Sounds like a sweet deal."

"She is immortal."

"Pity for her."

* * *

_Interpol HQ _

Chun Li made her way to her laptop computer. After finding the disk, she headed straight back to headquarters and into her office. Within, she quickly worked to open it. There were a couple of system blocks, but she managed to get past them and into the main directory. There the file came up on Tao's target.

_Name – Balrog_

The photo of a large dark-skinned man emerged, showing Chun Li who she was dealing with. Barlog was quite well known in the area and his name had come across her attention more than once. He was a known drug trafficker, with various ties around the world. However, there was nothing to make it stick, largely because those who had investigated would either wind up with dead ends or they would mysteriously vanish. _'Except for Tao, it seems.'_ Continuing, she discovered a hidden access file. Clicking on it, a message popped.

_Password _

'_I should have known'_ she fumed lightly. It would only be natural that Tao would have it locked down in case the wrong people found it. But she still had to determine what the password was. It could be any number of things. She went to work, typing in whatever she could thing of, from his birthday to his last name or even a few nicknames she discovered in his personal file. So far, nothing. And she had spent right up to a good hour with no result. Tiredly, she sulked low by the computer, wracking her brain in thought of anything she could have missed.

"_He…always talked about making the big case. Upholding the law and helping people. To be the hero."_

'_Well it's worth a shot.'_ Her finger danced in slowly as she typed in the words. Hero Clicking enter, she was quite surprised to discover that that was the correct password. The file open and various sorts of information practically flooded the screen.

_Oh my…_

The Chinese immortal's eyes roved over the screen as she took in the information that came up. Dated calls, photos, contact locations… All of it revealed one thing. Balrog had some deep connections with Shadowloo. There were even some sketchy notes indicating that he may have even been one of Shadowloo's top officials. Working to contain her excitement, she continued to go through the data. This was just the break she needed. Not just a contact, but a possible Shadowloo official. If she could reach him, she could find the main base itself, perhaps even the leader as well.

"What did you find?"

It was at that point that Ryu just had the office to check in on her. He stayed back for a bit to allow her to do her work, but ultimately he stopped in, hoping he didn't interrupt her too much.

"A lot." she answered. "Tao had been tracking a man named Balrog, who may be a top official of Shadowloo itself."

Ryu strode beside her to look at the screen. "That sounds like good news."

"Yeah…"

Ryu had noticed the drift in her voice and looked over at her. Her face seemed tense and her eyes at indecision.

"Is there…something else?"

She shook her head. "Oh no, nothing. I was just thinking."

Her expression didn't change and that caused him to worry a bit. He thought about pressing the matter, but he could tell that she wouldn't answer it. At least right now.

_'Thinking about what, I wonder?' _

* * *

_Atlantic_

In a Concorde airplane soaring over the Atlantic Ocean, the small family sat aboard heading for home. Mel was asleep in the window seat while Ken was reading through a magazine. Eliza appeared to be relaxing, but Ken looked up to see a thoughtful gaze in her eyes.

"Something on your mind?"

Eliza looked at him briefly and then sighed lightly. "Are you sure you wanted to leave? We could have stayed a bit longer."

"Nah, it's okay."

Her gaze hardened. "I told you I wasn't worried."

"Huh?" Ken blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" She turned away from him. "She looked like she could use a friend a bit longer."

"Oh." Now he knew what she was talking about and he shared her concern. But he knew Cammy a long time. She had had her share of problems and issues, but she had always forged on.

"She'll be fine. It may take some time, but she gets through these things. She's strong. And besides, if there was a big problem, she would have told me."

"Would she?" When he looked at her questioningly, she continued. "I don't know. It just…something in her eyes."

Ken blinked again and then a light grin came over his face. "Hm. She's right about you."

Now it was Eliza's turn to look at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"She said…you had an old soul."

"Oh…"

Ken quickly added. "Don't worry. It was a compliment."

She nodded in reply. "I know."

A voice soon came over the intercom. "We will be landing in a few minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts and make sure your tray tables are in their upright and locked positions."

The pair did as ordered and Ken shook Mel to wake him up. Looking back to Eliza, he finished the conversation. "She'll be okay. She didn't live this long just to break down now."

But somehow…something didn't feel right.

* * *

_Interpol HQ_

In the lower level of HQ, Chun Li stood leaning on one of the walls next to the drawers in the morgue. Gen's body had long been disposed of, so it was pretty much empty. But the memory remained in the woman's mind and therefore she stood in place. It had been a nagging thought since she started this assignment and now…

_'Hm…'_

She sensed the presence of an immortal, but didn't bother to turn around. It could have been anyone else, but she knew who was there. However, he failed to enter the area and she figured out why. He wanted to give her some space, even though his proximity took away the privacy. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"You can come in, Ryu."

At her beckon, Ryu slowly entered the morgue from behind. He strode up to her, but stopped short, keeping an open space between them. Chun Li noted this as she looked over at him, but said nothing about it. Rather she decided to focus on his reason for being there in the first place.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Actually, I was just wondering what you were thinking." Ryu replied.

Chun Li turned away and looked back at the drawer. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"Or the one."

"Heh." It was an old movie quote they knew, but it applied to this situation. "Gen was so close to me. He was like…"

"Your father."

She nodded and a single tear escaped her eye. "He taught me how to survive. How to live on. But now…This man…" She soon became silent trying to find what more to say. But she didn't have to. Ryu already understood her dilemma. In order to reach Shadowloo, she needed to get to Balrog. But what worried her was that since Balrog killed her teacher, she would be driven to kill him in return. The question of revenge or justice hovered over her head. Logically, capturing Balrog was priority. But she knew that in the heat of battle, logic might not always play a part. She shook her head lightly, trying to dismiss the negative thoughts, especially since Ryu was there, waiting.

"Maybe I'm thinking about this too much, huh?"

"Not at all." he replied, stepping closer. "He meant a lot to you."

"And his death…will be not be in vain."

Ryu nodded, but thought about the light stress that was constant in her voice. But he didn't have to guess why. She had already told him. And because she was weight down with this, a confrontation with this Balrog would certainly prove dangerous. Not only because he was an immortal and a member of Shadowloo, but also because Chun Li's focus would be off. That could prove dangerous, especially in the heat of battle.

"No. Not in vain."

* * *

_Hong Kong, Lower East division_

"Arrangements are set. The shipment will arrive within the hour."

With that, Balrog hung up the phone and simply stared out of the window. Now that his business was now done and over with, it would be time for him to check in to HQ and relocate. Of course, there was still that matter of the Interpol agent to deal with, but that shouldn't be a problem. He would simply lead her in and take her down. And when the time was right, he'll have her head and her Quickening.

Speaking of Quickenings…

Balrog suddenly lifted her head up, sensing an immortal coming near. _'Looks like I'm gonna have to get better security'_ he mused as he swiveled the chair around to the door. _'Well, this will make things easier.'_ As he faced the door, he lowered his hand under the desk and pressed a button underneath. Then he placed his hands on the desk and calmly waited for the intruder to enter. This wasn't the first time an immortal has come after him, but he would make sure this is the last time for this one. At that moment, the door opened and the invader stepped in, very different from whom Balrog expected.

"I am Ryu of the clan Hoshi."

Balrog looked unimpressed for a moment. "Yeah, what of it?" His eyes then widened a bit as he took a better look at the man before him. "Ah yes. I heard about you. You have quite the reputation among us."

Ryu's eyes narrowed. "You mean Shadowloo."

"I guess that means I can't let you here alive."

Ryu frowned within. So far, Balrog hadn't moved at all from his seat and his expression was calm. Something was obviously up. He remembered back to how Gen was killed by a gunshot and then beheaded. He had to be wary of that.

"Then draw your sword."

"Sword?" The dark skinned man laughed." Ha, we don't live in the Dark Ages no more. But I've got to say, you've got a lot of balls to come here by yourself."

He snapped his fingers and suddenly a group of men came in and surrounded him, each one of them holding a gun of some kind. Ryu looked around at the opposition briefly before looking back at Balrog. Balrog was right about one thing; him coming alone was a bit foolish, especially considering that Balrog was associated with Shadowloo. But he had hoped to subdue him before Chun Li arrived so that her decision would be easier. But it looks like he would have to work hard for it.

"Can't fight your own battles?"

"Please. When you're as powerful as I am, there's no need for it." He then stretched a bit and sat back further in his seat. "Well, this has been entertaining, but I have other business to attend to. Make it quick, boys."

"Got it, boss."

Ryu's eyes returned to the group surrounding him. There were a total of five men, two of them armed with pistols, two with rifles and one with a submachine gun. _'That's a bit much'_, he mused to himself. But they couldn't have been professionals, that given two reasons. One, by the way they dressed and two, by the fact that they were surrounding him too closely.

_Major mistake…_

In a snap, Ryu dropped his sheathed blade, whirled around to one of the men who had a pistol, grabbed his arm and snapped it around, causing him to cry in pain and drop the weapon. The others were surprised by the sudden quick action and backed away. But as they did, Ryu shoved him into the group, following him in as well. Two of the men were caught by the fall of the third and tumbled back as well. The remaining two had managed to back away on opposite sides enough not to get caught and Ryu sprung to the one on the right.

Luckily, he had a rifle and the chaos had caused him to lower it. When Ryu came upon him, he wasn't able to lift his gun in time to stop him and was promptly decked in the face as a result. The second one had a pistol, so he was able to recover fast enough to let out a couple of shots. Ryu ducked down and the bullets hit his partner instead. Ryu then rolled forward, hoping to reach the man before he fired again. His luck held, and he managed to get beside him. Without wasting a minute, Ryu sprang to his feet, fist clenched and he shot his fist into the man's side.

"Guah!"

A broken rib, maybe two… In any case, he was out of this fight. But to be safe, Ryu grabbed the gun arm and flung him downward, tossing the gun away in the process. Meanwhile, the other two were just getting up. The one with the submachine gun got up first and let the bullets fly. Ryu dashed around, just barely avoiding the bullets behind him as he ducked behind a couch. The man continued to fire, tearing up the furniture in the process. The bullets stopped briefly to reload and the man took the time to reload while his partner moved in close. But in another surprise move, Ryu jumped out from behind the couch, his hands placed to the side.

_"Hadoken!"_

The surge of energy flailed out at the man reloading the machine gun and blasted him back. The other one, a man with the rifle, was surprised by the act and fired out automatically. Ryu was hit in the shoulder and landed hard than expected, but he managed to continue forward, tackling the man a bit awkwardly and taking him down. The man lay still and Ryu rose up. Looking at his wound briefly. It had only grazed his arm and was already healing. Now he could continue his 'talk' with Balrog.

**Bang! Bang!**

Ryu's eyes widened as he slumped down to the ground, rolling partway to the side. Balrog had gotten up from his seat, holding a smoking gun in his hand.

"Well, if you want something done right…"

Barlog finally moved out from around his desk, circling the bleeding Ryu. Ryu tried to get up, but Balrog had hit him in the right spots and he could feel the life leaving his body. Balrog moved over to the sheathed sword Ryu had dropped and unsheathed it.

"Hey, this ain't half bad." Balrog said as he examined the blade. He swung it around in motion while Ryu drifted off. Returning to business at hand, he grasped hold of the sword with both hands. "Too bad there can be only one."

Ryu was helpless as Balrog lifted the sword and readied to strike down. But Balrog stopped short and Ryu could just barely sense why.

There was another immortal…

Balrog looked over to the door, waiting for whomever it was to enter in. But instead, one of the other doors opened behind him and the click of a gun could be heard. Despite this, Balrog turned around to face whoever it was.

It was Chun Li…

'_Damned security…'_ Balrog thought upon seeing another intruder. But then again, this was much better. Now he wouldn't have to waste time in having her brought here

"Ah, Chun Li, is it? I heard you would be looking for me."

The Interpol agent took a step in, keeping her gun leveled on him. Her eye glanced down to see Ryu still on the ground, some blood oozing out onto the ground. It would only be a matter of time before he revived so she wasn't concerned about him. Her main focus was the man stationed before her with his sword.

"Where's Bison?"

"Ah, ah, ah. You didn't ask nicely." Balrog taunted as he began to turn. But Chun Li cocked the hammer of the gun and he went still. He wasn't a fool to risk getting shot and then beheaded. He decided it would be better to play the only card he had at the moment.

"You're gonna to shoot a guy in the back?"

The Chinese immortal narrowed her eyes. "From what I hear, that seems to be your MO."

"Hey. Whatever it takes to survive. Although that old fart came close."

**Bang!**

Chun Li fired, but not at Balrog himself. Rather, she had hit his gun, knocking it out of his hand and sending the weapon across the floor. Balrog grasped his hand in shock and turned around to glare at her, but the gun had now returned upon him, aimed straight in his face.

"So now what?" he snarled. "Do we join hands and sing?"

Saying nothing in return, Chun Li simply emptied her gun and tossed both it and the clip away. She then reached to her back and unsheathed her own blade. Balrog was a little shaken by this. After all, he thought she wanted him alive. But it seemed to be just the opposite. Still, if he played his cards right, he might be able to get out of this situation.

"Fine then. I can do this old fashioned."

Suddenly, Balrog slashed forward with Ryu's blade still in hand. Chun Li quickly twisted her arm around to block with her own sword, resulting in a loud clash of metal between them. Chun Li quickly away slapped the opposing blade and brought hers in to strike. Balrog jumped back and made his way around the side, but his movements were slowed due to his bulk and Chun Li quickly pressed the advantage with a higher strike. Balrog was backed up by the attack and in rage; he swung with one of his own.

Chun Li parried the blade and brought hers in once more, aiming for his head. He nimbly ducked the slash, rotated his sword and made for a cut to her abdomen. Chun Li hopped back in avoidance and Balrog saw this as an opportunity to move back to his desk. Opening one of the drawers, he grabbed a second gun inside and began to lift it up. But Chun Li had disappeared from his sight and before he realized it, Chun Li had dove of from the side of the very wall, slashing her blade out and cutting his very hand in half.

"Aaahhhh!"

The man staggered back, immediately grabbing hold of what was left of his hand. Chun Li slashed down once again, disarming him of his other weapon and knocking the sword away. Now backed up against the wall, Balrog was faced with Chun Li's sword at his throat.

"You B&$!"

The woman wasn't fazed and inched the blade closer. She had long figured that Balrog wasn't the type to use a blade at all and the exchange of strike was prove of that. He only knew the basic techniques and even those were sloppy. Not to mention that his bulky size had slowed him down in the confined room, while speed had been her advantage.

It was no contest…

"Where is Bison!" she repeated.

Balrog staggered, glaring at her in anger, but helpless to do anything about it. He had lost…to a woman. He didn't care if she was immortal or not.

"F$)$U!"

Chun Li frowned. This wasn't getting anywhere. She reached back, keeping her sword on him and produced a pair of handcuffs. Though sliced, his wrists were still in tack and she would be able to hold him and bring him to HQ for questioning. It would take some time and she didn't know if she would be able to get any definite results, but all in all, this had worked out well. She hadn't noticed one of the men, whom Ryu had knocked out earlier, beginning to revive behind her. Reaching for his gun, he began to lift it up to the woman's back. Chun Li moved in to place the handcuffs on, unaware of the danger when she heard a rustle of movement from behind.

"Rah!"

The gunman was surprised when Ryu dove at him from the floor. The gun went off and Chun Li, after seeing him, dodged away to avoid the fire. Balrog saw this as his opportunity to escape and quickly made a dash for the door. Chun Li got up from the floor and took off after him while Ryu wrestled with the gunman. After a brief struggle, Ryu knocked him out and staggered up from the floor. He had just revived and was still a little dazed from his reawakening, but he made his way out the door after the two of them.

The hallway was empty as before and there was no trace of the other immortals around. But he could still sense them in the vicinity somewhere. Looking down, he then sees a trail of blood across the floor heading off in one direction. He followed it to the right where it led to a staircase, where it continued downward. Going down the stairs, it led out into a parking lot. Moving toward the exit, he soon found Chun Li standing by the opening and looking out into the busy street for a while.

"What happened?"

The woman didn't move at first, but then she turned to him slowly and strode straight to him. Ryu couldn't make out the stiff expression on her face. There was something there, but he couldn't tell what.

"Chun Li…"

She didn't let him finish and cut him off with a hard slap to the face. Ryu was stunned by the blow and looked over at her while she glared at him.

"What the hell were you doing here!"

Ryu turned back, his face slightly red from her slap. "I thought it would have been easier if I dealt with him."

"You didn't think I could do it on my own?" she shouted. "I don't need you babying me, Ryu."

"I… just wanted to help."

That did little to sate her anger. "I didn't ask for your help! Now he's gone and it could be years before I could find him again, if ever!"

"Chun…" he pleaded softly. But she cut him off once again.

"Save it! Just go away and leave me alone!"

With that, she stormed away, leaving the stunned warrior behind.

* * *

The next day,Chun Li awoke in her office after an exhausting night of work. After she left Ryu, she returned to her office to give the captain her report. He was disappointed in that she had gone after him all by herself, but she was simply upset that he had gotten away. Afterward, she had literally dove back into her work, seeing if she could find anything else that Tao may have left behind for her to track. But mid-way, she dozed off and fell asleep at her desk, with the computer still on. Stretching, she made her way to the coffee machine when a knock came at the door. With a light yawn, she opened it and found that it was one of the other agents there.

"Ms. Li. A note was left for you."

Grumpily, she took the note and sat back down. Opening it, she was surprised to find that it was from Ryu, whom she had noticed, she hadn't seen or even sensed since last night.

_Sorry for getting in your way. I'll take my leave of you. Until our paths cross again._

_-Ryu-_

* * *

_AN: I'm sorry again for taking so long with this. I've decided to focus on one fanfic at a time until I can focus enough for this one. Luckily, some of the fics I am working on are almost completed, so I've decided to complete them before continuing. It will be less distracting to focus on one so when I get to this one, I won't be all over the place. This does not mean I have given this fic up though. I have every intention of finishing it. So stay with it. At least this time, I have a reason to be gone for a while from this one._


	32. Chap 31

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

_AN: A long last, this story can continue. (sigh) Boy do I have a long way to go. Oh, I've also changed chapter 1. This change suited me better._

_On with the story now_

Chap. 31

* * *

_Interpol HQ, China_

It was the middle of the afternoon when Chun Li entered her office. Taking a seat at her desk, she let out a light sigh. Despite her casual appearance, she wasn't in the best of moods. So far, her latest lead had been a dead end. It wasn't too much of a shock to her, but it was depressing nonetheless. She would have hoped that after all this time; she would be able to get over such feelings of disappointment. Goes to show that even though she was immortal, she was still human.

With a heavier sigh this time, she glanced away, her eyes soon falling upon Ryu's note. It has been a week since he moved on to continue with his wandering. As well as to get out of her way... She felt bad for what had happened, but it was too late for apologizes right now. Maybe, if they met again, she would.

_If they met again..._

"Detective Xiang."

Chun Li lifted her head to see one of her associates knocking at the door. Forcing on her best face, she smiled her fellow officer.

"Yes?"

"Chief wants to see you immediately."

Moments later, the woman entered her superior's office where he sat speaking to someone on the phone. Waving her in, the chief offered her the seat as he ended the conversation on the phone. Hanging up, he soon addressed her.

"Detective Xiang, I'll cut straight to the point. Given our current status in our efforts against Shadowloo, the secretary general has decided to enhance those efforts with outside help." The chief soon rose up from his seat and turned to look out the window behind him.

"Therefore, in conjunction with the United States, you will be assigned a partner to assist you in the bringing down of Shadowloo and spearhead the taskforce that will soon be in place."

It was that one word that caused the immortal woman to blink. _Partner..._ For her, this was an automatic negative, especially given the past few weeks and she didn't waste time to point that out, tactfully of course.

"Sir. With all due respect, I don't see how a partner would do me any good. On my own, I have been able to make more progress in tracking Shadowloo."

"And I'm not disputing that. However, in this case, we will make an exception. They're sending one of their men down here to start things off." The chief's head turned to the side so that he was looking at Chun Li somewhat. "From what I've heard, he's quite good. It's reported that he has had the same percentage of success in shutting down Shadowloo cells as you have."

"Sir, I can understand how that may be beneficial for us to pull all our resources together, but a partner?"

The chief wasn't surprised by this. Since she came in, Chun Li had just about everything to keep from having a partner. That didn't mean she didn't work with the other agents when the time arose for it. In fact, she worked well with just about everyone in the department and a couple of them have requested to have her as a partner (Most of them, male). But she would politely refuse those offers and continue on her own. The chief acknowledged all of these things in his mind, yet this time was going to be different.

"And I understand that you would prefer to work alone. But the fact is that you have been doing this for years and despite your work, we are hardly closer to bringing Shadowloo down to justice. So, as you said, we pull our resources together and hope for an opening."

"But..."

"Detective..." He cut her off gently, but firmly. "To make this perfectly clear, this is an order. A direct order."

Inwardly, Chun Li frowned. There were many reasons why she didn't want a partner, but the biggest being that if she was somehow injured or killed in the field, that partner would discover her secret, or at least become curious and investigate. And she knew Interpol had some of the investigative agents in the world. Her inward frown turning into a sigh, Chun Li relented.

"...Yes sir."

* * *

_Great Wall, China_

It was quiet here, this place. Ryu found it hard to believe that this was once a place rife with great conflict and war. But then again, that had been the purpose of the wall, to keep out intruders. Now it exists only as a tourist spot and for Ryu, a good place for mediation, which was what he was doing now in the field a good distance away.

Despite what many thought, meditation was not an emptying of the mind, but rather it was a way to focus on whatever it was the mind is set to in order to perfect it and in that does the mind become clear and fresh with thought. In Ryu's case, it was his fighting skills his fights and the lessons he learned in the past.

However, meditation hasn't brought forth any of the desired results and his focus was still off, which also made him rather tense. This wasn't usually a problem for him. Every now and again this would happen, but he would always manage. However, his mind was too jumbled with all sorts of thoughts.

_Shadowloo... Their recent attacks...Chun Li..._

Straining mentally, he worked to sort through it, focusing his meditative energy on the problems instead. First, what Balrog had said to him... That Shadowloo had been aware of him for some time. Since Balrog was immortal, it was a safe bet that whoever was running the strings was also immortal. _But then why come after him now?_ Perhaps because it was close to the time of the Gathering. That was all he could think of at the time. The Japanese immortal felt a bit of the tension ease away as he continued.

_Chun Li..._

She was right to have been upset at him. Even though he had wanted to help, he had overstepped his bounds and tried to settle the problem for her. He should have known better than to do so; she dedicating a good five to six hundred years to bring Shadowloo down. In any case, he was gone now, leaving her to continue and perhaps complete her work.

His mind now sorted, Ryu calmly opened his eyes and rose up from the floor. It wasn't a meditation of fighting, but he felt better for it all the same. His mind no longer distracted, he could continue on and renew his training. There were still nagging thoughts in the back of his mind, but they were silent whispers now. He could pick another time to reflex on them.

Right now…

Ryu gazed down at his sword, which was settled in the grass next to where he sat. He thought about taking it up, but decided to train his martial arts skill instead. This said, he settled into an fighting stance and his eyes closed again. His thoughts now focused on the perfecting of the Fight, Ryu let out a swift punch and cry.

"Yaaahhh!"

* * *

_Unknown_

The open seas were often calm and serene, with the exception for two cases. One, when the occasional storm would blow through the skies, causing great waves to swirl, rise and crash upon itself. When such elements are close to land, great destruction follows.

The second case was here, in the middle of the ocean were a mysterious island emitted great waves of energy, causing the waters around it to boil and thrash about. The island itself, seemed to glow in a aura of fire. The reason being, the creature based on the center of the island. A single warrior of great and fearsome power.

The dark immortal...Akuma...

Right now, he simply stood in a single place, focusing his mind on his power. The last few fights he has been in had served to improve him, far more so than in the past. The immortal he beheaded had been a warrior of great strength of spirit. He had been doing this for hundreds of years now, ever since that fateful day of tapping into the Satsui No Hado and unleashing the Shun Goku Satsu. It had torn him to pieces so much that by all accounts, he should have died.

But he didn't...

He returned reborn, an immortal warrior of demonic power. Not only that, but he had successfully mastered the deadly technique of his master and with it, the greatest power in existence. But it had to be proven as much and thus he had to face all the strongest and crush them.

Starting with his master...

His master seemed unsurprised by the strength he had and even at his death at his hand, it did not bother him. If anything, he was probably happy to be surpassed by his own student. And that was the path Akuma had been on ever since, perfecting his skills and slaying those he found worthy. Upon learning of the Gathering, Akuma knew that the path he had chosen was the right one. With the Gathering close, all the other immortals would kill each other off, with only the strongest remaining to be a challenge to him. And when he defeated them all, he would the strongest warrior of all time, without dispute.

This spurred him back to the present, his aura of dark flame shooting outward in a wave. His fists clenched, he settled down into his fighting stance and glared forward. A good foot or two away stood a barren tree, probably the few trees left after he annihilated most of them.

"Shoush!"

His fist shot out in force, destroying the tree completely without him physically hitting it. His power and strength had grown since his last fight, showing that his last kill had been a worthy one indeed. His eyes roved over to another tree, now a good ten to fifteen feet away. His fist reared back and he focused his strength once again.

Another forceful punch... Another tree obliterated...

* * *

_Airport_

The Chinese woman tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the plane to arrive. It wasn't that the plane was late or anything, but she wanted to meet up with this guy and get it over with. Granted, what the chief told her was true and they could use the extra help in bringing down Shadowloo. And she was no closer to getting to those criminals than she was before. But still, a partner would more than likely complicate things.

Experience told her as much...

The plane finally came in from the skies and settled on the grounds below. Turning around, it soon wheeled in front of the pathway and stopped. As the engines died down and the steps brought in, Chun Li moved in front of them to greet the newcomer. At the least, she could put on a good face. Her face brightened a bit, but that was until it came upon her.

The presence of an immortal...

Her eyes did a quick scan around. She did not need this right now. _Who was it? Was someone after her?_ The woman calmed her thoughts, but continued to look around regardless. Chances are, it was just another in the area just passing by. Not every immortal was after her life. Also, they were out in the open. An immortal would not confront her in such a setting. But still, who?

It wasn't until the hatch of the plane open that she realized who it was coming from. Looking up, she saw the person in question. The very person she was sent to meet. The very person who would be partnering up with her to fight Shadowloo. The immortal and he was one and the same person. A muscular man with a brush-style haircut

_Colonel William Guile..._


	33. Chap 32

Disclaimer: See first chapter

* * *

_AN: Man, this thing's like doing a history report sometimes. But I won't give up until it's completed_

Chap. 32

* * *

_Massachusetts, 1775_

_The fighting of what would soon be known as the American Revolutionary war was at its start. In the cool autumn weather outside, soldiers was training for battle in the fields. The numbers were large, but many of those numbers are untrained for military. Because of this, some of those who had trained for combat were there to assist the training. One of such ones was roving across the shooting range, examining the would-be-soldiers. He soon stopped behind one of them, adjusting his glasses as he watched the young man ready his rifle. The youth soon fired, but he missed his target. Moving up to him, he spoke to the young man_

_"Pull your shoulder back a little and ease into it."_

_The man blinked and looked up at the speaking. Seeing that it was a superior officer, the youth immediately turned back to the target and did as ordered_

_**Bang!**_

_The shot rang true and hit the target dead center. The officer nodded slightly, but then return to his previous mindset. He had not come to this particular man simply because. Part of training was discipline, and from what he had heard about this fellow, he needed it._

_"You seem to be a little young for these ranks."_

_"I am twenty years...!" the younger man snapped. But he soon regretted it and lowered his head. "I apologize, sir."_

_But the older man didn't seem to accept it. "Twenty, huh? You must consider yourself a man then, huh?"_

_"Yes, sir! I mean, no sir! I mean..." the young man went quiet again while the elder one simply looked at him._

_"As I said, you seem to be a little young for these ranks."_

_"...Yes, sir."_

_The officer folded his arms. "In fact, the only reason I can think of that someone like you would be here is because you have nothing else, but to fight. What of your parents?"_

_The younger man seemed unsure at first and the officer thought he saw a glint of anger in his eyes. "My dad...was killed in Concord. And mother died from fever a couple of months afterward."_

_"I see."_

_"If I am to survive, I have to be strong." The young man then raised his eyes to the officer's "So I have to fight."_

_"So you want to be strong so that you can survive..." Inwardly though, the man nodded with understanding. It was pretty much how he lived his life up until now._

_His five-hundred and thirty four years of life..._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Guile, sir." the young male saluted partly. "William T. Guile."_

_"Will, huh?" he nodded. "Well, what you say is a sensible enough path, but you shouldn't fight for that reason alone."_

_Guile frown partly. "Then, how can I be strong?"_

_"Be a patriot."_

_"A patriot?" Guile's frown soon changed to match his confusion. "But...isn't that what I am doing here?"_

_"That's not what I mean." The older man knew what Guile was saying, that being a soldier indicated that he was fighting for this country. But… "To be a patriot...it's not just loyalty to a country or a people, but to an idea. Nobility, justice, honor...this is what it means to be a patriot." Unfolding his arms, he placed a hand on Guile's shoulder. "Remember that, and you'll always be strong, Will."_

_"Yes, sir."_

_The officer smiled. "The name's Nash. But my friends call me Charlie."_

* * *

"Colonel Guile. I am Chun-Li Xiang of Interpol."

The woman lent out her hand to shake his, as it was customary in his country. But he simply looked at her, his face a solid stone glare.

"And?"

Chun Li blinked at his abrupt response, but simply spoke on. "I have been assigned to be your partner in the Shadowloo investigation."

His face didn't change a bit as he replied. "I'll make this short then. I don't need a partner in tracking those vipers down."

Now she frowned. While it was somewhat comforting to know that her partner felt the same way she did about this situation and about Shadowloo, his outright rudeness was really unnecessary.

"Whether that is the case or not, I have my orders as do you, I venture."

Her voice was still civil, but there was an edge to it this time. It was just a short way of her saying 'I understand how you feel, but if you don't learn proper manners, I will make you regret it'. How she would make him regret it was left up to debate, but she hoped it would not come to them crossing blades. The large man seemed to understand this and move to her side.

"Orders or not, I will bring Shadowloo down." He bent slightly, so that only she would hear his next words.

"...One way or another."

* * *

_Unknown _

He watched...

He had been, for the longest time now. Every one of them was on various monitors, set before him, each displaying place from all over the world, as they should be. Their every movement was known to him quite well, for his servants were everywhere. It had taken him quite a while to set them all up. And it wasn't until recently that he acquired the technology to create newer, more loyal slaved. But the time didn't matter to him. He had time for it after all.

Many lifetimes worth...

However, there was a momentary scowl on his features. The one that he had taken an interest in had disappeared once again. It was annoying that this particular person could do that every time, but it wasn't so bad. He knew who his compatriots were. He knew who his friends were. He will reappear. All he had to do was wait.

Speaking of friends and compatriots...

On one of the monitors, there was a visual display of a Chinese airport, showing him a scene of the two immortal that had come together there. A dark grin formed. _'So they finally decided to unite and try to take me down, heh?_' It was an absurd thought in his mind, but it would be entertaining to see them try. It wasn't as if they could find him. And even if they did, they wouldn't be able to do a thing to stop him.

No one could...

So he would watch; watch their pathetic efforts to try and take him down. They were certainly motivated enough, so it would be a great show. Perhaps they will find them. Or would it be better if he let himself be found. That was such a delicious idea. They were certainly powerful enough, but they need to be tested. And he had plenty of things to throw in their way. And if he found them worthy, then he will allow them to see the face of their enemy.

Just before he takes their heads...


	34. Chap 33

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. 33

* * *

_Masters' Residence, San Franscisco_

"Welcome home, sir."

"Thank you, Samuel."

Ken and family had finally returned to the estate after their trip to England. Eliza moved aside from the doorway to let the other servants take up their suitcases, moving toward Ken to take a sleeping Mel into her arms.

"Well, I better take sleepy head to his bed."

"Okay." As Eliza heading up the stairs, Ken returned his attention to his butler. "So give me the details."

Samuel nodded in understanding and began to fill him in with the details of the past couple of weeks. "Master Ryu had stopped over here for to visit you and then remained here for some time afterward."

"The police also informed me of the situation afterward." Ken spoke with a darkened tone. "What happened?"

Samuel sighed deeply as that account came to memory and then answered. "A misunderstanding from what I know. I am just fortunate Master Ryu and Miss Li were here to settle things."

Ken blinked. "Miss Li? She was here?"

"Why yes." he nodded. "She had arrived just after Master Ryu did. From what I gathered, he met her on his way here and she decided to stay for a while."

Ken's face seemed to just transform into a smile. "And when he left, did she go too?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, they left together. She had received some bad news in Hong Kong I believe."

His face a literal grin, he put an arm around the butler's shoulders. "Sammy, you're a lifesaver.

Samuel sighed. "Please, not that name, sir."

Joking aside and done with, Ken pulled his arm off the man. "Thank you, and I'm sorry for what happened to you."

Samuel tilted his head slightly, a way of him to wave it of. "As I said, it was just a misunderstanding."

"In any case, I'm glad you're safe."

"Very good sir."

Bowing, Samuel took his leave of Ken to continue other duties that he had and leaving a now-grinning-again Ken to his thoughts. Ryu stopping by with a woman, Chun Li no less. He remembered the woman since their first meeting and had suspected that there was something going on between her and Ryu that neither of them wanted to admit. He was just shamed that he didn't think it was her sooner.

"Chun Li, eh? I should have known."

* * *

_ICPO headquarters, Hong Kong_

Chun Li entered into the Chief's office once again after receiving a call from him to arrive. Entering the door, she found Guile already seated before him. Taking the seat nearby, Chun Li glanced over at her partner briefly, but his features remained hard and focused forward.

"One of our field agents discovered that a shipment of weapons are being brought in to South harbor." the chief began without further wait. "According to her info, it may have connections with Shadowloo.

"Is it reliable?" Guile questioned; his tone a hard edge.

"As reliable as it could be concerning Shadowloo." the chief answered. "Nevertheless, this is the only lead we have."

"Let's get on it then."

Guile was about to rise up from his seat when Chun Li held up a hand to stop him, all the while keeping her eyes on the Chief.

"Hold on. A weapons shipment coming in so soon after one of Shadowloo top men nearly gets captured? This sounds more like bait than an opening."

Guile gave her an annoyed glance. "That doesn't matter. They gave us an opening and we should take it."

The Chinese woman now turned to her 'partner'. "We can't just rush in like that and get set up for a possible trap."

Guile glance became a glare. "And we can't just stick around and let these punks get away."

Annoyed, the chief cut them off before they could escalate into an argument. "Enough. The truth is that both your comments have merit. We can't rush in, nor can we let this opportunity slip away. So until we have a clear cut plan of action, we'll resort to surveillance."

"Surveillance?" The hard gaze of the special ops officer soon turned toward the chief. "We're just going to watch these guys?

If the chief was intimidated by Guile, he didn't show it. "For the moment. It's best if we gather as much data as we can before acting. You two will head this off until further notice. "

This earned a confused look from Chun Li. "Surveillance only, sir?"

"Yes. If they really are with Shadowloo, then we can trace it back to any other connections they have."

Guile was very still at this, but managed to keep his voice controlled. "So we are to watch them just leave?"

"You are to track then to further Shadowloo connections." the chief replied. Eyeing both agents, he added firmly. "Understood?"

"...Yes, sir." was the only response, and it came from Chun Li, while Guile became deathly silent. This caused Chun Li to worry, hoping that her 'partner' wouldn't cause any unnecessary trouble. Being an immortal meant that he was capable of anything. But she had to put such thoughts aside.

To think otherwise would be...a problem...

* * *

_Hettipola, Sri Lanka_

The horns of the ship in the docks echoed through the area, turning into a heavy drone as it passed through the area. As ships hummed in the distance, Dan took a drink of his coffee and casually gazed out the window for the coffee shop. Or at least, it seemed like he did. In actuality though, he was on the job, with his assignment just passing by the coffee house and heading toward the docks.

_Ryu..._

The Japanese immortal walked past, oblivious to Dan's presence, as Dan continued looking on, watching Ryu move toward one of the ship and walking on after showing his ticket. Dan took another drink of his coffee as the ship hummed again preparing to leave. The Watcher sighed again. _'Doesn't he ever stop?'_ This was the usual set of difficulties for him, as tracking Ryu was the hardest thing to deal with. It was hard enough tracking him through Vietnam and over the Indian Ocean to here. It became easier when he learned his history and his contacts, but Ryu still made it a challenge.

_'Chun Li... You were supposed to make it easier...'_

He also knew what transpired between the two in Hong Kong and their separation. All the more reason for his sighing. He had hoped that their encounter would have been more pleasant and for the first couple of days, they were. But then one thing lead to another and then the opposite happens. But he wasn't too worried about this. Chun Li could be quite headstrong at times and Ryu was passive, at least in such situations. He was sure that she had long forgiven him and they would meet again, but now it would take longer this time.

He just hoped it wouldn't be beyond his lifespan...

Returning to his subject, Ryu had boarded a ship that was routed to Somalia. Since that was his destination, Dan knew exactly where he was going. Picking up his phone, he made a quick dial and spoke.

"Hello...Transit Airlines...Yes...I'd like a one way ticket to Somalia...Yes...The sooner the better...Dan Hibiki...Thank you."

Finishing his coffee, he left his payment on the table and left immediately.

"Africa, here I come."

* * *

_'Well, that went well...'_ Chun Li thought sarcastically as she walked through the hallway. After their meeting, Guile had left off, still in silence until he disappeared all together. She couldn't really blame him though. The idea of surveillance didn't sit too well with her either. Weapons shipments were one of the most dangerous of criminal activity. Those who would either buy or sell weapon are usually well armed themselves, ranging from terrorists to mercenaries. Even if it wasn't Shadowloo, she couldn't let such weapons transaction take place for others to be harmed and/or killed. Not if see could help it.

But the captain's point was well taken, even if it wasn't popular. Jumping into something that dangerous was foolish. As much as she hated it, they would simply have to wait until the right time. The woman shook her head. She would have figured that after 000 years, she would have no problem being patient.

A lesson to be learned over and over, it seemed. No matter how old you are...

With this in mind, she strode down the hall in search of Guile. Judging by his expression, he obviously didn't like sitting back and waiting either. But he had to know it was the best thing. She wished she had checked over more of his file, but she had been occupied. Besides, that would have only have records of his life as a special ops soldier and his current military record. They would speak nothing of his previous lives or what he had done beforehand, for obvious reasons. If she only knew him a little better.

...If only she knew where the heck he was.

Reaching near to the elevator, she stopped one of the other agents who was walking past the machine.

"Have you seen Colonel Guile anywhere?"

The man stopped at her question and turned to face her. "The American? I believe he left already."

Chun Li blinked, hard. "Left? What do you mean?"

"He left the building, about fifteen minutes ago."

_'No way. He wouldn't...'_ She didn't want to just to conclusions, but she had a bad feeling about this. A really bad feeling about this. Would he really go in alone... without her? He couldn't have. Surely he wasn't that foolish...right...?

"Did he say where?"

The agent shook his head. "No. But I think I heard him muttering something about an assignment."

Two seconds later, she was rushing down the stairway beside the elevator and bursting out into the parking lot toward her car. If what she feared was true, then she didn't have a second to waste. Revving up the ignition, she gunned the engine and took off; her only thoughts were anger toward her so called partner, a reminder of the sword she kept in the trunk and a single thought to connect them both.

_'I am going to kill him...'_


	35. Chap 34

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. 34

* * *

_South Harbor, Hong Kong_

The docks of the harbor bay were loaded with few ships, but they towered over it like tanks, many of them surrounded by container boxes. Near one of the bigger ships, a group of men were going about normal work routine. Or so it seemed... To one who knew, the workers on the outer edge were actually guards, watching for anyone who might come by. But they failed to notice the stealthy figure enter in and slide behind the containers.

Chun Li silently moved through the shadowy area behind the containers. She had entered in a few minutes ago and managed to get in range of the target ship. So far, nothing had happened and there was no sign of the weapon dealers anywhere. But Guile was nowhere to be found either. Had he been caught and captured? That seemed unlikely. Perhaps he delayed in coming? That didn't seem too likely either.

Truth is...she became reckless...

She had rushed off on the assumption that Guile had left without her and the fear that he may mess up the operation had put her in this spot. Mentally, she shook her head. She should have known better than this. She had acted like a child.

_'What's done is done...'_

She was there, whether or not she was impulsive. She might as well gather as much information as she could. Peering around from the side of the container, she looked upon a brighter part of the bay. A large portion of containers was gathered in this area and there were more workers there as well. Judging by their apparel as well as the way they moved about, it was a safe bet to say that she was in the right place.

_'Now for evidence...'_

The one thing she did know was that Shadowloo would have a singular mark, that of a skull insignia. If she could track that down to any one of the products here with that mark, then she would have her proof. However, she would have to wait for the deal to go down before she saw anything of value.

She wouldn't have to wait too long...

At that moment, a car rolled on the dock's far end, just beside the ship. At the same time, three men, dressed in fancy suits, came out from the sidelines to meet the approaching vehicle. Chun Li almost shook her head, the scene looking just like it came out of the movies. It was almost cliche

"Are these it?"

"Yep. Five containers, each containing the prescribed items."

The Chinese immortal's eyes widened at this. Five containers were excessive, even for a weapons payoff and especially with containers of this size. Normally, such transactions were kept in smaller amount, since weapons were both expensive and hard to mobilize. The only way someone would risk this much is if they were wealthy and had the resources to deal with it. It didn't necessarily spell Shadowloo, but it was part of what they dealt in. Still, there had to be more information to gather.

Then she felt it...an immortal...

It came to her unexpectedly and that was enough for her hand to slide against a crowbar that had been left behind and resulting in it clanging loudly on the ground. Needless to say, her mind was filled with numerous curses and swearing, all the while moving away from the area before the others found her. She turned into a darkened corner and prepared to jump up, but one of the men had come sooner than she expected and she was forced to stay in the shadows. It was dark enough to conceal her, but when the man didn't leave right off, she knew she was in trouble.

"What is it?"

He peered deeper, trying to see in the dark and determine if someone was there. She slowly crouched low to the ground, but the man continued to search. _'Damn, he's persistent.'_ And with it, her troubles grew. She couldn't be discovered there. If that happened, they would capture her and get away. True, she wasn't worried about them harming or killing her, but if they escaped before she learned is this was a Shadowloo plot, then the operation would be a failure. And if it was Shadowloo, then she could easily wind up their next victim.

_'Not good. Not good at all...'_

* * *

_Jamaica_

The sun had long set over the island country and night had dominated the sky. Exiting a medium bar, the last two occupants left to head to their homes for the night. One of them was holding a cane in his hand and bearing perhaps the biggest grin in the universe. As they move off, his compatriot turned to him and waved.

"See you tomorrow, Dee Jay."

"Yeah, mon." the grinning man waved back. "We're gonna be making some serious grooves tomorrow."

"Count on it."

Dee Jay soon took his leave, his legs skipping to the groove of music playing in his head and the cane that he held tapping in rhythm on the ground as well. He was a man that truly enjoyed life, regardless of his heritage as an immortal. Like many others, he knew about the Gathering, the Game and the duels to the finish that all other immortal took part in. But unlike many of them, he didn't let it dampen his cheery soul. As far as he was concerned, his life hadn't changed. Life was still short, especially considering that he was living in the time of the Gathering. To worry too much about it would do him and his rhythm no good.

_'What good is life if you can't live, right?'_

Skipping down the dirt road alone, the sensation of an immortal had come upon him. Despite this, the grin on his face never wavered as he lifted his cane and grabbed the midsection. His eyes turned to the side to see a shadow-clad woman, bearing a small straight sword. In response, Dee Jay pulled his cane apart, revealing his own blade within.

"Target acquired. Proceeding to obtaining target Quickening."

"Well then, let's see if you have any rhythm to that."

* * *

Time was running out for Chun Li. Maybe, she should reveal herself to them. If she were lucky, she would be able to obtain some information before anything else happened. It would be more troublesome, but it was the only thing she could see right now to make this situation salvageable. There was still the immortal around, but whether it was Guile or not was uncertain. At best, they would reveal themselves after she did; she would soon see.

Or not...

Just then, the man backed away and Chun Li soon saw him bend down and pick up something. A cat... The little creature hung limp as the man held it by the fur behind its neck, mewing lightly in his grasp.

"It's just a stupid cat." the man spoke and he half-flung the creature. Just to be safe, the man looked back in the dark corner and saw nothing still. But there was nothing to see, for Chun Li had long escaped.

Thanks to Guile...

"What the hell were you doing?" he whispered, somewhat angrily. As soon the man turned away, Guile had reached down from one of the containers above her and after lending his hand down, quickly pulled her up with him. Now, the two were on top of the container, flat and low so that they wouldn't be seen. But that didn't calm the Chinese woman, who hissed at her so-called 'partner'.

"Why did you leave?"

"I told you." he growled back. "I'll bring down Shadowloo by myself."

She was about to retort again, but there was a rush a movement that caused them both to quiet immediately and return their attention to the dealers below. One of the containers was being lifted up toward the ship. Both immortals grimaced. They had been arguing with each other so they didn't overhear any of the details, namely if it was Shadowloo-connected. And now, they were shipping out; the deal done with. However, their moment of silence had allowed for one of the dealers to be heard.

"...reaches Spain, your account will be paid in full."

Spain... Now they knew one thing; the cargo's destination. However, they both knew that they were fortunate to get that bit of info at all. Their arguing had almost cost them a possible lead. If they were going defeat Shadowloo, then they would have to resolve to at least try to work together. Turning to each other, they nodded; a sign for the first time that they were on the same wavelength. They had gotten what they needed for the moment.

Without a sound, they began to slide backward off the container and out of the area. Again, Chun Li didn't like the thought of these vipers sliding away, but it was necessary in order to have a chance at Shadowloo. She just hoped the weapons weren't put to use before she was able to take down Shadowloo.

Correction...before _they_ were able to take down Shadowloo

The two immortals soon made their way out of the bay, their presence unknown to everyone around...except to one. From a skyscraper a good distance away and overlooking the bay, a single black-clad woman was watching the bay through a group of high-tech binoculars. At present, they were trained on the pair that was stealthily leaving the shipment transport. Lowering the equipment, the dark figure soon tapped on the side of her ear, revealing a communication device.

"Agent Juli, reporting. Shipment has been compromised."

"Yes." A sinister voice echoed back to her. "I've been expecting as much."

The cold eyes of the dark eyes remained focused on the two. "Order to terminate, sir?"

"Leave them be. Give notice to Vega to be on the lookout for two special guests."

"Roger sir!"

* * *

_Italy_

Serenity... That would be the word to define the room in which Rose sat in the center of. The beautiful, mysterious immortal was seated before a table, with various tarot cards placed before her. Her violet eyes scanned the cards, reading the messages that allowed her to get a glimpse of time; past, present and future. Her eyes were soon focused on the card that was displayed before her

_Heart of Knight..._

Rose nodded mentally to herself. It was no question to her about the identity of the card. _Ryu..._ She had been running into him through her predictions for a while now, cementing her belief that he was an immortal of a special destiny. _'He could very well be...the one...'_ But like many times she felt a sense of hope, the dark cloud of doom would come forth, in her case, in the form of the next card she pulled.

_Servant of Chaos ..._

Rose could feel her features dampen into a frown. This particular card foretold a dark time period, particularly for an individual. It foretold a short period of time, but there was a chance that the individual would drown into the void of chaos and be lost forever. This was the second time a dark prediction had come concerning the Japanese immortal she met with months ago.

_'You are indeed one tied with the fates, young Ryu. But what does destiny have awaiting you?'_

The serenity began to fade...


	36. Chap 35

Disclaimer: See previous chapter

* * *

Chap. 35

* * *

_Kenya, Africa_

The village was a small common one, with several huts scattered all over. Ryu sat within one of these, watching the children play about. It was something he had only seen, but never experienced. Or at least, not that he remembered. It had been a long time since he was a child and much of his memories at that time involved his training and time with his father Gouken and with Ken. Sure, there were playful moments, (mostly through Ken's pranks and practical jokes) but never to the extent of these children.

"There nothing like it, is there? Watching children at play, enjoying their innocence to the fullest, even if only for a brief time to us.

Ryu looked up at the visitor (actually, he was the visitor), an immortal named Mokame. He had known him for a hundred years (more or less) since his first visit to this country. At that time, Mokame was a doctor, traveling across the country in order to cure the sick and ailing. From what Ryu knew, before that time, he was his tribe's medicine man until an invading tribe attacked his village and killed him.

Upon his resurrection, his people regarded him as a miracle worker and began to come to him for all sorts of treatments. But there were things he could not cure and he did not understand what had happened to him. This led to him leaving his village and his search to learn everything about medicine. It was a difficult journey and in this, Ryu could relate to him. But in this particular village, he seemed to have taken a break from that journey

The reason for it being outside, playing with the others.

"Is that her?"

Mokame sat down and looked out, his eyes trained on the young woman, likely sixteen to eighteen years of age. Dressed like the other children and dancing about with the other girls, the only outstanding feature that made her stand out was the medium-length silvery white hair that she had, which waved about as she danced.

"Yes." the African immortal smiled. "My dear little Elena."

Ryu remained impassive. "She's young. Hopefully, she will be an adult when the time comes for her."

"It won't." At Ryu's confused expression, he continued. "I have no intention of letting her become one of us."

The Japanese immortal became silent for a moment, and then afterwards asked. "May I ask why?"

Mokame looked down for a moment, his eyes saddened a bit before they rose up to look at the children outside; Elena in particular. "Look at her. In all my years, I have never seen a happier child. She can lead a normal life, become a normal woman."

"And what of the Gathering?"

Mokame turned back to him. "The others will not want a youngling. She doesn't have any of the power or knowledge they would want. As far as the Gathering is concerned, she is not immortal. Therefore, it does not concern or involve her."

Ryu nodded mentally, agreeing with what Mokame was saying. But he thought that now would be the time to voice the truth. "You are trying to keep her safe from being an immortal."

"My friend. We both know that the life of an immortal is a difficult one. We see such things that many could only dream of. But in return, we see nightmares that none should have to bear." Once again, he turned to look outside. "For her to experience that, she would lose the light that she has now. Her innocence..."

"I understand." He looked back outside, watching them with their expressions of bliss on their faces. The children were without a care in the world. Free... For them, this was...their all. But even so, this world was not so kind. They both knew that for a fact.

"But you know that some things can't be controlled."

"I know. I'm being naive, I realize. But ever since I started caring for little Elena, I knew that the Game was not meant for her."

It was not his place to intervene. Gazing at Elena though, he was compelled to ask his friend a question. "Is she trained?"

"Of course." Mokame replied. "Naive I can be, but not foolish."

Ryu became silent in hesitation and then quietly asked. "If you don't mind, I would like to..."

The African immortal nearly cracked up in laughter. "Test her skills? You don't change a bit, my friend." Standing up, Mokame called to his daughter. "Elena!"

Ceasing from her dancing, the girl came running over to the two, a smile still on her face. "Yes, Papa?"

Mokame indicated to the seated immortal. "My friend here would like to test your fighting skills in a sparring match. Do you think you're up for it?"

"Sure." she chirped. "I'll get my staff."

Ryu raised an eyebrow at her attitude. _'She seems as energetic as Sakura'_ he thought grimly. Nevertheless, he picked up his katana and followed Mokame to the edge of the village. Reaching a clearing, he stopped to pick up a stick and after holding up his hand to stop Ryu, he traced a circle in the dirt surrounding him. No sooner as he was done did Elena come bounding across toward them. In her hands, she bore a smooth polished staff, tied with several ribbons on one of its ends.

Mokame folded his arms as Elena entered the circle with Ryu. "Are you ready, Elena?"

Elena said nothing at first. Rather, she bent down slowly to the ground and placed her palm on the dirt floor. Her eyes closed and after a moment of silence, she stood back up and twirled her weapon; her eyes reopening with determination.

"Ready."

Ryu slowly unsheathed his sword and held it to the side, pointing upward. He was familiar with the working of staff techniques, so he knew he would have to be fast. Since such a weapon could move in a faster attack sequence than a sword, he would have to start defensively and strike when there was an opening. The only question would be how fast she moved to start with.

That was answered a second later...

"Khee!"

Ryu was surprised when she attacked by kicking the staff off the ground and toward his face. He sword came before him just before the attack could hit, but the added force from the kick pushed him back somewhat. _'She combined a kick with a strike?'_ He didn't have time to reflect on this however as she pulled her staff back into her other hand and spun around to attack again. Ryu defended as he feared from the start, she twirled toward the opposite direction to attack again.

_'Fast...!'_

Ryu ducked the attack and rotated around the girl, only to find that she had danced around him as well. Deciding to go on the offensive, Ryu swirled his blade about and upward, coming at her with a high slash. Elena nimbly dodged it and danced to the side, but the Japanese immortal rotated his sword again and repeated the attack in a faster sequence. Elena dodged it once again and jabbed her staff forward. But instead of hitting Ryu, she stabbed it in the dirt, rushed forward and leaped forward in a propelled kick. This hit Ryu hard on the side and almost knocked him clear out of the circle.

Outside the circle, Mokame watched with approval. Despite Ryu's years of training and experience, Elena was keeping him off-balance. Part of the reason for this was due to Elena's unique style of fighting. Both her dancing moves and her use of a staff were throwing Ryu off, as the warrior was often used to sword-to-sword battles. It was good to know that his teaching of her would protect her, whether she became immortal or not.

He hoped for the latter, of course...

Back within the circle, Ryu rose up from the dirt, but only partially. Deciding to take another approach to this, he brought his sword to the side again, this time with the blade pointing toward Elena while held at the side of his head. Elena continued to hop around, staff in both hands as she looked for an opening. Finally, she lunged, whirling her staff overhead before bringing it down on the near-crouching swordsman.

In a snap move, Ryu shot his sword upward, meeting the staff as it came and deflecting it.. He then followed up with a shoulder rush, knocking the young woman back. His blade reared back, Ryu made ready to swing down again. But Elena danced to the side once again, dodging the attack. Both fighters whirled around each other and once again, their weapons met with a loud chop.

"Very impressive, Elena-chan."

The girl smiled as the two separated from each other, the spar officially over. As they did, Ryu examined her weapon. Surprisingly, the staff didn't break upon contact with his sword, nor was it damaged much. Very few wood type materials could stand up to a sword in battle like that and even fewer considering the width of the staff. Of course, there was more to it than that. The way Elena moved meant that she was an evasive fighter. Contact with weapons would be rare in her case and she had the force necessary to floor an opponent quickly, that being seen in her unique blend of weapon and kick attacks, which seemed to resemble caporeia.

"She's good." Ryu said to Mokame and he approached them. "You've trained her quite well."

Mokame nodded. "You give me too much credit. Most of this was Elena's doing. She seems to have an aptitude for it."

"Papa... really..."

Ryu simply looked at the two, the smiles on their faces to match the joy they shared. Ryu had known Mokame for quite a while, yet he had never seen him happier. While such bliss will inevitably come to an end, while they have it, they should enjoy it. That can be the case for both of them. Looking at the child, Ryu hoped that she would live as Mokame hoped she would.

_'Elena... I hope you have a long...and happy life.'_

* * *

_Huelva, Spain_

Chun Li took in the scenery around her as she took a sip of her tea in the cafe. Spain was one of the few places she had yet to see or visit during her lifetime. Not that she could consider this a vacation. After the near failure in Hong Kong, she and Guile made arrangements and traveled to Spain where the cargo ship would soon arrive. Though they were undercover, they still had to work out their alternative identities. The standard identity for a pair was to go as a couple, preferably married. But that seemed to be the furthest thing from both immortal's minds. So they decided to come in separately, 'coincidentally' entering the same hotel from different times and locations. Afterward, they met up in Guile's room to discuss their next move.

Problem is...they didn't have one...

Or more to the point, they didn't have one right now. They knew they had to wait for the tanker ship to come in with the weapons. What they didn't know was who was to retrieve them and take it to Shadowloo. In fact, aside the location, they knew virtually nothing. It was a bad state to be in and under normal circumstances; it wouldn't be worth following up. But this was Shadowloo and they had to use whatever they had to stop them. If they had only cooperated at the harbor those days ago...

Or now...

She sipped her tea and sighed. In the room, she tried to find a way to work with the man. But it seemed next to impossible to find a common ground of thought with him aside from hunting down Shadowloo and neither one of them felt comfortable discussing their reasons for going after them, although she felt they were probably the same. There had to be some way for her to connect with him

_Immortal..._

Though her head didn't move, her eyes were in full motion. It was probably Guile somewhere in the area, but she couldn't be too careful. She didn't see the American immortal anywhere, so it wasn't him. But then who?

"May I join you, lovely flower?"

Chun Li swiftly turned to the voice and lost breath for a good minute. A man had come up before her unexpectedly and even though this was the immortal she sensed, she was surprised that he was able to come up this close to her without her seeing him. Even more stunning was the man himself. Strikingly handsome, with a flawless face that would make any woman melt.

Including her at the moment...

"E-excuse me?"

The man smiled, causing her to feel even more nervous and lightheaded than before. Half of her was in disbelief, not wanting to believe that she was acting like a little schoolgirl with a crush and speaking to the guy she had it on.

The other half...was the schoolgirl with a crush and speaking to the guy she had it on...

"I was asking if I could join you, lovely flower."

Chun Li felt like her cheeks on fire. And she wasn't alone. Some of the women that were seated around her were staring at the scene, or rather him, through dreamy eyes. So it would be to no surprise that they would soon be envious of the attention the man was giving her. So it took a great deal of willpower for her to stand and smile politely.

"Actually, I was just leaving. But I appreciate the offer, sir."

"Vega. Vega de la Cruz." He touched her hand in a gentle hold. "And if I can not persuade you for lunch, how about dinner? The _Salome_?" His eyes softly bore into hers. "Please. It would hurt me greatly for a beautiful flower like yourself to refuse me a second time."

_'Persistent, aren't you? Still...'_ "Well, since you put it that way... I wouldn't want your feelings hurt."

His smile broadened with satisfaction. "Excellent. Tonight at 9:00 then."

"Sounds good."

"In the meantime..." Reaching into his jacket, he produced a single rose. Many of the women who were watching practically sighed aloud as he continued speaking. "...a gift until tonight, lovely flower."

The Chinese immortal simply could not stop smiling as she took the rose. "My name is Chun Li."

"Ah, a spring of beauty indeed." Stepping back, he bowed his head to her. "I will see you tonight."

With that, Vega turned and left. But as he reached a distance, his dashing, lady-killer smile soon turning into a darker, more sinister grin. _'Yes, my dear. We will meet tonight.'_

* * *

_Master's Residence, California_

_"Shoryusen!"_

The body of Ken Masters soared through the air in a burst of flaming ki. It was the middle of the afternoon, which was Ken's usual time for training. Thus, in the back of his mansion just outside the small dojo built back there, the blond immortal dove fervently into his sword arts, his mastery over the _Shoryuu_ principal of his art evident in his movements. His feet softly touched the floor as he landed; the embers of flame dying away from his sword. Becoming still for a moment, Ken closed his eyes to focus in his mind.

_'Now...!'_

In a swift motion, Ken sheathed his blade and bent down in a crouching stance. His left hand grabbed the sheath, pulled it out of his belt, and held it close under his arm, with the thumb on the hilt of the sword and his right hand. His body became still, with the exception of his breathing, which was slow and controlled. And with each breath he took, bubbles of orange-red energy emerged and burst into the likeness of fire. In no time at all, Ken was surrounded in a circular aura of flame and energy. His eyes suddenly snapped open and the blade at his side clicked as his thumb flicked on the hilt. The swirls of fire spewed away and around him as he cried, unsheathing his sword in full force.

_**"Shinryusen!"**_

He soared into the air once again, but far higher this time and with the flames of ki spiraling up along with him like a twister. His ascent soon stopped and he spun as he landed back on the ground in silence. His eyes shut again and he returned the sword to its sheath.

_'Not bad. I got it going faster than before.'_

He had been working on that technique for quite some time and he believed that he had perfected it. But that didn't stop him from looking for any way to improve on it further. Like the Shoryusen technique, it was a quick, high-rising attack, designed to target the head and neck. _Unlike_ the earlier technique, this one had far greater speed and power, making it near impossible to stop when executed and equally difficult for an opponent to react. He had yet to actually use it in a fight, as this was a move to use only when the situation called for it.

A desperate life-or-death situation...

But there was one flaw. Since it was a battojutsu technique, that meant that if for some reason it missed the target, he would be wide open to his opponent. As unlikely as that seemed, the thought of it was enough to leave it in reserve, at least until he could. Blinking at the sweat that trickled down from his forehead, he wiped his brow. _'Guess I've been at this for quite a while.'_ Straightening up, he grabbed a towel and walked through the small dojo toward his house, ready for a nice shower and rest. Looking back at the training are, his thoughts drifted to his wandering friend and he smiled.

_'Ryu... I wonder what new tricks you're coming up with.'_

* * *

_Hotel, Hong Kong_

Leaving his room in the hotel, Guile made his way toward Chun Li's room. It had been a long day for him, not that he had done anything strenuous. Quite the opposite, it was long simply because he had done little. Aside from learning the schedule of the awaited transport and some other such work, he had done nothing that day. He figured now that would be a good time for a break, not to mention check in on his so-called partner. Her presence was felt as he moved close and he knocked on the door.

"It's open."

He felt his face frown. _'Why would she leave it open?'_ Entering the room, he soon discovered why. Chun Li was about to leave to room alright, outfitted with a beautiful red silk dress, with her hair was tied up in the back in a long slender ponytail. But despite her dazzling appearance, it failed to impress the burly American immortal. In fact, it seemed to have the reverse effect and his face began to scowl further.

"What are you doing?"

She returned his gaze evenly. "Going out to dinner."

The scowl deepened. "We have a job to do."

"I haven't forgotten." she retorted, moving to the side and toward the door. "But since we can't work together, we might as well do what we do best and work on our own. And right now, I'm on my off-time."

Guile's face was in disbelief this. Here they were on assignment and this woman was going out as though she was on a vacation. Immortal or not, such behavior was unacceptable to him. "We don't have an off-time."

The woman moved past him to exit, but not before stopping to reply in kind. "No. I don't suppose _you_ do."

Chun Li exited the room, leaving her partner silent and without words. But neither of them seemed to be aware of the shadowy visage outside their window from the side of the opposite building. A lean, muscular man clung to the shadows of the wall, visible only faintly from the surrounding light. A dark chuckle emanated from the person as he watched the events between the agents.

_'This will be easier than I thought. And I can take a great deal of pleasure from this. Starting with you...my lovely flower...Hehehe...'_


	37. Chap 36

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. 36

* * *

_Huelva, Spain_

"Ah, my lady has arrived."

Upon entering _The Salome_ restaurant, Chun Li turned to the voice to find her dinner date, standing elegantly by the registration booth in a crisp Armani suit. His long hair, now untied, flowed freely behind him like a silk cape. And in his hand was a single red rose, slightly larger than the one he gave her earlier and just as beautiful.

"For you, my spring of beauty."

Chun Li couldn't help smiling as she received the rose in her hands. With a slight bow, he lent his hand out so that she could go on ahead to their table. Afterward, he pulled out her chair for her to sit shortly before taking his own. For a minute or two while they waited for their meal, the two of them talked. Nothing much, just a few things regarding with their past and places they visited.

"I truly find it hard to believe that you have never visited this city before."

The woman smiled, pleased with the attention this man was giving her. She hadn't gone out on many dates in her lifetime, at least not as many as she thought the others have gone out on. She certainly had opportunities, but her pursuit of Shadowloo kept her from taking many of them up. Which comes to the answer of the man's question...

"My work keeps me occupied."

Vega's eyes narrowed and though hidden, his smile became feral. "What work might that be, that keeps so lovely a woman away from here?"

"Oh...Nothing much. Just travelling really." It wasn't a lie really. Just an evasion of the truth. "I've just never came this way until now."

With a nod, Vega motioned to the waiter, who brought two glasses of wine to them. "Saving the best for last, eh."

"Hm. Something like that. Such a beautiful place." Her gaze rose up to take in the scenery. "Perhaps I should have come sooner."

With her sight averted, Vega slipped his thumb against the ring that he wore, opening a slit and dropping specks of powder-like dust into her drink. The dust quickly disappeared in the drink as he passed it to her

"Well then...here's to new discoveries." he smiled as he lifted his own drink.

Lifting her own glass, she smiled in return. "To new discoveries."

His smile darkened as she drank the glass...

* * *

_Kenya, Africa_

In a rented jeep in the middle of a dust road, Dan had his head on the wheel of his vehicle in frustration. The reason? Well, he had just discovered that Ryu had moved on again, much sooner than he expected. He had thought his visit to see his friend Mokame would have lasted longer than a day and a half.

To make matters worse, Dan had no way of knowing as to which direction Ryu had gone. There were a million places he could head to at this point. At worse, he could have marched straight into the Sahara Desert. A crazy thing for anyone to do on their own, but given Ryu's immortality and his seeming ignorance to harsh weather and climate, he wouldn't put it past him to do something like that.

_'He'd probably consider it part of his training.'_

The only thing for Dan to do now was to ask around town. Hopefully someone would have seen him leaving in a particular direction and he would be able to discern where he was heading from there. Either that or question the Watcher who kept an eye on Mokame.

_'That's all I need... For the others to know I couldn't keep track of the guy I'm supposed to watch.'_

With this set in mind and a heavy sigh, Dan started the engine and drove off. _'This is going to be a long day.'_

* * *

_Spain_

The evening ended well enough for the two immortals as they strode down the streets. Due to the lateness of the hour, the walkways were scarce of people. The pair reached the corner where the hotel was and Chun Li turned toward him, blinking lightly for a moment.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways, Mr. Vega. I've had a pleasant evening."

The blond-haired man held his lips in smile, as he had done the entire night. Which was more than what could be said for the woman, whose smile seemed to be waning at the moment.

"Ah, but our evening has only just begun...Inspector."

Chun Li blinked as she backed away, but her steps were a bit wobbly. "Wha...?" She tried to move toward the hotel, but her legs became unsteady and she soon collapsed onto a nearby wall. Her eyes were beginning to lid close and the pupils dilated. Vega slowly approached her, still smiling as she voiced what he figured she had just discovered.

"What have...you...?"

Chun Li didn't have a chance to finish as the drug took effect, rendering her unconscious. Vega simply stood over her, his smile rising to its feral shape. Bending down, he caressed her cheek adoringly.

"Such beauty... Such a pity..."

Just then, two men emerged from the shadows just behind him. But Vega wasn't worried about them. In fact, he expected them. As he lifted his drugged prey off the floor, he turned his head to the two behind him briefly before gazing up at the hotel building.

"Take care of him, and bring him to me with his head intact."

* * *

_Japan_

_'I never get tired of this view.'_

Atop a hill overlooking the city of Tokyo, Sakura stood with a beaming smile on her face as she gazed at the glittering metropolis. Unlike her teacher, Sakura felt more at home within civilization. That didn't mean she didn't like the calm and serenity of the dojo dwelling, but she was much more of a social person than Ryu was and thus enjoyed the bustling light and sounds of city life.

But the old ways remained...

"I wish you could see it..."

Her whispered words seemed to just float in the air, but in reality, the ground she stood on had a great deal of significance to the immortal. The markers had long disappeared as a result of time and conflict, but she would always remember this place.

Her parents resting place...

She remembered the day she returned to her hometown. After years of travelling with Ryu, he had finally decided to let her go out on her own for awhile. She didn't go too far, remaining in her native country until she felt brave enough to venture further. But there was one place she had to go to first.

Her home...

Ryu warned her against going there, even after fifty years. But she just had to go. She just had...to see. Upon returning, she found that things had changed; people she knew from long ago had grown up and old. The only thing that hadn't changed was her, at least in appearance. For that reason, she disguised herself before entering, but even still, there were one or two people who said she looked like the young woman that had 'died' years ago.

One of them being...her father...

* * *

_"Hello young miss. Can I help you?"_

_"Oh no. I was just looking around. You...have a nice garden here."_

_"Thank you. My...daughter made it a long time ago."_

_"Oh. You even have a cherry blossom tree here."_

_"Yes, a young one. To remind me of her... My lovely Sakura..."_

_"Oh. Is she...? I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."_

_"It's okay. It's also strange. You remind me of her."_

_"Well, in any case, it is a lovely garden. Sak...Your daughter would be pleased to know you looked after it."_

* * *

She left right after that. Any more any she would have blown her cover through emotion. She remembered running away from there; tears threatening to flow from her eyes. She then understood why Ryu didn't want her to return. To have to deal with everything that had happened, everything that had changed, and seeing her aged father while keeping it secret from him that she was his daughter was almost too much. But she didn't regret going. It was something she felt she had to experience, in order to move on with her immortal life.

And here she was now...

"Well, I guess I should be off." A brief smile came over her face. "I was thinking... America." She soon bent down on one knee and bowed slightly. "Mama... Papa... I'll see you next year."

With that, Sakura left a pair of flowers...beneath the now large cherry blossom tree.

* * *

"You make quite the portrait, Ms. Li."

In a private room elsewhere in the city, Vega stood over a large bed with the still unconscious Chun Li lying down on it. Glancing at her for a while, he briefly brought his hand up to graze over his ring, the very ring that he had used to drug his current victim with. It wasn't a poison though, but rather a highly potent sleep drug. She would be out of it for another three and a half hours, more than plenty of time for him to accomplish his task. He would have loved to capture such a moment, but no device would be able to do so perfectly. Besides, he had his own mind to work with. His memory would be more than sufficient.

And he could always keep her head on a mantle...

Turning around, he stopped before a small desk on the side. The table was bare, save for two items. One, a finely polished rapier sword, with a beautifully ornamented hilt of gold. Below it was a pale white mask, with only eye slits and a marking of a serpent curved on the left cheek side. Touching it gently at first, Vega grasped the mask fully and slid it neatly over his face. Looking back into his mirror, he smiled beneath the mask. His hand then began to graze over his blade, the instrument he would use to finish the lovely portrait behind him.

A portrait of death...

"Now my dear. Let us..."

_**Blam!**_


	38. Chap 37

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. 37

* * *

_Japan, 1620_

_In the middle of a large, dimly room, Chun Li lay unconscious. Her breathing was slow; an indication that she was still alive. However, the way she was sprawled on the ground indicated that she didn't come willingly. Her breathing began to return to normal and soon the Chinese immortal opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first, but after blinking for a second, she soon saw a clearer view of her surroundings._

_'What...? Where am I?'_

_All she remembered was searching the village in search of a legendary ninja master that went by the name of Ibuki. Judging by the tales and story she heard about her, Chun Li guessed that she was an immortal; either that or a truly a folk story. In any case, she sought her out, ultimately entering the village that there were claims that she was in the area of. She had entered an inn and asked a few people, but no one seemed to know anything past the stories she's heard._

_Then she felt it..._

_An immortal presence came upon her just as she exited an inn. Her eyes moved around in search, but for some reason, she found herself growing weary. Her limbs began to weaken and before she knew it, all became black, with her vision returning to the room around her. Groggily, Chun Li rose up from the flat wooden floor, holding her head as it cleared itself of the drug. And just as it did, the presence of an immortal filled her mind._

_The same immortal, she assumed..._

_"You should really watch what you drink, Ms. Li."_

_Chun Li looked around at the sound. The near empty room made the voice echo throughout, so she couldn't tell where it came from. All she could tell was that the voice was female. Standing up, Chun Li called out into the surrounding shadows._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Such a silly question." the speaker returned. "After all, you came searching for me."_

_Of course. Ibuki. Despite that, Chu Li couldn't believe that she had been able to drug her drink without being sensed. How was she able to do that? It appears that the stories she had heard about her were true after all._

_"What do you want from me?" Ibuki called out from the shadows once again. It was then followed by a light chuckle. "Or is it my head that you are after?"_

_Chun Li resisted the urge to frown as she stated her purpose. "I wish to learn from you."_

_"Do you now?" Ibuki questioned. "For what purpose?"_

_Chun Li became silent for a moment. "I seek... a way to deliver justice. To learn from the shadows how to fight shadows."_

_Now it was Ibuki's turn to be silent for a moment. "Hmm... Interesting… Well then, let's continue this discussion over tea."_

_A form soon emerged from the shadows to her left. A slender woman with braided hair came up to her, holding a plate with a kettle and two cups. But as she came near, Chun Li suddenly stepped back and started looking around once again._

_"Ah. You can sense chakra too." the voice called again. "That's good."_

_Chun Li suddenly stiffened as she found a sharp kunai at her throat, coming from an arm from behind her. Again... Somehow, this immortal had been able to get the drop on her again. And Chun Li had sensed her, both through her immortality and her chi, yet she was able get behind her without being seen._

_"But you'll need more than that." The kunai began to move away and the konochi continued speaking, in a younger voice than Chun Li expected. Much younger..._

_"Always be aware of you surroundings, whether it is a person, a place, or a thing. That is your first lesson."_

_Turning around fully, Chun Li was shocked to face a young girl, roughly about seventeen years of age, wearing brown garbs and her hair tied in a high ponytail. The shock was evident on the Chinese immortal's face and it soon came out in her words._

_"You're...Ibuki?"_

_A smile came over the konochi's lips. "Don't let this body fool you. I'm much older than you think. And one of the reasons for that is because I trust my instincts first and foremost. It's one of the many secrets of survival." Ibuki then move around Chun Li and settled on the floor, where the previous woman had settled the plate of tea. Pouring tea into both cups, Ibuki then motioned to Chun Li while picking up her cup. When Chun Li didn't come at first, Ibuki smiled once again, inwardly pleased by her caution._

_"Don't worry. It's not drugged this time."_

* * *

_Trust your instincts first and foremost..._ That was one of the many lessons Chun Li was taught by the konochi master, along with perception and additional fighting skills. Chun Li learned how to observe even the minutest of things. It was had she developed her detective skills and soon rise to the ranks of inspector in Interpol. That was also how she saw Vega outside her window before she left for dinner as well as the ring on Vega's hand when they first met; the same ring that Ibuki wore for emergency situations.

This gave both Chun Li and Guile enough time to plan out a way of using Vega to learn more about Shadowloo. Since he would be using the drug in the ring, Chun Li made a counteragent against it beforehand so the drug would not affect her, yet she would fake them in order to fool Vega. Guile would also be ready for any surprises Vega might send his way. Of course, this still presented a risk for Chun Li as well as a chance of failure. But after their near failure in Hong Kong, she wasn't about to miss this chance.

Even if it came behind the face of such a handsome man...

Fortunately, the plan worked out perfectly. Vega brought her right to his own home, under the impression that the drug would keep her knocked out for three hours, all the while sending agents to Guile's room to deal with him. He wouldn't be expecting for Guile to have already defeated the agents that he had sent and he wouldn't be expecting for Chun Li to be fully conscious.

So you can guess the surprise he had when she smashed a vase on the back of his head...

_**Blam! Krsshhh!**_

Vega fell to the ground hard as the vase crumbled to pieces upon impact. Now holding a broken vase, Chun Li brought it back, ready to hit him again. But Vega didn't move after the first one and Chun Li lowered the vase. Her guard remained high however and she kept a trained eye on him as she reached into a concealed pocket in her dress and pulled out a communicator. Placing it in her ear, she pressed the little bud and began speaking.

"Guile. Come in."

-"Guile here. What's your situation?"-

"Okay for the moment. It looks like he brought me to his place." Her eyes wavered around briefly. "I'm going to check about and see what I can find. Do you have my signal?"

-"I'm already on my way."-

"Take your time." the Chinese immortal replied solemnly, all the while gazing at the ring on Vega's finger.

"I have something else to take care of here."

* * *

_Sahara Desert, Africa_

__The sands of the Sahara desert perfectly matched the golden sun in the sky, both in color and in temperature. Not a single living creature was seen in the harsh, dry climate and at such a time, it would take some time before any of the usual animal wildlife would emerge. However, for one creature, the desert meant little aside from an opportunity to grow stronger.

For that creature...was a man... An immortal...

For hours, Ryu trekked through the sands of the desert. After his visit to Mokame in Kenya, Ryu decided to continue on early in his travelling/training. He started in the late afternoon and walked on through the night. He had originally planned on resting some time ago, but he found that he just couldn't stop walking and so he continued onward throughout the day.

_'Perhaps I should have taken a break.'_

Not for the first time was Ryu glad to have a pair of sandals to walk with. As tough as he was, the hot sand would have left his feet a blistering mess. And he wouldn't be able to train if he had to wait for his feet to heal. He wouldn't even be able to make it this far being wracked with so much pain.

He learned that the first time he ventured into the Sahara...

It was an unpleasant experience and he had even 'died' several times for being ill prepared. But it was something he learned from and afterward, it became a new challenge for him to undertake. And he just wouldn't be Ryu if he didn't accept any challenge that came to him. So here he was, walking across one of the harshest terrain on the planet.

_'It should be around here.'_

Stopping for a moment, he reached to his side and opened his canteen of water. Taking a large gulp of water and wiping his forehead, he looked around in search. He had memorized the map of the Sahara and knew there was an oasis around this area. It would be a good place to continue his training for a while before moving on.

_'There.'_

A good mile or so away was the sought for oasis. The palm leaves of the trees bristled lightly in the dry wind. Without delay, Ryu set out for it, taking his time in the event that what he was seeing may be a mirage. If it were, he would know soon enough. The heat waves flickered through the air, but Ryu had managed to reach the watered area. Resting his things beside one of the trees, he bent down, cupped his hands, and splashed some water on his face, refreshing the Japanese immortal.

He then began to rise up, but found his body was greatly fatigued. He couldn't train this way, despite his desire to do so. Rest took priority now and Ryu slowly moved over to the tree where his belongs were and settled his back on it. Grabbing his sword and crossing it over his body, he finally allowed himself to close his eyes and rest under the shade of the tree.

_'Perhaps...I...overdid it...a little...Zzzzzz.'_

* * *

He was ticked...

Reviving after Chun Li's attack on the back of his head, Vega rose up enraged at her action. How did she revive from the drug so quickly? Pulling himself up, he grabbed hold of the rapier that was still on the desk. _Still on his desk...?_ It was then that one vital fact had come to mind.

He was still alive...

That didn't make sense to him at all. After what he had done and tried to do, she would leave him alive? Not only that, they were both immortals. She could have taken his Quickening and his power easily. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter to him. He could still sense her presence, so she still was around somewhere.

_Her mistake..._

Grabbing both his sword and his mask, he exited the room in a heated rage. It took him a second to calm down enough so that he wouldn't give up his element of surprise. But that option was nonexistent as he entered the main hall. There, in the middle of the hall, stood his prey. Except...she had in her grasp one of his rapiers. And her eyes where focused directly on him... He stood corrected; she was not prey. That look in her eyes, he knew it well, for it was the same as his.

A predator's eyes...

"Well, well, well." Vega smirked as he approached. "It would appear that beneath that beauty, there is a tigress to match. But you weren't too smart to leave me alive."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'd rather do this the traditional way, as opposed to killing someone who's unconscious."

The Spanish immortal chuckled. "Well, to each his own. But I have no problem facing you this way, Inspector. In fact..." Lifting his hand, he slipped on the pale mask and then pointed his rapier at her. "This suits me much better."

Chun Li lifted her own sword, allowing the two blades to silently touch and cross. Though this wasn't her usual weapon, Chun Li was proficient enough with a rapier to deal with a foe. Of course, seeing as how this was Vega's signature weapon, he would have an advantage in regards to skill. But she had an even stronger weapon on her side

_Determination..._

_**Shiring!**_

Vega made the first move, dashing in with a short thrust forward in order to surprise her. Though she backed away, she wasn't surprised by it. And this was shown when she returned the thrust as soon as he pulled back for another one. Vega wasn't pleased by the abrupt change. Not only was he not able to press his attack, but he was forced into an awkward defense right off.

And now she was pressing her attack...

Pulling back her sword, Chun Li came at him with a sideswipe, at which Vega swiftly blocked. The blades continued to remain on each other as Chun Li backed away, leaving the Spanish immortal frowning beneath his mask. Even in a short exchange such as this, he was usually the one to be the aggressor. To be countered so early in the fight...

_'Hm...This might be more interesting than I thought...'_

Vega came in with another thrust, this time with more force and power behind it. Chun Li defended and Vega sped up, stepping forward and attacking with three more thrusts, all of which pushed Chun Li back. However, on the third one she dodged to the side and swung, aiming straight for his head. He chuckled mentally at this, well prepared for such a move as he brought his sword to the side to follow up for defense.

With a hidden smirk, Vega hopped back, keeping the blade pointed forward. Chun Li began to pursue, but then Vega shot forward and rolled on the ground. Surprised by this, Chun Li backed away as Vega, upon reaching his feet, stabbed forward. The swiftness of the maneuver and the surprise of it allowed Vega to stab right into her side.

"Ghh!"

Chun Li stumbled back, fighting the urge to move her hand to the side to hold in the wound. It would heal soon enough and from the feel of it, the wound was shallow. Vega meanwhile stood up straight and raised his sword up, revealing the light stain of blood on the silver blade.

"First blood."

Without response, Chun Li returned to stance, readying to continue the fight. Vega chuckled, this time out loud. Again, the Chinese immortal didn't seem affected by this. Resuming the fight, Vega rotated his wrist and stabbed in low. Chun Li lifted her foot just enough for him to miss, but Vega moved in closer and with a flick of his wrist, slashed upward. Chun Li managed to duck her head to the side just as Vega rotated his wrist again for a sideswipe. Circling around, Chun Li swung back at the masked immortal, but he easily met her blow with his rapier and the blades locked once again.

"My, aren't you the agile one. Just like a little bunny."

Vega continued the assault, attacking Chun Li with various stabs and swipes; all very quick. Chun Li's speed was the only thing keeping her in the match. Vega's skill with the rapier was greater than she thought. But she did see a weakness. It wasn't in his skill, but rather his mindset. He had been toying with her, poking at her and deflecting her attacks without trying to press for a more serious blow.

It would be an advantage she would take...

With a wide swipe, Vega managed to back Chun Li against a bookshelf on the wall. Chun Li held her blade forward, but was panting lightly from fending off the attacks. Another chuckle escaped his lips as he kept his weapon trained on her.

"Shall we bring this game to an end now?"

Chun Li glared back, but in truth, she was taking in the surrounding area, searching for another advantage. _'Always be aware of you surroundings...'_ Her back was against the bookshelf, a visible weapon of terrain. But it would only be a brief distraction at best just to get her out of the corner. Vega had her pinned and any direction she would have gone in would cut her off. It would better to see his reaction, but the mask was blocking view of his...

_'Wait...Why __**was**__ he wearing a mask...?'_

At this point, Vega pulled his sword back and stabbed forward with a sharp thrust, meaning to impale her. Again, her quickness saved her as her body jerked off to the side. But as she did, her hand drew back on the books behind and in one deft motion, she threw them forward. Vega blinked in surprise as the books flew into him, causing him to back away in defense. His surprise quickly flared into anger as he turned to his target with intent to kill.

She lunged at him first, with similar intent...

Vega deflected the stabbing blow from the Chinese immortal, but she pulled back quickly and attacked with an outside swipe. Vega had to duck this blow, but then she came again with a wide reverse sweep, causing him to lose his balance in his attempt to avoid it. He didn't expect her to come at him so...fast. And that's when her true attack came.

An upward slash to the face...

Because he was busy avoiding her first couple attacks, he had a moment where he was open in that area. A moment she didn't miss as her blade tore right up toward the mask, cutting it away. The Spanish immortal practically shrieked as Chun Li came in with another attack in the same direction and in that moment of panic, he lifted his sword arm to defend...

_**Sllllllkkkkkkkk!**_

The blade of Chun Li hit, but instead of the mask, it went straight across the exposed wrist. Due to his panic, Vega had lifted his arm too high and the result of that was his hand being severed from his arm.

**"Guaaahhhhhh!"**

Vega stumbled away completely; hold his now-stump of an arm and his face in twisted agony. Chun Li held her place, keeping watch in case he tried something. But at this point, the victor was clear. In a foolish attempt to preserve his vanity, he made a mistake and now it cost him his sword hand. Through the pain, Vega managed to glare up at the woman, knowing that he was at her mercy. The sensation of an immortal hit them soon and Chun Li briefly looked over at the door.

_'Guile.'_

However, this brief glance gave Vega a second to act. He sprung up to his feet and launched himself backward, straight out of the window of his house. Chun Li growled under her breath as he followed, but upon looking down, she saw he was gone. _'Damn.'_ She had hoped to get some information from him through his Quickening, but now that chance was lost. Just then, Guile burst through the doorway, ready for whatever he had to face. But all he saw was a semi-destroyed formerly lavish room and Chun Li standing near the window.

"He got away?"

"Yes." Her gaze then lowered to the hand and she added. "Well, mostly anyway."

Guile looked down to see the hand and then grunted. "Hm. We better secure this place. There might be something here to work with." Moving to the side, he picked up his cell phone and began to dial, but stopped on seeing Chun Li's still form.

"Chun Li?"

Her teeth clenched and she released the rapier she was still holding. "I was so close and I let myself be distracted."

It had taken a great deal of risk and danger just to get her where she was. She fought him and would have lost if she had not been able to prey on his vanity. And to top it off, just when she could have covered a major step, it slipped away from her. She felt like she had once again been shoved back to square one. But then, she felt a large hand on her shoulder. Guile's...

"Well, at least you sent those bastards a message. And we still have that cargo ship to work with." Then, he smiled. It was a thin smile, but she clearly saw it. "Looks like partnering up with you won't be as bad as I thought."

"Thank you." she replied returning the gesture. Guile nodded and went ahead with his phone call. While he did, Chun Li look down once again at the lifeless hand on the ground. Bending down and pulling the rapier away, she then slipped off the ring. The darkened ring that her master Ibuki once wore…

_'Lady Ibuki... I made a promise to deliver justice...and I will.'_

_To learn from the shadows how to fight shadows_


	39. Chap 38

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. 38

* * *

_San Francisco, USA_

"There you go, Mr. Masters. She must be a very lucky lady."

With a flashy smile, Ken took hold of the flowers and thanked the woman storekeeper as he left the flower shop. It has been a couple of weeks since he returned home with his family and as far as he was concerned, it was business as usual. If he could put it in a word, it would be quiet. Perhaps a little too quiet. Not that he had any complaints. But Ken wasn't one to tolerate quiet for long. Luckily, he had a hot and sexy wife with whom he could cast away his boredom. And flowers would be just the things to set the mood.

And then he felt it... An immortal...

A frown was almost immediate on his face as his eyes began to search around. While it was true that not every immortal was looking for his head, it was also true that there were plenty of immortals that were. _'I probably asked for this'_ he mused gloomily as he continued looking. Looking toward the street, he soon saw the source, currently exiting a taxicab and looking around in search as well. Their eyes met and Ken shook his head somewhat with a smile.

_'Heh. Well, look at what we have here.'_

The person gave a smile as well and crossed over the street to meet with the blond immortal. Ken simply stood there and let the person approach until they completely crossed the street. Still grinning, the person bowed slightly to Ken and lifted their head.

"Ken Masters... It's been a while."

"So it has...Sakura."

* * *

_Japan, 1810_

_"Sakura. This is Ken Masters. Ken, Sakura Kusanguo."_

_After some years of travelling in the west, Ken returned to the ancient dojo to visit his friend, should he be there. As luck would have it, Ryu was indeed there. What more, there was another occupant within the training grounds. A young woman immortal no less._

_"A student, eh?" Ken noted, glancing at Sakura. "She looks young."_

_Ryu nodded. "Perhaps. But she's quite talented."_

_"Oh, really." Ken grinned slightly. "I didn't think you went for them at that age."_

_"Huh?"_

_'Dense as always' Out loud. "Never mind. Forget it. So let's see what the kid can do."_

_"Excuse me, Masters-san." Sakura spoke softly, yet firmly. "But I am not a kid."_

_"Oh, really?" he replied, placing his hands on his hips as he regarded her._

_"Really."_

_"Sakura..." Ryu began to reprimand. But Ken held up his hand to his friend._

_"It's okay, Ryu. I would like to hear what this little girl has to say." he smiled._

_At this, Sakura frowned. "I am not a little girl either!"_

_"Well, well." Ken's smile continued to hold on his face. "The child has a pair of lungs there too."_

_"Ken, don't..." If it was one thing Ryu recognized is when Ken taunted someone, with him being a foremost target in the past. The good news was that he did it because he liked you. The bad news was that it outright got on your nerves. Case in point, Sakura's next outburst..._

_"I have more than that, old man."_

_"What?" Being called an old man (despite the truth of it) wasn't something Ken had dealt with before._

_"You heard me, you old man!"_

_That made twice. Now it was on. "Alright kid, you asked for it. Let's see what you got."_

_What came about from this was a brief sword duel in which Ken easily defeated the young immortal and with Ryu watch with apprehension as he did. Although Sakura did manage one or two descent moves, she was sorely outclassed, both in skill, knowledge, and experience in comparison to Ken. In the end, after a spoken lesson from her master, Sakura vowed to get even with Ken one day in a rematch._

* * *

_**Claaaannngggg!**_

The loud ringing of swords echoed within the dojo as Ken and Sakura sparred against each other. After meeting on the streets, Sakura immediately asked for her rematch. Not that Ken was surprised by this. In truth, he was expecting it from the moment he saw her. Returning to his home and backyard dojo, the two had a short meal and followed that up with their match. What started as a martial arts match quickly escalated into a duel of blades...

"Not bad for a child."

Despite his blatant taunt, Ken was truly impressed with Sakura's skills. Though her strikes in themselves lacked power, the way she used it made them quite effective. It was similar to Ryu's style, but with Sakura's own flair and energy, making up for her lack of physical strength with agility and use of unorthodox techniques. Vastly improved from when he first met her.

"Ha!"

His thoughts were soon broken into by Sakura's next attack, a high slash to the body. Ken easily met the attack with a clash of his own, only for Sakura to press on with another attack. And another. And another. Ken couldn't hide the surprise in the fact that he was fighting defensively now. After another speedy attack from Sakura, Ken locked blades with her and pushed back for room. Sakura skipped back to prevent from falling and grinned at the elder immortal.

"Not bad for an old man."

Ken raised an eyebrow at her taunt and chuckled a bit. Though not as challenging as fighting Ryu, sparring with his student was probably more fun. She was a good fighter and she knew how to match wits with him. And if it was one thing Ken could enjoy in a fight is if his opponent could engage him in verbal wordplay as well. Ryu often took such sparring seriously.

"Careful, little girl. You don't want to bite off more than you can chew."

"Then this will be a really boring duel, won't it?"

At this, he gave her a curious look. That came dangerously close to sounding like a flirt. He sometimes forgot that she was more of an adult that she physically appeared. Returning to the match, Ken decided that to go for one final pass before calling it a day. Bringing his sword to his side, Ken settled in stance. Sakura immediately recognized this stance.

_'The Hadojinken...'_

Wisps of ki lightly whipped around the sword. But as he lifted it slightly in readiness, Sakura suddenly dashed off to the side, breaking into a full-on run. Running around and toward his side, Sakura reversed her blade and bent low.

_"Sho-o-sen!"_

Her sword nearly ripped the wooded floor as she soared in toward an exposed Ken. Or so it seemed. Seeing her rapid approach, Ken suddenly broke out of his stance and whirled around, just as her sword came near to him. Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as she flew off into the air, coming down with a short spin. Upon touching the ground, she found Ken's blade tip upon back of her neck.

"That move... A feint?"

Ken nodded, knowing that she was speaking about the stance he took earlier. By taking his ki and getting into stance, but not actually calling upon the power of the Hado, it would trick an opponent aware of such attacks into moving sooner and giving him a chance to counter.

Like now...

"Learned it from Ryu a while back." He pulled his sword away and sheathed it. "Sneaky move too."

"He never showed me that one." Sakura frowned, a little upset at her loss, but more on how she lost; by a technique from Ryu that she had never seen before until now.

Ken shrugged. "Well you can't expect him to show you every move he has."

"He showed you."

"That was during sparring. Geez, you're starting to sound like a jealous child."

Despite his jovial voice, Ken noted the slight edge in her voice. Unlike his travelling friend, Ken had long noticed Sakura's attraction to Ryu without having her speak it. Then Ryu confirmed it when he told him about that incident when she tried to seduce him years ago. It wasn't surprising really. There were many accounts of student immortals falling in love with their teachers and vice versa (himself included). Knowing this and judging by her reaction, he could tell that she still had strong feelings for Ryu.

Unfortunately...

"Sorry. Force of habit." she shrugged, unaware of his thoughts. "You know, I look the part, so I sometimes have to act it."

Ken raised an eyebrow humorously. "You have to act jealous?"

The younger immortal gave him a half frown-half smile. "You can be such a jerk sometimes, you know that?"

"Yep."

* * *

_Sahara Desert, Africa_

_'There.'_

Ryu had been wandering through the desert sands for nearly a week and a half now. He walked almost continuously, stopping only at oases that he had mapped out for rest and training. Amazingly, he made it halfway across the desert with little difficulty. Reaching the next target point, he found a settlement near the oasis. But when he ventured closer, he was surprised to find a familiar face waiting for him.

"It took you long enough. Don't you know how hot it is out here?"

"Dan." Ryu exclaimed upon seeing the Watcher under the shade of one of the trees. "What are you...?"

"Doing here?" Dan finished, tipping the brim of his hat to see Ryu better. "Watching, duh. I still can't believe that you would actually trek across the Sahara desert. Immortal or not, that's just crazy."

"It's good for training." the immortal answered simply.

"And for frying brain cells too. Geez."

Wiping a bit of sweat away from off his face, Ryu looked out onto the horizon of desert. "I still have quite a way to go."

"You're not going to make my job easy, are you?" Dan sighed. "At least take a break. The desert's not going anywhere after all. And I think you owe me a break."

"Owe you...a break?"

Dan remained firm in this belief. "No kidding. You know how long it took me just to catch up to you. And when I get close, I find out you're walking across the FREAKING desert!" Dan paused to relax and then continued. "As I said, you owe me a break."

Ryu shook his head, somewhat amused by the Watcher's discomfort, even if he blame him for it (which made it even more amusing). "Well, since I was planning the rest here anyway, I will give you...your break."

"That's all I ask." Looking out at the hot sands, Dan shook his head in mild disbelief. "The Sahara...Geez... Why don't you walk across Antarctica while you're at it?"

"I have yet to try that."

The Watcher's eyes bulged to twice their size. "You're joking, right? Right?!

Ryu gave no reply...


	40. Chap 39

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. 39

* * *

_Log Entry:__ Subject Ryu has exited the Sahara desert and has now ventured north toward Europe. Currently settled in Cagliari, Italy_

* * *

With that, Dan closed his log-book and slipped it away in his pocket. It has been three days since he arrived in town and so far, things have been quiet. It wasn't that he was expecting trouble or anything; it was just that things were uneventful as of late. No matter. So long as he was out of that desert, he was happy.

_'I wonder if the Watcher before me had those problems with him?'_

That was a thought, Dan soon realized. To think that other Watchers had to follow a wanderer around to random locations, sometimes years on end was somwhat amusing to think about. Even knowing his most likely locations didn't help too much as he often went in random directions. It made Ryu an interesting character to think about as well as work on. Other immortals were often living in wealth or at least comfortably in this age, provided they didn't have any other pursuits in mind.

But Ryu was different. At best, he had sufficient funds to get by in populated areas. Not to say he couldn't be wealthy, but it isn't a priority for him. He was a warrior, plain and simply. In a way, that made him more...pure.

Foregoing such thoughts, Dan switched over to the side and logged on a nearby computer. Placing a save disk into the side, he got to work on rewriting his journal to the Guild. The notebook he kept was a personal journal which served as a backup in case the data on the chip was lost. By regulations, he shouldn't have a personal record as it could easily be found and read.

But then again, he shouldn't befriend an immortal either...

Not for the first time had this come to his mind. In the beginning, he managed to convince himself that he didn't have a choice, as Ryu had him at point's end. But he knew Ryu wouldn't strike him down. He wasn't the type to. Now that Dan thought about it, he could have made up some kind of lie, slip away, and beeen reassigned elsewhere. But this was a assignment that he wanted to stay on. It was just a feeling, but Dan thought there was something special about this one. Special enough for him to bend the rules, just a bit.

Or so he kept telling himself...

As he typed in his report, he glanced out the window at the motel next door, where Ryu was staying. He was glad for once that the wanderer decided to stay in a civilized area for a change. It gave him time to relax and work properly. Of course, he'd had to get up early in case his charge decided to head out early, but at least that was something he could deal with.

Completing his report, Dan saved to the file and then removed his disk from the computer. It was safer on the computer as there was a locking mechanism in it. Should anyone gain hold of it and try to get through the lock without the password, it would delete itself. Such was the way of the Watchers.

Observe and record and never interfere...

For most anyway...

* * *

_San Franscisco, California (USA)_

For Eliza, shopping is always a pleasuarable event, with the shopping district being her personal domain. She hadn't been able to do it for sometime, given her resposibilities to her son and husband, so when she was able to, she made sure to enjoy it to the fullest. So sharing it with another woman who enjoyed shopping as much as she did was even better.

_Double the pleasure, triple the fun..._

Such was the case as she was joined with Sakura in her little adventure. The woman certainly knew her fashions and she and Eliza had similiar styles (although they had an arguement over the latest Ann Taylor designs). They finally stopped off in a nearby diner to take a break, where they continued to chat about the items they saw, clothing styles and fashions, etc. It was as though she was shopping with a little (but older) sister. It was this thought that caused Eliza to ask the following (quietly just to be certain).

"So tell me? What is it like? Being...well, you know?"

Swallowing down her food, Sakura gave her a questioning glance. "What? You mean immortal?"

"Yes."

"Well..." Her eyes lifted in thought for a mintue and then she spoke again. "I'm... I'm not sure how to answer that really."

"I see."

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know." She then blinked in afterthought. "I didn't offend you, did I?"

Sakura waved her hand. "Oh, no. I'm just surprised you asked me. That's all. I would have thought that that jerk would have told you."

Eliza chuckled at the remark. "Oh, well. I did ask once. He pretty much said the same thing you did." Her gaze then both darkened and lowered. "But I had a feeling he was holding something back."

"Well, the truth is that it's not something I think about much." She then retracted. "Okay, at all. I don't think it feels any different than how mortals live their lives. Sometimes, I don't even notice." Then it was time for her eyes to lower. "Sometimes...there are moments where I even forget."

"Get your hands up now!"

Both women jumped when they heard the loud bellow of a man with a shotgun in his arms. He held the cashier at gunpoint, whose face was etched with fear and hands in the air.

"Please...don't..."

The mugger tapped the regester with the barrel. "Shut up and open it NOW!"

The man then whirled around and fired a round at the wall, causing everyone to duck in terror. Eliza forced herself to remain calm, recalling that she had been in moments like this before. Sakura was beside her too, but with a irritated expression instead of fear. Being immortal and warrior-trained, the mugger didn't scare her at all; simply annoyed her. So much so that she soon rose from her place and quietly came up behind the mugger.

"You should put that away before someone gets hurt."

The mugger wheeled around at the sound of her voice, which was more than enough for Sakura to grab the gun and push it upward. The weapon went off, blasting harmlessly into the ceiling. In that moment, Sakura brought her arm up and smashed it down into the mugger's forearm, causing him to yell in pain and drop the gun. The mugger shoved her back with his other arm, but the woman merely skipped back still on her feet. The mugger lifted his fists, but paused upon seeing her in her own fighting stance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Normally, the sight of a young woman claiming to fight a larger man would seem ridiculous. But both the glare in her eyes and her voice...there was something there. Something...silent...dangerous...deadly... Whatever it was, it was enough for the mugger to rethink his actions and quickly flee the scene. Eliza and the other customers rose up and a few of them clapped at the young woman's bravery. Sakura turned to Eliza and for a moment, the blond woman saw the dark glare in the eyes of the immortal. It was then that she truly began to realize what it was like to be an immortal. Despite Sakura's open and friendly demeanor, deep within her, there was a warrior.

_A serious, death-dealing warrior..._

"Eliza? You okay?"

Snapping out of her revere, Eliza was met with Sakura's previous face, the cheery (but at the moment, worried) young woman she spent the day with. This made Eliza wonder if this was her true personality or the one that scared the mugger away with just a glare.

"Yes. I'm fine." she replied. "Just a little shaken up."

It was strange for her to realize this now just how dangerous an immortal could be. Or maybe, be reminded of it. She had seen the same glare in Ken's eyes when he fought, but at the time, she hadn't understood it. But upon seeing it in Sakura, she now knew that this was their way.

Immortals... They lived two different lives. The outward life of whatever they posed to be, and the secret life of a warrior, fighting for their lives each time they take up their blades through the battlefield of time which can only end with one of them standing.

"So, hey. After things calm here, perhaps we can finish our little shopping tour?"

Eliza smiled. Warrior may she be, she was also the same woman she had a great day with. Ken once told her that he lived for the moment and it seemed that Sakura did the same. It was what they had. Both immortals and mortals. No sense in being worried about something like that. The moment is what mattered. And right now, Sakura...was a hero.

"Sure thing, Miss-save-the-day Sakura."

"Oh come on." she waved off lightly. "It was nothing."

"I never thought you were the modest type, Sakura." Eliza retorted, her grin broadening.

"Hey. I can be modest when I need to be."

"That's not what your wardrobe says."

"Hey!"

_In the moment..._

* * *

"Well, well. Didn't expect to find you here, Hibiki."

Dan had settled in a nearby bar to enjoy a drink. It was a quiet day throughout, with Dan simply reading over his past notes in order to guess where Ryu may be heading next (Though that hardly works). Speaking of which, the Japanese immortal had gone out to the outskirts of town to train, but Dan didn't have to check on him. He knew the wanderer wouldn't leave for some time. Besides, he figured that he could use the break. Ryu traveled almost constantly, so he would need the rest. So the plan was this. Finish the drink, let it settle in his system for a bit, head to his room, sleep, wake up to a new morning. It was a dull plan, but a plan nonetheless.

So to see a lovely brunette woman come up beside him and call him by name was enough to change it...

"Rachelle?"

The said woman nodded at him with a smile and sat in the stool next to him, ordering as she did. She soon reach toward her drink and took hold of the glass, briefly revealing the deep blue mark on her tattoo on her wrist; the mark of a member of the Watchers.

"What brings you to town?" he spoke softly, after getting over his initial shock.

"What else? Assignment."

"Ah." The Watcher smiled broadly for a moment. "So he's here too, eh?"

Rachelle nodded. "Yeah. And I'm betting by your being here means that Ryu's in town as well."

Nodding, Dan downed the last of his drink. _'Guess this will be more interesting after all.'_


	41. Chap 40

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the delay. My computer totally crashed on me and I had to start over on the stories that I'm working on (including this one), which is really messed up seeing as how I had almost finished this chapter. But nevertheless, it is here. Enjoy._

Chap. 40

* * *

_Cagliari, Italy_

"Ha! Hiya! HAAAAA!"

In the woods outside of the town, a lone warrior trained in the midst of the woodland. His cries and shouts echoed through the tree and his energy pulsed through, causing a few leaves to fall around him. Finishing with a final punch, the fighter stomped back in a neutral stance and breathed, taking in all life around him as he calmed down. But then his eyes snapped open, the calm in his body now gone and replaced with caution. There was another presence nearby, one with a great power. Not only that, but one other thing was noticeable

The presence was immortal...

Without hesitation, the warrior quickly went for his sword, a sheathed katana that was settled down on the grass nearby. Strapping it to his side, he prepared himself for whomever it was that showed up. If someone came looking for his head, they would be in for one hell of a fight. The branches parted and surprise flashed on the warrior's face upon seeing who it was.

"Ryu-sensei?"

Ryu, too, displayed the same surprise on his face upon seeing the person before him, dressed in similar clothing except his was colored in a dark golden shade. Moving his hand away from his own sword, Ryu addressed him as well.

"Sean..."

* * *

_United States, 1860_

_"Don't worry. You're safe here."_

_After the incident outside and everyone had cleared away, Ken brought the young man into the house from the back where he had been hiding. He knew he would have to move fast before this became an issue for him. Harboring runaway slaves was illegal that part of the States and the only reason he got away with it was because the pursuer was an immortal. Oddly enough, that was a simpler matter to deal with. Pushing the thought aside for the time being, Ken focused his attention on the boy as they entered the living room._

_"My name is Ken. What's yours?"_

_The boy didn't answer him and merely stared forward in silence. Ken gave a slight frown, mostly at his own lack of experience with children. It was only limited to watching them play on the streets and homes and babysitting once or twice (how those happened is beyond him), but in all that time, he never really learned how to take care of children. As an immortal, it was never an issue, with him being unable to have a child and all. It was at that moment that he heard a very distinct lurching sound coming from him. With a knowing smile, he bent down to the child's level._

_"Oh, I see. You're hungry." Standing back up, he motioned to the child. "Come. This way."_

_A couple of minutes later, Ken was in complete shock as he watched the boy literally inhale the plates and bowls of food before him. Initially Ken thought he had brought too much, but now it seems that it may not be enough. Ken even gave up his meal just to have the ravenous boy devour it in seconds._

_"Wow. I haven't anyone eat like since Ryu."_

_Despite the joke, there was a dark truth to the statement. Usually those who came through the Underground Railroad were in such condition, given their near constant running and hiding to escape from their cruel masters. To think that this boy made it as far as he did by himself was a miracle. Or perhaps the boy's parents simply didn't make it as far as he did. Perhaps that was why the boy was so quiet._

_"Sean..."_

_"Hm?"_

_"My name...is Sean..."_

_Another smile graced the lips of the blond immortal. "It's good to meet you, Sean."_

* * *

"So you've been searching for me?"

A few minutes after their meeting, the two immortals sat down underneath the trees to talk. Ryu had not seen the young apprentice in quite some time. Since then, the youth had grown significantly stronger, at least from what Ryu can sense. It would be good for Sakura to have a sparring partner and Ryu had always thought Sean made the match. It was the way of their art to have a constant rival in order to improve their skills. It was just such a topic that Sean brought up.

"Yes. Ken had sent me to find you." Sean answered. "He spoke of some kind of final test."

"I see. In that case..." At this, Ryu rose up and, turning around, walked a few steps away. Sean gave him a confused glance until Ryu stopped a few yards away, wheeled around, and settled in a fighting stance.

"Ready yourself, Sean!"

Sean slowly rose to his feet, stunned by Ryu's action as well as the hardened stare he was getting from the elder immortal. _'Is this...what you meant, Master?'_ Slowly, his face turned solid with determination and he lowered into his own fighting stance.

"Yes."

No sooner was the word out of his mouth did Ryu charge at Sean, surprising the youth once again, but this time into action. With a cry, Sean rushed at Ryu, hopped up and launched a short fist downward. Cutting his rush, Ryu quickly lifted his arm in defense, successfully blocking the attack. Sean landed and quickly snapped his foot up in a sharp kick, catching Ryu in the gut and causing him to stagger back. Sean rushed in to press the attack, but his rush may have been premature as Ryu returned with a heavy blow to Sean's solar plexus.

"Guhh."

Sean faltered back, surprised by the force of Ryu's blow. During his spars with the Ryu, he'd taken blows, but never one with such force. Ryu followed up with slashing roundhouse kick, to which Sean was barely able to duck. Sean blinked at the sound of the whirl overhead. If that had hit him, that would have done serious damage, immortal or not. He had enough experience to know that this was no sparring match.

This was a real fight...

Rolling forward to get some distance, Sean turned around and took back up his stance. If Ryu was going to fight seriously, then he had to do no less. That also meant he had to be cautious. He was facing an opponent with more skill, strength and experience than he did. But that didn't make him invincible. _"When it's all said and done, your opponent is just as human as you are"_, Ken had taught him long before. Beating Ryu would not be impossible for him.

Just difficult...

With a short grunt, Sean rushed toward Ryu again. Ryu took a defensive stance, waiting for whatever the younger immortal was preparing to attack him with. Moving faster, Sean soon ducked down and charged, tackling Ryu down. But Ryu managed to kick up just as he hit the ground, flipping Sean backward. Sean flew through the air and hit the ground hard, but he managed to roll around and get back on his feet just as Ryu flipped up to his. Seeing his back exposed, Sean pressed the attack, rushing in and attacking with a side kick. Ryu managed to turn halfway and lift his arm up to block the kick, push the leg away, and attack with _sakotsu-wari_. The diving fist hit Sean's shoulder hard and the young immortal reeled back in pain.

"Gh!"

Ryu was far from done as he pressed further, hitting Sean with a 2-hit punch combination that backed him away into a tree. Sean forced himself to push away the pain and duck off to the side. And not a moment too soon as Ryu came in with a heavy fist, smashing it into the bark of the tree. Backing away again, Sean cupped his hands together, summoning the force of ki together.

_**"Hado...Burst!"**_

Ryu turned just in time to see the energy surge flying at him at high speed. With no time to dodge or block, Ryu turned toward the energy sphere and set his hands forward, catching the energy in his hands and parrying it harmlessly. But while the sphere no longer posed a threat, it did leave Ryu open for a moment; an moment Sean didn't miss.

"Ha!"

After firing his Burst, Sean rushed through again, attacking Ryu with a forceful blow from behind his own attack. Ryu was knocked down and backward on the grass. But he didn't stand there long as he pushed back ino a roll and rose up, but only halfway and on one knee. As Sean pondered this, he saw Ryu's hand slip over to the sheathed sword at his side. Nodding at this, Sean reached over to his own blade and, unsheathing it, held it toward the kneeling, but still battle-ready Ryu.

_'Guess the warm-up is over.'_

* * *

_United States, 1863_

_"Okay. Now that the warm-up is over, let's start with the basics."_

_In the training section on the mansion, Ken stood off to the side, clothed in his red gi with his arms folded, while he watched Sean going about with his exercises. For three years since taking him in, he had training Sean in the way of his art and so far, Sean was learning his lessens well. Although he had yet to learn the advanced techniques, it wouldn't be long before he would teach them to him. But upon looking at the hardened gaze of his apprentice, the thought of future lessons were dismissed and turning to concern in the present._

_"What is it?"_

_Sean's eyes, which were turned toward the window, refocused on Ken. "Not to sound ungrateful, but will I ever leave this place, master?"_

_"In time." Ken replied. "But not now. It isn't safe for you out there now."_

_"You always say that. When will it be safe for me?"_

_Ken sighed. Obviously, this wasn't the first time Sean had asked this and other related questions. It has been a few years since the youth had come into his home, but the war still raged on the outside. Fortunately, it hadn't come to his home here yet, but Ken knew how quickly that could change. Normally, he would have left the country and traveled abroad until it blew over. But that would mean taking Sean along with him and he wasn't ready to travel with him just yet._

_"I can't say."_

_"What do you mean by that?!" the boy suddenly snapped out. "You don't know? Then how do you know it isn't safe already? How do you know I can't just leave now?"_

_"Sean!"_

_The youth suddenly stopped at Ken's sharp outburst, a rarity for the normally laid-back immortal. But Ken knew there were times when he'd have to be serious. This teaching was one of them, for he knew the boy was a potential immortal. When the time comes, he will be on his own, with only the lessons here to guide and save him. But in the meantime, it was his job to protect him. But even still, he had to understand Sean's feelings. Bending down to Sean's level, he made eye-contact with the youth._

_"Listen Sean. The world is a very dangerous place if you're not careful. That much, I do know. You have to be patient, Sean. It's hard right now, I know. Learning all these new things makes you feel like you can take on anything. I was like that too." He chuckled a bit on the last one and then kept going." And one day, you'll go out to face the world on your own. But don't rush it."_

_"...I'm sorry, master." the young boy said after a moment. "I'll try to be patient."_

_"No worries. Now let's pick up where we left off."_

* * *

The sounds of battle echoed throughout the forest. Clashes of forged steel accompanied by loud shouts rang in the tree land area as the two immortals battled. But as suddenly as the battle started, it ended. Silence ensued for a long moment and then...

*gasp!*

With a sharp intake of air, Sean shop up from the ground, immediately reaching up to grasp his chest from where he had been stabbed. Stabbed through...by Ryu... But, he was still alive? Lifting his head up, he saw Ryu sitting cross-legged on the grass not too far from him and looking down at him.

"You fought your finest today."

Sean blinked, half-surprised by this. With the way Ryu was fighting him, he was certain that he was trying to kill him. Well, he did technically 'kill' him, but his head was still intact. Not that he was complaining at still being alive, but he was left in confusion.

"Huh. But you..."

"For you to truly know your limits, I had to fight you with everything." Ryu replied. "So much so that there would be no difference between this fight and one that endangered your very life."

"But I still lost."

"True. And as immortals, this would have been your end. But you must remember that we are warriors of honor first. Our power lies not in our experience or Quickenings, but in our strength of will. When one has the courage and will, one can overcome any obstacle.

Sean thought upon the truth of that statement. In the years that he was alive, Sean has faced a good deal of opponents, many or all of who exceeded him in either strength or experience. But he managed to forge through, defeating them on his own. And as Ryu stated, it was because of his courage and the fact that he refused to quit. Noting on the last part, Ryu rose up and continued.

"And you're still holding your sword, aren't you?"

Looking to his side, Sean blinked again upon seeing the sword still in his grasp. Ryu moved over the young immortal and lent his hand down.

"You didn't yield. That is what is important."

Reaching up, Sean grabbed hold of his secondary teachers' hand and lifted off of the grass after which, he sheathed his sword, finally releasing it from his grasp. With a lance, Sean bent his head down deeply.

"Thank you, Ryu-sensei. I've learned much today thanks to you."

Stepping forward, Ryu place a hand on Sean's shoulder. "It's nothing really. You know these lessons already and you haven't lived this long for nothing. But at times, we need to be reminded." Removing his hand, Ryu backed away as Sean lifted his head. "One more thing. While I am honored that you would call me master, there is no need for it. We are equals, as well as rivals. It has been so since your first Quickening."

"True. But that shouldn't change who we are." Sean replied with a grin; a very-Ken-like grin. "Warriors of honor, right?"

"Right."


	42. Chap 41

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. 41

* * *

_Naples, Italy_

"Wow. I can't believe I never came here."

Ryu nodded slightly to Sean as the two exited the boat and onto the dock. Reflecting Sean's tone, Ryu took in the serene atmosphere of the town. It had been some time since Ryu has traveled with another and he found he had mixed thoughts about the situation. On the one hand, Ryu was used to traveling alone, where he could dwell on his thoughts freely. But on the other hand, having company was so bad, especially one that would make for a good sparring partner. And with a young immortal visiting a new place, it was a pleasant thing to see.

"It's a beautiful place. I'm surprised Ken hasn't brought you here before." Ryu remarked as the two began to walk down the streets. "This is one of his favorite places. Although...now that I think about it, he has caused his fair share of trouble here.

Sean blinked at Ryu's light joke (not used to hearing him use humor) and then chuckled in afterthought. "Oh, I've got to hear this."

"Well, I remember..."

Ryu suddenly stopped, as did Sean and both for the same reason. An immortal was nearby. But while Sean was simply cautious, Ryu seemed to be trying to discover something. His eyes soon moved across the street and upon a pearl white building; his mind conveying a single thought.

_'I... I recognize this ki.'_

"Ryu-sensei?"

Ryu gave no reply to the younger immortal and began moving toward the building, almost as if he was being drawn to the structure. Sean followed, unsure about the situation, but willing to stay by his elder's side just in case. Coming toward the building, they both found the door already open and stairs leading upward. Ryu slowly made his way up with Sean in tow and upon reaching the top; they found a beautifully decorated room. Light curtains swayed above and an opening was present at the far edge, showing to top of the city. But their attention was focused on the person stationed in the midst of the place. Violet hair and a golden scarf flapped lightly in the open air as a beautiful woman slowly turned to the two; deep violet eyes in focus upon the Japanese immortal.

"Ryu... You're early."

"Rose."

* * *

Black elevator doors opened into a darkly illuminated hallway corridor. A single figure strode out of the elevator; marching down through the hallway purposefully. From around him, screams and howls rose up every several minutes, but the figure did not seem to mind. This place had been the home to many such screams in the past and would continue to be so as long as he saw fit. As far as he was concerned, their screaming fell upon deaf ears.

Along with the pain, terror, and torment that brought them about...

The malevolent figure continued on until he reached a particular chamber room. Entering in, he saw his minions at work, busing themselves upon their task. Just like the screams in the hall, he paid them little mind. His attention was only on the figure before him, floating in a liquid-filled glass capsule. His scientists had been working on this project for some time and so far, the prototype was developing well. Should it work, he would be able to add a savage new force to his militia.

"Guuagggg...!"

His eyes lifted slightly as the prototype struggled within the chamber. Apparently, there were still some 'kinks' in the system as the dark figure sensed pain and agony coming from the creature within. But it soon will pass. Soon, it will be nothing more than a mindless killing machine. Not like the dolls, who were efficient assassins, but a legion of mutated monsters that could wipe out any armed force, any territory, any town, any living soul that came up against it without hesitation, compassion and especially mercy.

"Status."

At his bellow, the lead scientist; a wrinkled elderly man, stepped toward him. "Ahead of schedule, my lord. The interior structure of the subjects' body has already taken to the electrolyte mutation and we are about to begin the exterior augmentations and mental programming now."

The dark lord seemed satisfied with this answer and turned away. "Keep me informed."

And with that, the malevolent figure left, entering back into the hall of desperate screams and unheard wails...

* * *

"Rose."

"Ryu?" Sean asked, leaving out the 'master' part in front of public. "Who is she?"

At this, Rose quietly closed her eyes and placed her arms behind her back. "I am simply a reader of destiny, young one. And it is one that your teacher will play a vital role in."

Ryu took a step forward. "What do you mean?""

"You play a great role in destiny, Ryu." Slowly he eyes opened. "But I sense that you are far from ready right now. To know for sure, you must face me, now."

Her hands moved away from her back, revealing a short silver sword in her grasp. On reflex, Ryu reached back to his duffel bag where his sheathed blade was stored. But he stopped midway and began to pull his hand back.

"I have no quarrel with you."

"This isn't a disagreement, Ryu." Her body soon began to ripple until there were two afterimages of her standing on opposite sides of her. "This is a test."

Nodding at this, Ryu reach back again and this time pulled out his sword. Hooking the sheath to the side, Ryu slowly drew to blade and held it forward in stance.

"Very well. I accept your challenge."

A still silence soon followed as the two immortals squared off. Sean backed away, making sure that he didn't interfere with the match. Ryu began analyzing Rose's stance in order to determine what her sword style may be. He only faced her once; it was a brief match and he ready didn't get much out of it. But he had a feeling that this time at least, he would be able to gauge her ability.

"Are you going to stand there and wait?"

Ryu narrowed his eyes. "Aren't you the challenger here?"

Rose lowered her head and let out a light chuckle. "Yes. Yes, of course."

_Swwwiiiinnnggggg!_

Ryu's eyes snapped wide as he defended against her sword strike. But his defense came on pure instinct. Her movement was so fast that his mind had barely any time to register it. Returning his mind to the fight itself, Ryu pushed back to give himself room. Rose was backed away, but it was as though she simply floated back. Deciding to take the offensive, Ryu whirled his sword and attacked overhead. Rose deflected the attack, but Ryu pressed on with several more attacks, all with great force and speed.

And she deflected them all with ease...

"Still fighting with your power, I see." she said after knocking away another one of his strikes. "You haven't learned much since our last encounter."

"What do you mean?" Sean asked; slightly annoyed that she was scolding Ryu.

Rose gave the younger immortal a brief glance. "If you live long enough, young one, you may understand my words. But for now, just be content to watch."

Ryu again narrowed his eyes, this time in frustration. Just like before, he hadn't gotten anything out of the exchange. She seemed to be much faster than he was, but in an unusual way. Shifting his feet, Ryu lowered his blade and brought it to the side, thus entering into a different stance. Rose simply looked at him, not changing her stance at all and simply waited.

"I'll come to you then."

With a quick dash, Ryu rushed at Rose and swung full force. Instead of deflecting it like before, Rose ducked out of the way and stepped off to the side. But Ryu followed up with a sharp kick to the side, which came close to hitting, but wound up hitting one of the afterimages beside her. The shadow vanished from view and Rose wheeled around to see.

"Mm..."

Again, Rose came at Ryu with unseen swiftness. But this time, Ryu ducked his head off to the side, with the sword just slicing off a hair or two from his head. Sean blinked at seeing the closeness of the attack, but Ryu remained as he was. Taking a stationary stance, Rose beckoned.

"That's it..."

As Ryu attacked again, one thing became clear to Sean. Despite the unusual circumstances of their meeting, Rose seemed to be treating him quite like a...student. _'She's teaching him...?'_ Sometimes it was hard for him to think about immortals that were older than his teachers and he rarely ever met any to begin with. But this was one right here, not looking a day over twenty-five.

Meanwhile, Ryu continued to attack Rose, moving at a faster pace than before. But despite that, Rose continued to parry, deflect, and evade his attacks. As she wheeled away from another of his attacks, he began to re-evaluate his situation. She seemed faster than he was at first, but it was more like she was predicting his moves. He didn't understand how, but then again, Rose was an enigma to him anyway. And even though he didn't strike her, he did manage to disperse one of her images, at which she commented to. He must have done something there differently, but he couldn't make out what.

_"Fight with your soul..."_

Ryu's eyes lifted at the voice in his mind. Her voice... What was she telling him? As mysterious as Rose was, her intention of preparing him for whatever destiny she claims he may have was clear. But what was she trying to tell him? What was she trying to teach him? Ryu shook his head. These thoughts were distracting him. He had to focus on the present; on the fight.

Assuming she can predict his moves, that meant that he would have to strike before she could react. Unlatching the hilt from his side, he sheathed his sword into it and held it to the side. Sean's eyes widened at this.

_'That's a...battojutsu stance!'_

Rose noted this as well, but she didn't react, nor had she changed her stance. Ryu stayed in wait, ready for her attack, whatever it may be. So it was a great surprise when she lowered her sword and put it away. Her afterimage beside her disappeared and she turned around, exposing her back to him. Ryu was unsure about her action, but he didn't drop his guard and held his stance for a bit longer. But the fight was over, as indicated by her next words.

"To grasp the light, sometimes one must face the darkness. Fight with your soul, Ryu and you will be able to change destiny."

Before Ryu could ask what she meant by this, a rush of wind came up, followed by a swarm of flower petals that obscured his vision. It was a brief moment, but when the petals cleared, Ryu found himself in an empty alleyway.

"How...?"

Turning around, he saw Sean behind him, with a bewildered look on his face. Ryu understood that much, since it confused him as well. But he wasn't as surprised, seeing as how he had gone through this before.

_'Rose... Who are you...?'_


	43. Chap 42

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. 42

* * *

_"To grasp the light, sometimes one must face the darkness..."_

"Ryu-sensei...?"

Ryu was snapped out of his thoughts by the call of Sean, who was standing beside him in stance. The two immortals were traveling on a small ferry boat towards Pirgos, Greece. Deciding to work on his ki training, the two moved toward the rear of the boat to practice. But Ryu's mind didn't seem to be on the training at the moment, something that Sean had never seen in his secondary teacher.

"Sorry." Ryu apologized. His thoughts had continued to drift on his previous fight with the mysterious Rose a week ago, but he had to focus on the training here. He could dwell on the words of the enigmatic immortal another time.

"Okay. Concentrate on your core. You already know how to bring the energy forth. Just work on holding it longer."

With a nod, Sean closed his eyes and began to focus. As Ryu had mentioned, he already knew how to do this. But it was his weak point, as he could not seem to use it as readily as his instructors in use of projectiles. Hell, even Sakura could do it. But in retrospect, Sakura was several years his senor (how much exactly, she would never tell him) and had trained for far longer. Shaking his head and pushing those thoughts aside, Sean began to concentrate, slowly feeling the flow of ki flow from his stomach and directly into his arms. Ryu sensed this and spoke.

"You have to have it flow through your entire body. Not just into your arms."

Sean's brows tightened, trying to do as Ryu told him to guide his ki throughout his body. It was a hard process for him. Ken had told him that it wasn't so much a lack of effort, but that different people can only express their ki in different ways. Some are unable to bring forth their energy in this manner at all. But given the fact that he had been working on it for the past 100 and so years, it didn't help that he only had a limited control on it.

"Put your doubts aside." Ryu said softly, sensing his stress. "We all have our strengths as well as weakness. What we have to learn is how to turn those weaknesses into strength. This can be applied to all aspects of life, not just fighting."

Though that proved to be a greater task, Sean complied, allowing the energy to slow go through his body with every calming breath. Automatically, his hands lifted to the side in a cup-like fashion and his palms began to radiate. Ryu simply watched on as the energy soon formulated into a small sphere, pulsing lightly in his hands as it began to grow.

"That's it. Don't fight it." Ryu said gently. "And don't force it. Just relax. Breathe and let it flow through you."

* * *

In a small bookstore not too far away, a young man with long, green sat at the desk, reading away in silence as a few buyers wondered about in search for material. Some of them, young women, seemed more interested in looking at him that at book. Something that the next visitor that came in was quick to notice and address…

"Still eye-candy for the ladies I see."

The young man stopped reading and smiled at his visitor. "Well, well. Dan Hibiki."

"Remy. How've you been?"

The two shook hands, with each slightly exposing the tattooed mark of the Watcher guild on their wrists. Like Dan, Remy was a part of the Watcher organization but was currently between assignments, so he was on stand-by for the time being

"Ah, so, so. It's been quiet lately, but I'm not complaining." To prove it, he tilted over to look at a few of the girls and smiled, eliciting a few giggles from them in response. Returning his attention back to Dan, he continued. "How about you? How the wandering life?"

Dan frowned. "Not funny. I like the assignment, but Ryu... just doesn't sit still. Honestly, I think he does it on purpose just to irk me."

The younger Watcher laughed. "So what brings you by here?"

"Oh nothing." Dan replied, moving around the desk and behind Remy to search the bookshelf behind him. "Just stopping by to say hello, and to pick up some material before I move on."

Remy watched him, knowing that Dan was actually searching for some of the older journals of the guild. Shaking his head, Remy remarked. "Still working on that pet project of yours, I see."

"Hey. This is a legitimate case."

"Really?" His voice lowered, just enough so that only Dan could hear him. "An elusive, all-powerful immortal that even we don't know about? Come on."

"It's not impossible." Dan countered. "I've collected a few reports here and there, a few leads."

"...But nothing conclusive."

Now Dan's voice lowered. "You forget these guys make it their life's business to live in the shadows of history. It may be the Gathering, but there are still some 'black holes' out there." Pulling out the books he wanted, he pointed. "And I intend to find this one."

"Well, good luck to ya."

Dan nodded. "I'll need it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go before my subject 'ditches' me again."

Another round of laughter was his answer...

* * *

_'Man, I'm beat...'_

Landing on the shores of Pirgos, the two had long left the boat and were now simply walking around to take in the sights. At least Sean tried to, between his repeated moments where he had to take a breath or relax a bit, all the while telling Ryu that he was alright when in truth his body felt like jelly.

Training with ki was more strenuous than his usual physical training. Usually, ki flows through him when he trains, but it wasn't something he focused solely on. That takes more effort and concentration than what he was used to. The fact that Ryu made him do it for almost an hour took a bit of a toll on him, but at least he was getting better at ki manipulation.

Looking over at Ryu, he found his secondary teacher was distracted once again. He figured it had something to do with what happened in Italy and their confrontation with Rose a week ago. Since then, Ryu's mind had been elsewhere; his thoughts distressed by the looks of it. Sean sighed mentally. Ken always said that Ryu took things too seriously. He had to find a way to get him to relax a bit, but he didn't know how to do that. Usually, when Sean wanted to relax he...

And that when a brilliant idea popped into his mind...

"Ryu-sensei." Sean started. "I've been thinking about what you said on the boat. About how our strengths and weaknesses can be applied to all aspects in life."

"Yes." Ryu said, almost in monotone.

"Does that include sports?"

"Huh?" This took Ryu out of his revere and caused him to turn to the younger immortal. "I...I guess it should."

_'So far, so good...'_ "So a guy like you could learn a sport even though you may be new to it, as long as they put their strength to it."

"I...suppose..." Ryu stammered, not sure where he was going with this.

Sean's face now lit up with a grin. "Good. Then in thanks for helping me with my ki, I would like to teach you the art of...basketball!"

"Wha... But I don't..."

"That doesn't matter, right?" Sean stated, grabbing his arm and heading toward basketball courts in the park. "All you have to do is learn the basic rules and put your strength into it, right?"

"Uh, well..."

"Great." Reaching the court, Sean lowered his duffel bag and dug out a red-and-white basketball from within; his earlier fatigue long forgotten. "It's simple. You just have to get the ball into the hoop more times than me." Sean gave a short dribble and then shot the ball in, sinking it in perfectly. Picking up the ball, Sean then tossed it to Ryu. "I'll explain the rest as we go along, but here. Give it a try."

Ryu continued to give Sean a confused look, not entirely sure as to how he ended up in this situation. Not that he didn't know anything about basketball, he'd seen it a couple of times. But it was an activity he didn't give too much notice of because he honestly didn't think it'd be an issue for him. Shaking his head in mild disbelief, Ryu mimicked Sean's movements, dribbling first and then taking the shot. But he had put too much into it and the ball slammed hard against the backboard.

"You put too much into in." Sean admonished, catching the ball as it came down. "It's about control and distance." He tossed the ball back to Ryu. "Depending on where you are, you have to put just the right amount of energy and force into it."

Ryu shook his head and chuckled lightly. This was starting to sound like on of his old training exercises under Master Gouken. And since that seemed to be the case, Ryu would have to take it as such, just in a different way. Dribbling the ball once again, Ryu took a more careful aim and launched it. The ball hit the back again, but not as hard, allowing the ball to rotate around the hoop and eventually fall in.

"Not bad. Not perfect, but it works." Grabbing the ball, Sean dribbled once more, grinning all the while. "Now let's work on dribbling while moving."

Ryu returned the smile, completely forgetting that he never really agreed to this in the first place...

* * *

Closing the shop, Remy waved a goodbye to the last of the customers that left (young ladies of course) early in the evening. He was being truthful when he told Dan that things were quiet. But that made it all the better for him to do his work; quietly and without notice. Just then, the cell phone rang in his pocket. Checking the call ID number, he moved away to a quiet area and answered.

"No problems to report ... A possible intrusion, but nothing I can't handle ... Yes ... Understood ... It will be done, Sire."

* * *

"So you're heading to India."

Sean and Ryu were standing by the bus stop in wait for the transportation to arrive. After their game yesterday, Sean decided to head off to Brazil in order to further his training. Ryu understood his reasoning; normally a person felt better in familiar land and training would improve a good deal there. So the two immortals would part ways once again, as Ryu told his friend that he was heading to India.

"Yes. There is someone I need to see. An old friend."

"I understand." In truth, Sean was expecting this, sort of. For the reason of returning to his homeland, training was only part of it. The other part was to give Ryu his solitude back. Whatever Rose meant by her words in their duel, it had obviously affected Ryu a good deal. Whatever Ryu was dealing with, Sean sensed that the elder immortal wanted, or had to, face it alone. So Sean did the one thing he could, he let him be. Seeing the bus approach from the distance, Sean stood straight and bowed to Ryu.

"Thank you for all your help, Ryu-sensei."

Ryu returned the gesture. "Thank you as well, Sean." He then smiled, remembering yesterday's game. "It's been a while since I... Since I've had so much fun.

"You're welcome."

The bus soon neared them and Sean grabbed hold of his duffel bag in preparation. Ryu nodded mentally at this, a little sad that Sean was leaving. He was honest when he said he had fun. Basketball was something that he had gotten in to, once he got the hang of it. But they had their ways, their own paths to follow.

"When we meet again, I hope you will have improved in your control of ki."

"Yes." He then grinned, as the bus rolled up beside them. "And I hope you will have improved your control of jump shots."

Ryu chuckled. "Heh, of course. Well then... until fate brings us together again."

"Until then...Ryu-sensei..."

With that, Sean boarded the bus and the vehicle soon drove away, leaving Ryu to himself. Standing there for a moment, Ryu soon lifted his own duffel bag and walked on in the opposite direction. Now was the time to find some answers, the time to learn more about himself.

_"Fight with your soul, Ryu and you will be able to change destiny."_

Now was the time...for his journey to continue...


	44. Chap 43

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. 43

* * *

After about two months of solitary travel, Ryu had now reached India. It has been a couple of months since he last visited, probably the shortest amount of time he remembered on which he had returned to a place after visiting. He hadn't expected to return so soon, but given what happened, he felt that he had to. Rose's words had still left him mystified, even now. He thought he would be able to sort through it and figure out what she may have meant, but so far, nothing.

_'Fight with my soul...? What did she mean...?'_

Ultimately, Ryu decided to seek the sage advice of his Indian friend. As a former teacher, Dhalsim always seemed to know how to reach the depth of matters regarding the mind. What made his way unique was that oftentimes, he would only ask questions and allow a student to come up with the answer on their own. He never gave a direct answer, but he never has to.

_"You already know the answer. It's the question that eludes you..."_

At the moment, that was exactly the case. He didn't even know why it disturbed him so much. _'Fight with my soul... What did that even mean? Why...?'_

His thoughts came to a standstill, as the presence of an immortal flooded his senses. Ryu blinked in half-surprise. He had yet to reach the yoga master's residence so unless he was traveling around town, it couldn't have been him. The only other answer was that there was another immortal about. Ryu automatically became defensive, although his pace of walking and breathing hadn't changed. He didn't expect a fight, but confrontations were just as dangerous. Turning around a corner, Ryu's eyes widened into complete surprise.

"Sakura?"

The younger immortal, who had been looking for the immortal that she sensed as well, mirrored his surprised expression. "Ryu-sensei? It is you!"

Rushing over to him from across the way, Sakura quickly clasped her arms around him in a tight embrace. As if Ryu couldn't be any more surprised, this open display showed him otherwise. Still, it was Sakura after all. Despite her age, she somehow still found the time and moment to act like an adolescent.

"Oh!" Breaking away, Sakura stepped back with an embarrassed smile and bowed her head. "It's good to see you again, Ryu-sensei."

_'Now she acts formal...'_ he thought, lightly shaking his head with a small smile. Nevertheless, he returned the gesture shortly before meeting her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was visiting a friend. She lives in the area."

* * *

_A few hours ago..._

_Standing out from the buildings of the town, a large mansion stood a good distance away. Within one of the rooms in this mansion, a young woman stood aloft on a balance beam, her figure straight and arms to the side. Taking a breath, she took a step forward and cart wheeled forward, gracefully spinning atop the beam without any evidence of a mishap. She did this repeatedly, ultimately nearing the end where she rushed faster and flipped off the board and into the air. Her hair, tied in a ponytail, wisped through the air and she flew and touched down to the mat below, effortlessly landing on her feet._

_"Looking good, Pullum."_

_Lifting up, the woman turned around with a surprised smile. "Sakura? Sakura!"_

_Rushing across the mat, Pullum met Sakura with a friendly embrace to which the Sakura returned. Pullum pulled back, smile beaming across her face as they moved across the mat._

_"Wow, how long has it been? What brings you around this way?"_

_"Oh I just thought I'd stop by and visit, since I was in the neighborhood."_

_The dark-skinned woman lifted a skeptical eyebrow to her. "Oh really?"_

_"Yeah." When Pullum's expression didn't change... "Well, sort of." Still no change... "Okay, I just wanted to visit."_

_That took the look off of her face and she smiled again. "Well, it's good to see you again. Now I can have a little fun for a change."_

_"Hold on there." Sakura said, holding up her hands in mock display. "The last time you said that, we got into a lot of trouble. We were lucky you were the princess of the royal state, otherwise that would have gotten worse."_

_"Hey, I didn't hear you complain." Pullum retorted. "Besides, you're...well, you know. I knew if anything went wrong, you'd be able to bail me out."_

_"I think you overestimate my abilities." Sakura then sighed. "Either that or you were really trying to push your luck."_

_"Either way, you didn't complain. And you had fun, admit it."_

_"Fine, fine. I admit it." It was then that the Japanese immortal blinked and looked around, in a bit of confusion. "Hey, where's your muscle-bound shadow?"_

_"Darun? Oh, he's in the training room. But I don't think he's in the social mood, at least not yet."_

_The sadness of her voice and face immediately told Sakura that something was wrong. Like her, Darun was an immortal and the sworn bodyguard of Pullum (of the entire family line really, but that's another story). Because of this, he was always seen by her side. Until now. Sakura hadn't even realized that she hadn't sensed him when she entered the room to begin with. This wasn't good._

_"What happened?"_

* * *

"So you came here to see a friend too. Wow, what are the odds?"

On the dirt road just outside of town, Ryu and Sakura walked together en route to Dhalsim's monastery sanctuary. It was open country so there weren't that many people around as the two immortals conversed together. It always seemed unusual for Ryu to be at peace with something that didn't necessarily revolve around fighting or training. But he didn't complain. There were time when he simply missed the company of others and it was times like this that made him forget his troubles, even if only for a brief time.

Besides, Sakura's cheery attitude made it hard to remember sometimes...

They finally reached the monastery where the Dhalsim resided, but as they approached, both exchanged an expression of puzzlement, more so on Ryu's end, for neither of them could sense either the presence or the ki of the yoga master. This confusion grew as they entered the dwelling and only found one of the other monks there.

"Excuse me?" Ryu questioned the monk. When he stopped, Ryu continued. "Where is monk Dhalsim?"

The monk shook his head. "I'm sorry, but no one knows. A week ago, he spoke of going on a journey, but he didn't say where."

"I...see..."

Sakura turned Ryu. "I thought you said that he never leaves this place."

"For as long as I've known him, he hasn't." Ryu answered. Even before Ryu met him, it was well known to the inhabitants that Dhalsim never left the area. He always said that it was his duty to stay and protect this place. For him to leave must have taken nothing short of extraordinary.

"What could have caused him to leave?"

The monk lowered his head solemnly. "I don't know. But this place feels hollow without the master here."

"That it does..."

* * *

_Pain..._

How long has it been going on? He didn't know. But it consumed his every waking moments. He didn't know where he was, or _who_ he was. It would start off the same. There would be darkness, void. But when the pain came, it was always different. Sometimes, his head would be wracked with such pain to the point where he felt like it would explode. Then there were times when parts of his body would be stabbed or sliced repeatedly, while he would try in vain to escape it. But the more he struggled, the more it hurt. And then there were times when it felt like his entire body burned from the inside out. He would scream, hoping to be heard and have his torment end, but that was never the case.

It only made the pain worse...

It seemed to be endless. He didn't understand why he was still alive. He didn't understand what was happening to him or why it was happening. He didn't even understand who was doing this to him, although there were time were he saw a visage of its face. It was a face of malevolence, someone who not only didn't care what happened to him, but actually reveled in watching his suffering.

Watching with a demonic gaze...

It was at such times that he hoped that he would see the void again, just so he wouldn't have to feel the pain. In the darkness, there was no pain, no suffering, nothing. Nothing to remind him of his torment. And it was the only thing he had now, the only thing he could look forward to.

_And the pain came again..._

* * *

"You're disappointed, more so than you would normally be."

Ryu looked at her briefly as the two made their way down the road from the monastery. His gaze was evenly met by a half-worried, half-inquiring look in the eyes of the woman immortal. She had been around him long enough to tell his moods, so he wasn't too surprised that she was able to pick up on his mood.

"Honestly, I came here to seek his advice on a matter, hoping he could help."

The inquiring half began to win over, albeit subtly. "Oh?"

Head lowering slightly, Ryu began to explain; his eyes downcast. "Something happened a while back, something that has been on my mind since."

Sakura waited to hear more, but when Ryu stopped talking and gave no evidence that he was going to start up again, Sakura then switched to worried. Ryu wasn't exactly the open-up-to-anyone type and there were times when Sakura really wished she knew what he was thinking, just so that she could help him if she could. But years of solitude and battle could do that to a person, so she understood why he was that way.

"It must be a serious matter if you came to seek a friend's advice."

"Mmhm…" Ryu lifted his head and focused on the road ahead. "But for whatever reason he left, it must have been very important. I hope that his journey is a success."

Sakura smiled at this, knowing that her former teacher was just working to dispel the disappointment he was feeling. But she wasn't letting him off the hook that easily. "And what about you, Ryu-sensei?"

"I...I am honestly unsure."

Sakura sighed partly and then blinked thoughtfully in reply. "Well then, how would you like to travel with me for a bit? I'm heading up to Moscow to visit another friend." She stopped speaking for a moment and Ryu looked to see her face saddening a bit as she continued. "Actually, it's kind of a condolence call really."

"Hm?"

"My friend's father...adopted father, was killed some time ago." She shut her eyes briefly. "He was one of us."

"Oh." Ryu whispered in understanding.

"You might have heard of him." she continued, her voice lifting out of its saddened state. "He was nicknamed the Red Cyclone of Russia."

Upon hearing this, Ryu froze in his tracks, his eyes wide with shock. Sakura stopped a step later to look at him and only then did she realize that her question had been answered.

"Zangief...? He's dead?"


	45. Chap 44

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

(AN: Sorry for the wait. I've been pretty busy and my thinking cap ran out of batteries.)

Chap. 44

* * *

_Darkness... _

That was all that seemed to surround him. The void...emptiness...shadow...no trace of light... It swirled and spiraled around him, into him almost. And within it, there were voices, sounds, lessons from long ago.

_Beware...of the 'evil intent'... Satsui No Hado..._

The voices continued to speak to him, warping around him in shadow.

_The true warrior...enters the arena...with all his powers...at the ready..._

The sounds continued to flood his ears, paralyzing him as the darkness spiraled faster...

_Fight with your soul...Ryu... Ryu..._Ryu-sensei..."

His eyes opened with a start, seeing the semi-worried face of Sakura as she shook him awake. _'Never knew I could sleep so hard'_ he mused as he blinked; taking in the surroundings of the train car they were in. Relieved that he was finally awake, Sakura motioned toward the window.

"We're here."

Turning around, the elder immortal took in the view of the city of Moscow.

As the city came closer, Ryu's mind began to backtrack.

_'Has it been so long?'_

* * *

_Russia, 1662_

_The footsteps of the lone immortal trailed through the snowy forest deep within the Russian territory. He had traveled through the immense country for almost three weeks now and was continually amazed at how big a country Russia is. As usual, he had no set direction or destination and simply wandered through the chilly terrain, training all the while._

_**Grrooooaaaaahhhhh!**_

_Ryu halted in his tracks, hearing a loud roar echo throughout the woodland. 'A bear...' Ryu knew that sound well enough. Even though he was immortal, he didn't want to take any chances. He turned to head in a direction away from the roar when he heard another one echo out from the same direction._

_"Rhaaahhhh!"_

_That was not a bear..._

_Stopping again, Ryu turned toward the direction of the sound, which was human, coming from the same direction as the bear's roar. 'Someone might be in danger' he thought as he heard more loud roars and snarls. Moving quickly, Ryu dashed toward the sounds of both human and animal. He soon reached a spot where the trees began to clear and ahead of him, two figures could be seen. He recognized the animal, a large brown bear. But it didn't seem like the other figure was moving away. As Ryu closed in, he soon felt why._

_Immortal..._

_The man facing the bear turned in his direction and it was then that the animal lunged at him. Ryu watched as the bear brought down the figure and slammed him onto the ground. On impulse, Ryu rushed forward to help the stranger, only to be stopped when the bear was suddenly catapulted into the air and hurled by the stranger. Ryu blinked as the immortal rose up from the ground; a large man with an equally massive physique. Scars lined about his body, but only a few of them healed, meaning that the rest were from before this person became an immortal._

_**Grrrroooohhhhhh!**_

_Looking forward, the bear was back on its feet and bellowing at the two. Reaching to his side, Ryu grabbed hold of the sheath, only to have the larger man place a hand in front of him and ward him back. Though Ryu's Russian was in need of refinement, he understood what the man said._

_("I'll handle him.")_

_The bear bellowed again and surprisingly, the large man roared back with equal ferocity. Man and beast approached one another in a fury of savagery and grappled. Ryu could only watch in amazement. He had never seen such sheer physical strength in a person before. Immortal or not, this guy was taking on one of nature's most powerful beasts, with only his bare hands._

_And winning..._

_Sliding back against the dirt and snow, the bear bellowed again, but could not stop the massive immortal from pushing it back. A large grin etched over the man's face and he suddenly lunged downward, sliding around the side and back of the beast and wrapping his arms around its body. With a loud roar, the immortal then heaved backward, taking the bear into the air and releasing it in mid-air, tossing the animal once again in a German Suplex._

_**Whhuuuummmmpppp!**_

_The animal landed hard on the ground and the Russian immortal rose up as well, facing it. The bear gave a low growl, but instead of attacking, it turned and walked away. The immortal, seeing that the bear was done fighting, waved at it._

_("I guess that's enough for today. We'll train again tomorrow.")_

_Ryu was still in shock at the display, but his mind registered the movements and display of the immortal. 'Wrestling style... Formidable size and strength, with a technique and form that utilizes it to the highest degree._

_("Are you okay, stranger?")_

_Realizing that the massive immortal was speaking to him, Ryu replied in the man's language. ("I have never seen anything like that. And to face such a creature.)_

_"Oh, that was nothing." he grinned. "Just playing with one of the little ones."_

_Ryu blinked. 'Little ones?'_

_"So, what brings you out here?"_

_"I have never been here, so I decided to come." Ryu answered as best as he could._

_The big man folded his arms. "A traveler, eh? Well then, allow me to offer you a place to stay. It isn't often that I have an audience in my training."_

_"I do not wish to impose." Ryu replied automatically._

_"Nonsense. I have plenty of room." The man then smiled. "And it is always good to meet new friends."_

_Not for the first time was Ryu surprised by this man. In most cases, immortals were wary around one another, especially when meeting for the first time. Without any clue as to their intentions, an immortal could very easily wind up losing their head in a trap. But this man was open and friendly, without any show that he was worried about Ryu (obviously due to the fact that he was huge). Ryu too, sensed no ill intent upon this man, and the Japanese immortal trusted his instincts. His caution remained, but he decided to take the stranger's offer at face value._

_"I accept your offer then." Ryu bowed. "I am Ryu of the Hoshi clan."_

_"Zangief, known to all as The Red Cyclone of Mother Russia."_

_The Red Cyclone... Called such due to his whirling attacks, his spiraling throws, and in particular, his famous Spinning Piledriver. He had seen it only once, but once was enough. To imagine a man of his size could spiral in the air with his opponent upside-down in his grasp and then slamming down to the ground with the force of an earthquake. Ryu even took in a few lessons from him in terms of strength development. But he had not seen Zangief in quite some time, nor had he come into Moscow due to political changes. As he gazed out into the city, he soon remembered why he was returning._

_'Perhaps too long...'_

* * *

_**San Francisco, USA**_

"I win again!"

"That's it. I'm done."

Dropping the controller, Ken sighed as Mel grinned at his perhaps twentieth video-game victory. _'Game must be rigged'_ he mused as his head slumped back against the couch. He thought himself an okay game player, but this was just too much. Perhaps he should take a break and go through some training. Rising up, he only turned part-way before a thought entered into his mind. He turned back to the youth, who was about to continue playing his game.

"Hey, Mel. Come with me for a moment."

Setting the game on pause, Mel followed his adoptive father out into the backyard and toward the small dojo training area. Ken soon stopped in the middle of the room and turn around just as Mel came up behind him.

"How would like to learn how to fight like I do?"

"Really?" Mel's eyes became wide with excitement. "Can I? Can I really?"

"Hold on there." As much as he liked the boy's enthusiasm, he had to let him know that this wasn't all fun and games. "I want you to listen for a moment. This is a serious thing, okay?"

Mel settled down a mite. "Oh. Okay."

"Okay." He bent down in front of Mel and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Now, what I'm going to teach you will be good for you to learn in case you or your mom is ever in trouble. But I want you to promise that until I say so, you will never use it outside of this dojo."

"O...Okay."

Rising up, Ken continued to keep eye contact with him and asked. "Now, do you still want to learn martial arts?"

Mel was silent for a moment and Ken smiled inwardly. He was thinking about it. That was a good sign, showing that Mel was indeed taking it seriously. And this was further shown when the boy looked up at him with a serious expression and replied.

"Yes."

"If you want to learn, say 'hai, sensei.' It means, 'yes, teacher'."

"Ah..." the boy smiled before straightening his posture in a soldier-like fashion."Hai, sensei."

Ken couldn't help but smile back...

* * *

Ryu and Sakura soon reached the home that was Zangief. Not so much as home as in mansion, as it loomed before them almost like a palace. _'And I thought Ken's house was big.'_ Ringing the bell, they spoke to the butler, who in turn, allowed them inside. They walked through the halls of the mansion, all the while passing by numerous rewards and trophies from various events, a large part of them being from the wrestling circuit. Considering the strength that the Russian immortal possessed, it was no surprise.

The group finally reached the training hall, where there was a group of large men working out and training. Ryu smiled inwardly, appreciating the efforts that were put into the training of one's body and skill. Sakura moved on ahead, heading toward a medium wrestling ring. Just as she did, a large body flew through the air and landed heavily on the mat, causing the entire ring to rattle. Sakura shook her head upon looking at the floored man before a loud cry came from the person who threw him.

"Sakura!"

Literally leaping out of the ring was a tall blond-haired young woman with a fairly muscular psyche and sky-blue uniform. Upon touching the floor, she quickly wrapped her arms around the immortal and practically crushing her in an embrace. Not for the first time was Sakura glad that she was an immortal.

"Nice to...see...you...Mika..."

"It's been so long!"

* * *

_Moscow, 1999_

_The crowd was so loud that Sakura could barely hear herself think. It was the opening night for Moscow's Slam Fighters tournament and the crowds were jam-packed. When Sakura arrived in Moscow a few days ago, she had stumbled across the notice of the said battle tournament that was taking place in the nearby stadium. Curious about the matches, Sakura decided to check it out. She hadn't expected for there to be such a great crowd to attend as well. At the very least, she was able to get a good seat near ringside. And she couldn't deny the electricity in the air as the combatants went head-to-head._

_"Come on. What kind of a pin was that?"_

_Through the noise, Sakura's attention was caught by the loud shouts of young girl seated just in front of her. The girl, roughly 14 to 15 years of age, had commented on every match that had taken place throughout the night. Some were compliments on some moves while others were criticisms. At first, Sakura dismissed it as the ranting of a child, but the girl seemed to be correct the details of the matches, making it clear that she knew what she was talking about._

_"That did look a little awkward." Sakura muttered._

_The girl turned for a moment to look at her. "Tell me about it." Looking back to the ring, she pointed. "You have to hook the leg tighter than that, otherwise your opponent could kick out."_

_"You seem to know your stuff..." Sakura smiled._

_"R. Mika." The girl turned back again, this time with a grin. "And yeah. Poppa is going to teach me everything he knows."_

_"R. Mika?"_

_"R for Rainbow. It's going to be my in-ring name when I get old enough."_

_Is your dad competing in the matches too?_

_"Nope." Her grin then grew wider. "He's the reigning champion! Everyone is competing to have a shot at the title with him." She then turned around, hearing a new theme music play. "Here he comes now!"_

_Sakura looked up at the ring, all the while loud cheers thundered throughout the arena. From behind a curtain in the far end of the arena came a large, muscular man, his body draped in a red cloak. Upon entering the ring and facing his opponent, he threw the cloak off, revealing his heavily scarred body. He then pointed at the crowd, causing them to cheer more._

_"Poppa! Poppa! Poppa!"_

_However, Sakura found herself in stunned silence, her eyes staying on the towering man. She felt it the moment he entered the ring. 'He's an immortal? Then how...?' Her eyes drifted down to the cheering girl in front of her and understood that she must have been adopted. It was the only answer to it anyway. Looking back up, she saw the big man's eyes had stopped on her briefly and Sakura was at a bit of a loss as to what to do at the moment. But upon looking at R. Mika, she simply gave the man a thumbs-up and a smile._

_'Can't go worrying about every immortal around, can I?' She then looked down at the girl before her, literally jumping all over the place._

_'Not with one that has a kid like her.'_

* * *

Ryu finally made it over to Sakura after she had been released from Mika's death-grip. Mika looked up at the man while Sakura introduced him, albeit while still gaining her breath.

"This is...Ryu, my...sensei and friend."

At the sound of the name, Mika blinked. "The same Ryu that taught Poppa?"

Ryu smiled a bit, lending his hand out to shake. "Actually, we taught each..."

But in an instant, Ryu was caught up in the same crushing hug Sakura was in. And despite being larger that Sakura, the young woman was still crushing the life out of him.

"I'm so glad to meet you!"

"Sure..." Ryu breathed once she let him go.

"You taught the Red Cyclone?" Sakura asked.

"I only gave him a lesson in the use of ki." Ryu answered. "In return, he showed me how to maintain a peak physical condition."

"Did you ever face the bears with him?"

Ryu quickly waved his hands. "No, no! I...wasn't ready for that yet. That was unique to Zangief alone."

"Yes...It was..." The low tone in her voice was obvious. "So you've come to pay your respects then?"

The two immortals nodded solemnly. "Yes."

Mika nodded in return and her body seemed to slump; quite different from the energetic woman from before. "I knew that one day, something like this would happen. I mean, he always told me that something like this could happen. I just...never thought...never believed...it would happen to him..."

Sakura looked on as she watched her friend try to hold herself from breaking down. Moved with pity, she quietly walked up to Mika and wrapped her arms around her. The young woman returned the hug, allowing for fresh tears to come down her face. Sakura just held her gently, knowing full well of the pain she was going through.

_The loss of a parent..._

The two women soon parted from each other and after wiping her eyes, Mika smiled, returning to her previous cheery attitude.

"So Sakura let me show you one of my new moves."

Sakura was unable to answer as she was dragged toward the wrestling ring, leaving Ryu behind to watch them. Like Sakura and Mika, he knew the pain of loss. It would take time to deal with it, but the pain would heal. However, Ryu was in wonder about something. Zangief was a powerful man and an able swordsman (although he didn't show it often). To defeat an immortal like him would require great power and skill. Not that it was impossible to beat him, but it would take a strong immortal to beat him.

_Satsui No Hado..._

And suddenly, Ryu felt his nightmare return...

* * *

**_Island, Unknown_**

The cave was dark, aside from a few sparse candles that were lit up around him. No matter. Light wasn't necessary anyway. _'Mind and body as one...'_ were his thoughts as he sat cross-legged in the cave, motionless aside for his slow breathing. So far, he had done fairly well. The last couple of kills he had were satisfactory to say the least. Two of them especially had endowed him with their gifts of speed and strength. But it wasn't their powers that pleased him as much as the fights themselves. They had given him a worthy challenge in their final moments and he was pleased that he had a chance to see his techniques improve further.

_After all, what good is a kill if it's easy?_

He continued to remain still, his aura blanketing around him in a crimson mist. His equally red hair swayed with the energy, giving them the appearance of fire. His katana lay beside him, sheathed in it place and awaiting its next victims from its master. And soon enough, Akuma thought, he would go out into the world again, to grow stronger and more powerful. It was the time of the Gathering and he wanted to be ready. Those that had survived up to this time had to be the most powerful of immortals. It was up to him to challenge these warriors and acclaim to victory. He would be the last... He would be the one...

His eyes opened...


	46. Chap 45

Disclaimer: See initial chapter

* * *

Chap. 45

* * *

_San Francisco_

"Come on, kid. You're almost here."

Ken smirked as he watched Mel run up to the dojo, panting and sweating lightly in his white and brown gi. It was early in the morning and the kid was already a little cranky. The immortal's grin broadened. He remembered what that was like training at his age.

_'Or was I older? Ah, well...'_

"Okay. Now that you've had your run, time for the warm-up."

Mel had to suppress a groan. They had been training for three days now, but it mostly consisted of Mel doing regular exercises early in the morning (a fact that Mel groaned about on the second day and was 'punished' for with extra workouts.) and then again in the middle of the afternoon. Eliza wasn't around, as she was on a business trip, so it was just the two of them in the house (not counting the servants). After a couple of push-ups and sit-ups, the two of them were soon sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Dad-sensei. Can I ask you something?"

Ken snorted humorously at the title use, but nodded. "Go on."

"Well, you said you would teach me how to fight, right? How does sitting on the ground help?" the boy inquired, hoping he wouldn't get 'punished' again.

"Hm." Ken raised an eyebrow and then complimented. "Good question. You see, martial arts are not just about beating people up."

Mel half-frowned. "It isn't?"

"No. It's a way to improve yourself, to take in the world around you. And the way to start doing that is with a clear and focused head."

"And that's why we have to do this?"

Ken smiled, pleased that the boy was getting the point so quickly. "Exactly. Meditation is a way to organize your thoughts and think about them all in a single line. When you can do that, then the fighting part will be simpler. Mind and body will work as one."

Mel cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Here, I'll show you." Rising up from the floor, Ken turned with his side facing Mel. His hand cupping on the side, Ken explained. "When you can work your mind and body as one, you can do things like this."

Ken then concentrated slowly, keeping his hands cupped and to the side. Normally, he could summon the energy of the Hadoken almost immediately, but he made it slow so that Mel could see what he was doing. Mel watched with fascination as the space within Ken's hand began to glow, lightly at first, but soon more brightly. The light then began to culminate, taking a spherical form and shimmering into existence.

"Wow!"

"What's going on here?"

Ken blinked in surprise and both males turned to the entrance to see Eliza standing in the pathway. The woman looked at Ken and then at her son, who was waving happily at her.

"Hey mom! Guess what? Dad-sensei was showing me a cool move."

"Was he now?"

Her gaze refocused on Ken and remained stonily on him. Ken had seen that look more than enough in his lifetime and it always meant the same thing.

He was in serious trouble...

* * *

_Russia_

The two immortals stood side by side as they gazed down at the gray stone marker that indicated the resting place of Zangief. He had been buried there a week ago and this was their first visit there. Sakura turned an eye to the elder immortal, seeing the neutral expression on his face. Yet, if it's one thing about Ryu, it was that to gauge his expressions, you had to see his eyes.

"You're doing it again." Sakura sighed.

"Hm?"

"Blaming yourself." she explained. "You're probably thinking, 'If I had come here sooner, this might not have happened, blah, blah, blah'."

Ryu turned to her with a raised eyebrow and after a minute, replied. "So what if I am?"

"I remember someone telling me that this is just the ways things are. "With a smirk, the woman raised her eyes up as if in thought. "We're immortal and so there always the chance of a fight to the death. Oh, wait. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yes." he muttered at the fact that she was teasing him. "But even so, he was a friend." His gaze soon turned distant and almost sad. "And I hadn't made it a point of visiting my friends."

"Well, now's a good a time as any to change that. I'll even help out if you want."

"...Thank you."

With that, he turned to leave the grave, but was suddenly clasped into a hug by Sakura. Ryu blinked, once again surprised and confused by his former student. She always seemed to have a way of bringing him out of depression with her antics and this was no exception. He knew of her feelings for him, but what were his feelings about her? She was a student, his first student, and a close friend. But was that all? He wasn't sure.

That didn't stop him from returning the embrace however...

* * *

"What did you think you were doing?!"

In their bedroom, Ken was faced with the slightly angry visage of his wife. Ken held a breath. As a married couple, they have had their arguments before and he knew how she was. Right now, she was trying to cool down. But if they didn't discuss and settle things quickly, she can and will explode. It took him some time to discover that pattern. Luckily, Mel wasn't in the house right now; a friend of his invited him over to his house for the day. Unfortunately, that left Ken at the mercy of Eliza. And he still wasn't sure wasn't sure what she was angry about.

"What do you mean?"

"With Mel this morning." Her voice was even. "You were trying to teach him how to fight?"

"It's was a good idea if he learns to defend himself early on." he countered, trying to show her that he was only teaching him self-defense and nothing more.

She didn't seem to care about that part. "You didn't even ask me. Why did you wait, huh?" Her voice began to rise. "Why did you wait for me to leave before you did this?"

"I didn't..."

"You knew I wouldn't like this, didn't you? You waited until my back was turned."

"Hold on a second!" Ken had been calm for the most part, but now he felt irritation rise. "I did _not_ wait for anything and I did _not_ know you would react like this!" Reigning in his irritation, he questioned. "What's this really about?"

"I don't want _my_ son to become like _you_!"

With that, Eliza whirled out of the room, leaving the shocked immortal in place. It took him a full two minutes to blink and it was then that understanding came to him. Despite all his wisdom and past experience, he had failed to consider what Eliza would think about him teaching Mel the martial arts. He had just assumed that she would go along with it.

"Eliza..."

Unbeknownst to Ken, a figure had been watching him from afar. Not only that, but the figure took note of the argument that took place beforehand. It didn't really matter much, but the emotional distress from the target would make it easier to set up for capture. Not only that, but the bait needed had just stormed out of the house. Picking up a radio, the figure spoke.

"Preparations underway. Prepare subject for the field test."

* * *

Though Dan wasn't too fond of cold weather, he liked the hotel rooms in Moscow. As usual, he was tracking down Ryu and glad for a more predictable change of pace, mostly due to his travelling companion and former student. Knowing a bit of Sakura's history, he knew that the relationship she had with Ryu went beyond the student/teacher one. Their embrace at the cemetery was proof of that. He just wondered how deep it really was.

It may explain his actions around another female immortal...

Pushing that to the side for a moment, Dan took a look at the updates to Watcher's network in search of the circumstances of Zangief's demise. Like Ryu, Dan was curious over who was the one that took down the Russian. True, Zangief wasn't invincible, but his strength was well known among the Watchers and it would take someone of serious power to bring him down.

_'It might be the one I'm looking for.'_

He finally found it. The report on Zangief's Watcher. According to him, Zangief was last seen exiting a stadium after a night of wrestling when he was approached by another immortal. Dan's eyes began to widen as he read on. The Watcher was a good distance away when the fight started but he managed to get in close enough to see who his slayer was. And it was the identity of this immortal that made Dan forget to breathe for a second. It wasn't the one he was looking for and in fact, he most certainly would want to avoid this guy.

_The demon immortal...Akuma..._

* * *

_'Come on. Pick up, Eliza...'_

After several long moments, Ken hung up the phone and sighed depressingly. He had called her several times, but she hadn't picked up. It wasn't late, but he was beginning to worry nonetheless. Was she really that mad at him? Had he really been so insensitive to her feelings? Ken shook his head in dismay. Despite his years of experience, he never fully understood the complexities of a woman's feelings. _'I don't think I ever will...'_ Still, he had to try and that meant making amends. Of course, to do so, he had to see her. And she had yet to return. Maybe he was feeling anxious, but he had to talk to her and set things right if he could.

_Beep, beep..._

Faster than he thought he would, Ken flipped open the cell phone and answered. "Hello? Eliza?"

The voice that came back was female, but it definitely wasn't Eliza. _"Ken Masters. Come alone to the warehouse on Jackson Ave and Broker St at 8 pm. Failure to do so will result in the termination of your wife. Bring your sword."_

The phone hung up and Ken froze. A multitude of emotions was flooding his mind right at that moment. Fear, guilt, anger, rage... It took him a moment to calm himself, strangely enough recalling to mind his earlier words to Mel.

_"...It's a way to improve yourself, to take in the world around you. And the way to start doing that is with a clear and focused head."_

He started to breathe steadily, calming his mind and body to focus on the facts. Eliza had been kidnapped and he had to rescue her. Whoever his kidnapper was knew he was immortal, which meant they had to be one as well. Rising up, he moved over to the other end of the room and grabbed hold of his sheathed blade. There was only one way to settle this now.

_There can be only one..._

* * *

_Unknown_

"Status."

"All is ready, Agent Juni." was the answer that came from a man in a doctor's robe and uniform. "The prototype is set for combat and all monitors are set to record. All that is needed now it the test target."

"On his way."

As the doctor went about his work on the monitors, Juni walked away and moved toward a large cylinder object nearby. Slams and loud noises resounded from within, but she continued to advance without fear. This was her master's work after all, just like her. Why should she fear it? The noises grew louder as she approached and she soon stopped just a few feet in front of it to look though the small glass slide. It was dark inside even with the slide, but she could make out the shadow outline of the creature inside. Something that was once human, but now a beast; a weapon to serve her master. And if this test proved successful, it would only be the first in what would be a line of killing machines that would obey her master.

Savage, destructive..._immortal_...


	47. Chap 46

Disclaimer: See initial chapter

* * *

Chap. 46

* * *

The silvery Porsche skidded to a silent halt in front of the large warehouse building. Ken exited the vehicle and looked up at it for a moment before taking in the surrounding area. It was in a desolate run-down area, about a block away from the sea. Nothing else was around aside from a few crates and boxes. _'No surprise there'_ he thought as he reached into the back and grabbed his sword. In such an isolated area, there would be no witnesses to the fight.

Strapping the blade to his side, Ken moved up to the door which, not surprisingly again, was left unlocked. Still, the blond-haired immortal remained cautious as he entered inside. It was obviously a trap, but it was one he couldn't avoid. Eliza was in here somewhere and he had to do whatever it took to save her.

Moving up a flight of stairs, he soon came to another door. Entering in, he was greeted with an open area, with high windows giving in light. The metal floor tapped mildly as he ventured in, looking around. He had taken no more than three steps when he sensed the presence of an immortal nearby. His hand gripped the sheath of the sword immediately and his eyes wandered about in search. Just then, there was a loud clicking sound that came from behind him. He didn't need to turn to discover that the door had been locked. And there seemed to be no other exits around either.

"Okay. You've got me. Now come out."

Two more clicks resounded and from both sides of him, two large capsules lowered down from the ceiling. The first was a clear, glassy capsule, but it seemed foggy and thus he could tell what was in it until it came closer to the ground. The capsule soon hissed open and a figure dropped out of it.

"Eliza!"

Dashing over to his fallen wife, Ken quickly scooped her up in his arms. Quickly checking her, he found that she was unconscious, but alive. He was relieved for the first minute and then angry the next. Just then, the second capsule touched the metal ground. Unlike the one Eliza was in, this one was solid metal, with a single little glass window on it. Growling noises soon emanated from within and the capsule began to open. Quickly, Ken placed Eliza down on the ground and moved in front of her. His hand gripped his sword and pulled it out of the sheath; ready to face whoever it was that had just emerged.

But even still, he hadn't expected to see this...

What came out was a creature, a human-beast of some kind. Its skin was tanned in olive green and it was clothed only in a pair of torn pants. Long orange hair mane the creature's head and its hand and feet held pointed claws. The beast roared again, revealing a set of long fangs in its mouth and primal fury was all that could be seen in its eyes. Despite these details, there was one thing that was truly surprising Ken.

_He was sensing the beast as an immortal..._

**"Rwwwooaarrrhhh!"**

* * *

_**Japan**_

_'Home sweet home.'_

Sakura relaxed on the couch in her apartment building. It has been a week since she and Ryu returned to their home country and two days since they parted ways, at least for the moment. Sakura had told him that she wanted to spend some time in the area she lived, which was vastly more urban than the woods (she joked to him about that). She offered for Ryu to stay, but he decided to head back to his dojo dwelling.

Sakura smiled at the memory. She had to make Ryu promise her that he wouldn't go off traveling until she got there first. It was silly, but she didn't mind. One of the things she learned about after being on her own was that it was okay to act silly once in awhile; to behave like the young girl-woman that she appeared and not the 0000 plus immortal that she actually was.

It was then that she sensed the presence of an immortal nearby. Blinking, she rose up from her couch and moved toward the side of the room where her sword stood in wait. She didn't believe that anyone was after her (no reason that she could see anyway), but it never hurt to be a little cautious. Her doorbell soon rang and she moved to answer. Her first thought was that it was Ryu, but the ki she was sensing wasn't his.

"Hello?" she called through the door.

A feminine voice called back. "Kusugano Sakura?"

"Yes."

"The rooftop. Alone. Two minutes."

* * *

**"Rwwwooaarrrhhh!"**

With a roar, the beast sprang quickly at Ken, dashing on both its hands and feet. Ken fought the instinct to dodge, as Eliza was behind him. Instead, he rushed at the creature and made a vertical slash at its chest. But the beast quickly hopped up over the slash and shot both its feet downward, smashing into Ken's shoulder.

"Ghh!"

Ken backed away with a grunt, but remained on his feet. The beast touched down into a half-crouch and immediately launched a heavy fist forward. Ken was caught right in the face and he fell back, loosing his sword in the process. Fortunately, he managed to avoid falling on Eliza and fell off to the side of her. Shaking his head, he looked at the beast that was coming at him again. He had to lead to creature away from Eliza. He already figured that whoever set him up wanted him to be distracted by putting his wife in the thick of the fight.

**"Rwoarr!"**

The beast came at him again, leaping high into the air with its claws stretched out. Bringing his arms in close, Ken waited for the creature's descent and blocked the twin claws that slashed at him. His arms were cut, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. And he was about to make up for it.

_'Gotcha!'_

His arms suddenly flew out, grabbing hold of the beast's arms as Ken pulled himself backward into a fall. Mid-way however, his foot shot out into the beast's gut and the creature fell with him. But what seemed like a haphazard fall swiftly turned into a roll, as Ken and the beast spiraled across the metal floor repeatedly until Ken released his opponent into the air, throwing him up far and away. Flipping to his feet, the blond immortal took up his fighting stance as the beast began to recover. He couldn't afford to go after his sword right now so he would have to settle for good old-fashioned hand-to-hand combat.

Meanwhile, the beast had risen up, shaking its head as it did. With a low growl, it glared over at Ken and began to bend down low. Ken braced himself for another crazed attack when the beast dashed at him with greater speed than before. Ken remained unfazed, but that changed when the beast kicked off the ground and tucked its knees and arms to its chest. This resulted in a rolling flying mass of green and orange that smashed right into Ken's face.

"Gkk!"

As the spinning creature continued to spin around in the air, Ken wobbled on his feet. Though it had the appearance of a beast, the creature was actually displaying some fighting skill within that animal fury. In any case, Ken had had enough of getting pounded. So as soon as the beast landed gently behind him, Ken whirled around with a sharp roundhouse kick, cracking it into the beast's face.

"Grah!"

The groan of pain was a satisfying thing to hear, but Ken didn't ease off. Concentrating his ki into his lower body, he whirled again into another kick, leaving the ground this time and spinning around like a top, repeatedly landing blows on the beast with the _Tatsumaki-Senpuu Kyaku_ technique. Landing he made ready to press on with a punch when the creature ducked down low. It wasn't enough for the attack to miss, but then something shocking happened.

_Literally..._

The beast's skin suddenly lit up and a second before Ken's fist could connect, the blond immortal found himself struck with electricity. Ken cried as the energy surged through his entire body like a flood, causing him to stagger back to one knee.

_'What...is this...thing...?'_

"Ken...?"

His senses were a little frazzled, but he could tell the distinct female voice coming from behind. He shook his head and turned partly to see Eliza beginning to revive, muttering his name painfully as she began to come to.

**"Rrhh...! Rhh...!"**

The beast heard the voice as well, for its attention soon shifted over to her. It began to growl lowly and slowly advance toward her. It was by sheer force of will that Ken made his way back to his feet, shaking off the effects of the creature's unusual attack. The beast quickly returned its attention back to him, but not before Ken could swiftly send a fierce punch to its jaw. His body still felt weak from the electrocution, but the punch was strong enough to send the beast staggering back.

**"Grraahh!"**

Now furious, the beast lunged at Ken once again and swiped at him with a flying claw. Ken sidestepped the attack and backed away, allowing the beast to attack him again with another flying claw. Again Ken evaded the attack and made a short retreat, keeping his stance. It wasn't normally his style to fight defensively, but he knew this creature was more than what it seemed, having combat abilities of its own. So he would have to gauge him and find an opening. But he couldn't drag this out. When Eliza awakens fully, she may get the beast's attention once again and Ken may not be able to stop it.

_'Only one shot at this...'_

Seemingly annoyed by Ken's evasive tactics, the beast hopped forward to get in close. Ken took a step back, but the beast was close enough as it reared its arms back and struck forward with both claws. Reacting on reflex, Ken shot both his hands out, catching the claws and holding them away from him. The two struggled for a bit as the beast tried to force its claws onto Ken while Ken held them away. Then in an unexpected move, the beast shot its head forward and Ken saw too late the glistening fangs of the creature as it sank right into his left shoulder.

"Ahhhhh!"

Pain soon lead to sudden rage and Ken snapped his head off to the side, smashing it into the beast face and causing it to release him. Stepping back, Ken shook his shoulder, fighting the urge to grab hold of the painful wound. He would heal from it soon enough anyway. Dropping his defensive tactic, Ken stepped in and gave the stunned creature a straight punch to the jaw. The beast's head snapped back and Ken pressed with short kick to the stomach. The beast however, recovered enough to evade the attack and return with a low kick of its own. The blond immortal fell down to the metal, but rolled backward as the beast lunged at him. Ken saw the berserker fury in its eyes as its claws came back again.

_'Good. Then it won't see this coming.'_

_Skkkkkkk!_

**"Rwwaahhhhh!"**

The beast gave a roar of pain upon what Ken had done. Before this moment, Ken had fought defensively in order to move back around where they had started fighting. And the backward roll had been the key, allowing him to retrieve his sword and send the blade right into the heart of the beast. As it backed away, Ken saw the wound beginning to close up. 'Oh course. It's an immortal.' He didn't know what this creature was or who it was or how it came to be this way. All he knew was that this thing was a threat and there was only one way to deal with it. Rearing his sword back and generating his ki into it, he muttered the old adage.

"There can be only one..."

The blade lit up with the fiery energy as Ken shot toward the beast and upward. The sword left a trail of fire as Ken soared up, bringing the burning weapon to the creature's throat and soon enough through it in a flash. As Ken continued to ascend, the beast's eyes became lifeless and it felt to the metal floor, its head separating and rolling away in a mass of green and orange. Ken soon landed away from the now-dead beast and saw the mist of the Quickening leave it body and come to him.

_'This is going to be weird.'_

The Quickening soon entered his body and with it, the great surge of power it brought. Ken gasped as the power flooding his very being and as it continued to grow, so did Ken's cries. Lightning sparked all around him as he staggered toward and soon enough down the stairs he had come through in an effort not go get Eliza caught in it. But as he hit the bottom, the energy surge within his soon exploded, blasting open the door and part of the wall as he cried aloud. Soon the Quickening died down to completion and Ken slumped down on the wrecked floor.

"Ken...?"

Looking up, he saw Eliza at the top of the stairs. Groggily, he rose up and began walking up the stairs as she came down them. Without a word, the two clasped into each other arms, holding each tight, with Eliza in tears and Ken doing his best to stay upright in order to comfort her.

Unaware that they were being watched...

* * *

Sakura cautiously made her way up to the rooftop of her apartment building, sword in hand, and entered up into the open area. It was late afternoon and the sun was just beginning to set over the city. Stepping out, she was met with her challenger. It was a young woman (at least in appearance) with short hair and dressed in a white gi with a band tied around her neck. She wore no shoes, as they were at her left side while on her right lay a sheathed katana. Currently, the woman was kneeling down in a meditative stance and her eyes were closed.

"Who are you?"

"Makoto. Heir of the Rindoukan art." The woman slowly opened her eyes and took hold of the katana, rising up smoothly as she did. "Now that we have been introduced..."

Sakura frowned. "I don't want to fight you."

"You don't have a choice." the woman returned.

"I won't fight you."

Sakura began to turn away. She didn't know this woman and as far as she could tell, she had never met her before. Revenge was usually the motivation for a fight and if this woman wasn't seeking it, then Sakura saw no need for a fight. However, the woman didn't allow her that option.

"I have been tracking you down for some time, Kusugano. I was honorable enough to give you a fighting chance now. Turn away from me now and I promise you that you won't get that again next time."

This caused Sakura to stop and turn back. She had been tracking her? Just for this? And now she was threatening her as well?

"Why? Why me?"

"To prove whether we are worthy of our art. Now..." The blade slowly exited the sheath and she held it parallel to her face.

"There can be only one!"

Sakura saw only a blur as Makoto lunged at her. On reflex alone, Sakura quickly hopped off to the side as the blade soared on and struck part of the rooftop exit and partially blew it up. Quickly drawing her own sword, Sakura took her stance, all the while inwardly shocked at the force of power this woman unleashed, all from a single lunge.

_'What the heck...!'_

Makoto turned toward her opponent and calmly strode toward her, katana at her side. "I'm impressed. Few are able to dodge my _Tosshin Seisen Tsuki_."

With that, Makoto attacks again, this time with a high slash. Sakura meets the blade in a resounding clash with her own sword. Quickly, Makoto pressed on with several more attacks, each meeting with Sakura's sword and driving the woman back. Seeing that she wouldn't be able to meet her head-on, Sakura dodged the next strike and returned to slash down. Makoto brought her sword back in defense and quickly pushed Sakura off with a shoulder before renewing her attacks again.

_'Not good...'_

Sakura had gauged Makoto enough to realize that her opponent was definitely an offensive fighter. Not only that, but she had a lot of force behind her strikes. Not to mention that Makoto was very well grounded to the floor, making it difficult to push her back. It was unusual for Sakura to face someone of Makoto's build and size who had that kind of strength. It was quite misleading.

But not impossible...

As Makoto came in for a stab, Sakura sidestepped and struck down at the sword. Makoto brought it up and as the swords clashed again, Makoto made ready to force Sakura back again. However, Sakura moved first and disengaged from her before lashing out with a kick. The blow caught Makoto who rolled over the ground in recovery. Sakura pursued her, making a half-leap as she did. But Makoto had rolled to her feet completely and her sword was ready.

"Ha!"

In an instant, her blade stabbed upward and Sakura was able to rotate her waist in order to dodge, but was unable to do anything to stop the blade from piercing into the side of her thigh. And with the attack using same force as before, Sakura found herself tumbling over near the edge of the roof. As Sakura roused herself, she winced in pain. The gash in her leg was worse than she thought. It would take a long while to heal, during which time she would be vulnerable.

Meanwhile, Makoto began to advance on her. She saw the wound in her opponent's leg and knew she was in a bad state. But Makoto couldn't afford to underestimate her now. Already, Sakura had managed to dodge her _Tosshin Seisen Tsuki_ and just get through her _Jikiage Seisen Tsuki_ with only a leg wound.

_'This is just the opponent I needed.'_

Sakura tried to brace herself and came up only halfway. Makoto was still advancing on her and if she didn't do anything, then her life would be over. Putting the sword to her side, Sakura readied her legs. She knew this would hurt, but if it worked, she would have gained some breathing time. Makoto soon attacked with a mid-slash and that was when Sakura's ki flew.

"_Sho-O-Sen!_"

In a flash, Sakura dashed across the ground toward Makoto, ducking under Makoto's attack. Her blade sliced the ground and she soared upward. In shock, Makoto bent her slash into a block, but Sakura's blade went on and slashed her against the shoulder. In the aftermath of the attack, the two women immortals fell to the ground, their back to each other. As she thought, the pain from pushing her leg into the attack was great and Sakura hand to breathe through it. As for Makoto, she gasped at the shoulder wound and held it. She didn't expect for Sakura to use her already injured leg in such an attack.

And that made her smile a little...

Makoto turned to face Sakura, only to find the woman immortal already coming at her with her blade up high. Makoto quickly blocked and Sakura pressed on, fighting both Makoto and the furious pain in her leg. Makoto was forced to the defensive and managed to roll away as Sakura struck out again. Coming out of the roll, Makoto felt Sakura coming at her again and slashed out with as much force as she could. But she didn't see the faint blue aura that was around Sakura's sword.

"_Hadoken!_"

The energized blade met with Makoto's and clashed loudly. Makoto felt the violent power though her own sword and was shocked to see her blade crack and the point of it breaking off completely. The two continue on past each other and Sakura turned around. She knew she had to press on and put Makoto on the defensive if she was to have a chance at beating her. And now, upon seeing the fragmented sword in her opponent's hand, she had won the match.

"This fight is over."

"Not yet."

Sakura looked in surprise as Makoto suddenly shot at her with the broken sword, using her Tosshin technique. Even though damaged, a broken sword with that force behind it will hurt her seriously. Sakura didn't even think about this though as she twisted hard to the side, her sword bearing down. Makoto's attack stabbed into Sakura's shoulder, but that proved to be a moot point.

...since Sakura's sword came at her neck from behind...

Makoto flew by and in that moment, she knew she had lost. But she didn't mind. She had faced an opponent that was a worthy match of her skill and fought in a duel that pleased her. As the second ticked by, Makoto only had one final thought.

_'Father... I hope I made you proud...'_

Sakura wheeled as her sword decapitated Makoto and she stumbled onto the ground. Makoto's sword was jammed into Sakura's shoulder while the woman's body fell to the ground, with her head rolling away. As Sakura rose and pried the sword from her shoulder, she saw the white mist of the Quickening come to her and the power of Makoto filled her. Power struck her violently and Sakura let out a loud cry.

The energy flashed and struck random areas of the rooftop, all surge to and from Sakura as the Quickening continued. Sakura felt the power, but she also saw the memories of her fallen opponent. _A little girl...her sick father...a dojo...pride...worth..._ The Quickening finally ended and Sakura slumped to the ground. Her injuries were beginning to heal, but she was greatly exhausted from both the fight and the Quickening.

Willing herself back to her feet, Sakura looked over at the body of Makoto; the woman that had came out of nowhere and challenged her to this fight. Sakura had told her that the fight was unnecessary, but upon seeing her memories, perhaps it was. Straightening herself Sakura bowed to her fallen opponent and whispered.

"You fought well. Your father would be proud."

* * *

_Unknown_

In the middle of a large and dark chamber room, two figures walked in to pick up the body of a third, which was crumpled up on the ground below a high and shadowy throne. Seated on that throne, a pair of eyes glowed in malicious violet as the body was carried away. Ken had survived the encounter with the emerald beast, even with the distraction of his wife's presence. The experiment was a failure and failure wasn't something he tolerated.

Thus the body being carried away...

But there was a silver lining to it. His doll had managed to obtain some battle data from Masters and that would be useful for the future. In fact, Masters was shown to be an immortal of great ability and power. Thus h is Quickening would be just as great. But he didn't need it now. Ken was still below his desired power so killing him now would be a waste. No, he would wait; wait until he was strong enough to be worthy of killing.

And then, they will meet...


	48. Chap 47

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. 47

* * *

_-"Hello?"-_

-"Hey Jane."-

The voice on the other side of the phone brightened. -_"Eliza! Hi! How are you?"-_

Unfortunately, Eliza's voice was less cheerful. -"I'm okay."-

_-"Uh, oh."-_ the voice returned. -_"I know that voice. What is it?"-_

Eliza tried to hide her despair, even though it was already too late. -"What? Couldn't I have call just to say hello?"-

_-"You could have. You didn't. So how about you get to the point already."-_

Eliza became silent, not entirely sure how to start this conversation. When she made this call, she just thought that she needed someone to talk to, given the events of a couple of days ago. But now she realized that she hadn't thought beyond just making the call. She wanted to start casually, but that wasn't happening, seeing as how her elder sister caught on to her distress.

_-"This has something to do with Ken, doesn't it?"-_

One of the reasons why she had called her sister. Like her, she both knew and was married to an immortal, and for a much longer time. For this reason, Eliza is able to ask her for advice in such situations. It wasn't a common occurrence, but it happened enough times for it to be familiar to the two. So it was with a sigh that Eliza answered.

-"Yeah."-

The sigh was returned on the other end and Eliza thought she heard her sister resting back into whatever she may have been sitting in. This would obviously be a long conversation.

_-"Okay. What happened?"-_

* * *

_"Concentrate."_

_A young Ryu stood in stance in the middle of the forest glade. His eyes were closed and his body still, save for his breathing. From the dojo behind him, the image of his master was shadowed within, his voice echoing out to the youth_

_"Mind and body as one. Achieve tranquility through movement. Integrate spirit and flesh. Channel the powers. Focus the mind. Cleanse the soul. Release that which is negative. Separate darkness and light. Concentrate."_

_For the next minute, Ryu was still as he was before. Then a burst of wind whipped around him and his eyes snapped open. His knees bent slightly and in a rush of motion, his fist shot up, taking his entire body straight into the sky. He soon descended, his body spiraling around until he touched the ground. Once he did, he returned to his previous stance, becoming motionless once again._

_The voice of his sensei returned. "Excellent. Your form of the Shoryuken has improved. But a time will come Ryu, when you will have to go beyond your strength. When that time comes, fight with your soul."_

_Fight with your soul..._

Ryu's eyes snapped open, returning him back to the present. He was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the dojo. The immortal took a breath, realizing that he fell pretty deep into meditation. That wasn't something that happened before. More so, the memory he had, using the same words that Rose said to him, the words that had been plaguing his thoughts ever since he heard them. But, Gouken had said those very words as well. But he didn't remember that until now.

So into his thoughts was he that Ryu didn't notice at first the second figure seated the same way just beside him. When Ryu finally realized that there was someone there, he turned to look and was half-surprised by whom.

"Dan?"

"Shh..." the man hushed, a grin forming on his face. "Not while I'm meditating..."

Ryu narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Dan opened his eyes and gave a half-grin. "Haven't we had this conversation before? You, immortal. Me, Watcher." He then reach up to his shoulder and cracked his neck. "Besides, this is the easiest you've been on me in months. The second I learned that you were returning to Japan, I knew you'd come here."

"Hm."

"I've got to say. You were in pretty deep there." Dan continued. "What's on your mind?

"I'm...not sure. A question about myself that I don't understand."

"Oh?"

But the Japanese immortal said no more and merely stared outside with a blank expression on his face. Dan sighed and simply went back to meditating on his own, unaware of the thoughts or rather single thought, on his companions mind.

_'What does it mean...to fight with my soul?'_

* * *

_-"Wow. You really said all that?"-_

-"Yeah. I didn't mean to... I mean, it wasn't what I wanted to say. But it just felt..."- Pausing to stop herself from jabbering on further, Eliza spoke softly. -"I don't know."-

There a moment of silence over the phone before Jane spoke back. -_"It sounds like you were scared."-_

-"Maybe..."- Eliza replied solemnly. -"But looking back, it doesn't make sense. I mean, it's not like Ken really did anything wrong. It's just..."-

_-"You weren't used to him telling Mel what to do without you around."-_ Another pause came up and Eliza could just feel the point about to be made. And then it came...

_-"You're not used to Ken being his father."-_

-"He is his father!"- Eliza reacted immediately.

_-"Only because he's married to you."-_ Jane returned calmly. -_"It's easy to see him as your husband. It may even be easy to see that he loves Mel and Mel loves him. But this is something you just haven't gotten used to yet. Or at the very least, it caught you off guard."-_

Silence reigned over the phone line once again, with Eliza taking in the words of her sister. Was that really true? And as a result of this, had she gone overprotective for no reason other than that? Eliza continued silent as the thoughts mulled around in her mind when Jane broke through.

_-"Look at it this way. It probably isn't easy for him either. Being who he is, he can't claim to have children of his own. This is the best...he can hope for."-_

Despite her own distress, Eliza didn't miss the sad note in Jane's voice, reminding her again as to why she called her. She had hoped this conversation wouldn't bring up any bad memories or feelings in her sister, but it looks like it couldn't have been helped.

-"I know... I just hope I haven't ruined things for him."-

The depression vanished from Jane's voice and it returned in cheerfulness. -_"Ken's a tough guy. I'm sure he'll understand. But I think you should be talking to him about this. That's the only real way things will be resolved."-_

-"You're right."- Eliza felt a small smile of relief come on her face. -"It's just needed someone to talk to about this."-

_-"I know, and I understand."- _Although unseen, the smile was returned,_ -"You know you can call me anytime."-_

-"Thanks. How about I call you later, just to say hello?"-

_-"Sure thing. Tell me how things turn out."-_

Although tense and awkward at points, Eliza didn't regret making this phone call in the least. Her elder sister always seemed to know what to say to her in such situations. Oftentimes, she wished that she could return the favor to her.

_'Maybe one day, I will.'_

-"I will. Bye."-

* * *

_Isolated Area, Unknown_

_'Namasta...'_

Seated still on a lone boulder high in the mountains, Dhalsim opened his eyes and breathed. It has been quite some time since he had left his village, even longer since leaving his home country. Long ago, he vowed to follow a path of enlightenment and peace, a path that through the Yoga arts, had allowed him to grow in wisdom and knowledge. But with that knowledge came power and with that responsibility.

This didn't make him egotistical. He knew that he was only one man and, immortal or not, he couldn't change the entire world. But he could at least protect and lean his knowledge to those who would seek it

But lately, a sinister presence was making its presence known. Through his mediations, he had become aware of the dark force, but paid it no heed aside from it being part of the balance between darkness and light. But now that force was growing rapidly, so much so his concentrations in his meditations were being disrupted. And through his awareness, he knew that force had a single source.

_Immortal..._

And not just any either. It had to be an immortal powerful enough to disrupt the balances and lean it toward darkness. Part of him couldn't believe that someone that destructive could exist and rise up so quickly. But the other half of him wasn't surprised by it. It was the time of the Gathering after all and at this time, the most powerful and cunning would arise.

_But this..._

It was so great a threat that Dhalsim felt compelled to set out and discover the source. He had no intention of facing the immortal in combat, but if he could identify the person, then he could pass that information on to another. Hopefully one who could restore the balance, even if for a little while.

_Ryu..._

It felt odd, that his name would come to mind. Though powerful, Ryu was a young immortal (at least in comparison to him). Yet there was purity within him that he had rarely seen in a person, even more so in an immortal. But there was also within him a great power as well. A power that could be used for either great benefit or great destruction.

_Only time would tell..._

Dispelling the thoughts of his friend, the Yoga master began to focus his thoughts. Through use of his spiritual energy combined with mental focus, Dhalsim could expand his consciousness and take in the environment around him. The stronger his focus, the greater the expansion. Most fighters can do this, allowing them to expand just enough to deal with threats that may come up unexpectedly or from behind. But Dhalsim had spent years dedicated to using this technique and as a result, could go far beyond a simple fight. His eyes closed, his mouth chanted soundlessly as he began to tap into the energies of the world around him.

_...and into the darkness..._

* * *

Stepping out in the backyard, Eliza made a somewhat stalled search for her immortal husband. After her talk with her sister over the phone, Eliza felt as though a great weight was lightening from her shoulders. Then she had heard that Ken had returned and that weight returned somewhat. She knew what she had to do. She _had_ to talk to Ken about this.

It was just easier said than done...

Talking to an immortal was sometimes a difficult task. Past experiences affected a person's mannerisms and that was truer for immortals than anyone. It wasn't that they knew everything, but sometimes it seemed as though they did. Nevertheless, she left the bedroom and went downstairs to talk to him. As she headed toward the dojo in the backyard, an odd, yet comforting thought entered her mind. For what it was worth, this was something he wouldn't have too much experience with. They would both be new at this.

"But dad-sensei, why can't we do the training stuff?"

Eliza blinked as she came in close to the dwelling. She didn't expect to hear Mel's voice here. Moving quietly, Eliza moved off to the side and peeked in to see Ken and Mel within. Mel was pleading to his stepfather about something and although she had a clue as to what, she wanted to hear more.

"Let's just say something came up. Look, you can still do the other stuff I taught you." Ken replied, hoping to dissuade the boy.

But Mel was determined. "But I want to learn the fighting stuff."

Ken sighed, almost remorsefully. "I don't know if I'll be able to teach you that..."

"But why not?" the boy insisted. "You said that if mom got into trouble, it would help." Mel's voice quieted a bit. "I don't want mom to be in trouble."

Ken was silent to this response. It wasn't that he didn't know how to deal with children. Raising and training Sean gave his some experience in that. But that was a limited experience and Sean wasn't as young as Mel is now. Plus, he had his mother to consult with as well. She obviously didn't approve of her teaching Mel the basics of the martial arts, but there seemed to be a deeper issue here than just that.

_"I don't want my son to become like you!"_

Even now, he was confused by her statement. Or rather, confused that Eliza said it. He had thought that they had a good relationship, the best he's had for as long as he could remember, maybe even more. But this was also a new relationship for him as well. He has had girlfriends and wives sure, but never with a child in the mix.

Not a complete family...

Perhaps that was it. His past experiences wouldn't help him here. He just wished he knew what to do now. It seemed to be a choice between disappointing his son and meeting his wife's disapproval. And he knew well enough to know what he must do. Mel was Eliza's child before she was his wife. She has more say over him than he did. And he had to take her feelings into consideration over his own. That was what it meant to be married.

_'Sorry Mel. But I guess it has to be this...'_

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Ken blinked in surprise and turned to the dojo's entrance to see Eliza standing there. Her arms were folded, but she was smiling at him. It was good to see that on her face after so long, but confusion was still locked on his face as he wondered if he heard her correctly.

"Eliza...?"

"How is he going to protect me if his dad-sensei doesn't teach him the basics, right?"

"Yeah." Mel added with a grin.

Ken went still, stunned by what had just happened. But upon seeing the understanding look in her eyes, relaxed into a smile. They would still have to talk about whatever it was that happened to them, but it could wait until later. For now...

"Right."

* * *

AN: Sorry for the super long delay everybody. I wanted to finish up some other fanfics that I had been working on and it was better to focus on them since they were near completion. Now hopefully, I can do the same to this one.


	49. Chap 48

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. 48

* * *

_Pain..._

_He could feel it, burning into his entire body. Blood no longer flowed thorough his veins, for it had been replaced by a hellish fire. And it grew worse by the minute, by the second. It was more than he could bear. If he didn't find a release, he would explode_

_Rage..._

_His vision turned red and an animalistic howl escaped from his throat, roaring out into the surrounding darkness in waves. His mind had only the sight of crimson and the thoughts of the most violent kind._

_Destruction..._

_As the creature roared out, dark flames spiraled around him from his body. The ground began to crack and shatter beneath his feet. As the demonic howling continued, his arms lifted. One hand was opened like in a claw. The other was tightly gripped around the hilt of a sword, with the blade of the weapon dripping with blood._

_Beware the Satsui No Hado..._

*gasp*

Eyes snapping open, Ryu shot from his bed in a panic. His forehead was leaking with sweat and his breathing was badly ragged. Realizing he was awake and what he had experienced was only a nightmare, the Japanese immortal began to slow his breathing down, working to calm himself and collect his thoughts.

_'Satsui No Hado... 'The murderous intent'...'_

It had been some time since the thought of the dark side of his art came to mind. It wasn't that he ignored it. But neither was it a focus for him. As far as he was concerned, it was just a caution that he had to look out for. As long as he stuck true to his path, he needn't fear the Satsui No Hado.

Then why now...?

That was something he didn't understand. It was just like the riddle Rose had left him months ago. _'Fight with my soul...'_ His thoughts were still troubled by those words. He had no idea what to make of it. It seemed like something that he should understand; something that was right before his eyes, but for some reason, couldn't see. Immortal or not, patience had limits, and he knew he may reach his before he fully understood her words.

And now this...

A sense of foreboding was left in Ryu's mind. It didn't take much for him to realize that something was coming; a challenge that he had never faced before. And while Ryu often looked forward to challenges, this one would be of a different kind than he was used to dealing with. And in this time of the Gathering, this would no doubt be a difficult test of his strength. But what would it be?

_And would he be able to pass it?_

* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello."

_-"Hey hon."-_

"William. You're late."

_-"Sorry about that. Kinda got caught up."-_

"So caught up that you couldn't pick up a phone?"

_-"How's Amy? Is she still having trouble with social studies?"-_

"You're not getting out of it that easily."

_-"Come on. Give me a break here."-_

"Okay, I'll let you off the hook...this time. As for Amy, yes, she still has trouble. She now believes that it lives to torment her."

_-"Heh. I'll get back to work on that with her when I get back."-_

"Oh? And when will that be?"

_-"Soon, I hope. We hit a bit of a snag over here, so I'm going to be coming in early."-_

"We?"

_-"Yeah. My stubborn, pain-in-the-butt partner, Chun-Li. She's just doesn't know when to give up sometimes."-_

"Sounds like someone I know."

_-"Touché'. Anyway, I should have a full weekend available."-_

"Provided nothing goes wrong."

_-"I thought you were the positive thinker of the group."-_

"I am. I'm even using my happy voice. Can't you tell? Seriously though, I know how things are. You're on notice 24/7."

_-"We'll just have to hope things stay sane for two measly days."-_

"I can hope. So I'll see you soon."

_-"Yeah."-_

"Love you."

_-"Love you too."-_

* * *

"Alright Ryu, time for round two!"

Tightening the gloves on his hands, Dan grinned as he settled into fighting stance in the middle of the dojo. On the opposite side, Ryu stood in wait for his opponent. It was early afternoon and Dan had returned in order to have a sparring rematch with the immortal. Ryu was slightly confused by this. After all, there was little chance that Dan could beat him. But it was just a sparring match, so victory wasn't important anyway. And Dan may have improved since the last time.

"Come."

Dan nodded and lifted his fists in readiness, but made no move to advance. Ryu noted this immediately. The last time, Dan rushed in recklessly and quickly wore himself out as a result. This time though, he was taking his time. That was usually a good start...

"Hah!"

With a cry, Dan rushed in and attacked with a high punch to the immortal's face. It seemed an easy shot, as Ryu was in a neutral stance. But in the last instant, Ryu stepped back and lifted his arm, blocking the blow effortlessly. Dan pressed on, launching two more punches and then followed up with a sweep. Once again, the blows were defended against and the sweep was avoided with a lift of his leg. Dan remained low after his sweep, awaiting a counter-attack. But none came and Ryu simply remained as before.

"Come on, Ryu. You're gonna hurt my feelings if you just stand there..."

Ryu said nothing and simply stood in wait. Frowning slightly, the watcher lunged forward, intent on tackling Ryu. Their bodies collided, but Ryu managed to grab hold of Dan and flip him back just as they were to hit the ground. Dan managed to regain his bearings and jump back on his feet. As Ryu rolled up to his feet, Dan was already in the air with his leg extended.

"Yah!"

The kick was well executed, but Ryu quickly deflected the attack and moved off to the side as Dan soared on. Dan quickly snapped around, but Ryu made no move to attack. Now Dan was becoming confused.

He knew about Ryu to know that he wouldn't be this defensive. Was he just going to let Dan swing at him in the belief that the watcher would be able to hit him? No that couldn't be it. Ryu may be more skilled than he was, but he wouldn't hold back in a fight, at least not like this...

"Seriously Ryu, I can take a hit or two. You don't have to worry."

Again, no reply and now Dan went from confused to worry. The mood Ryu was showing was the same as when he found him after he came out of meditating a week ago. Even now, Dan saw a hidden, but distant gaze in the eyes of the immortal. And that was the strangest of all, since Ryu always focused on the fight.

Hey Ryu, maybe...

Before he could finish, Dan saw Ryu's head snap up, his eyes no longer distant, but focused and looking toward the entrance behind. Dan may not have been an immortal, but he knew that look all too well.

Another immortal was near...

Hearing footsteps behind him. Dan turned around. He never expected to be in the middle of an immortal battle and he hoped that this wouldn't be the case now. He was already bending the rules just by his contact with Ryu. He was able to slip away with that, but that may change if this turns ugly while he was in the thick of it.

Really ugly...

However, a sigh from the immortal behind him caused him to relax a bit. Glazing back, he saw Ryu was relaxed, hardly combat-ready. That meant that whoever it was, it was someone he recognized. At least, that what he hoped it meant. Soon enough, the immortal came up to the entrance, smiling broadly at Ryu and giving a confused glance to Dan.

"Ryu-sensei!"

"Hi, Sakura."

* * *

_Evil..._

That was the one word people from the nearby town had for this place. On the outside, it appeared to be a cave. It stood wide and imposing, but beyond that, it seemed simple enough. Yet those who ventured near would always feel the dread chill that came from this place. It was such a dark domain that even the wildlife that lived in the forest surrounding it stayed clear away. Those who dared to venture further, to actually go beyond the mouth of the cave and into the darkness were met with only two fates.

Disappearance _and_ dismemberment...

Yet at this time, one dares to enter the cursed place. The darkness did nothing to hinder him and the dread chill only serve to quicken his pace. For this one was also a creature of the darkness, a demon of destruction and death for those who stood in his path. The cave soon narrowed in around him, forming into a structured hallway. Torches flared to life around him and continued to do so with each step he took... The dread chill soon turned into a malevolent heat so thick, it could suffocate a normal human being.

And yet the newcomer inhaled and revealed in it. He had heard the stories of the creature that dwelt here. An ancient demon that legends say had existed here for hundreds of years. The newcomer would put it past it, since he could sense the creature as he walked onward. There was power here, of the most violent kind. But more than that...

...there was a challenge here...

The newcomer finally exited the hallway and entered into an open space. The floor was tiled with wood and the stains of blood from victim's past could be seen drying on the floor. The torches sped ahead, lighting up the room and circling until they came to the opposite end. There, seated cross legged, was the creature. It was clad in demonic armor, dark and tanned, and bearing a helmet that showed nothing of a face. It was as though it was nothing but a suit of armor.

Until the eyes shown...

The newcomer stood in wait as the armored demon lifted his head to look at him. An evil aura seeped out and encompassed the room. Yet the newcomer snorted and a flare of his own evil power spiraled out. The demon seemed to note this for he soon stood up from his seat. At the same time, the newcomer reached to his side and unsheathed a black sword. The demon advanced, showing no weapon of his own, but the newcomer knew he had them. With a hissing voice that seemed to come from everywhere, the armored demon spoke.

_**"Who are you, to seek Garuda?!"**_

_**"I am the destroyer of heaven and earth! I am Akuma!"**_


	50. Chap 49

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. 49

* * *

"Ready...to give...up...girl..."

Sakura shook her head as she gazed at the battered form of Dan Hibiki. The watcher was currently breathing heavily and sporting a good deal of bruises. It was the day after Sakura had returned to the dojo and the two were sparring within the structure. Actually, Sakura was sparring; Dan was getting the stuffing beaten out of him.

_'At least he's persistent.'_ she grinned as she watched him steady himself into stance. _'I guess I just don't know my own strength, hehe.'_ Not knowing his identity as a Watcher, she assumed that he must be fighting on because he didn't want to be beaten by a girl. Even if that girl was trained by Ryu...

_Ryu..._

The thought caused the woman's attitude to dampen. Since her return, Ryu had been distant and quiet. She was used to him being quiet; that was simply the kind of person he was. It was the distant part that unnerved her. It wasn't like Ryu to be that way. To her, he was an image of serene calm and complete focus.

_Just like when he taught her the Hadou principal..._

* * *

_Ryu and Sakura were alone on a hillside in their continued training. The sun shone warmly in the sky and its radiance blanketed the hill. Yet the young girl in this scene was far from relaxed. Tension and concentration was etched on her face as she sought to find clarity and focus needed to create the Hadoken. Beside her, Ryu stood in watch, his face passive as she took up the form again and again._

_It had been some time since he last began teaching her this art. Before, he was insistent that she be able to do it, since her life would depend on it. But then he seemed to put it to the side, per say and simply have her focus on the basic forms instead. Those she could do, with great ease. Ryu had told her that she seemed to have a talent for it. It was so that he even began teaching her the sword forms as well, practicing with bokken, which she enjoyed._

_It was just this Hadou thing..._

_Frustrated, Sakura felt like throwing her hands up and giving up. She had been at this for quite a number of years and she still didn't feel close to it. But she didn't want to disappoint her sensei, who was just standing there watching her. He wasn't barking at her to go at it again, he was simply watching her. A flush began to form on her cheeks, but was quickly thwarted by the task at hand. She just didn't understand how to get it to work. She had seen Ryu do it so many times. She had the form down perfectly. So why...?_

_"Don't give up."_

_Blinking at the soft words, the young immortal turned to look at Ryu, who moved beside her and settled in stance. Years of practice and use showed as he eased in the form perfectly. It was as though it was natural to him._

_"You can do this."_

_Sakura felt herself smile a bit at his words, but it again faltered at her lack of progress. Still, she settled into the stance once more and shut her eyes. She just didn't know if she could do this. But again, her sensei's words cut through her thoughts in soft undertones._

_"Concentrate... Mind and body as one... Achieve tranquility through movement... Integrate spirit and flesh..."_

_She didn't understand it, but his words were flowing through her mind strangely. She had heard these words before; he taught them to her repeatedly. But now they seemed to have a greater meaning. Now, it was more than just words. It was almost a chant, flowing into her mind and through her entire body._

_"Channel the powers... Focus the mind... Cleanse the soul... Release that which is negative..._

_Her thoughts didn't seem to be hers anymore, and yet, they were. And she felt warn. Very warm. The sun, the air, the ground, everything seemed to be taken in by her senses. Her lagging doubts faded into the background. And there was... for just a moment...a flicker of clarity, of purpose, of life._

_"Now."_

_He hadn't yelled, but that one word shook through Sakura like a crack-whip. The direction was there, the focus was there. Now all that was needed was the release. The focus. The power._

_"Hadoken!"_

_Immediately, Sakura threw her hands forward without even thinking. In a rush of wind, a blue sphere of energy flashed out from her palms and soared through the air briefly before dissipating. Sakura eyes widened, almost not believing what she saw. But she saw it. The Hadoken. And it came from her own hands. Beside her, her sensei gave her a light smile._

_"I told you, you could do it."_

* * *

_India_

"Yah! Yah!"

Within the training room of a mansion, a young woman was hammering away at a punching bag. Her dark lavender hair swayed and blue eyes were narrowed in focus as she let loose a variety of punches and kicks. The leather bag swayed almost violently under her assault until exhaustion finally caught up with her and she was forced to stop. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she closed her eyes; a small grin forming on her face.

"How long have you been watching me, Darun?"

From behind her, a large, dark-skinned man moved toward her. His face bore a long mustache, which he stroked briefly in response.

"Long enough."

The woman turned toward her partner smiling. After his trip to Russia, he had been withdrawn somewhat. She understood that, for he had been attending the funeral of an old friend of his, Zangief. After Darun's return, he was a bit withdrawn and it took a bit to bring him out of it (a bit, being Purna's constant pestering). She was unaware of Darun's immortality, but she was well aware of how close he was of the royal family, with Purna being like a daughter to him.

Speaking of which...

"The princess?"

"She's with her father." he replied. "He is informing her about the trip."

"Ah, yes. The diplomatic conference in the U.S." Grabbing a towel from nearby, she wiped her forehead. "Which of us is to be the escort?"

"Both of us."

Blair paused. As the bodyguards of Pullum Purna, they were charged with protecting her. Normally, only one or the other of them were required, to work in various situations. And although Blair wasn't an immortal, she was quite a capable protector for the princess on her own. The need for both on a trip meant that may be a real threat involved.

"It is that serious?"

"I'm afraid so." Moving over to a nearby window, he gazed out at the courtyard below. "The conference is to organize countries to fight against the going threat of terrorism. His Excellency is especially concerned for Lady Pullum in this."

"Of course." Blair nodded. But judging from the paused silence, she could tell that Darun wasn't finished yet.

"There's even word that ... that Shadowloo will be a key topic."

Her eyes widened at this. The name of Shadowloo was being heard more and more these days, in association with a lot of the notorious activities. And not just in this country either. It was like a world-wide epidemic and this conference would be the first step in finding a cure.

Provided nothing went wrong...

"Then...it looks like we have our work cut out for us."

"Indeed."

* * *

_'It never changes...'_

Such was the thoughts of the woman immortal as she walked down a secluded path on the side of the hill, giving the moon above a brief, but admiring glance. With such a serene scene around her, Sakura knew exactly where Ryu would be at a time like this. Just below the dojo, there was a waterfall from a nearby river. Often enough, Ryu could be found there when he's in thought and considering the way he had been acting, something was definitely on his mind.

Sure enough, she saw the lone immortal standing before the falling waters. His gaze was skyward as well, looking up at the pale glowing sphere in the sky. Sakura for a moment to look at him. True, he already knew she was there, but that didn't matter. He seemed so peaceful and serene at the moment, like the ocean. And like the ocean, there was more going on beneath the surface. As she approached, he turned around to face her.

"What is it?" he questioned. "Is something wrong?"

"You tell me."

Ryu's expression didn't waver, telling her that he had expected this. "It's..."

Sakura sharply cut him off. "No. Don't. We both know better." Her features softened. "Talk to me, please."

His face soon turning into a slight frown, Ryu turned away partly. She was not going to let go of the subject and they both knew it. Regardless of this, the elder immortal was silent for a time. Again, another indication to Sakura. Whatever he was thinking of, it had to be deep. The times she seen him like this was rare indeed. And this was proven when he started speaking again.

"Our art was originally meant for killing. But we must never allow such intent to enter into our hearts, or allow the Satsui No Hadou to lay claim in our fists."

Recognizing the words of the old master, Sakura finished. "For one who does this fights out of pride and will fight to kill until their last breath."

There was another moment of silence between the two, and again, Sakura waited him out. This, she knew, was a matter not to take lightly. The Satsui No Hadou, the murderous intent, was taught to her as the worse thing that could happen to a practitioner of their art. True, as immortals, the times where an opponent is to be slain were unavoidable. But to let the intent of killing become the focus, to _want to kill_, that was what made the difference.

Taking Ryu as an example, he had been living for more than 400 years, during which time; many had fallen to his blade. Yet he always saw such slayings as a necessity only. He didn't enjoy killing those he fought, but there was simply no other way. _In the end, there can be only one..._ The Satsui No Hadou was birthed from the desire not to just simply kill, but to destroy.

"Lately, I feel as if I've been fighting against myself." Ryu continued, in near whisper. "Against...a darker side."

Sakura moved closer to him. "And you're afraid. Afraid that you will lose to the Satsui No Hadou."

He didn't reply, but he didn't have to. His silence was more that enough of an answer. More than anyone, Ryu lived by the principles of his master. Aside from his sword and skills, it was all he had left of him. For Ryu, to succumb to the Satsui No Hadou would be the same as betraying his master, the person Ryu would consider to be his father.

"You could have told me." She didn't want to sound accusing, but she found it couldn't be helped. "I know you're used to doing things on your own, but it doesn't hurt to have help."

Ryu shook his head. "No. It's not that. But..."

_"To grasp the light, sometimes one must face the darkness... Fight with your soul..."_

"But?"

The elder immortal lifted his eyes to the moonlit sky once again. "A new challenge has been presented to me and I fear that it may take me somewhere...that I can never return from."

"Ryu..." At this point, she was close beside him. "No matter where you go... or what becomes of you, just know..."

Slowly, she moved around to his back. Before he could make a word or protest, she lightly draped her arms around him, her hands coming together at his waist. With her chest pressed against his back, Sakura leaned forward and gently rested her head on his shoulder.

"...know that you will not be alone."

"Sakura..."

* * *

_Unknown_

The chamber was dimly lit, but there was enough light to make out a massive form within the room. Before the shadowed figure was a thick pillar made of solid wood, the width of it being the same as a medium-sized tree.

**KRACK!**

With blinding speed, the figure lashed out at the pillar with a heavy kick. The pillar shuddered under the force of the attack and when the leg pulled away, there were signs of damage on it. A low grunt sounded out from the figure and the leg went flying again, with greater ferocity.

**KREEEEKKKCCCKKKK!**

The blow didn't crack the pillar this time. It shattered it. Thousands of fragments scattered all over the place, sending splinters in every direction. The figure stood in the center of the destruction, unperturbed by the raining pieces of wood. Instead, it looked over at the far end of the chamber, where several other pillars awaited. But instead of attacking, the figure instead reached back and lifted up a large double-curved sword. With the weapon firmly in grip, the figure turned back to the standing pillars once again. The sword began to glow lightly in flaming energy and the figure lifted it over its head and gripped it with both hands

_**"Roooaaahhhh!"**_

With a roar, the figure slashed downward, launching a wave of energy from the glowing saber. The energy flame blazed across the chamber and into the wooded pillars, annihilating them all. The pieces filtered to the ground, appearing like dim embers from the residual energy and glowing enough to make out some of the figure that had destroyed them. It was a large, muscular man, with an eye-patch over his face and head void of hair. His hand rose up to his bare chest, grazing over a long, nasty-looking scar on his chest. As the embers began to die away, he rumbled only one word.

"Ryu..."


	51. Chap 50

Disclaimer: See initial chapter

* * *

Chap. 50

* * *

The morning sunlight brought the sleeping Ryu from out of his slumber. Expanding his senses, the sound of water was the first thing that caught his attention. The waterfall... His memory went to work, recalling that he hadn't returned to the dojo last night. He felt the tree behind him that was holding his body upright, while his legs were dangled in front. His eyes went to work next, confirming it as he saw the cascading waters to his side.

But that wasn't the only thing...

With her head leaning on his shoulder, Sakura slept partly snuggled up on his left side. Her breathing was light and Ryu realized that she was sound asleep. A sigh almost escaped his lips, but he refrained from doing so. Looking at her face and seeing how contented and peaceful she looked, he found that he did not want to disturb the young woman.

He simply didn't have the heart to...

Not for the first time, Ryu began to wonder about his feelings towards his first student. Initially, it was sympathy that made him take her in, as well as foreknowledge of what she was; what she had become. And thus, he trained her as his student, taking care of her just as his master had done him.

Much easier said than done...

Training aside, Ryu knew very little about women at that time. Thus, there were things about Sakura that he simply didn't understand, both physically and emotionally. Luckily, Ken had helped him out in that regard, as he had more experience with the opposite sex than Ryu did (with much teasing and embarrassment involved). Also, when they began their travels, Ryu made it a note to notice and learn such things so that, if nothing else, he would at least be aware and able to deal Sakura in certain situations.

As time passed and Sakura progressed, he began taking notice of how her presence affected him. Her personality and mannerisms became familiar to him and her antics, while exasperating at times, lightened his spirit. Her strength and skill soon reached the point where she would be able to set out into the world on her own. Ryu realized that he would miss her when she did, but knew it had to happen sooner or later.

Just not the way he had expected...

Apparently, he didn't totally understand her feelings, nor did he think she would try and _seduce_ him. Unfortunately, this led to an abrupt departure and their separation. Initially, Ryu thought to go after her and try to talk with her. But he honestly didn't know he would do if he did. Would he apologize? What would he apologize for? He had supposed for hurting her feelings, but then what? They weren't feelings he could return. He wasn't sure he could do that now, and it's been a hundred or so years.

In the end, he let her go. She was strong enough to take care of herself and she knew the world well enough to survive. In the time she had left, he found that he missed her quite a bit. He knew their relationship had progressed far beyond the master-student point. He did more than train her; he took care of her. But it wasn't a parent-child relationship either. In the end, he believed that is was more of a sibling relationship, like the one he had with Ken.

But there were different feelings involved...

At first, he believed that it was simply the gender difference. That plus the fact that he had taken her under his charge lead him to conclude that was the reason why he felt protective of her. But when they reunited years later, he found himself drawn to her in a way he couldn't explain. She had changed from her travels and experiences, become mature. But she was still the same Sakura he knew.

His thoughts caused him to sigh again and this time, he was unable to stop himself. And on cue, the woman immortal stirred, moaning lightly as she came to. Blinking, she looked up at him and smiled warmly. Not being able to resist, he returned the gesture.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"Quite." she yawned, shifting off of him a bit to stretch, but settling back right afterward. "How about you? Still feel alone?"

A moment of silence passed, with his thoughts reverting to the night before. The doubts he felt then were still in his mind. But with Sakura nuzzling her head against his shoulder, they seemed like far-away problems. And it was in that same peace of mind that he lent his head over, settling it lightly atop of hers.

"No. Not at the moment."

* * *

_'35... 36... 37...'_

On the floor in a dimly lit, space, a young man was currently pushing himself off the floor repeatedly in exercise. His blond hair already had signs of sweat and perspiration on it, a sign that he had been doing this and possibly other such workouts and exercises for a while now. His face was grimaced with exertion as he continued on, yet he showed no indication that he was going to stop.

Not if he wanted to be strong enough to survive.

Behind him, partly cloaked in the shadows was another man, elder-looking, larger and also with blond hair with was tied in a thick headband. His large muscular arms were folded across his chest as he watched the younger man go about his workout, a gruff expression on his face. It had been a couple of months since he found the younger man, dirtied and wandering about Mexico. Initially, he sensed the young man by his presence and readied himself to fight. Oh yes, he knew what the boy was, as he was one himself.

_Immortal..._

However, things changed when he faced the young man and learned of his story. A newborn immortal that had been hunted by another for no reason he could see other than sport. He also learned that the young man, Cody, had been sent to train under the tutelage of another immortal, T. Hawk, when he was attacked by the same immortal that had been hunting him. As a result, T. Hawk was killed and Cody was stuck, wandering aimlessly in the middle of nowhere.

Until he found him...

_'48...49...50...'_

"Alright Cody. That's enough for now."

With a breath, Cody rose up from the floor and turned around to face his teacher. His face was covered in sweat, but his breathing was even. The teacher nodded mentally at this, knowing that Cody was coming up to a good start. Which was good, especially considering this would be his first student. With a smile, the larger man tapped Cody's shoulder.

"How about we grab something to eat, kid?"

The younger man nodded as he grabbed a nearby towel. "Alright, Alex. But you're buying."

"Shut up."

* * *

"Daddy!"

A young girl squealed with delight as she answered the door of the house to see Guile standing behind it. With a matching smile on his face, the burly man opened his arms.

"Hey there, Amy. Where's my hug?"

The girl wasted no time in complying, leaping into the big man and wrapping her arms around his waist (at least as far around it as she could anyway) while Guile draped his arms down, gently clasping around her. Amy smiled as she felt her father's arms around her.

"I missed you."

"I hope so. I missed you too." Pulling back, he then grinned. "So how are social studies?"

A groan quickly escaped the girl's mouth. "Aw, do you really have to ask that?"

Guile laughed aloud, holding Amy to him again. It was then that a woman came up from behind Amy, with medium blond hair and blue eyes that curved up with a smile as she looked at Guile.

"Will. Welcome back."

Breaking away from Amy, Guile moved forward to now embrace his wife. "Good to be back, hon."

Jane smiled and then noticed Amy looking over at someone from behind. Looking over and behind Guile, she saw a Chinese woman standing behind him. Breaking away from Guile and stepping around him, she smiled. "And I assume this is the stubborn partner you've told me about."

Returning the smile, Chun-Li held out her hand. "Chun-Li." Narrowing her eyes at Guile, she added. "And for the record, he's the stubborn one."

Her smile turned to a grin as she took the other woman's hand. "Don't I know it. And the name is Jane. Please come in"

Guile turned an irritated glance to both women, but neither noticed (or cared) as they entered the house. Turning her attention to Amy, Chun-Li bent down to the girl, who was staying close to her father.

"And you must be Amy. Your dad talks about you a lot."

Amy perked up upon hearing that. "Really? What does he say?"

"We can talk about it over dinner." Jane cut in. "If you can stick around."

The Chinese immortal nodded. "Sure. I would like that."

"Would you like to help me set the table? I always set the table."

"Uh, sure. Okay."

Chun-Li prepared to follow, but Jane stopped her briefly and quietly asked. "Oh, and just to be sure, are you...like him?"

Chun Li didn't respond immediately to this. Though she was sure of what Jane was saying, she had long learned that there were times when she had been mistaken about what a person was saying. So even when she felt sure, it was safer to simply stay quiet. So instead, she cast a glance at Guile, who nodded and answered for her.

"Yeah. Go figure, huh? Annoying and immortal."

"You should talk, brush head." Chun-Li scowled in return.

Jane couldn't help but laugh and decided to throw in her own two-cents. "Now, now children. Let's not fight."

Chun-Li half gasped at the comment and her mouth eased into a smile. It didn't take much to see that Chun-Li already liked this woman. At that moment, Amy's head popped out from the doorway behind and she waved at the Chinese immortal. "Hey, come on, come on! We have to hurry."

"Okay, okay. I'm coming."

As Chun-Li followed the girl, she couldn't help but shake her head mentally. It always surprised her how different a person's home life could be different from their work. To see Guile's tough guy exterior soften (not by much, but still) when he came here to his family.

_Family..._

A slight pang of hurt flinched through her at the thought of that word. Not for the first time had Chun-Li wondered whether she had made the right choice in her life. Not that she regretted her decision to stop Shadowloo once and for all, but there were times when she wished for a family like this, like the one she had before. No, not like before...

But perhaps...another family...

But that would have to wait. For her, Shadowloo was just like its namesake. A shadow over her life, her future as well as everyone else they have made suffer throughout the generations. And until it was gone, such dreams and desires would have to wait. Justice had to be served and Shadowloo had to be stopped.

In the meantime...

"Now, where do we start?"

* * *

The golden statue of the Buddha shone brightly at the end of the temple. Needless to say, it was hard for Ryu to miss as he entered into the temple. Standing at the entrance, the immortal took in the scene, watching a few of the monks moving about, few others seated before the statue. He had no real reason for being there, other than the fact that he was in the neighborhood. Still, the scene of serenity was worth the stop. It added to the peace he had been feeling that day.

Because of Sakura...

After another day of training in the dojo with her, Ryu decided to take a walk around the nearby town. He felt peaceful today and he realized because it was due to he presence. It felt like the older days, the days when he was training her. Perhaps he was nostalgia, but it wasn't often that he felt this way and he decided to enjoy it while it lasted. He began to turn around and leave when the presence of an immortal alerted him. His eyes widened when he began to sense the immortal's ki. It was powerful.

And it was familiar...

Coming toward the temple was a large, muscular man; his frame easily towering over everyone else. There was no hair on his head and his face bore an eye patch on the left eye. A wrapped object was strapped to his back, but the Japanese immortal knew that a sword was concealed within it. And though the man wore a shirt, the top part was open and exposed, showing the beginnings of a long, nasty scar that reached from near the shoulder down and across, disappearing into the shirt.

Ryu was familiar with that too...

As he closed in toward the temple, the sole remaining eye of the man bore down at Ryu with blazing intensity. Ryu returned the gaze as he closed in and soon enough, they were only a foot away from each other. Ryu remained where he was. He hadn't brought his sword, but they were on holy ground, so there would be no battle here. Even still, the tension was clear enough.

"It's been a long time, Sagat."

"A promise is a promise...Ryu."

* * *

AN: This would have been up sooner, but a couple of things got in the way. A bout of writers block in the beginning, working on other fanfics and then later on, I started to get lazy. Sorry about all of that (chuckling nervously), but it's like I said before (at least I think I did), this fanfic is like doing a history report.

Anyway, here's to progress (I hope) ^_^


	52. Chap 51

Disclaimer: See initial chapter

* * *

Chap. 51

* * *

Walking away from the Buddhist temple, Ryu began the slow walk back to his dojo dwelling; his mind dwelling on the confrontation he had with Sagat. So into his thoughts was he, he didn't see or realize at first that Dan had strode up and walked beside him in silence. It wasn't until Ryu turned to see him that Dan began to speak.

"So you two are finally going to have it out, eh?"

There was a long pause of Ryu's part as the immortal fought the confusion brought about by Dan's words. Taking in a breath, he simply nodded an affirmation.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you're ready for it?"

With a frown forming on his face, Ryu turned to face him. "How much do you know?"

"Enough."

* * *

_Thailand (Siam), 1549_

_He was being stalked..._

_That was the conclusion Ryu came up with when traveled through this land. He had sensed the presence of an immortal nearby, but had yet to see who it was. At first, Ryu believed that whoever it was just trying to avoid him. It wasn't a common occurrence, but there were times when immortals tended to avoid each other. Usually, they were ones who weren't strong enough for a confrontation or they simply didn't want to be bothered. In any case, Ryu simply let it pass. He wasn't looking for a fight in any case and if whoever it was didn't want to be bothered, then he wasn't going to disturb them._

_The problem came when the presence didn't go away..._

_Ryu had gone for a good mile before he sensed it again. He wasn't sure if it was the same person. Perhaps another immortal? But like before, the immortal didn't reveal themselves. Now that was odd. If it was like before, then maybe it could be a coincidence. But the odds of running into another immortal that didn't want to show themselves was pretty high. For the moment, Ryu let it go, although now he was a bit on edge for it._

_Paranoia...?_

_But as continued on, it became clear that someone was indeed following him. He had been traveling through the country for an entire day, with the immortal presence continuing to come upon him, yet the person keeping themselves concealed. Even when he set in to sleep for the night, he was only able to get a brief rest before he sensed the mysterious immortal nearby. Rousing himself, he glared up into the sky, now fully convinced that he wasn't just being stalked._

_He was being hunted..._

_As rare a thing as it was, Ryu had become quite annoyed, which was strange since most people in his situation would be fearful. With his sword in hand, Ryu walked a little ways out. He had been resting in a tree-land area near a clearing. A giant statue of Buddha was in the backdrop of the clearing, but Ryu paid it no mind. Drawing his sword, Ryu yelled into the trees._

_"Show yourself!"_

_For a long while, there was nothing but silence. Ryu waited patiently, knowing that his stalker was still close by. And soon enough, the figure moved out of the trees, revealing himself to Ryu; a large, muscular man with a bald head and an eye-patch over one of his eyes. A strap was across his chest and it didn't take much to realize that a sword was strapped to the man's back._

_"Who are you? Why have you been following me?"_

_"You are the prey." the large man answered in deep baritone. "I am the hunter."_

_"I have no fight with you."_

_"Weren't you listening?" The man replied, now unsheathing the sword from his back. "This is a hunt, not a fight."_

_What followed afterward was the most grueling struggle Ryu had ever been in. Never in the years that he had been alive had he faced an opponent who could overwhelm him both in skill and power. Normally, when his opponent had the advantage, it would be in one area or another. But there was usually something that Ryu could capitalize on._

_An example; a larger opponent had greater physical strength, but usually moved slower while a smaller opponent had quickness and agility to compensate for the lack of strength. There were other factors as well such as skill or experience, but the point was that usually with every advantage, there would be a disadvantage and Ryu was usually quick to see it._

_Not so with this man..._

_Despite his size, he moved with such agility and speed that the Japanese immortal believed he was fighting a tiger. And when he struck, it came with such force that Ryu staggered a few time. In retrospect, Ryu was holding his own to an extent. But he saw enough to realize that this fight was not going in his favor. Before he knew it, panic began to creep into him and was quickly followed by fear. And when the large immortal smashed down on him with a strike that drove him down to one knee, Ryu knew one thing_

_He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it._

_"Prey are weak." the large immortal said as his lifted his sword for the severing blow. "Accept it, and die."_

_**"NO!"**_

_His sword flashed in dark violet and before the big man knew it, Ryu had shot up, his sword slashing deeply across his chest and sending him flying back. And as he flew through the air and his life began to slip away, he would remember that brief moment where he saw Ryu's eyes._

_They were red... Blood red..._

* * *

With lowered eyes, the Japanese immortal replied. "You're well informed."

"Sorry." The two were now on the forest trail leading back to the dojo. Dan had finished relating what he knew about the confrontation between Ryu and Sagat. Solemnly, he added. "It probably wasn't your finest hour."

"No. It wasn't." His eyes lifted up to the trees above as his mind went back to memory.

To when they met again...

* * *

_18 years later..._

_"You."_

_The fact that Ryu kept his surprise to a minimal was impressive in itself (minimal being that only his eyes widened). He had been on his usual wanderings and had traveled into India when he sensed an immortal nearby. As usual, he made himself ready for an encounter, however it may be. He didn't want trouble, but he would be ready for it should it come._

_He wasn't quite ready for this however..._

_Standing, or rather, towering, before him was the immortal who had nearly killed him years ago. The memory of their encounter was still quite fresh in Ryu's mind, but he made no move. Whether it was out of fear or anticipation, Ryu didn't know. The large man too, showed his surprise in the same fashion, with his sole eye merely narrowing slightly._

_"Why did you let me live?"_

_Ryu blinked at the sudden question. "It was... your life..." Pausing for a light breath, Ryu clarified. "I had no right to take it."_

_"No right?"_

_Ryu's eyes lowered briefly, recalling what had happened. The calling forth of the Satsui No Hado... After the initial surge of power had died down, he had looked down at his fallen opponent, whose chest had been slashed deeply across and the bloodied scar with flickers of the dark energy upon it. Horrified by the sight and his actions, Ryu did the only thing he could think of doing._

_He walked away._

_"I had lost that fight."_

_He expected the larger immortal to be confused by his words, but rather his face became one of contemplation. After a moment of silence, the man spoke._

_"...I see. So back then, you were no different than I was."_

_Now Ryu found himself confused by the man's words but he didn't have a chance to dwell on it as he continued._

_"I knew strength and I knew power. But never defeat; not until you struck me down. " _

_His mind then reverted to his recovery when a Buddhist monk from and nearby temple found him still unconscious in the woods with a still wounded chest. After reviving, Sagat was intent on leaving to continue his hunt, but was convinced otherwise by the monks. It was there that, for seven years, he had changed from the person he was before. _

_"It was then that I learned...that there was more to our battles than just victory and defeat."_

_"The fight is all..." Ryu found himself whispering._

_"The fight...? Is that what you call it?" Again, a thoughtful gaze came over the larger man's face. "Then that is what I will look for as well."_

_With that, he began to move on past Ryu, but stopped at the Japanese immortal's side. "And when the time comes, we will face each other again, as true warriors._

_With that, he began to move on, leaving Ryu quiet in thought for a moment. But then Ryu turned about and called out to the large man as he strode away._

_"I am Ryu of the Hoshi Clan."_

_"Sagat, the Tiger King."_

* * *

"So, like I said, are you sure you're ready for this?"

Lowering his eyes from the trees, Ryu answered. "It has been some time since then and the Satsui No Hado hasn't surfaced since then."

"True. But not many of the guys you faced backed you in a corner like that."

Ryu gave Dan a curious glance. It was clear that the Watcher was worried about him, and not without reason. But even still...

"I wasn't experienced enough to deal with it then. But now I am."

It was true; Sagat was the greatest challenger he had ever faced. But that was some time ago and Ryu was stronger than he was back then, both mentally and physically. Sagat would be stronger too no doubt, but Ryu would be ready to face him now. And he would do it on his own strength and not with the dark power of the Satsui No Hado.

"And it's time that we finished what we started."

With a sigh, Dan folded his hand behind his head. "Well, I wish you luck. I'm pretty sure you're going to need it."

* * *

Three days had passed since that day. The sun was in set and casting its golden glow down on the two immortals that were standing in the middle of a dry, rocky field. A stiff wind gusted about the two, but neither one of them so much as blinked as they stared at each other. Then the larger of the two lifted his hand to his chest, upon the heavy scar that he bore, gripping it.

"For years I have dedicated myself to this fight." His hand dropped away and he drew his sword. "I will hold nothing back."

The red headband fluttered in the wind as the Japanese immortal slowly drew his sword. Settling into stance, Ryu replied to Sagat's words.

"I, Ryu of the Hoshi clan, accept your challenge, Tiger King Sagat."


	53. Chap 52

Disclaimer: See initial chapter

* * *

Chap. 52

* * *

There are legends that speak of a battle between two creatures of great power. Two beasts of such great power that their fight were said to be the cause of all storms. Roars that would echo into thunder; flames that would flash as lightning. According to the stories, these mighty beasts would wage a battle that would go on throughout time; endlessly fighting without a victor.

_The Dragon and the Tiger..._

On this battlefield, two warriors now stand posed in a final battle between each other. Two immortals, each possessing great skill and power, now unknowingly ready to take up that ancient myth in their own battle. But there would be one difference in this fight; there would be an end.

And in the end, there can be only one...

"Rahhhh!"

Their cries came in unison as the two warriors rushed at each other, a sword at their side. As experienced warriors, they knew their first blow would reveal to the other their strength, at least in part. So they resolved to show the other all that they could and would do in this fight in their very first attack; as their ki began to make itself manifest in their swords and the distance between them growing shorter.

_'Shoryusen!'_

_'Tiger Claw!'_

The two shot up into the air, with their blades stretched out in a rising slash and infused with each of their ki, resulting in a spectacular airborne clash of swords of energy. Their gazes met each other's in midair for a moment before the clash knocked them backward. Landing on the ground, both looked up at each other slowly.

And Sagat _grinned_...

That one clash had given him a glimpse, but he knew this would be a fight he would not be disappointed with. The Japanese immortal had grown stronger, as expected of course. Aside from still being alive, Sagat admitted that when they first fought, Ryu had outlasted many of his other 'prey' that came before him. Reaching a hand up, he grasped at his chest; his scar, feeling the burn of anticipation of battle with this particular opponent.

It wasn't always this way though...

He remembered how he had revived in a Buddhist monastery, weak and scarred. But all he could call back to his mind was the rage; the rage that he had been defeated. He wanted to find the man who did this to him and make him pay for it. But two things stopped him.

The first was his weakened condition. Despite being immortal, that strike of Ryu's had left a horrible scar on his chest. At first, he wasn't really surprised or rather, he didn't care. He assumed that the monks must have found him minutes after the attack and so he was still healing. But then they informed him that he had been unconscious in their care for two days. That had surprised him thoroughly. And it added to his anger. His prey would have long left the country by this time.

The second reason was...a little weird...

* * *

_"There is much anger in you, my friend."_

_"..."_

_"Rage bound to your scar. Warrior's pride, I believe. Is such pride greater than your life?"_

_"Are you...mocking me?"_

_"Life brings hope and pain. But revenge never brings redemption."_

_"What...are you...saying?"_

_"You know the answer. But if you want, you can start to learn it here."_

* * *

He didn't understand the monk's words at the time and he was still bent on searching for Ryu. But something the monk said had remained in his mind. _Revenge never brings redemption..._ Redemption for what? It was odd, that something that seemed like foolish wording would keep him from going out and hunting this man down. But it did.

For seven years, he remained with the monks. Aside from his curiosity, he knew he was safe in the temple, it being holy ground and all. But at the end of the seven years, he still didn't quite understand what that monk had told him. At least, not totally. He realized that even if he found Ryu and killed him in the heat of vengeance; it would bring him no satisfaction. He would still be scarred and he would continue on through the Game. And in that, one sole question remained

_Why did Ryu let him live at all?_

Quite honestly at that point, he didn't know what he would do if he ever found Ryu. But as luck (or destiny) would have it, he ran into Ryu.

_"It was... your life... I had no right to take it."_

_"Life brings hope and pain..."_

And that was it. He lived because of a weakness in the man. A weakness in control. Just like him, when he hunted down immortals for sport; for the kill. But now, there was a new drive in Sagat. A yearning for combat that improved a person (and not just from a Quickening). And Sagat became a far better warrior for it. But for a true reconciliation to come between them, they had to finish their fight. It seemed strange, but the pride of a warrior demanded no less that this. A battle to the finish... to the death...

From the other end, Ryu kept his gaze on his opponent and saw the grin come up on his face. Although it wasn't returned, Ryu did allow a slight nod. _'Yeah. You've gotten stronger too.'_ Like Sagat, Ryu found that to be of no surprise. It was, after all, what Sagat had been training for, for why, Ryu felt a bit odd about. After all, in their last fight, it was Sagat that held the advantage. And Ryu felt that his walking away from that fight at all was a result of, not his great strength, but great weakness.

He had allowed himself to fall under the influence of the Satsui No Hado -Murderous Intent- and even though it was only in a brief moment, it arose nevertheless. And that weakness was displayed right in front of him, a scar across Sagat's chest. But not this time. This time, it will be by his own strength and not with forbidden techniques or power that he will claim victory.

Ryu took a step back, moving into a defensive stance with his sword held parallel to his head. Sagat's sole eye narrow at this and he responded by rushing forward with great speed. Aware of the speed of the larger immortal, Ryu wasn't surprised by it and awaited the attack. Sure enough, Sagat's blade descended, striking down upon the smaller immortal. Ryu shot his arms forward, closing the block and making it more forceful.

Sagat was partly pushed back by this and Ryu went in for the counter, rotating his sword about and attacking with a swipe from the left. Sagat blocked the attack and Ryu pressed with a rushing attack. Sagat blocked it again, but it came up awkwardly and Ryu spun around for a finishing strike. But Sagat duck under the blow and came up right behind Ryu.

_'Move!'_

Instinct forced Ryu to roll forward before Sagat's rising slash could catch him. Coming up on his feet, Ryu was soon met with a forceful _kick_ to his side, flooring him down completely and nearly disarming him. Again, Ryu rolled up to his feet, internally wincing as the pain of that kick came in. He felt like he had just been hit into a wall _by_ a wall. But it reminded him of Sagat's fighting style -Muay Thai kickboxing- and that he would just as easily damage him with his limbs as he would his sword.

Ryu's attention snapped back when Sagat lifted his sword high, with both hands clasped on the hilt. Ki began to flow into the blade rapidly like a golden fire and with a roar, Sagat slashed downward, releasing a violent wave of energy at Ryu. His eyes narrowed and Ryu jumped high, just barely making it over the blast. His body went into a flip and upon coming forward; he lashed out with a kick of his own, hitting Sagat square on the side of his head.

His feet touching down, Ryu brought his sword in to attack again, but was quickly intercepted by a recovering Sagat, who shot his knee forward and hit Ryu back again. This time, Ryu didn't roll back to his feet and wound up on the flat of his back. Sagat came over him and didn't hesitate to strike down with his blade. But in the last minute, the Japanese immortal rolled to the side, jumped back up on his feet and leapt at Sagat, reversing the hold on his sword and stretching out his leg as he closed in.

_'Tatsumaki!'_

His body swiftly whirled about in the air and his leg followed. Sagat managed to lift his arm up to defend, but the ki enforced attack caused Sagat to stumble. A second kick made the big man stagger back. However, the attack wasn't finished as now the sword came into play, following up right behind the second whirling kick. Sagat's eye widened upon seeing this and he used the forced momentum from Ryu's first blow to roll back and cause the sword to miss. Ryu landed on his feet and Sagat rose to his and the two immortals simply remained still, breathing heavily and both with a trickle of blood coming down from their lips. Wiping his lip, the Japanese immortal regarded his opponent once again.

And smiled...

_'He's as strong as ever. Maybe even more so.'_

The two immortals continued to stare each other down, recalling and taking in the details of their exchange. It may have been too early to tell, but they both appeared to be on equal footing. Both immortals knew how to fight with their fists and legs as well as their swords. And although Sagat had range, Ryu's smaller size gave him a slight maneuverability edge and allowed him to attack close.

But these minor factors played an even smaller importance. Both immortals had strength, speed, skill, technique, will and most of all, desire. It had been seen in Sagat's grin before as well as Ryu's smile now. The fervor of battle was now rushing through them and it would only grow from there. Even though this would be a battle to the death, it would be a battle to remember.

The smile on the smaller immortal slipped away though. As strong an opponent Sagat was and as exciting a battle as this was, eventually it would have to end. Both of them had resolved for this to be their final fight. It saddened Ryu somewhat. He would have liked to have this battle without the need of death on either of their parts. Fight, go away for a time, then meet again to see how much stronger they had gotten. But now was the time of the Gathering and there was simply no time for such sentiments. With their ki flaring onto their sword lightly again, the two charged at each other once again, renewing their fight.

There could be only one...

* * *

Some distance away, Sakura watched the fight between Ryu and Sagat. When Ryu had informed her of this fight, Sakura became worried. Even though Ryu was as strong an immortal as she had ever known, the story of his first encounter with the tiger king had her worried. But, even though she had conveyed that worry, she understood that this was something that needed to be done. So, not wanting to distract Ryu, she didn't tell him that she would be watching and chose to stay on the hillside so that her presence wouldn't be sensed.

And so far, so good...

Both Ryu and Sagat (whom Sakura couldn't believe was so big) hadn't taken notice of her. But given the way they were fighting, Sakura could only wonder if being closer would have been a distraction at all. From the looks of the power they were lashing out, the only way she could be distracting is if she was right in between them. But that goes to show their focus to the fight.

_'Ryu...'_

Watching this also gave her a rare glimpse of her sensei/guardian/friend/? in a full-on fight. Granted, she had seen him in battles before, but there were few times when he was this focused. To her knowledge, only Ken had brought up this side of Ryu and that was usually when their spars went on longer than normal. But, seeing him like this, it was truly a sight.

And all the more why she lo...

Before her musings could take that turn, her attention snapped, sensing the presence of an immortal. She wasn't close enough to the combating two for her to sense them; neither had they moved closer to her. That only meant that there was another immortal nearby. Not only that, but the ki she was sensing was great...malevolent.

"Enjoying the match, little girl?"

Moments later, a scream rang out...

* * *

_AN: Man, I wish it didn't take me so long to make these chapters. I really was trying to get it right with this one. But that, coupled with bouts of laziness and lack of inspiration, not to mention life, has slowed me down. But, as I keep on saying, I have every intention of continuing and completing this story._

_So...no worries ^_^_


	54. Chap 53

Disclaimer: See initial chapter

* * *

Chap. 53

* * *

_Three months later..._

Although her face was a picture of professional calm, Chun-Li was quite annoyed at being called in by her captain. Over the past couple of months, both she and Guile had managed to locate and bring down several facilities and agencies, all with ties to Shadowloo. Although they had yet to find of hear of any word of their headquarters, Chun-Li felt that they were getting close. She had to admit, having Guile as a partner was more beneficial to her work than when she worked alone. Their combined experience in dealing with Shadowloo played a great deal in bringing down the cells they discovered.

So when she was abruptly pulled her off the investigation, she was immediately annoyed, and that annoyance stuck as she sat in the captain's office. But she knew he wouldn't do this unless it was something serious. It might even be a related topic, but since she was the only one called, she doubted it. Nevertheless, it was wiser to hear him out first. She could argue later if need be; her stubbornness was legendary.

"What is this about, sir?"

Handing her a folder, the captain went right into it. "Yesterday, this corpse was discovered in the bay around midnight. Witnesses claim that there were flashes of light and upon following it, they found this."

Opening the folder, Chun-Li managed to hide her surprise at the familiar scene of the photographed corpse. "Decapitated?"

"Quite cleanly too." he nodded. "Whatever blade that did this, was quite sharp. My guess is a sword."

The woman immortal mentally cringed; the description all too familiar to her. Regardless, she kept her face solid and her voice even. "Not to sound unconcerned, but what does this have to do with Interpol?"

"This isn't the first time this has come up." he went on. "For the past few months, this has been a recurring pattern, reported from Okinawa, Shanghai, Korea, and just about every place from Japan to here." His eyes lower to the folder. "This just happens to be the latest."

"I...see."

The captain was silent for a moment, in thought from what Chun Li could see. "There have been rumors of this type of behavior all over the world. Up until this point, they have only been rumors. No noteworthy evidence aside from a few in random places. The only thing close that I could think of was the death of a Russian wrestler that happened some months back, but that was only regarded as an isolated murder."

Now it was Chun-Li's turn to be silent, her mind taking in the implications of all that was said. Filing away much of what she was thinking, she went on to say the only question she could ask at the moment.

"Why me?"

With a soft hum, the captain went on. "With you and Guile cracking down on Shadowloo operations, I want to confirm whether or not this is related. But I didn't want you guys to loose track of whatever leads you may currently had in case this turns out to be isolated incidents, so I want just you to check this out."

So it was a related topic after all. Not only that, but the captain didn't want her or Guile to lose any time, so he called her in because of his confidence in her abilities to quickly determine whether o not this as something that could help them. Chun Li was a bit surprised by this, and it must have shown on her face because the captain gave her a light chuckle. "Looks like you'll have to put that argument on hold, eh?"

The comment caused the face of woman immortal to flush and she couldn't help but lower her face in embarrassment.

"...Yes sir."

* * *

_'There...'_

Seated in the depths of a dark cave, the burning eyes of the demon immortal snapped open. There it was again, like a beacon to his senses. _Power..._ The kind of power that could only come from an immortal of exceptional strength. Perhaps one that could give him a great challenge. His eyes narrowed as he tried to focused in on the power. It was a dark ki, negative in the balance. Such an opponent would give him a worthy challenge.

But not yet...

His last battle against the formidable Garuda had taken its toll on him. His victory granted him greater power, but the fight itself had pushed him well beyond his limits. He had rest and recover his strength, in order to be ready for the next fight. His eyes lid close and his focused inward, gathering and restoring his own strength; his own power.

For power was his only goal...

* * *

Since her meeting with the captain, Chun-Li's mind had been both focused and disturbed by her new assignment. Needless to say, she knew the killer had to have been an immortal. What she didn't understand was why the killer was leaving behind a trail. Generally, after an immortal slew another, the victor would bury the body or dispose of it in some way if the case called for it. Of course, there were those that would simply leave a corpse behind from lack of caring. _'Like Master Gen...'_ But in such a case, they wouldn't remain in that area or anywhere close afterward. Doing so kept it as a random occurrence.

But this one was leaving a clear trail to follow. That wasn't something she had heard of before. Immortals, as a rule, made sure they that they were out of notice from the world as a whole; to move silently through the shadows of time until the Gathering. 'Could that be what this one believes? That now in the time of the Gathering, there was no need to hide any longer?' It was just so odd. Whoever this was, they were putting themselves on notice, both by mortal and immortals.

Especially immortals.

Blinking in surprise, Chun Li thought about it more. This brought to mind two possibilities. One, this immortal was new and either knew little about the rules or was just being reckless. But that seemed unlikely; she recognized one or two of the victims and each of them she knew were quite experienced and strong. That left the second and more likely option; a powerful immortal that has no care for staying hidden, knowing that this would bring others to hunt after them and be killed in turn.

In short, a trap...

Whether or not that was true, it was up to her to stop it. If it truly was related to Shadowloo, then it could be the break they needed. With the assailant being immortal, it would have to lead to something major involving the shadowy organization. Still, she had to keep in mind that if it was a trap, then she would have to be ready for it. It was a dangerous situation, but if there was a chance to bring down Shadowloo, she would take it.

A trap she was about to willingly walk into...

* * *

"It sounds like a trap."

_-"Nice to know I'm not the only one that thinks so."-_

"So, kiddo, is this a call for back-up?"

He heard her snort over the line and grinned. It was something the two of them did; using pet names that would annoy the other. Sounding annoyed, Chun Li continued. -_"No, I'm just giving you the heads-up...just in case."-_

Hearing the underline of caution in her voice, Guile nodded. "Alright. Just watch yourself out there."

_-"Is that worry I hear in your voice, brush-head?"-_

His eyes narrowed slightly at the comment and he refused to let her get away with it, at least without a remark of his own. "Of course. Can you imagine the paperwork I'll get if you're found dead?"

He could practically hear her smirk. -_"Hm. I'm almost tempted."-_

Shaking off the humor, his voice returned to its usual no-nonsense. "Seriously. Don't lose your head."

_-"Right."-_ she returned with the same tone. -_"Talk to you later."-_

With that, the call ended and Guile lowered his arm. Hearing about an immortal on a rampage wasn't the best news he had heard. Whether this had a Shadowloo connection or not, he didn't know. As it is named, the organization operated in the shadows. To draw attention in this way wasn't their style.

At least Chun-Li suspected a trap. Even though the Chinese immortal was older than he was (although she didn't act it at times), he couldn't help but worry about his partner. That was part of who he was, a soldier watching the back of a fellow soldier. But she was called in on this alone and given the fact that an immortal was involved, was better that way. At least she let him know about it ahead of time on the chance that something went wrong.

A very likely chance...

Pocketing his phone, Guile moved away from where he was standing by a window close by, unaware that from a few buildings away, another was watching him. The figure was wearing a dark-blue uniform and gear and his face bore a cylinder mask. Only the top half of his face and hair was visible; pale blond hair and blue eyes that seemed to want to pierce through his target.

But then again, that was what his blade was for...

Looking away for a moment, the figure lifted his hand and a short blade shot out and extended from his forearm gauntlet, glistening in the dim light. He may have been hired by Shadowloo for this job, but he would have done it freely. This was after all the target he had been searching for, for a long time.

_Hunting for..._


	55. Chap 54

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. 54

* * *

Guile grimaced...

Being a soldier required him to travel through all kinds of terrain, be it blistering hot deserts, murky swamps, or frozen wastelands, without hesitation or pause. And as an immortal, he seen plenty of places he'd rather not visit, yet he would do so if it was necessary, whether he liked it or not (in most cases, not). Hence, his current location.

The sewers…

It was a sort of twisted humor, he figured, that the worse places would be somewhere close by. It was just as bad, if not worse than a swamp. Like a swamp, it was dark and murky, with his boots being submerged in the muck beneath him. But there was always that one factor that made it worse than a swamp.

The ungodly smell...

Despite this, he ventured on. He had a reputation for being tough and he would be true to that. He was pretty sure a trap awaited him, but that didn't matter. This was something he had to take care of; something that he had to resolve.

It had started just two days ago as he was tracking a possible Shadowloo lead. Chun-Li had left on a temporary assignment, so he was on his own for the time being. That didn't matter too much to him. As helpful as having the Chinese immortal as a partner was, he always did his best work solo. And that was when he came across two corpses, both slashed at and left slumped on the wall where they were found. Initially, this didn't seem to have any connections to the lead on Shadowloo that he was tracking and thus, it didn't need to involve him. It should have been a simple matter of contacting HQ and letting another agent investigate while he continued on his prior assignment.

But it wasn't.

There was a reason; one reason that kept him standing there longer that he should; one reason why he was now trudging through the sewers. He had recognized the manner of death. Or more to the point, he recognized the style of execution. The victims were hacked at and impaled by what appeared to be bladed weapons of a short length. And it was done with such efficiency that it could only come from someone with advanced, most likely military, training. He only recognized it because he had seen once it before.

He had known _who_ had done it before...

_-"Got me watching your back again, Will?"-_

_-"Well, you've got to be useful for something, Neal. Let's move out."-_

* * *

Light wind blew across a grassy plain and out into the sea nearby. Amid the grass, several boulders were steeped into the earth and atop one such boulder, the Indian immortal Dhalsim sat, legs folded and eyes closed in meditation. But he wasn't alone. He had long sensed the presence of another behind him, but he wasn't alarmed, knowing from the energy he sensed with the newcomer told him that it was a friend. Soon enough, the figure stood beside the bolder, violet hair fluttering about in the wind along with a yellow scarf.

_*"It has been awhile, Lady."*_ Dhalsim spoke, using a language ancient and long forgotten to all except for a few.

_*"That it has, Monk."*_ Rose replied in the same tongue. _*"It is good to see you."*_

His eyes opening, Dhalsim turned to look at Rose, a light smile coming over his features and his language returning to the traditional. "You as well."

Returning the smile, Rose then looked back out into the vast sea, a period of silence passing between them. Dhalsim wasn't the only thing she hadn't seen in a long time. This place, this island, where they had all met together, hadn't changed in so long a time (how long, she couldn't remember at the moment). A simple place, seemingly etched in peace and tranquility. But such things did not reach her now, not when she was disturbed by the seemingly endless sense of darkness in the air.

"His power grows, even now."

"Yes." Dhalsim could only agree. "Both in strength and in malevolence."

"He must be stopped, before it is too late."

"It is not time yet. You know that."

Her eyes lowered sadly. "I know."

He gave her an inquisitive glance. "It's not like you to lapse in patience."

Rose sighed. "I'm just worried."

The monk gave a light chuckle. "Now _that_ is just like you."

Frowning slightly, she decided to change the subject. "Have you heard from any of the others?"

"Only the Sennin."

A perfectly delicate eyebrow lifted. "Ah. I suspected he might find an interest."

"But he's not ready to 'enter the scene' just yet." he finished. "His words."

"No matter." Rose replied. "This is my affair to deal with anyway."

Now it was Dhalsim's turn to frown, albeit not so much. "The destiny you have chosen... It does not have to be so."

The woman closed her eyes. Like her, Dhalsim had an ability to see past the present and into the future. They weren't solid visions or things of certainty. They were predictions at best. And she knew that just because she saw such visions didn't mean that they came about. _'Destiny in not completely predetermined'_ he once said. _'This is why predictions sometimes fail.'_

"I fear it does. The alternative would be to doom the world to his evil, perhaps forever."

The monk remained quiet. Even he couldn't argue with that. The cloud of darkness and tyranny was growing and would only do so until the entire world in engulfed. Especially now in this time of the Gathering where events would only become more turbulent as time went by. He didn't need his abilities to know that much.

"Even still, you shouldn't give up your life so readily."

"I have no intention of doing so. But by the same token, I may not have a choice." Her voice hardened. "Not if he is to be stopped."

Another moment of silence passed between the two, with both staring out into the calm sea. But this time, it was Dhalsim's voice that broke the silence, speaking once again in the ancient tongue.

_*"Hope, Lady Rose. Never lose hope."*_

Her eyes closed. _*"The truest immortal."*_

* * *

Trudging onward, Guile continued on through the muck of the sewers. He was drawing close to his destination; an old unused power station that was chambered near the purification plant. And he saw it soon enough, a dull gray structure with dim lighting around it as well as tunnels on the side that continued to pour down water. Slowly, he stepped up the short row of rusty stairs toward the structure, eying his surroundings. It was perfect for an ambush from any direction.

It was what he expected when he received that phone text.

There was no name on it. Only a set of directions and a single message. _-A true soldier never abandons his own.-_ The message only confirmed whom he had believed the killer was, although he honestly wished that wasn't the case. This was a particular case and there were more than a number of moments when he blamed himself for what happened; always wondering if there was another way. And every time, he came to the same conclusion.

There was nothing he could have done.

The crumbling concrete crunched beneath his boots as he slowly ventured on. His step halted however, when he finally sensed the presence of an immortal. But the dim lighting and concealed surrounding made it almost impossible to see where he was. Neither could he sense a fighting spirit anywhere. That wasn't too much of a surprise though. More than a soldier, his opponent could and had doubled as an assassin.

"Show yourself, Neal."

"Neal is dead." A voice hissed out of nowhere. "He died on that day you abandoned him."

"There was no choice. We had to pull out."

It was a special Black Ops mission where they had located a definite Shadowloo base of operations. They were to go inside, retrieve any data they could and then destroy the base. Neal and his team would handle demolition while Guile and his team work on data retrieval. But midway into the mission, things went horribly wrong. Shadowloo had been aware of their arrival and set the place to blow. Guile managed to discover this and made a call for everyone to pull out.

But he was unable to contact Neal's team and could only watch as the place exploded just as his team barely managed to escape. But Neal and his team weren't so fortunate. A garbled communication indicated that the team was still in the building when it blew up. Guile was upset over the loss of the team, but not so much about Neal, because he knew Neal would have survived.

Because he was an immortal.

"Is that what you tell yourself to sleep at night? 'There was no choice'? Or were you simply waiting for the right time before you took my head?"

Guile's eyes narrowed at the insinuation, all the while trying to pin down the source of the voice that was echoing around him. "If you knew me at all, you'd know that I would never do that."

He wouldn't, even if had wanted to. Neal was a fledgling immortal when he met him and as such, Guile said nothing to him about it. Even though he was a soldier and lived a life that would no doubt bring it to light, Guile knew that telling him outright wouldn't have been the best decision. It just wasn't something to be believed. He debated on how to go about telling him this, but in the end, he figured he would just let things be. If it happened, then Guile would make sure he was there to let him know what happened and to give him the run-down.

Just like Charlie had done for him...

But that hadn't happened. Instead, Neal had been killed in the Shadowloo base and Guile had no way of reaching him. By the time Guile had managed to evacuate his team and head back, there was nothing left but rubble. And in all honesty, he had doubts that Neal may have survived at all. He wasn't entirely sure if an explosion could kill an immortal, neither was he keen on finding out. But he searched regardless, only to come up short. He wasn't sure what to think about it really and only hoped that if Neal was alive, he would return.

This wasn't exactly what he had in mind though.

"My point exactly." the hissing voice replied. "I don't know you. I admit the soldier act is pretty good. I would have continued to fall for it if they hadn't opened my eyes."

Hardened eyes blinked. "They?"

A harsh chuckle echoed around him. "To think, you spent your whole life looking for them, and yet I'm the one that find them. Or better yet, they found me. It wasn't hard. After all, Shadowloo's been watching you for a long time."

Surprise came over his face, and was quickly followed by anger and betrayal. "You're with Shadowloo, Neal?"

"Quite. And I did just say that Neal is dead, yes?" The voice no longer echoed and it sounded as if it was drawing near. A glint of light caught his attention and he ducked just before a thin blade swept soundlessly through the air. Rolling away, Guile remained crouched on the ground, his hand already reaching back for his weapon as he looked at his former comrade.

He was dressed in dark blue and black combat gear, with arm gauntlets that produced short glistening blades. His face was obscured by a mask that covered over his mouth, but the blond hair and blue eyes made him all the more recognizable to Guile. Or at least, the hair did. The eyes that stared back at him was cold and void of emotion. There was even a hint of insanity in them. It was true then. His friend and comrade was gone, uttered so by his next words.

"I am Doctrine Dark. My mission...is your termination."


	56. Chap 55

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. 55

* * *

He didn't want to do this.

He had seen many fellow soldiers die in this lifetime, and being an immortal, he had quite a long lifetime. But it was usually on the battlefield, or on a mission, when they fought for the same purpose. But not like this. Not underground in a sewer facility facing a former comrade who had been corrupted by his worse enemy and was now posed to kill him. Guile certainly didn't want this; didn't want to do what he had to do

But that was the problem; he _had_ to.

Still crouched on the ground, Guile steadily reached back and unhooked his weapon, all the while, keeping his eyes on his opponent. Pulling it forward, the weapon was revealed to be a machete. It wasn't as elegant as many of the weapons Guile had seen used by other immortals, but it served him well and it matched his straight-forward style of fighting. Neal – Doctrine Dark narrowed his eyes at the sight of the weapon.

"So you're going to try to finish the job now?"

Guile said nothing in reply; only rose up with an open stance. He had already explained himself and already knew that the assassin's now warped mind wouldn't allow him to listen to anything he would say. Eyes hardened and mind focused, Guile awaited the first move, recalling one of Charlie's first lessons to him; 'Never start a fight, but always finish one'*. So he would wait. If his opponent really wanted the fight, he would let him start it.

And so he did.

Soundlessly, Doctrine Dark lunged at Guile, his wrist blade gleaming in the dim light as his arm rose across his body in attack. Guile hopped back, dodging the thin blade, but before he could return with an attack of his own, Doctrine Dark brought his other arm up and in a soft click, a second, longer blade snapped out from his wrist. Guile quickly wheeled his weapon about and deflected the blade. Doctrine wasn't dissuaded however and quickly turned the deflected blade inward and stabbed at Guile.

Guile managed to sidestep the attack, but Doctrine Dark was able to track him and stab in with his second blade, tearing into the soldier's side. Guile let out a grunt of pain, but he didn't falter and whirled about, bashing the back of the assassin's head with the hilt of his blade. Doctrine Dark let out a pained groan as he stumbled forward, but he quickly turned it into a forward roll and by the time Guile had turned about fully, he had disappeared from sight.

'_Damn it…'_

Guile searched around, but knew it would be in vain. With the dim lighting and all the obstructions from the facility, Doctrine Dark could disappear very easily within the structure. Of course, Guile realized that his opponent could use the terrain to his advantage, but it was still disconcerting to be caught in it nevertheless. In any event, he had a problem.

"So tell me something, _Colonel_..." Doctrine Dark hissed from the darkness. "How would you like to die?"

* * *

_Changsha, China_

Holding a cup of coffee in her hand, Chun-Li settled down in front of her work desk. Her folder spread out, the Chinese immortal took a sip of her beverage as she read it over. Tracking the killer down would be no different than tracking down a serial killer. If anything, it would probably be easier, for two reasons. First, the killer's pattern and MO was simple enough to follow. Judging from the time of death on the corpses left behind, the killer would always strike at night, and always at a location at least 10 miles away. Of course, finding a killer in a place like this would be close to impossible except for her second advantage.

She was an immortal as well.

Granted, that wasn't a complete advantage. There could be other immortals here as well. But the likelihood of that was a small one, especially given the fact that she was living in the time of the Gathering. Odds are any immortal she found here was either the killer or the killer's next target. It was only a matter of finding them before they could strike. And she already had a plan set for the evening to deal with them. But she would have to be extra cautious in confronting this one. Whoever it is was must be someone of unique skill and/or strength. They would have to be to take down the immortals in pattern.

But she was no pushover either.

Taking another sip of the coffee, Chun-Li turned to gaze out the window. Not for the first time had she wished that Guile was there to back her up. True, she had done well without him before and will continue to do so, both as an immortal and an investigator. But it was a good feeling having someone you trust back you up. But for now, she was on her own.

And that was just fine by her.

* * *

With a scowl, Guile stood in the middle of the dim facility, waiting for Doctrine Dark's attack. Not that he had a choice in the matter. He was fighting on the assassin's terra firma and at the moment, was at his mercy (which he made clear there would be none of), not to mention the wound he had received would slow him down a bit. But such situations were nothing new to Guile. He just had to keep a clear and focused mind.

He knew his enemy; knew his tactics. Assassins strike where you least expect it and the terrain would allow Doctrine Dark to maximize on that. If Guile was to survive this, he had to bring him in and fight him in close combat. But for that to happen, he had to wait for Doctrine Dark to attack and defend against it before it struck.

Suddenly, an object fell out of the darkness and landed near his feet. It took only a moment for Guile to recognize it by the blinking red light and quickly jump out of the way before the device exploded. It wasn't a big explosion, but it was enough to him to feel the heat through his boots. Wheeling about, his eyes quickly looked back to where the explosive had been thrown, but as he did, he immediately regretted it.

'_Damn it. Distraction.'_

And true enough, the explosive served to divert Guile's attention enough for a black shadow form to descend from above with a wire between his hands. Luckily, Guile managed to get an arm up before Doctrine Dark could completely wrap it around his neck, but that didn't stop the assassin from yanking back, working to force Guile to the ground.

With a growl, Guile pulled back, his captured arm lined with red from the straining wire. Fighting through the flaring pain, Guile bent forward, flipping Doctrine Dark over his back. But the assassin managed to roll on and regain his footing before Guile could completely rise back up. Wrist blades extending again, Doctrine Dark stabbed forward with both arms as Guile lifted his head up.

But rather than backing away to dodge, Guile slipped his foot back while his mind automatically timed the approach of the blades, waiting for them and their possessor to veer close enough. And in a flash, Guile had shot his leg forward and upward, his entire body propelling in the air with his booted foot meet with the assassins' arms, snapping them upward as well and flooring Doctrine Dark altogether.

Rotating forward, Guile landed neatly on his feet, watching Doctrine Dark pick himself up as well, but one of his arms was dangling at the side. Also, both wrist blades were bent at various angles. The fight was over, but Guile didn't lower his guard and lifted his machete toward Doctrine Dark.

"It's over, Neal."

Doctrine Dark looked up at him and glared. Guile saw the anger, but it wouldn't change the truth; this fight was over. Guile's Flash Kick had damaged his weapons as well as dislocated one of his arms (rather forcefully). But insanity knows no logic, and Guile already noted that his former comrade was long gone in that department.

"I am Doctrine Dark! And it is not over!"

With a wild cry, Doctrine Dark sprang at Guile, completely ignoring the blade pointing toward him and setting his broken wrist blade forward again to stab. The machete had a blunt end, so the assassin was in no danger of impaling himself. But Guile didn't lift his weapon for show. He was simply preparing for what would come and how it would end.

"Hraahh!"

The only loud cry the soldier made, Guile whirled about, moving so fast that there was a faint pop of a sonic boom. The machete of course followed, shown in the moment only as a shining ring of light that passed through Doctrine Dark's neck while Guile's single spin put him out of harms' way and allowed the assassin to pass him by. The assassin seemed frozen in place, bent forward and still as though time had stopped. Then, time started up slowly and his head slipped away from his neck while his body fell and slumped on the concrete ground.

With a grim expression on his face, Guile simply knelt to the ground; his eyes closing as the Quickening overcame him. The darkened area lit up from the energy and lightning flashed about and struck him. Muscle rippled from the shocking muscle and pained grunts could be heard coming from the kneeling soldier until the Quickening was at last completed.

Strained with pain, Guile rose up from the floor, sparing only a glance at the fallen assassin. _'Neal…'_ Through the Quickening, he saw all the suffering and trials Neal had been put through, which ultimately turned him into the dark assassin Doctrine Dark. Most of all, a face came into the picture; a man, who was the cause of that suffering. One that Neal had recognized as Shadowloo's master.

"Bison."

Making his way toward the exit and out of the underground, Guile felt a sense of resolution. Now Guile had a face to go with the name he knew was responsible for the sufferings of countless of people, himself included. _The head of the serpent…_ Reaching the exit, he looked back once again through the dim lighting at the fallen body of Neal-Doctrine Dark. Although the end wasn't what Guile wanted and he wound up losing another comrade, in the process, he had learned something more about the Shadowloo organization because of him.

"Rest easy, soldier."

* * *

Sitting silently on the rooftop of the motel, Chun-Li gazed down and out over the buildings around her. A set of binoculars was at her side, but at the moment, she was using her own eyes to scan around in search. Another detail she had discerned was that the killer always struck near the edge of town. It would give them time to escape, to disappear. After looking over areas that would have the best departure route, she had chosen to stake out this one.

To be honest, it was a long shot at best. But it was the best one she had and she would go with it. Worse case scenario, the killer would strike and leave before she knew it. But the plus side to that would be that she would be in a position to pursue them. Just the same, she'd rather catch this guy before that.

Being on a rooftop meant that she more than likely wouldn't be able to sense them, but she knew immortals had other tells, like how they moved, the way they carried themselves, and more importantly, if they carried anything that could be a weapon or holding a concealed weapon. She had learned, had trained, to have that kind of an eye, which made her an excellent investigator.

'_There!'_

Blinking only once, she saw only a shadow, but something about it drew her attention. She was too far away to sense it as an immortal, but there was an aura of strength that she could detect. …And a sense of…familiarity? That was strange, but then again, if this was a Shadowloo agent, then it is possible the killer could be someone else she had known.

'_Like Fei Long…'_

She was getting ahead of herself. First she had to find out who that was. She lifted up the binocular to her face, but the figure had disappeared into an alley. That unfortunately, meant she would have to go down there and get a closer look. She would be detected, but she couldn't afford to wait. Placing the binoculars down, the Chinese immortal swiveled about and dropped right off the side of the roof and plummeted down.

Halfway down her descent, she brought her legs up and kicked off the wall, propelling her lithe body through the air and flipping toward the other side of the street. Gracefully, her body opened from the flip and her feet met the low wall of the building. She kicked off again, but with less force than last time, allowing her to land neatly on the sidewalk. Without a moment's pause, she moved toward the alley and the immortal sensation hit her.

'_I was right.'_

Reaching toward her back, her hand took hold of the sword that was strapped there. However, she didn't remove it; she wouldn't, not until she had a confirmed sighting. The alley opened up, revealing a wider, second alleyway. It was there that she caught sight of the figure she had followed. Whoever it was, they were roughly her size and female. A sword gleamed in her hand as she turned toward Chun-Li. Chun-Li's grip tightened on her sword, but once the figure turned fully, she blinked in surprise.

"Sakura?"

* * *

*The line I borrowed from Babylon 5 (John Sheridan). I've always wanted to use it somewhere and it seemed fitting in this case. And before you ask, no I do not own that either.


	57. Chap 56

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

* * *

Chap. 56

* * *

"Sakura?"

That was the only thing Chun-Li managed to get out before said woman lunged at her with her weapon. Hopping back, Chun-Li found her back against a wall and Sakura pressed on, stabbing her sword forward. Quickly, the Chinese immortal spun away and the sword stabbed the wall instead. Reaching back once again, Chun Li now pulled out her sword and leveled it in a defensive pose, just as Sakura slowly turned to her, clad in a dark jumpsuit with armored gauntlets on her arms. Her white headband was absent, letting her hair drift low about her eyes, upon which Chun-Li took particular notice of.

'_Her eyes… They're just like his…'_

Indeed, the eyes that gazed back at her were tinted in purple-red and void of emotion and feeling, save for bloodlust. Even though she had seen this before in Fei Long, it was still difficult to believe that the person staring back at her was the same as the person she had known before.

Known and befriended…

* * *

_Southeast Asia, 1893_

"_I must say, it's not often that I meet other women immortals."_

"_Me neither. At least, none that didn't want to take my head."_

"_I know what you mean."_

_The two immortals happened upon each other on a boat travelling toward Thailand. Sensing each other almost immediately after departure, Chun-Li thought to simply keep her distance; no reason to antagonize a situation, especially in such enclosed spaces. So it was a bit of a surprise when the Japanese woman boldly approached her with a smile and friendly demeanor, and before she knew it, they were engaged in friendly conversation._

"_So where are you heading?"_

_The younger woman shrugged, "Nowhere, really. Right now, I'm just wandering about and taking in the world."_

"_Sounds like an old friend of mine." Chun-Li found herself smiling briefly in remembrance._

"_How about you?" Sakura returned. "On holiday?"_

"_Business, I'm afraid. I haven't been on…holiday since…." Her eyes narrowed into a light frown in thought and she finally finished. "Longer than I can remember, it seems."_

_Sakura shook her head. "That's way too long then. Honestly, for…people in our position, taking it easy should be well….easy. Except for the whole…" Her hand waved about, "…well, you know."_

_Yeah, she knew. "I think that alone makes it a challenge."_

"_Hey, that's what we live for; a challenge right?" Sakura beamed. Her expression fell a bit. "At least, so I've been taught."_

"_By Ryu, right?"_

_The younger immortal blinked in surprise. "How-?"_

_With a low chuckle, the Chinese immortal pointed at Sakura's forehead, or rather, the white headband tied around it. As Sakura blushed in realization, Chun-Li continued. "And your choice of words; 'Living for a challenge'; that sounds too much like him."_

"_Hehe, I guess so."_

"_How is he nowadays?" Chun-Li asked. "Still wandering about?"_

_Sakura gave another shrug. "Probably. I haven't seen him in some time."_

_Chun-Li simply gave a silent nod. With the deduction skills she had been constantly learning, she could tell by Sakura's tone that something must have happened between her and Ryu that didn't go too well that caused them to part ways. During her time with Ryu, he never made mention of a student, so either Ryu simply never mentioned her or this must have been a later development._

_None of her business in either case_

_The two continued talking for quite some time, mostly about their travels and some of the things they had done. It felt a little odd for Chun-Li to speak freely to another person like this, immortal or not. It wasn't to say she wasn't social or such. On the contrary, she was quite friendly to many. But she was usually a bit more guarded than this, and with Sakura being an immortal, it should have been more so. But she saw no hint of any ulterior motives. As far as she saw, the Japanese immortal was just was just as she seemed; a cheerful young woman travelling the world. An immortal, yes, but that was just a side-note as far as this meeting went._

_Afterward…_

"_I guess this is where we part ways." With a smile, the young immortal gave Chun-Li a short bow. "It was nice meeting you, Chun-Li-san."_

_Returning both smile and gesture, Chun-Li replied. "Same here. Perhaps we'll meet again."_

"_That would be nice; especially if we can go away on holiday." Sakura grinned._

"_Perhaps."_

* * *

'_This definitely isn't holiday'_ the Chinese immortal mused darkly as the fight continued…

* * *

Japan

With a solemn quiet, Ken strode up the weathered, stone-hewn steps that lead to the ancient dojo dwelling. _'How long has it been…since I was here last?'_ Of course, if he had to ask himself that question, then he knew it must have been that long a while. Long before, he would have stopped by to visit, mostly to see Ryu, as this was the closest place he had to a home, even after all this time. But more often than not, Ryu wasn't here and Ken generally wouldn't stay long.

The only real time he made it a point to return was when he had mastered and perfected a new technique, which was the reason for his visit now. It was a way to pay homage to the man who had taken him in and helped him find his path in life. It wouldn't have mattered if Ken was immortal or not; he knew he owed the old master thanks and this was his memorial to him.

As he turned off the path and into the woodland area, he felt an immortal presence close by. He would have simply believed it to be Ryu, except the ki he was sensing was definitely not of his age-old friend's. Although strong, Ryu's ki wasn't nearly as powerful as this; not to mention this particular power was of the darkest form, one he was quite familiar with.

_Satsui No Hado…_

His hand on the hilt of his sword, Ken continued on steadily toward the grave. His steps were now cautious while his eyes searched about and his senses were on high alert in anticipation of attack. But it wasn't until he reached the grave that he stopped, partially out of confusion by what he saw.

"What are you doing here, demon?"

Kneeling before the stone marker was Akuma. His back was to Ken and the beads that were normally around his neck were now settled on the ground at his left, with his sheathed blade at his right. His head didn't even turn to regard Ken as he gruffly responded.

"I see my brother as I please, whelp."

"Even though you were the one who murdered him?" Ken sneered.

"We were immortals, and rivals. This was the only conclusion. In the end, there can be only one!" The head of the demonic immortal finally turned to regard him as he sneered back. "To call it murder shows how weak you are. "

Despite the truth in his initial words, Ken didn't back down. "And you think that justifies what you did?"

Akuma snorted. "Justice? What a fool concept. Such have no bearing on greater beings."

"Greater?" At this, Ken allowed a grin, albeit grim. "And here I thought my ego was huge."

"You still think you're one on them, even after all this time." Rising up from the ground, Akuma began to replace the beads back around his neck, all the while keeping his back to Ken. "At least Ryu is on the path of transcendence. You will never understand what it is to have real power, to have the blood that flows through your veins calling out to you. Satsui No Hado is beyond you!"

For a moment, Ken was silent. He had oftentimes wondered why, despite his skills, he never had to deal with the Satsui No Hado the same as with Ryu. A time ago, he thought there was something wrong with himself, that perhaps he wasn't as strong as long time rival. But as time passed and his strength grew, the reason, if there was any, no longer mattered.

"I don't need such power; and since you brought it up, neither does Ryu."

"Is that what you think? Then prove it now!"

A burst of his crimson ki flared around Akuma as he slowly began to turn toward Ken. His gaze burned as his eyes scanned over the blond immortal. Ken began to bend low, the grip on his sword tightening as he waited for Akuma to reach for his own. Even though they were on holy ground, Ken didn't want to take any chances with this guy. But the demon immortal left the blade right where it was on the ground.

"I won't waste my blade on you, but you are one of his cubs. Maybe you have something to offer."

Ken's eyes widened, but only for a fraction of a moment. With a mental nod of understanding, Ken lowered his grip and unattached his sword and sheath from his side. Gently placing it on the floor, Ken then lifted his fists up in fighting stance.

"Let's go, demon."

* * *

Vega seethed…

It was something that diminished his beautiful face, but it could not be helped. It had been this way ever since his fight with Chun-Li and the loss of his hand. He had underestimated his opponent, more than once, and it had cost him dearly. But that was only the beginning of his frustrations. After he had healed and recovered, he immediately wanted revenge. But the master had ordered that Chun-Li be left alone, as he now had a use for her.

Angering him further…

Despite that, however, Vega would comply. There were many things that he was and stupid was not one of them. He knew that disregarding an order from the master would result in a cruel and promisingly painful death, even for an immortal. So he would wait, wait until that either that order is no longer in effect or if Miss Li ever crossed his path again. Because the first chance he get, he would have retribution, with her blood. Lifting up his arm, he gazed at the place where his hand was no longer and grinned sickeningly.

His new 'friend' would see to that

* * *

Narrowly, Chun-Li evaded another one of Sakura's slashes. Her opponent was fast, in some moments, inhumanly so. Not as fast as Chun-Li, but dangerously enough to where she had to be really careful. Of course, she recognized the techniques Sakura employed, as she had trained with Ryu as well. But that, along with her experience, were her only advantages, and the first wasn't much of one for two reasons.

For one, Chun-Li trained with Ryu only enough to learn how to project her chi, whereas Sakura was trained in the Anasatsuken style entirely. Of course, that wasn't too much of a problem, as she has had some experience seeing the techniques from her spars with Ryu, except for the second reason. While Sakura had the same techniques, her form of employing them was quite different; a variant style likely to make up for her lack of physique. That made her somewhat unpredictable and very much dangerous.

And this wasn't a sparring match…

Again, Sakura lunged in attack, her blade swiping overhead. With the alley wall behind her, Chun-Li had no choice but to block this time. Blades met with a clash, but they didn't lock because Chun-Li suddenly stepped forward and swiftly spun around Sakura, their backs meeting for a moment. Their positions reversed, Chun-Li was able to take a moment of thought. She had to find a way to apprehend Sakura, which meant not killing her. Now that it was clear that there was a Shadowloo connection, she had to subdue her and find out what she knew about, if she knew anything at all.

And that was the hard part; subduing her…

The moment passed and Sakura came in to attack once again, whirling about in attack. Chun-Li deflected the attack and stepped back, and Sakura pressed on, attacking with rapid, yet forceful slashes. _'This has to stop'_ Chun-Li thought, realizing that this couldn't keep up any longer. Already, Sakura was beginning to slip around her moves. At that rate, she would be vulnerable and very much dead.

Skipping back once again, Chun-Li suddenly somersaulted forward with a kick diving down sharply from the air with her arms spread out. It was a risk as she was momentarily open, but seeing that Sakura was more of a grounded fighter, it would be advantageous to attack from the air. And true enough, the speed and angle of her _Hienshu_ (_Flying Swallow Kick_) caught Sakura off-guard, catching her in the midsection and knocking her back, stunning her briefly.

'_Now! Hyakuretsu Kyaku! (Hundred Rending Legs!)'_

The first technique she had ever developed and honed, Chun-Li stepped forward, her left leg lashing out rapidly in lightning-fast blurs, riddling Sakura's body with a barrage of kicks that soon sent her to the floor. Ceasing her attack, Chun-Li calmly settled back into stance, grateful that she was able to subdue Sakura without having to resort to beheading her. So it was to her surprise that Sakura rose back up to her feet simply, as though the kicks had done nothing to her, even though the damage of the Japanese immortal was clear.

"That was quite a brilliant show, Ms. Xiang."

Her eyes widened as she immediately sensed the presence of a second immortal. Her shock came, not only the fact that the newcomer managed to sneak up on her undetected, but also from the dread chi she was sensing now that seemed to suddenly engulf the whole area. Turning about, she saw a man hovering in the air with his arms folded. His attire was that of a red military suit with metal shoulder pads, with much of it covered by a dark purple cape, and boots with the front of them being encased in the same metal. A cap topped his head, with a face that held a grin Chu-Li recognized as malevolent.

"You're… You're Bison, aren't you?!"

"Master Bison." he replied, slowly circling around her in the air. "You've been searching for me for a long time Miss Xiang, whereas I have been watching you the _whole_ time."

Her eyes narrowing, Chun-Li slowly began to lower her body, ready to spring into attack. But the grin on hovering figure's face deepened upon notice. "Don't bother. Even you should realize that your feeble strength is paltry compared to my Psycho Power."

'_Psycho Power…?'_ That was enough to cause Chun-Li to halt in her attack. And even though she didn't want to admit to it, the power this malevolent immortal was emitting was greater than anything she had ever felt before.

"You only have the honor to grace my presence because I want you to deliver a message." He finally lowered to the ground beside Sakura, who had turned to M. Bison with her hand up in salute. "Tell Ryu that if he wants this…lovely lady back, he will have to find me. I'll let you know where to look once you've found him."

'_Ryu?'_ Valiantly, the Chinese immortal managed to keep the look of surprise off her face as well as put on hold the various questions that were running through her head. But she wasn't completely silent and managed one question.

"Why me?"

"Because I know you will do everything in your power to find him, just so that you could have a shot at coming after me. And…I want him to suffer a little more." Unimaginably, the grin on Bison's face widened further, becoming more sinister. "Yes. That's what I really want."

The wind whipped up suddenly and Chun-Li covered her face as a helicopter came up over the alley. Wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist, M. Bison slowly floated up toward the copter, looking down at Chun-Li all the while she glared up.

"I'll be counting on you, _Detective_."


End file.
